


Angel By Your Side

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Alternate Universe, Angel Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Magical Tattoos, Mental Abuse, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reverse French Mistake, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Surprise Pairing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 134,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: AU along the lines of reverse French Mistake and a rewrite of season 12, beginning from the last episode of season 11. What if the gift was not Mary from Amara, but from Chuck and something that had been in the works for awhile? PlusSized![Y/N] wakes up in the world of her beloved web series “The Winchesters”. Is it all just a dream? Or was the web series no one else seemed to watch but her another world?Notes: None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru googlewarnings and pairings at the top of each chapterWhole story rated Mature, with eventually lots of SMUT "I can’t say that everything’s okay‘Cause I can see the tears you’re cryingAnd I can’t promise to take the pain awayBut you can know I won’t stop tryingI’ll be the angel by your sideI will get you through the nightI’ll be the strength you can’t provide on your own'Cause when you’re down and out of timeAnd you think you’ve lost the fightLet me be the angelThe angel by your side"“Angel By Your Side” - Francesca Battistelli





	1. Prologue - If God Will Send His Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Chuck sets into motion something that might have far reaching effects. Dean reconciles Chuck and Amara. Chuck has a gift he has to retrieve.
> 
> Pairing: None Yet, Chuck/God, Amara, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Dean  
> Warnings: unbetaed, thoughts of suicide, depression

 

 **A/N:**  I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[U2 - If God Will Send His Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9qr-YKWzq0&index=9&list=PLVG0qT_wEVNYfawwn8ACOsZNCAVl85r8L)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

* * *

 

 _If God will send his angels_  
_I sure could use them here right now  
_ _Well if God would send his angels…- “If God Will Send His Angels” U2_

##  **Then...in another reality**

    God carefully stepped through the portal that led into one of the few other realities where he retained his powers. Curiously enough, it also happened to be the reality that held the very set of particular circumstances he needed. He had no counterpart here, no angels, no demons and no other foreseeable forces that might interfere with his newest creation. Said creation was cradled in his right palm, a deep indigo wispy essence that danced and glowed within his fatherly grasp. This reality offered a chance at life and an environment that might mold and shape his creation to what he desired it to become. He only hoped it didn’t turn out near the disappointment his other experiments had become.

    Pale blue eyes swept over the early morning lit bedroom as he snapped the fingers on his free hand to freeze time. Only then did he move closer to the couple that slept in the bed centered within the room. God’s gaze lingered first upon the husband before his focus and will then narrowed upon the softly snoring wife at his side. God’s free hand gently found it’s way onto the woman’s abdomen, his fingers brushing a strong wave of energy that sank through the cotton of her nightgown and into her body. This step ensured a safe development, incubation, and delivery of the tiny cluster of cells that had already begun dividing into what would become a baby.

    God then checked that no other soul had already been attached to the child forming within the mother’s body before, for the final time, he fondly inspected his little creation that he held so tenderly to. All the markers were in place as were the safeguards that the being would need until it was brought back to the proper reality. With a light gentle touch he caressed the little indigo wisp with a fingertip, a physical “see you soon” parting of sorts, before he eased the essence into the slumbering female’s womb. God let out a expectant breath, his hand moved to support his chestnut bearded chin as he stood in contemplation.

                                                                                  

    He hoped against hope that this would all turn out as he needed it to. He had tired of enabling his creations, had avoided intervening at all costs, but it wasn’t to say he couldn’t put another piece on the board that might one day right a few wrongs. God gave a quiet sigh as he looked once more at the little flare of his creation encased within the woman before he turned and moved back to the portal. Time was snapped with a flick of fingers into proper place as he left for his own reality, the portal shutting behind him.

##  **Now...in Winchester Reality**

    No sooner had Chuck snapped his fingers than Dean found himself in a well kept garden. Birdsong and the quiet lapping from a nearby stone fountain were the only sounds that filled the seemingly serene space. Not all was as it seemed however as the keen gaze of the hunter caught sight of the blackened and withered patch of dead flowers. Dean looked up to the sky, his mind and soul weary at the sight of the dying sun even as his body thrummed with the power of the soul bomb deep within him. Dean had begun to walk along the stone path that lead to a set of windowed doors in search of Amara, but before he could even reach the black painted doors Amara had appeared behind him on the other side of the garden.

    

    “Dean. How did you find me?” She asked, not sounding at all surprised as she stood her ground in front of the fountain at the opposite end of the path Dean was on. At the sound of Amara’s voice Dean had turned slowly to face her but remained where he stood.

    

    “Does it matter? I'm here to give you what you want. Me.” Dean spread his arms out slightly in a show of appeasement as his eyes remained fixed upon Amara.

    

    “That's a change.” Amara gave a long blink, her tone full of skepticism.

    

    “Well, I can't just stand by and watch the world, my friends, and my family die. So if becoming a part of you takes me away from that, then I'm in.” He walked a slow measured pace towards Amara, his literal trigger fingers tingled with what was to come as his world shrank down to Amara and the space between them.

    

    “You...and that bomb in your chest?” She questioned with such a calm detachment that it caused Dean to stop dead in his tracks, his face unchanging despite being called out on the last weapon in earth’s arsenal that he carried.

    

    “Do you think I can't taste the power coming off of you?” Amara continued, her tone just biting enough to cause Dean to hang his head. He had failed, there was no way Amara would allow him to get close enough to her now.

    

    “Please. The problem is you've never been able to hurt me. So what makes this time any different?” She asked snidely, her question goaded Dean into lifting his emerald eyes back to her.

    

    “I don't have a choice. What you're doing to the sun—” Dean replied, his face letting slip the painful truth of his words.

    

    “That's not me. With my brother getting weaker, the scales are tipping away from light.” Amara interrupted as she met his gaze. Dean at first had tilted his head ever so slightly in question before he blinked in realization.

 

    “And into darkness.” He remarked, his thoughts finished aloud.

 

    “Into nothing. When God's gone, the universe—everything will cease to exist. Including me.” She corrected him almost bitterly as she took a seat upon the ledge of the stone fountain.

 

    “My brother betrayed me. He locked me away for billions of years. He sent you to execute me.” She went on in that same bitter note, her jaw clenched in rage, her eyes angrily locked upon Dean in accusation. Before Amara could continue her tirade Dean’s mind clawed at  the words to defuse the situation.

 

    “No, no. No. He zapped me here, yes, but he didn't want this. This wasn't his idea. You're family. He doesn't want you dead. He doesn't want any of this! Is this what you wanted?” Dean looked to her in assertion, as if that had been her goal all along.

    

    “No! I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him pay.” The “no” had been laced with surprise, while the rest of her words were petulant and gritted out.

 

    “Yeah, that's revenge. It'll get you out of bed in the morning, and when you get it, it feels great... for about five minutes. I've been there. Me and Sam—we have had our fair share of fights—more than our share—but no matter how bad it got, we always made it right because we're family. I need him. He needs me. And when everything goes to crap, that's all you've got—family. Now you might be a—an all-powerful being...but I think you're human where it counts. You simply need your brother.” Dean stated matter-of-factly. Hell he had lived all of it more times than he cared to admit, so he could put Chuck’s honest truth behind every word.

 

    “Just stop.” Amara had given him looks of doubt before she scoffed out right, her head shook no a bit as she tried to get him to stop talking.

 

    “You don't want to be alone. Not really. I mean, hell. Maybe that's why you wanted me. But deep down, you didn't really want me... 'cause I'm not him. So maybe I can kill you. Or maybe I can't. Maybe if I pull this trigger, we all live happily ever after, or maybe we die bloody, or maybe it doesn't matter, because maybe there's a different way. So I'm gonna ask you again. Put aside the rage. Put aside the hate. And you tell me...what do you want?” He had taken a few steps closer towards her, a near plea in his voice as he tried to get through to her, his hope held he could end this without more death.

 

    “What?” Suddenly a bewildered Chuck appeared sitting upon the stone ledge of the fountain within the garden, when only moments ago he had been resting in a booth at a bar as he waited for Sam to bring him a glass of water.

 

    “Why did you bring me here?” God had looked around in a panic before his body stumbled up with a start, his gaze having found both his sister and Dean.

 

    “Brother, I... In the beginning it was just you and me, and we were family. I loved you, and I thought— I knew...that you loved me.” Amara started out shakily as she faced her brother. She had looked to Dean for the words she needed and he had given her a nod of encouragement.

 

    “I did... I do.” Chuck had sighed while he told her how he felt even as he took a trusting step towards her. Dean Winchester watched with bated breath, his nerves alight for both the conversation being had and the explosive souls ticking away inside him.

 

    “But then you went and you made all these other things. I hated them. I hated you for needing something else, something that wasn't me. And then you locked me away, and all I could think about was making you suffer.” She admitted,  her unshed tears filled both her eyes and voice making Chuck look sorely dejected at her confession.

 

    “You had your reasons.” God shook his head sadly as he took another step towards Amara.

 

    “I did. And I thought revenge would make me happy. But I was wrong. What you've made...it's beautiful. It took me a long time to see that. I know that we can't go back to the way things were. I don't want to, but I wish...I wish that we could just be family again.” Amara conceded almost brokenly, her eyes shimmered with the fullness of tears still yet to be let loose.

 

    “I do too.” Chuck smiled softly at his sister before he reached out a hand tentatively. Amara placed her hand within his and their interlocked hands began to glow. Dean looked at the siblings with a tightly held relief even as the brother and sister looked at each with renewed faith that their relationship could be saved.

Dean tilted his head up, the light upon his face reflected the sky had brightened, and that the sun had returned to burn as it should. Amara slipped her hand from her brother’s grasp only to hold him at arm’s length, her hand poised at Chuck’s chest. Golden waves of energy then poured down that same arm, through to her hand and then into God’s chest. The energy that flowed from sister to brother returned his spark and his healed his being. Chuck and Amara traded genuine smiles with each other before they both turned to the awe struck Dean.

 

    “I think we're just gonna go away for a while and…” God smiled at the eldest Winchester as he gestured between himself and Amara.

 

    “Hey, yeah. Family meeting. I get it.” Dean held out his hands in a gesture of understanding.

 

    “But first…” Chuck walked over to Dean and placed a hand upon his chest. Dean looked down with a grunted grimace of pain as the blue light of souls flowed from his chest and into God’s palm. Finally, as the last of the bomb left Dean’s body a heavily moaned sigh fell from his raggedly parted lips.

 

    “Better?” Chuck looked to Dean in soft question.

 

    “What about us? What about Earth?” asked Dean, his tone and face both reflecting how completely wiped-out he felt.

 

    “Earth will be fine. It's got you...and Sam.” God quietly and with utter confidence told Dean before he turned and walked back to his sister who still stood by the garden fountain. Chuck and Amara slipped their hands into one another's before they both transformed, God into swirls of white, blue tinged light and Amara into whorls of dark black smoke. Both light and smoke intertwined as they traveled upwards and disappeared into the sky, Dean watching from the ground below.

    Both dark and light reassembled shortly thereafter in Chuck’s hidden away bar. Amara looked around in questioning disbelief at the red pleather booths, the dark brick walls littered with glowing neon signs, and the well stocked bar before she turned to God with a delicately raised brow.

 

    “This is where you think we should reconnect?” A slow blink accompanied her question.

 

    “ No Amara, I have something to collect before we leave. I hoped you might help me.” God grinned at his sister. A soft chuckle escaped his bearded face even as he opened a portal that would lead back to the creation that he had left so many years ago. Chuck extended his hand to his sister as she again reached back to grab hold of him and it was together that they both went through the portal.

 

##  **4 hours ago, on the other side of the portal….**

                                                            

   

     [Y/N] distractedly opened the door to her studio apartment as she shuffled through all the undergraduate paperwork that she needed to fill out. Connecting with the financial aide counselor handling all the scholarships that she had been awarded was also on the needed to do yesterday list. [Y/N] had worked her fingers to the bone with all the scholarship applications and essays she had filled out. The effort had paid off in the end because all the ones she actually received had added up. It was nowhere near a full ride, but it eased the financial burden enough to where she wouldn’t be as hard pressed for money. However, it didn’t mean she would be quitting her second job anytime soon.

    A heavy sigh fell from [Y/N]’s lips as her body began to relax, simply being back home made her feel better. Paperwork was quickly forgotten as she left it upon the kitchen counter before she made a beeline for her bed. It had been days since the last episode of her favorite web series had been posted incomplete and she was eager to see if the file had been fixed. [Y/N] tiredly plopped down on her mattress. Getting comfortable, she positioned her legs crossed beneath, her hands pulling her laptop that lay beside her close in anticipation. Almost on automatic pilot, she opened up and powered on her computer, a fingertip slipping across her touchpad to click on the favored icon of heaven.com/thewinchesters.

    [Y/N]’s [Y/E/C] eyes focused on the laptop screen, impatiently waiting for the page to load. She was absolutely in love with the show and had been ever since she had received an email advertisement about it four years ago when she was around fourteen. She couldn’t believe a series that could pull you in and make you feel so deeply for it’s characters had absolutely no fan base or fan sites,  none that she could find at least. It might have been because the show had no cast or crew listed anywhere on the site. God knew it frustrated her, but it didn’t stop her from loving and feeling so very connected to the Winchesters, the angels, the humans, and the rest.

    Finally, the video file list populated upon the webpage, and for what seemed like the millionth time since the day it had first been uploaded she clicked on the “We Happy Few” video. An irritated growl swept up [Y/N]’s throat to slip past clenched teeth as yet again she found the episode ended only about fourteen minutes into it’s usual forty minute run time. She had been left hanging just after Chuck God and Lucifer riding around in Castiel’s vessel had come to terms with each other. Her imagination had been running rampant at what might have happened after that. Had they come up with a plan to deal with The Darkness? Who might have joined them in that plan? Would Gabriel or Raphael be resurrected to help join the fight, Michael sprung from the cage maybe?

    Feeling sadly defeated she closed down her laptop before she slipped out of bed. Shucking her work clothes off as she went, she made her way to the bathroom to start a hot bath. With a hair elastic she pulled her long [Y/H/C] back into a sloppy bun before she sank into the bathtub. [Y/N] leaned back until chilled flesh met with the porcelain of the bath, melting into the heat of the rising water. She then let the levels rise until the tub almost threatened to overflow before shutting the spout off.

    A small frown found it’s way to her lips as she reached for her shaving cream and proceeded to lather up a shapely leg. She had the most disheartening sense of deja vu while she moved to swap the cream for her razor. It seemed as if she did the same thing day in and day out; wake up, eat,  go to work, go to school, come home, eat, sleep, and repeat the next day. There was very little variation to her life, different work schedules and different classes perhaps, but there was nothing else to her life. Finished with the first leg she lathered up the other leg before using the razor once more.

    [Y/N] had no friends, sure she had people she chatted with at work and school, but those were fleeting conversations, mostly work or school related. Her family situation made her feel sick at the mere thought, and her love life, or lack thereof made her sicker still. In short she had no life, or at least that’s how [Y/N] felt. She could be hit by the cross town bus tomorrow and it wouldn’t matter, the dark emptiness that had been building within her for longer than she realized told her.

    [Y/N] hissed sharply as the razor nicked into the flesh of her ankle. She had drifted too far into left field and a burning pain along with a swirl of blood in the water was what she had to show for it. And, not for the first time, she wondered what the water would look like should she slit her wrist and let her life bleed away. Glazed over [Y/E/C] eyes slowly came back into focus as she quickly finished up her bath and climbed out of the bathtub. She reached for the nearest bath towel and made sure to thoroughly dry off before she finished her nightly routine of deodorant, a spritz of her favorite fragrance, taking her hair down, and brushing it out. Feeling too out of sorts, she went ahead and brushed her teeth for the night as well, deciding to skip dinner altogether.

                                                                                 

    Damp bath towel was dropped in the hamper before [Y/N] went back to the main room of her meager studio apartment to dig through her dresser in search of panties and pajamas. Tonight she felt the need for something more than just her usual tank top and sleep shorts. Her hands lingered over one of her few nightgowns before she plucked up the white satin slip and a pair of white cotton panties edged with lace to match. [Y/N] slid into both panties and nightgown before she hopped back into her bed, crawled under her covers, and made another hopeful go at her laptop. Whenever the webpage pulled up again, still without the corrected video file, she cursed whoever the idiot was that had uploaded the incomplete episode in the first place and added an extra colorful phrase for the idiot that had still yet to fix it.

    [Y/N] let out an exasperated huff before she reached for her iPod and ear buds. Perhaps some music might help soothe her savage beast as she occasionally refreshed her laptop screen, stalking the heaven website for an update. The music lulled her, bit by bit, even as the irritation of not having “The Winchesters” web series to escape to waned. She drifted off to sleep like that, ear buds still singing softly in her ears, her laptop screen flickering images of the world of Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Brand New Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Brand New Angel
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel come back to the bunker after their ordeal with the British Men of Letters to find a gift awaiting them.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet, Mentions of Chuck/God and Amara, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Dean, Sam, Crowley, Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angel mojo induced pain

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Gov’t Mule - Brand New Angel](https://youtu.be/7TnQ2FhQaZI)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Brand new angel, never turn your back on me._  
_Look deep into my eyes and tell me what you see”  
_ _“Brand New Angel” - Gov’t Mule_

    “But what do we think? Are we buying the Brit’s whole “Let’s be friends” routine?” Dean looked back to Sam and Cas, his brows raised in question as the three filed through the bunker’s door; their arms laden with beer, take out, and pie.

    “No.” Was the resounding answer from both angel and younger Winchester, the bunker’s heavy door swinging loudly shut behind them.

    “Had Mick not powered down the wardings when he did, I believe Dean you would have incurred injuries as serious, if not worse than Sam suffered.” Castiel stated, his brows slightly furrowed in contemplation over what could have happened.

    “Dean…” Sam halted abruptly before he reached the staircase, an unfamiliar sight in the bunker having caught his eye. Take out bags had been dropped to the floor before he reached out a hand for his brother. Sam’s sudden stop had Cas bumping into Sam and stumbling back a bit in surprise.

    Dean froze in his tracks at his brother’s grasp upon his shoulder, the beers he carried quickly finding their way to the ground. The caution Sam’s voice held had Dean reaching to his back for his gun even as jade orbs narrowed and surveyed the war room below for threats. Three pairs of eyes and two guns were swiftly aimed at the map table where a figure lay. The staircase was then slowly taken down to the main floor, Sam and Dean’s guns held at the ready.

                                                                           

    “Don’t move!” Dean barked out the order to the still body curled in upon itself. His gun was trained in the steady grasp of both hands as he continued his leery approach. A few paces behind Dean, Sam had his gun drawn and following his line of sight as he turned left and then right, vigilant for any other danger that might pop out.

    “She’s not moving Dean, she’s bleeding.” The angel deadpanned as he strode with purpose from behind both brothers. The ends of Cas’ trench coat flared out behind him as he made his way to the war room table to more closely inspect the unconscious young woman.

    Both Winchesters gradually lowered their guns and tucked them away before moving to join Cas table side. Dean’s pie that Castiel had held, was placed in the seat of an empty chair before the angel had begun to quietly assess the strange intruder. The immediate and most puzzling detail of the bunker’s uninvited guest was the giant red ribbon that wrapped around the female’s torso. The ribbon itself bloomed into a festive six loop bow atop her waist that rose and fell in gentle rhythm with her breathing.

    She lay clad in a simple white slip edged in lace, her body folded in a near fetal position; her back curved, her head bowed, and her knees bent up towards the soft swells of her breasts. Her arms were arranged just so, one arm angled so that the palm of that hand tucked beneath her cheek and the other arm reached out away from her with the palm facing up. Upon that wrist, blood pooled, and had run off in thin trails of ruby that had slipped down the sides of her wrist to drip upon the table top. She was short in stature and soft with curves, making it difficult to determine an age, but she couldn’t have been older than twenty.

    All three had refrained from touching her just yet, their eyes still intently absorbing the mystery that lay before them. Sam was the first to notice the IPOD tucked close against her chest, the white wire of the ear buds running up to show they still rested in her ears. Meanwhile, Dean had peered from over the front of her body to discover her shoulders slick with scarlet rivulets. The ends of her [Y/H/C] hair and most of the back of her nightgown darkened with blood. Castiel remained pensive as he continued to take in every detail of the creature before him. She seemed human. However, he could sense that there was more to her, the angel could feel...something, but he couldn’t tell exactly what it was he felt.

    Cas dropped his angel blade into one hand before reaching for the girl’s outstretched wrist with his other. The silver tip of the blade was sliced quickly through the skin of her palm, creating a shallow stripe of fresh blood. There was no sign of movement from the young woman nor was there a reaction from the silver of the blade. That one simple action had ruled out a fair few monsters, but still left plenty more to choose from.

    “Umm Cas... What the hell?” Dean looked wide eyed to Castiel, nervous tongue dipping out to quickly run across plush bottom lip. The eldest Winchester knew the reason behind the blade’s use. What he’d asked was more a remark of his confusion at the whole situation than anything else.

    “She is not a demon and the blood is hers, yet she has no prior injuries…” Cas remarked before he extended his hand to press two fingers to the girl’s forehead, willing his grace to heal and clean her, even as he tried to search her mind for information.

    “Dude...She’s got...She’s got a “thank you” tattooed on her wrist.” Sam faltered with the words, his forehead lined in concern. He had picked up her hand to inspect her wrist once the blood had vanished. His hazel eyes had found the pale lines of “thank you” running across her skin and a calloused thumb had swept over the scrawled script to test its texture. The smoothness of her flesh confirmed his suspicions it was a white inked tattoo and not some brand or carving.

    “A set of wings on her back too... I think they go pretty far down.” Dean muttered distractedly. His eyebrows were drawn together in heavy thought as his eyes lingered upon the white lines flowing upon her bared shoulders, his fingers sweeping aside waves of her hair to get a better look at the intricate design.

   

 

 

 

                                                                          [](http://www.polyvore.com/brand_new_angel/set?.embedder=3803325&.svc=copypaste&id=211537318)

 

 

    “Something is shielding her mind, I cannot read it.” Castiel intoned lowly to himself, his cerulean gaze locked upon the prone form before him in squinted bewilderment.

    “Man who fucking does that...tattoo a girl up, knock her out, and wrap her up in a bow as some kind of thank you gift?” Dean had sat down in the closest empty chair and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair in frustration.

    “Sweetheart, come on, wake up.” Sammy spoke softly, his large hand clasping the young lady’s shoulder and gently shaking her. When she didn’t even so much as flinch Sam breathed out a whisper of a sigh. He knew it had been a long shot as she hadn’t even so much as moved when her hand had been cut, but he had felt he needed to try.

    “Crowley get your limey ass to the bunker! NOW!” Dean had hastily grabbed his cell phone from his pocket when a flash of realization struck him, and Six, Six, Six, had been angrily mashed into the keypad. When the other end had picked up he had fairly bellowed his command into his side of the phone before he hung up, not even waiting for the other side to respond.

    “You think Crowley did this Dean? Cas why won’t she wake up?” Sam’s eyes had widened considerably at his brother’s sudden outburst on the phone. His eyes then went round and soft into a puppy dog’s stare to look to Castiel, hoping the angel might know why the young woman remained unconscious.

    “I don’t know Sam…” Castiel brooded, his eyes had become hooded and his head had tilted slightly to one side.

    “Who else would give us a chick as a gift Sammy?” Dean had begun pacing in agitation before he answered his brother’s question with an irritated question of his own.

    “Hallo Boys…” Crowley appeared behind the three gathered by the table. His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his overcoat trying to appear “business as usual” as possible despite his recent escape from Lucifer.

    “Crowley! Put her back from wherever you stole her from.” Dean growled, his hand had shot out with a finger pointing to the gift wrapped girl upon the table top. His pacing had halted mere feet from Crowley, bringing Dean to fairly loom before the demon. Sam and Cas’ heads had whipped to turn attention to the King of Hell’s arrival before both bodily turned to face the confrontation between Dean and the ex crossroads demon.

    “Have you met me? I’m a hellva guy... but sorry, not my doing.” Coffee hued eyes flashed first to the aforementioned “her” before trailing back to Dean, a shrug in his shoulders and hands spreading his coat outwards in denial. Crowley then had sauntered to join Moose and Sparkles around the table, patently ignoring Squirrel who was glaring daggers at him.

    “We can’t wake her, can you detect something Cas can’t?” Sam asked Crowley, his lips set in a firm line, his eyes turned in all seriousness to the demon king. Dean had stormily returned to the table, then all four men turned their focus down on the enigma before them.

    “Maybe you should try plan D for dumbass? Remove the sodding ribbon...” Crowley quipped in his clipped British accent. It was the most obvious solution to the King, but then again he was dealing with the Winchester brothers, the functioning morons.

    Both brothers eyebrows rose near to their hairlines in doubt. Surely it couldn’t be that simple? They both shrugged at each other before Sam reached to the ribbon that circled the young woman’s waist. However, before Sam could even touch it, Castiel stayed his hand.

    “I will do it. I advise you all to step back in case there is any other magic we cannot detect.” Cas spoke sternly, brooking no argument from either Winchester before releasing Sam’s hand. Crowley, Sam, and Dean all took a few healthy steps back from the table as was instructed. Sam and Dean redrew their weapons in further precaution as they waited for Cas to act.

    The angel’s eyes were squinted in concentration, his body steady and his angel blade prepared to react to what could happen. Long nimble fingers then plucked and pulled at an end of the crimson ribbon encircling the girl. Castiel released a breath that hadn’t even needed to be held. The effect was almost immediate as the ribbon fell loose from the young lady and onto the table, parts of the undersides of the bow revealing the Enochian warding drawn into it.

    The young woman who had been unconscious before, was now slowly stretching. Her limbs uncurled and her body arched in an excellent imitation of a cat as a hushed moan teased along her lips while she moved. Only after she had finished unfurling from her previous position did dark lashes sleepily flutter open. [Y/E/C] eyes quickly lost their slumber haze and went wide in shock as they met with the squinched blue eyes of the angel above her.

    “Castiel?” She whispered disbelievingly. Her eyes were captured by the angel’s, they were that mesmerizing! His eyes were bottomless, swirling pools of azure surrounded by a thick dark fringe of lashes, something her laptop screen had never had a chance of ever capturing completely. She sucked in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out to steady herself while she began to sit up. She broke her gaze from Cas’ so that she might actually take in the whole situation and not just stay embarrassingly lost in his eyes. When she saw Castiel’s blade drawn she had let out a small “eep” of panicked surprise and had started to scramble off the side of the table. Her IPOD clanged noisily to the table as it disconnected from her ear buds in her haste to escape.

    When no magic had lashed out with the removal of the bow, the Winchesters and Crowley had started back to the table. The brothers had both their guns still pointed and readied, their faces set tense and full of caution at the girl’s every move. Crowley however, merely cocked a brow in unabashed amusement, a small smirk sat upon his lips as he watched the young lady shifting quickly from awe to outright anxiety. Cas’ expression bore signs of frustrated confusion, lips turned slightly down in a frown as the young woman spoke his name before scuttling over the table’s side. The angel had questions on the tip of his tongue, but before he could give them voice the girl had disappeared beyond his sight beneath the table, a litany of “shit, shit, shit” the only indication she was even still in the room.

                                                                                

    “Would you come out...please?” Castiel tucked away his angel blade before he lowered to crouch upon his feet to better look beneath the table. His voice was gravelly but soft, as he literally tried to coax out a frightened animal.

    Sam and Dean looked at each other before breaking out in spurts of laughter, their weapons were lowered before being tucked away once more. Crowley’s smirk grew further still upon his lips as he assumed the same position the angel had, so very curious about the trembling figure huddled beneath the map table. The angel cast an annoyed look to the King of Hell before attentions were turned back to the clearly terrified woman before him. Trying to reassure her further, Cas slowly extended what he hoped looked like a friendly hand for her to take.

    [Y/N] found herself at extreme odds as she looked to Castiel and then to Crowley as his face came into view. Was this just a really fantastic dream starring the characters of her favorite show, or was she really in the world of her favorite show being stared down by not only a mighty warrior of Heaven, but the King of Hell to boot. She pulled the ear buds from ears distractedly before clenching them desperately in one hand. Despite the fact her mind was frantically racing, she managed to reason that at best if it was a dream nothing bad could happen to her, and at worst if it were all real Castiel could have killed her already if he had wanted to. Resigned to those facts, she made the only real choice she had and crawled to take the angel’s proffered hand.

    [Y/N] moved to clear the edge of the table before she let the angel help hoist her up to stand upon bare feet. Her [Y/E/C] eyes darted around what she now realized was the bunker’s war room. Her gaze skipped from the angel and demon standing closely beside her to the brothers Winchester who remained, with mirth still dancing in their eyes, a few feet away. Her hand dropped quickly from Castiel’s as her eyes momentarily went shockingly large before lashes cast them shyly down. The apples of her cheeks bloomed with a heated crimson at the awkward awareness of her state of dress. Further embarrassment at the lack of what she didn’t have on had her arms crossing themselves in a hug across her chest to hide her bra-lessness as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

    “Who are you and why are you here?” Cas asked as plainly as he could, not wanting to spook the young woman any further than she already was, her obvious discomfort going completely over his head. However, the girl’s distress didn’t go unnoticed by the ever observant Crowley. The deep rumbling chuckle the demon let fly had the young lady’s grasp upon herself tightening even further. That laugh earned Crowley matching bitch faces from the Winchesters as they moved to close the distance between them and the questions about to be answered.

    “Um... My name's [Y/N] [Y/L/N], and I’m not even sure that I’m not dreaming about my favorite show, or…” She trailed off helplessly, unsure if explaining the dream to the subject of said dream would be of any use.

    “Shit, she’s from that Bizarro world with fake us, Ackles and Padaleski… and that TV show” Dean moaned in disgust as he looked [Y/N] over more closely now that she was awake and standing.

    “Padalecki…” Sam corrected his brother as darkened hazels switched between Dean and Miss [Y/L/N], extremely interested now that he knew she was from another reality.

    “Who? What? No...it’s a web series.” [Y/N] spoke up, a small concerned frown on her lips, Dean’s words confusing her even further. Her confession of the web series had both Winchesters’ mouths agape in shock...yet another reality where their lives were up for public consumption. Crowley remained silent, preferring to be the proverbial fly on the wall, tucking all the interesting tidbits of information away for later use.

    “[Y/N] I can assure you, you are not dreaming. I will need to do something unpleasant to see if any marks remain on your soul that might lead us to who brought you here.” Cas’ cobalt eyes softened considerably looking down to the girl, the top of her [Y/H/C] head barely reaching the height of his chin.

    [Y/N]’s lower lip was softly bitten between her teeth at the thought of what Castiel meant. She knew what was coming, hell the only one in the room that didn’t know what was coming was Crowley, and if [Y/N] had looked anywhere but the angel in that moment she would have seen both Winchesters staring regretfully at her. Sam especially felt for her, for the pain that she was about to endure, and it shone plainly in his gaze. Sam acted on those feeling and reached out to place a comforting warm hand on [Y/N]’s chilled bare shoulder. In return she loosened the death grip she still had upon herself, one hand uncurling from her upper arm to reach to cover his in silent thanks, her lips slipping into a tiny smile as her eyes met his.

                                                                             

    “I’ll be OK Sam... Castiel where would you like me for this?” [Y/N] had put on a brave face, making herself proud as she managed not to let her voice waver as she spoke. Slowly she removed her hand from Sam’s before he pulled his own back to his side. Four sets of eyes now focused on what the angel would say and do next.

    “You may find it more comfortable to lay down for this.” Cas spoke quietly even as he stepped forward, his hands finding [Y/N]’s hips, and without preamble, easily lifted her back to sit upon the top of the war room’s table.

    She had gasped lightly at being picked up as if she weighed nothing at all before nodding her understanding to Castiel. Her hands came down to rest upon the table, her ear buds being released from her grasp to rest atop the table beside her. [Y/N] then laid back until she was flush against the table, her knees bent on the edge of the table with her legs dangling off the side. Cas moved closer still to the table, his body pressed into the wood beside her legs as he got as close to her as the table would allow. She watched solemnly as the angel rolled up first his trench coat sleeve, then his suit jacket sleeve, and then finally the sleeve of his crisp white shirt before his hands reached down to retrieve his belt. Sam and Dean had moved away from the table, not wanting to be so close to what was about to happen, but both brother’s eyes looked on with quiet concern. Crowley however had only moved to another side of the table, angling to get a better view, eager to see exactly what the angel was about to do.

    “Bite down on this.” Castiel offered, drawing his belt from his waist and doubling it over to form a makeshift bit gag. Without a fight or question, [Y/N] parted her lips, her teeth ready to bite down.

    With both hands, Cas gently placed the leather of his belt between the girl’s teeth. The angel fought to keep his face as neutral as he could, but his eyes betrayed the wonder he felt as he gazed down at the young woman who stared back up at him with what could only be described as tender-hearted trust. The look she was giving him gave him pause. What could she have possibly seen or heard that would have so easily earned him that expression. Mentally shaking his thoughts aside, the angel gathered himself before he smoothly shoved his hand into [Y/N]’s body, slipping in until his arm was submerged to mid forearm.

    [Y/N] fought from thrashing as waves of what felt like molten lava traveled up from where Castiel’s hand sunk into her body. A brief thought zinged through her brain to distract her from the pain as her teeth savagely bit down into the belt between her lips. She wondered if the leather between her teeth was the same belt both Bobby and Sam had bitten into when they had gone through similar ordeals. The thought was dismissed as quickly as it was formed, for surely the belt would be in halves by this point had they bit down upon it even only half as hard as she was now. [Y/N] managed to only let out a handful of muffled whimpers, and a few stray tears slip down her cheeks as the angel conducted his investigation.

    Castiel quietly frowned, his eyebrows drawn together, and lines etched in the middle of his forehead as his fingers grasped blindly within her body for her soul. Suddenly his fingertips came into contact with an energy he had never experienced before. Not only was it something unfamiliar to him, but the essence reacted to his touch as it began to seemingly ignite. The power flared up to lap at and tangle with his own grace that flowed through his hand. Cas had only a moment to shout out a warning as [Y/N] began to glow a bright white around his hand, before it spread to the rest of her body.

    “Everyone close your eyes!” Castiel managed before his voice was cut short by a surge of energy that shot up his arm. Startled, he quickly, but carefully withdrew his hand from [Y/N]. That same energy then swiftly streaked to the very core of his grace, causing it to pulse.

    When Cas had yelled his warning; Sam, Dean, and Crowley didn’t hesitate to close their eyes. Arms were thrown across their faces as an added precaution as the light of the girl’s body intensified. Crowley even removed himself from the table’s side, stumbling blindly back a few feet. They had all seen the beginnings of [Y/N]’s glowing, and half knew what to expect. The other half, well that half raised so many questions in everyone’s minds, not least of all [Y/N]’s.

    [Y/N] had felt the exact moment when Castiel had caressed something deep inside her. It had twisted and turned to life until it flowed swift and sure throughout her entire being. The simple white light that had begun around where Cas’ hand had been, had begun to shine brighter along every inch of her flesh in a white light tinged a subtle shade of blue violet. The power didn’t so much as hurt, as it felt as if she were full to bursting with energy. The thing inside her surged against her insides until it spilled over to her outsides. A blinding rush of that same indigo tinted white light then exploded from her still gagged mouth, her teary eyes, and every pore on her body.

    In that same instant, Castiel braced himself against the table as he erupted in his own blast of pure white light. Waves of power crashed out around the war room, sending the rolling chairs that surrounded the map table flying back to slam into walls, and the light bulbs overhead shattered in showers of sparks and glass. The whole ordeal, from the time Castiel’s hand had entered the girl’s body until the last pieces of glass landed upon the bunker’s floor had lasted less than a minute, and yet the event had wrought so much.

    Once the intense light had faded back to the norm of the bunker; Sam, Dean, and Crowley all slowly lowered their arms and opened their eyes. What they saw had all three jaws dropped in amazement. Castiel still had enough of a glow to him that he cast shadows of his wings behind him. They were proudly stretched out to their full span and appeared completely restored to their former filled out brilliance.

                                                                  

    [Y/N] remained laid back upon the table, her body trembling at the power that thrummed within her. Her overwhelmed mind seemed to expand and flood with so many new words and images, things she wasn’t yet sure what to do with. Her hand shaking, she slowly reached up to remove the makeshift bit from her mouth then set it aside. Both her hands then moved to rub the sides of her jaw, the muscles there seemingly locked in a permanent clench.

    Castiel straightened himself before his hands reached for [Y/N]’s, pulling her hands from her face before he gathered her to him. Gently he pressed her still shuddering form to his. One of his broad hands found it’s way to the back of her head, the other slipped to splay upon the middle of her back as he tenderly held her. It was then, with her chest pressed to his, her face cradled against his throat, that she began to silently weep. She cried not for the life she was losing, but for the one she had just gained. The bittersweet tasks before her seemed enormous in that moment. However, there was no escaping them as they had actually been seared into that part of her brain unlocked the moment Cas’ fingers had touched her soul.

    “Someone want to tell me what the bloody hell just happened?” Crowley bristled, his shock fading, being replaced by an annoyed anger. The King of Hell, with a flick of his wrist had retrieved a chair to collapse into, his face set in tired, yet stern lines. All the angel power that had just been thrown around could have very well cost him his life and he wasn’t much pleased by that. The Winchesters themselves weren’t nearly as phased about the goings on as Crowley. They had been there when Anna’s grace had been restored, so they had a slight understanding of what had just happened. However, they were just as interested as Crowley was in what Cas’ reply to the demon would be.

    “[Y/N] was brought from her reality to ours by God and Amara, her soul as it is, has been marked by them both.” Castiel spoke with an unnerving certainty, the hand at the back of [Y/N]’s head had begun to pet her hair in slow, calming strokes.

    “That doesn’t exactly explain what just happened Cas.” Sam pressed the angel, trying to put all the strange pieces of the puzzle together. The youngest Winchester moved to Castiel’s side to check on [Y/N] even though Cas seemed to have everything under control. Dean remained where he stood, his moss green eyes narrowed slightly, his lips pressed in a tight line, and his jaw ticking ever so slightly. He couldn’t quite place how he felt about the gift wrapped girl with the “thank you” tattooed upon her wrist coming from Chuck and Amara, so he was going for anger at the moment.

    “[Y/N]’s grace seems to have been evoked when I touched her soul…” Cas was hesitant as he spoke. This was completely foreign territory to him so he was choosing his words with the utmost care, [Y/N] had stopped crying, her red rimmed eyes meeting Sam’s worried hazels from the comforting safety of Castiel’s arms.

    “She’s no angel...grace or not...she doesn’t feel right.” Crowley waved a dismissive hand at Cas, his brows almost meeting as wrinkles formed in his forehead.

    “She was born of human parents, but the soul inside her was merged irrevocably with the complete grace of a seraph. She is an angel...just more. She has always had grace, it was warded, until now.” Castiel looked troubled even as he spoke what he knew to be the truth.

    The implications that [Y/N]’s existence brought up shook him to his very core. An angel with built in free will, along with only Father knew what other side effects the melding of an angel’s grace and a human soul could produce. Nephilim only had a touch of grace that passed down from their angelic parent’s vessel, and they were forbidden. What did God have planned with this brand new type of hybrid angel? [Y/N] moved from Castiel’s hold, looking up to him with strangely calm [Y/E/C] eyes. Cas’ explanation of how the inner workings of her body actually now ticked settled in acceptance to her very bones. Castiel met [Y/N]’s gaze with the same type of acceptance as his hands moved to brush away the last remaining tears that stubbornly clung to her cheeks.

    “But why? Why is she here?” Dean choose to speak up then, confusion having won out over anger, even though his face was still set in angry lines.

    “I’m here to be Castiel’s helper.” [Y/N] cleared her throat softly before she spoke, meeting Dean’s gaze before moving to meet Sam’s. Her mind had skimmed over what she now realized hadn’t been just a dream involving God and Amara, electing to answer the question with what would be the least offensive to the Winchesters. Chuck knew what would happen if she just opened up completely to why God had brought her there... _ **oh yah and by the way I’m here to take care of and look after ya’ll and do some other shit you’re prolly not gonna like**_...yup that would have gone over like a lead balloon. [Y/N] shifted nervously before she slipped from the table top to stand upon the chilled floor of the bunker. All eyes were on her, so now was as good a time as any.

    “Crowley...do you know where your mom is?” [Y/N] asked tensely, peering over to Crowley as her fingers tucked a strand of hair behind an ear in nervous habit.


	3. Maybe an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Maybe an Angel
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: The Winchesters, Castiel, Crowley, and Y/N have interesting (if not awkward) interactions. Castiel gets the Winchesters out of the bunker.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet, Mentions of Chuck/God and Amara, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Dean, Sam, Crowley, Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Late September Dogs - “Maybe an Angel”](https://youtu.be/yDWU5yOigT0)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

* * *

 

 

 _“When am I good enough,_  
_When am I strong,_  
_Why won’t you look at me,_  
_Why am I wrong._  
_Maybe an Angel.”  
_ _“Maybe an Angel” - Late September Dogs_

 

 

 

 

>     “Crowley…do you know where your mom is?” [Y/N] asked tensely, peering over to Crowley as her fingers tucked a strand of hair behind an ear in nervous habit.

    That one simple question had everyone surrounding her going rigid with agitation, Crowley especially, his umber eyes narrowing in dangerous suspicion. The heated glare the King of Hell leveled at [Y/N] drove Sam to lightly grasp her shoulders and pull her back to brush against his chest. The youngest Winchester kept his hands upon her, locking her in place even as Castiel made to block her further from the demon’s sight by standing directly in front of her, effectively sandwiching the young woman between them in a show of protection. Dean kept his face impassive, but a lighter version of Crowley’s suspicion flared in the depths of darkened sage eyes. The elder Winchester moved to retrieve a chair to pull up and sit in across the table from Crowley, his eyes flickering between the demon and the new angel.

    “Why in all of hell would you want to know where that ginger whore is?” Crowley fairly growled, his teeth gnashing together as his mind wandered to his mother’s latest failure and the world of shit he was currently in with Lucifer because of it.

    “Well...you’re here, kinda need to have your mom too.” [Y/N]’s lips pursed thoughtfully, trying to to figure out the best way to verbally maneuver her way through the biggest item on Chuck’s honey-do list.

    “Pray, do tell why you just happen to need me and Mummy dearest?” Crowley’s distrust grew further still, but now he hid it behind a mask of smug amusement.

    [Y/N] gingerly slipped from Sam’s protective hold to emerge from between him and Castiel. She chanced a glance behind her shoulder to Dean for a slip of a moment before she moved to place herself directly beside the King of Hell’s chair. Dean had remained stoic at her backwards peek at him before watching her risky move to be closer to the demon that watched her with barely hidden scrutiny. Sam meanwhile itched with the need to drag [Y/N] back to the space between him and Cas, to protect her from her own foolish actions.

    “To save ya’ll from Lucifer.” her southern drawl softened her words even further, to the point that even Crowley had to strain to hear what she had actually said.

    Crowley’s first reaction came swiftly as his eyes blinked in rage to a venomous crimson. How dare the newly minted angel presume to be more capable of handling the damnable Archangel than he was. The change in the demon’s eyes instantly had Castiel and Sam on the defensive, both of them moving to intervene. Even Dean had rose so quickly from his seat that the chair rolled back with the force. However, everyone halted mid movement, the King of Hell’s mind nearly blowing a fuse, as the world’s newest angel slipped her small hand to lift, and intertwine with Crowley’s. It was a simple show of comfort, a slight press of warm skin to skin contact that sent everyone but [Y/N] into mild shock. Who in their right mind would willingly hold Crowley’s hand, let alone in a show of tenderness.

    “We were trying to put Lucifer back in the cage...it didn’t work and I left…” Crowley lamely admitted as he looked down at his hand clasped within the young angel’s. The King of Hell’s sight then raised to meet her kind [Y/E/C] eyes, and even though the demon’s gaze remained a bloody red, they had drained of all their anger, now only holding a deep weariness.

                                                                  

    “You had Lucifer and didn’t think to call us to aide you? Lucifer needs to be put back in the cage.” Castiel growled out, his normally deep voice going an octave even lower. Cas wasn’t entirely sure why the fledgling was attempting to sooth Crowley but the thought of her even touching the foul demon had his teeth set on edge. Rectifying the situation himself, Castiel practically ripped [Y/N] away from the hold that Crowley and she shared, pulling her back behind him once again.

    “It’s not as if I bloody well had the time to ring you up! And you don’t think I don’t know that? I’m on the very top of his to smite list!” Crowley huffed out in annoyance, not only because Castiel had taken the small comfort of the female angel away but also in the self righteous way Cas had called him out on having bollocksed up.

    Dean grabbed his chair back and heavily sat back down. The whole night seemed surreal at this point and it had his head throbbing in the beginning stages of a killer headache. His elbow came to rest upon the table as his hand splayed thick fingers across his eyes, in attempts to ward off the impending pain. They had just scraped by Amara and the end of the world by the skin of their teeth. Now they had this weird, soft little angel who thought she could take on the Devil himself, to protect of all people Crowley and Rowena. In short, Dean needed a beer.

    Seeing Castiel had [Y/N] covered, Sam sharing near identical thoughts as his brother, turned to jog back up the bunker’s stairs to retrieve the forgotten beer and takeout.  Long strides brought him back to deposit both in front of his brother, before he grabbed himself a now warm beer. Sam twisted the cap off before raising the bottle to parched lips, taking a long pull with a small grimace, warm beer was better than no beer.

    The staring contest between Cas and Crowley had persisted until [Y/N] had sighed deeply and placed a hand on Castiel’s back to draw his attention to her. She wasn’t entirely sure how to go about what she was going to try. Even the idea itself frightened and embarrassed her to no ends, but if she was going to have any chance of doing what she needed to...well, Castiel was the one she trusted to understand. Cas’ head had turned to meet [Y/N]’s gaze at the feel of her hand upon him, and when her hand slipped from his back to beckon him closer he obliged by turning around to face her.

    “Lower please Castiel.” [Y/N] asked, a soft smile turning up the corners of her mouth while Cas leaned down as she had asked with a questioning squint to his gaze. Delicately she lifted her hands to cup the sides of his face to bring him down just a bit further so that her [Y/E/C]’s might meet his sapphires. She then willed her mind to flow freely for Castiel’s perusal. She tried her best to push the most important memories and thoughts to the forefront, while still leaving the rest of her mind wide open, not wanting Castiel to think she was hiding anything.

    It had confused Cas for only a moment as to what [Y/N] was doing. Realizing what she meant to do,  he fell into her eyes and began taking in all the information she was trying to impart to him. It took perhaps a minute or two before he fully grasped the situation at hand. Then, because his curiosity got the better of him, Castiel took another minute or two to explore the [Y/N] that had existed before she was brought to the bunker. Slowly, he finally pulled back from her gaze, gathering himself up to his full height, before he looked back down at her in a strange mixture of sadness and affection.

                                                                       

    “You love me?” Castiel asked her as plainly as if he were only asking the time of day.

    “Where were... That’s not what... That’s really what you took away from all that Castiel?” [Y/N] sputtered out, completely flustered, and turning beat red from her forehead to her chest as she stared back at Castiel in shock.

    Sam, Dean, and Crowley had all been watching the intense locking of eyes the angels had been engaged in with fascination. At least that was until Cas’ unexpected question and [Y/N]’s resulting embarrassment. Both Winchesters choked on their beers, while Crowley eyes bleed back to their normal hue and danced with wicked mischief. Castiel turned perplexed eyes from [Y/N] to the brothers, wondering at their reaction.

    “[Y/N] loves…” And that was as far as Cas got before [Y/N] reached up a hand to clamp over Castiel’s mouth, stopping him so he couldn’t out her any further.

    Three sets of brows raised in amusement as the little angel effectively silenced Cas before he undoubtedly made her situation even more awkward. [Y/N] gave Castiel a warning look before she slowly removed her hand from his lips. Cas nodded his understanding before he looked to the bags of take out that remained untouched upon the table, his eyes wavering between the Winchesters and [Y/N], cautiously preparing his next words.

    “Dean... Sam… your food is likely inedible at this point. You might wish to go and retrieve more, perhaps some food for [Y/N] as well.” Cas looked expectantly to Dean, his words more than just a suggestion.

    Dean, never one to let food go to waste, dug through the plastic takeout bag. A styrofoam container was pulled out, opened, and a very wilted, soggy looking burger was lifted out before being unceremoniously shoved into Dean’s mouth. Sam’s face twisted in disgust even as Dean’s mouth contorted it’s way through half a bite of the cold burger. With a grimace, Dean finally gave up and spit the rest out. The remaining burger and it’s box were tossed back in the bag, and a look of mild irritation planted itself on Dean’s face.

    “Charming Squirrel, as always... Just go get kitten some food.” Crowley chided, one brow arched at Dean’s display of stubbornness.

    “I thought angels didn’t need to eat…” Dean retorted with a smug look split between the King of Hell and the two angels. Sammy, equal parts embarrassed and annoyed at his brother’s rudeness, could only give Dean his best bitch face.

    “Oh for… Castiel just tell me how my wings work and I’ll get food for everyone.” [Y/N]’s eyes had rolled, if Dean really didn’t want to get back out, all he had to do was say so.

    “[Y/N], it seems you don’t have wings…” Castiel cast his eyes down for a moment before he looked back up to see how the wingless angel would respond.

    “Well she kinda does Cas.” Sam shared a lopsided smile between Castiel and [Y/N], hoping to lessen the blow a little.

    “How can I “kinda” have wings?” The young angel’s face scrunched softly in confusion, her head turning between the youngest Winchester and Castiel in question.

    “Here darling... Have a look.” Crowley suddenly had two pocket mirrors, one in each hand. He held one out to [Y/N] as he stood, giving the other to Castiel, gesturing that Cas should show her the ink swirled upon her back.

    Hesitantly, [Y/N] took the mirror from Crowley before Castiel placed his hand upon her’s. Cas slowly maneuvered the new angel’s hand up, and just slightly to the side, making sure her eyes could still see into the mirror’s surface. Castiel then swept [Y/H/C] locks to hang over the front of one of [Y/N]’s shoulders before he moved back a pace or so. Carefully he angled his mirror to aim at [Y/N]’s back so it would reflect in the mirror she held, that she might see the wings needled permanently into her flesh. Her mouth slipped into a tiny frown, her eyes looking slightly crestfallen before she simply shrugged.

    “They’re not feathers, but I always wanted a tattoo.” She smiled wryly, tilting the mirror this way and that, trying to take in what she could see.

    “Well princess, you’re in luck, you have two…” Dean’s mouth turned up on one side, the movement not reaching his eyes. He held up his arm, tapping his wrist with two fingers from his other hand, indicating where she might find her second tattoo.

 

                                                                     

    She looked from one wrist to the other, not seeing the pale script, until she more closely examined the wrist of the hand that held the mirror. Her lower lip dropped, giving the impression she may have let out a heavy sigh, but no sound had been made. Yes, she had seen the giant bow and red ribbon, but hadn’t given it much thought. Now however, she felt… well she wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Sure, she knew why she was there, or at least she thought she did. The “thank you” that marked her flesh made her think of herself as more of a thing than a living, feeling being. That, that just made her feel both angry and sad, and she had to wonder whose bright idea it had been to use her skin as a note card.

    The emotions that danced in rapid succession across [Y/N]’s face had Dean feeling like a douche. He could see the shock, sadness, and anger in her eyes and he wished he could take back how he had just told her about the words marring her skin. Dean wasn’t the only one wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Sam and Cas were nearly glaring holes right through the insensitive Winchester, while Crowley could only shake his head.

    “Um yah... Sammy wanna come with me to get some more grub…[Y\N] you good with a burger?” Dean moved up from his seat, not meeting Cas’ or [Y/N]’s eyes. Dean had been shamed enough to go get food without any further arguing, but not enough to apologize. He made his way back up the bunker’s staircase, not even really waiting for a reply, only wanting a quick exit.

    Sam followed Crowley’s earlier lead, shaking his head at his brother even as he silently turned to follow Dean back up the stairs and out to grab more fast food. No doubt Dean would be on the receiving end of one of Sam’s little talks once they were both in the impala. The air was thick with a tense anticipation until both the Winchesters were out the door. The solid metal of the bunker’s entrance swung with a clunk behind them, marking their exit.


	4. The Devil is an Angel Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Castiel, Crowley, and Y/N go to make a deal with the Devil.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet / Mentions of Chuck/God and Amara, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Crowley, Castiel, Lucifer(Vince Vincente), Lucifer(Nick), Rowena
> 
> Word count: 6,993 Dear Chuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, self inflicted wounds, blood, gore, corpse, choking, violent stolen kiss, angel owwies
> 
> None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google
> 
> Aiming to post a chapter a week at the very least ;)  
> You can also follow me at http://pixikinz.tumblr.com/

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Janiva Magness - “The Devil is an Angel Too”](https://youtu.be/bVTi39zEEiY)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Now I don't mean to doubt,_  
Your sincere intent,  
But underneath, there's a look about,  
Something mean and malevolent.”  
“The Devil was an Angel Too” - Janiva Magness

 

 

    The bunker’s door swinging shut burst through the silence like metallic thunder. It echoed through the war room below, and rattled around [Y/N]’s brain like an alarm clock. It was time to pick herself up by her bootstraps and get on with it. She clenched her fists in determination, a rush of air exhaled sharply through her nose, and night gown be damned, it was time to get moving.

    “Castiel can you go get the...uh...remains please? Then meet me and Crowley in the power plant with them.” She shifted a little uneasily having uttered words she never thought she would ever in her entire life ask. She’d never seen a dead body before, let alone one that had been marinating in a grave for some six years.

    “Do you think it wise to be alone with Crowley?” Castiel’s gaze narrowed in question, looking to the King of Hell, and not to the young angel who proposed the dangerous situation.

    Crowley had the good sense not to rile Cas’ feathers any further. He bit his tongue near bloody not letting the off the cuff retort slip about getting in a bit of “slap and tickle” with the trusting female angel while Cas was away. The demon simply met Castiel’s look of doubt with a “eh” tilt of his head, a curious arch of brows, and a thoughtful frown. Crowley was far more interested in what [Y/N] could do for him and what she had planned for the unnamed remains than he was in causing her injury. Besides, what harm could come of him following along to the power plant.

                                                       

    “I would go get the body if I could Castiel, hell I’d leave you out of the whole...arrangement...if I could. I know you don’t care much for Lucifer, which is probably an understatement... But I’ll be fine with Crowley.” Anxiety sat heavy on [Y/N]’s chest as she tried to both apologize and reassure Castiel. She knew the past that not only Castiel, but the Winchesters as well, shared with Lucifer. It made what Chuck… God… Father… had called upon her to do that much more difficult, to say the least.

    Cas nodded solemnly before he seemingly disappeared with a whoosh of wings. Wings that before had only been shadows, now appeared to [Y/N] as a blur of glossy blacks, midnight blues, and metallic greens in their haste to depart. She turned an about face to look to Crowley, curious if he had seen the same show of colors. When he simply looked back at her with the same curiosity she shrugged it off as either he hadn’t or he was simply immune to the display by now. She hoped the location God had seared into her brain, the one she had passed onto Castiel via that painfully embarrassing sharing of her mind, was correct and she hadn’t just sent him to some scary part of Detroit for nothing.

    “Shall we?” Crowley eased his way up to her side, draping an arm casually around her waist, making himself comfortable. [Y/N] could only manage a wry grin, her eyes gone crescent in amusement at his forwardness. She supposed she had opened that touchy-feely two way street when she had taken his hand in comfort earlier. Just so long as he minded his manners, or at least human manners, she had no idea what demon manners were like.

    In as little as a blink [Y/N] found herself still pressed against the King of Hell, but in the very different, and much chillier main room of the unmanned power plant up the hill from the bunker. The only illumination within the large room came from the pale moonlight that poured in from the windows opposite from where they stood. However, with a simple snap of his fingers The King of Hell had the electricity on, flooding the space with fluorescent light. [Y/N] gave a small huff as she extracted herself from Crowley’s grasp, uttering a soft curse at her absent mindedness. Lower lip was softly bitten as [Y/E/C] eyes scanned for something that might do the trick. Finding nothing immediate, she turned to Crowley with a mild look of embarrassment.

                                                                    

    “You don’t happen to have a knife or something I could borrow?” Her first task and she was already failing at the being prepared bit.

    “Careful now kitten…” Crowley snickered as he withdrew an angel blade from within his overcoat and handed it over handle first.

    “Thanks.” She smiled sheepishly before grasping the handle in her right hand. She moved a few feet from the demon before deciding on a spot almost in the middle of the room. A deep breath was taken, a quick draw of the blade, and a hissed exhale of pain had the palm of her left hand sliced wide open. The violet light she now knew was her grace, leaked out for a moment with the flow of her blood. Warm, thick, metallic scented liquid filled her cupped hand. Crimson perfect for painting with.

    “Crowley… I know you’re not going to like this, well you might, but it might damage your pride a bit.” She spoke clearly so that the King might hear every word, even as she set to work. Bending over [Y/N] laid down the blade, then scooped up the vital fluid with two fingers from her right hand. Fingers slippery with her own blood, she began her labor on the intricate sigils needed.

    Scarlet dripped from her fingertips onto the concrete floor, her hand moving quickly yet smoothly as the Enochian flowed from her mind and through her fingers. It was almost as if she knew what it all actually meant. No, she could neither speak nor read the angelic language, Father had only given her what was absolutely necessary and no more. No factory settings on this angel. When Crowley merely moved to lean against a column to watch her work she took that as a sign to continue the little speech she had been working on in her head.

    “God sent me here to kind of settle a few things... Wasn’t lying when I said I was here to save you and your mom from Lucifer...but it really comes down to ya’ll. You can have Hell back, but no going after Lucifer in any shape or form...no hiring anyone, no using anyone...nothing, no loopholes, Lucifer stays safe from you...same goes for your mom.” [Y/N] wasn’t good at negotiations, let alone contracts of any kind. It seemed like a cluster fuck in the making to her, but she supposed the repercussions would hold the deals about to be made true to their intents. She sighed to herself as she continued the lines, loops, and scribbles upon the floor.

    “Darling, why should I agree to something like that when I can reclaim Hell on my own?” Crowley scoffed, though his eyes were intent upon the sigils she was drawing.

    “Well one, how has that been going so far? And two, I’ll explain the consequences of not accepting Chuck’s gracious solution when everyone else gets here….oh and Crowley, look all you want, this is a one time use kinda thing.” [Y/N] smirked lightly.

    She was a little unsure of where sassing the King of Hell would get her, or where the said sassing was actually coming from. She supposed it was the blood loss, or at least that’s what she was blaming it on. The angel blade wound continued to pulse, blood from the gaping trench in her palm trickled down along the curve of her wrist. She dipped her fingers into the pool within her hand one last time as she finished up the last of the sigils. The entirety of her work formed a circle of about seven feet in diameter, plenty of room for what was needed.

    Before Crowley could growl his response, Castiel appeared with what [Y/N] could only assume was a body bag. Though Cas’ face seemed calm and indifferent, his eyes however were darkened in storm raging swells rather than their normal calm oceans. Castiel wanted nothing more than to slam Lucifer back in the cage, and here she was about to do the exact opposite. [Y/N] looked almost helpless as she stood back up, her blood slipping from one cupped hand and the fingers of the other, as she just watched Cas stride with his package to the circle. [Y/N]’s eyes dropped at the onslaught of Cas’ power as it licked out and around her in righteous anger. Her lashes trapped a tear or two that threatened to spill even as Castiel lay the body bag at her feet.

    “I’m sorry Castiel...it’s what God wants.” She offered weakly as Castiel stepped away from the circle to quietly regard her and the work she had done, neither accepting nor rejecting her apology.

    [Y/N] knelt down then, retrieving the angel blade to cut the sides of the body bag open to splay it and it’s contents out within the circle. The smell that assaulted her as soon as she had made that first slice was the unmistakable smell of death and rot. She had never smelt it’s like before, but instinctively she just knew nothing alive gave off that stench. Worse still was the gut wrenching vision that were the remains of poor Nick. She let the angel blade slide back to the floor in thinly veiled panic. Unable to take the sight any longer than she already had, [Y/N] struggled to draw in a death laced breath before she shuddered in disgust. Trying her best not to flinch, she hastily pressed her bloodied palm down onto the decomposed chest of Lucifer’s old vessel.

                                                                        

    A dazzling flash of light engulfed [Y/N] and the corpse under her hand. Though she badly wanted to shield her eyes against the visual assault, she had to use the hand already not resting on the glowing remains to steady herself. Firmly she pressed both hands upon the body, struggling to stay upright as she felt a pull from the corpse. It not only drew from her bloodied wound, but at the spark deep within her. Flesh that was bloated and stretched from decay became firm and pliant beneath her touch, the vessel becoming more alive the more of her essences it took. The force that dragged at [Y/N] slowly faded to nothing, leaving her to fall back heavily on her rear, panting and near exhausted.

    Even as tired as she felt, the poor young angel had yet another great shock to her system, her eyes wide in flustered horror. Even though she wore only a nightgown, the body before her wore even less, and the body was very, very male. Sure, she had curiously viewed porn on the net, maybe even read the occasional erotic novel here and there. The real thing however, well that had her blushing from head to toe again. She hated her embarrassment, she hated her naiveté, and she especially hated the rosy blush that consumed her skin.

    “Crowley, you know suits right? Would you mind snapping him a suit….something all white I think…” [Y/N] tried valiantly to keep the squeak from her voice and her eyes focused up and across to the King of Hell.

    “Not the way it works kitten, but yes, I’ll protect your delicate sensibilities and fetch him a suit.” Crowley chuckled before popping off to go play errand boy for the blushing virgin.

    [Y/N] staggered up from her awkward position on the floor before she made her way to a still silently staring Castiel. He no longer showed signs of anger, but in its place was a hushed detachment. His azure eyes stayed so absorbed on the vessel she had just restored he barely took note of her presence beside him. Lost for words, she merely stood there. Unsure of where to even look, she studied the slice in her palm that had finally stopped bleeding.

    “You made the vessel stronger.” He stated, knowing enough not to make it a question.

    “It should hold Lucifer indefinitely now, and just a last sigil or three will make up for the lack of a soul and consent.” [Y/N] explained softly before it was even asked. She wanted to be as forthcoming as she could be with him.

    Her gaze remained focused on the drying blood on her hands, the idle thought she’d have to reopen the wound soon had her cringing slightly. Another thought suddenly dawned on her, she might not see tomorrow. Oddly enough, it didn’t frighten her. She already knew she’d give her life to protect Castiel and the Winchesters from Lucifer, but she wondered if Lucifer might just attack her outright. Those thoughts had her reaching out to tap on Cas’ arm.

    “Castiel before anything else happens, I need you to know, despite how you might feel, despite what others may have said….you are not expendable...you are a hero...and hell you’re basically a Winchester.” [Y/N] had tried to catch his gaze the whole time she spoke, she wanted him to know she believed every word wholeheartedly. However, she wasn’t even sure her last night on earth speech even got through to him.

    “Thank You.” Cas’ stare on the renewed body finally had broke, and he moved his gaze to the little angel beside him. He surprised her by resting a hand upon her shoulder, the very smallest of unsure smiles upon his lips.

    Crowley reappeared, taking a moment to blatantly stare at the “feelings” [Y/N] and Cas seemed to be sharing. The demon made a slight noise of disgust in their general direction accompanied by an exasperated rolling of chocolate eyes. Impatiently the King of Hell waved the white suit draped over one arm at the angel who had asked for the damnable thing in the first place. Patience lost, Crowley just snapped the white dress shirt, pants, and jacket on the empty meat suit.

                                                                                                          

    “Thank you Your Majesty, I do appreciate it.” Her voice held only the utmost respect and gratitude, hopefully making up for her earlier cheek.

    [Y/N]’s eyes finally found their way to Crowley as she withdrew from Castiel’s side. Her head dipped down in a slight nod of thanks to the King before she turned back to return to the functioning, empty shell that was once Nick’s body. Again she found herself kneeling beside Lucifer’s vessel, and again she took the angel blade from the floor at her side. Reconsidering her options, she chose instead to slit the tip of her pointer finger with the angelic dagger. The pain hurt just as much, but the area of skin damaged was lessened. Using her fingertip like she would a paint brush, she swirled a sigil upon the vessel’s forehead. Now was the hard part, getting Lucifer there.

    [Y/N] took a deep, relaxing as she could muster, breath. Carefully she settled herself in an almost painfully straight kneeling position, her eyes drifted to the King of Hell and then Castiel before they finally closed. Her arms bent, her elbows leveled beside her breasts as her bloodied hands clasped together and her fingers fell intertwined. In complete supplication, she earnestly began to pray.

    “Lucifer, Light of God, most beloved and beautiful of all Father’s angels. Please hear my prayer. Father has tasked me with offering you His gift. A gift of freedom and a vessel strong enough to hold you. I humbly ask that you meet with me so I can pass along His message to you and offer you his gifts….oh and if you might kindly bring along Rowena...if you happen to have her. Amen.” She finished hurriedly, wishing like Hell Chuck had just went ahead and burned a prayer to get Lucifer to meet with her in her brain while he had been at it.

    Having had to smell and touch a moldering corpse aside, that prayer had to be one of the more difficult things she had ever had to do in her life. Exhaling roughly she moved up to stand again, however this time the angel blade came with her. Not that it would harm Lucifer if it came to it, but it gave her something to hold to. Crowley, Castiel, and [Y/N] were all caught off guard when a resounding whoosh and a fury of brilliant white wings announced the arrival of Lucifer and the trembling figure of Rowena. Damn if her prayer hadn’t worked.

    [Y/N] thought the anger that had rolled off Castiel earlier had been bad, the rage that boiled over Lucifer’s energy crashed into her in chilled waves. Instinctively she moved to place herself directly in Lucifer’s path. Firmly she planted her bare feet, bracing herself to where the Archangel would have to go through her to get to Castiel and Crowley. In a mixture of nerves and stubbornness she refused to let fear shake her, instead [Y/N] did something no one expected of her. She bowed reverently to the Archangel before her, her hands at her sides, the angel blade pressed against her thigh.

    Lucifer didn’t even blink at the show of respect his sister angel gave him. He was all wrathful swagger in black leather as he yanked Rowena with him. Only when Lucifer came to glare over her did [Y/N] right herself. [Y/E/C] eyes softened at the vessel Lucifer had taken. It was a man close to seventy, an aged musician judging by the well worn signs of too many drugs, alcohol, and late nights. Perhaps it was the look in her eyes that was the final straw to set Lucifer to launch into her verbally.

    “I'm not especially interested in his message. Dear old dad, he finally apologized for abandoning me. And what's the very next thing he does? He ditches me. And rides off into the sunset with Auntie Amara. He needed my help, and he'd say anything to get it...” His fingers held a death grip on Rowena’s wrist as he ranted to the unknown angel before him. The witch in his grasp stood unnaturally still, her eyes that danced between her capture and the young angel the only movement visible.

    Unknown? That’s when the Archangel took a breath from his tirade. Lucifer’s dark eyes finally focused on her as an angel and not just a target for his ire. Though he’d never admit to it, he knew all the names of his brothers and sisters, even those infernal cherubs. And he most definitely did not know hers.

    “You’re new... fledgling…” Lucifer’s accusation came out in a hiss, his eyes so cold it sent goosebumps along [Y/N]’s flesh. The censure in the Archangel’s tone had Castiel and Crowley going rigid with tension, both knowing full well what [Y/N] was.

    “Yes I’m new, my name is [Y/N]. Father sent me to let you know you don’t need to go back into the cage. The...thing...with Aunt Amara, the talk he had with you, it made Him realize He owed you another chance too. He still loves you...” [Y/N] tried to get out as much as she could in fear the Archangel might verbally tear into her again before she could get her main point across.

    “Why create you? Why didn’t Dad just come to me himself?” Lucifer seemed more willing to listen now, his body relaxing marginally from its previous tension, even his grasp on Rowena seemed to loosen and the witch visibly sighed at the lessening of pressure on her flesh.

    “I don’t have any history with you, the wars in Heaven, the Apocalypse... I’m a neutral party with a bunch of information. I can see why you deserve another chance, where others wouldn’t. Father gave me the means to give you that chance….as far as Him going off with Amara... Well what would you do if a bomb had just nearly exploded, almost killing you, your son and everyone else? I would take it away and properly dismantle it...not that Father is going to dismantle Amara...shit...” [Y/N] had thought she had been doing so well too, well up until the taking apart bit.

    The newest angel had been looking at Lucifer’s face, yet not focusing on any one point in her nervousness. However, it was hard not to notice the hint of mild amusement in his darkened gaze nor the tight lipped impression of a smile at her clumsy analogy of a bomb and their Aunt. Well one point to [Y/N] for entertaining Lucifer with tripping over her own tongue. Finally, [Y/E/C] eyes rose to meet the Archangel’s dead on, her arm raising to gesture her hand to point out Lucifer’s prior vessel.

    “With Father’s instruction I brought back your old vessel, made it stronger, made it to where it will hold you indefinitely… All you need to do is agree to a few simple terms Father requires and you’ll be free to travel the earth and have your stronger vessel.” [Y/N]’s eyes never wavered from Lucifer’s, even when his slight amusement faded back into anger, she stood strong.

    “Always strings attached with Dad...well what are they?” Lucifer snapped at the young angel before him, anger edged in impatience etched into his features.

    Lucifer had spared a glance at the empty vessel that had once been his when he was first released from the cage. He had to admit that aside from his true vessel Sam, Nick had been the next best. He had felt comfortable in that strong capable frame. Seeing that old familiar form dressed in that pristine white suit, one he could freely admit he might have dressed Sam’s body in had he the time, made the appeal of having that vessel back that much more.

    “Well, no more killing Archangels, angels, or humans... unless it’s self defense. No Apocalypse or Croatoan Virus reboots. No trying to take over Heaven, Earth, or Hell…” A growl from Lucifer stopped her at this point, his eyes glowing like hot embers.

    “You expect me to let a second rate bean counter with ambition take my Kingdom? He’s nothing but a posturing pretender to my throne! ” Lucifer snarled through clenched teeth.

    Lucifer finally seemed to acknowledge Crowley’s and Castiel’s presences as he stalked over to get in Crowley’s face. A silent Rowena was still helplessly dragged along for the trip. The King of Hell’s eyes went wide with a barely contained panic as Lucifer prowled towards him. After what the demon had done to Lucifer’s current vessel, Crowley was expecting full and swift retribution.

                                               

    [Y/N] swiftly rushed to wedge her way between Lucifer and Crowley, frantically grabbing at one of the King of Hell’s arms before he had a chance to zap away. She needed everyone here, and alive if this deal was going to work. Not only did she put herself in the precarious position between the Devil and the demon, but she tried to go for just a little more danger as she dropped the angel blade and used the now free hand to make a grab for Rowena as well.

    Needless to say, all parties involved were shocked, mouths agape at the little angel’s foolishness. Rowena’s moss hued gaze held more amazement than the others as the young angel tried to wrest her away from the Dark Lord. Why would the wee angel attempt to save a witch? Castiel, who had been trying his best to keep the hostility he felt towards one of his eldest brothers solely contained within his gaze, moved to intervene when [Y/N]’s quick glance to him stopped him with a wordless plea.

    The newest angel’s strength was nothing compared to Lucifer’s, perhaps not even Crowley’s. Yet she clung to both Rowena and the King of Hell for all she was worth, even as she tried to use her body to force the Archangel back. She found herself on the losing side of a pointless physical struggle. Lucifer wasn’t letting go of Rowena and he wouldn’t give an inch, so instead she lashed out verbally.

    “Lucifer you don’t even like demons, why would you want to rule the lowly little bunch of lackeys? You have the choice not to now. Hell Crowley doesn’t even like staying in Hell, why would you want Hell if you could roam free topside? I know you enjoyed it when you were playing Castiel...all the humans aside... You could find a nice isolated bit of earth for yourself...enjoy nature…” [Y/N] dug through her memory like a mad woman, taking every bit of information she could remember to put together a reasonable argument for Lucifer to let go of Hell.

    Lucifer was taken aback by the fledgling’s knowledge, but the shrewd part of him had to wonder if she just might be making assumptions from the odd rumor or two. Either way, it did have him questioning why he even did care. Before Cas, he hadn’t had the luxury of the run of the earth in a very long time. Even though the hairless apes had done such damage to it, Lucifer still regarded the earth as his Dad’s most beautiful handiwork. And yes, it was true he enjoyed the planet greatly.

    “Well... what else?” Lucifer finally asked, not bothering to mask his irritation as he gave [Y/N] some room, stepping back so that his body no longer pressed into hers.

    “Specifically…  In simple terms... No physical or mental harm to Rowena, Crowley, Castiel, and the Winchesters… No maiming, No killing, no torturing, and certainly no getting someone else to do those things for you. And the same goes for them, they aren’t allowed to harm you...all grievances are put aside, everyone starts fresh…” [Y/N] still kept hold of Crowley and Rowena, refusing to let go as she addressed Lucifer, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

    “And suppose I were to break any of those terms?” Lucifer asked snidely, a corner of his lips curled up in a snarl as he finally relinquished his hold on the witch, all but shoving Rowena into [Y/N].

    Ok, [Y/N] now had Rowena, that had to be a good thing that Lucifer had given her up, unless of course the Archangel meant to slaughter them all where they stood. Rowena and the newest angel blinked at each other for a moment, finding themselves pressed together under such circumstances. [Y/N] only had about an inch on Crowley’s mom so their eyes met easily, both gazes held the same nervous uncertainty. The young angel let out a worn sigh as she pulled Rowena behind her to situate the witch with Crowley. [Y/N] gave them both a stern look to let them know they better stay put before she turned back to Lucifer.

    “If anyone in this arrangement tries to find a loophole or out-and-out breaks one of the terms, that party or parties will be at Amara’s mercy once she returns…” [Y/N] left her words hang in the air for a moment before she turned her head back to glance at Rowena.

    “Oh and Rowena...part of your deal is I’m gonna need The Book of the Damned from you.” The newest angel turned back to face Lucifer before Rowena could let out an indignant screech.

    “You’ve got to be daft!” Rowena rounded [Y/N] to get her full attention, even if that meant putting herself within Lucifer’s reach again.

    “Rowena...between you and Amara you have to be one of the most powerful witches left alive...do you really want to be under Amara’s care for not wanting to give up a book you probably already have memorized?” The little angel was so done with the arguments and it reflected in the flat stare she gave Rowena.

    “Bollocks...fine you nasty wee bairn...but who will take me to retrieve it?” Rowena relented with a mighty roll of her emerald eyes.

    [Y/N] studied Rowena for a moment, her head turned then to look at Crowley before turning back to gaze at Lucifer who seemed lost in thought. She was so exhausted at this point, both mentally and physically. She could almost feel three sets of eyes boring into her expectantly. It took her longer than she liked to come to a decision and she could only hope it was the right one.

    “Majesty, would you kindly take your mother to fetch the book for me please?” [Y/N] didn’t even turn her gaze from Lucifer as she made her request to Crowley. A few hushed words were exchanged between mother and son before [Y/N] felt a light change in the air pressure behind her that signaled their departure.

    “You trust them to return?” The Archangel surfaced from his reflections to watch the young angel with curiosity.

    “They return or risk Amara if they don’t…up to them.” [Y/N] shrugged lightly, as she took the lull in stressed excitement to shift her stance to something not as stiff, trying to let her body that screamed at her to relax a little.

    “You do realize this is more blackmail than it is a gift?” Lucifer posed to her quietly, his head tilting to send his current vessel’s dark hair to drape around his face.

    “Lucifer... God is not asking you to love humans, he’s just asking you not to hurt them. He loves you, He’s trying to be more accepting, trying to let go of His disappointments… He’s giving you another chance, only this time He’s letting you know the punishment in advance if you break his rules.” [Y/N]’s voice finally broke, her [Y/E/C] eyes trembling with unshed tears as she tried to reign her emotions in.

    Why couldn’t Lucifer see this arrangement as the opening back to a relationship with his Father it was? It was more of a chance than she had gotten with her own Dad. At that thought, of her own Dad and not God, did the silent tears start to fall. Damnit she was supposed to be all calm and collected during this, but it just hurt. She knew what it was like to be kicked out by her Dad because she refused to love and play nice with a new addition to the family. With Lucifer it was mankind, with her it had been a stepmother only a few years older than herself.

    “[Y/N]?” Castiel’s comforting, rich bass voice came concerned from behind her.

    Before [Y/N] had the chance to relieve Castiel’s concerns, Crowley and Rowena reappeared beside her. Both mother and son looked slightly more calm and gathered than before they had left. Without waiting for the young angel’s request Rowena begrudgingly held out the book to [Y/N]. The witch’s lips were pressed in a tight unwavering line before they suddenly snapped into a mocking smile.

                                                       

    “Careful Dearie…that’s powerful magic in there.” Rowena remarked casually as she let the book drop into the little angel’s outstretched hands.

    [Y/N] nodded softly to the witch, even though she knew Rowena was baiting her. Before anything else was done, the fledgling turned and passed The Book of the Damned to Castiel, entrusting it to his safe keeping. A gentle brushing of fingers between Seraphs as the book was handed off, before full attention was turned back to the demon, witch, and Archangel. As she weighed her choice of words carefully, a pink tongue darted out to wet parched lips before [Y/N] spoke.

    “Do all of ya’ll agree to the terms and acknowledge the penalty if they are broken? Please say yes if you do.” Simple and straight to the point. [Y/N] looked to each in turn, even Castiel, as he was just as much a part of this pact as the others. With each pair of eyes she met with, a “Yes” was answered, until she came to Lucifer. His vessel’s lined faced showed the struggle between wanting to say yes for his freedom, but another part of him still rebelled at what he felt was just a twisted form of subjugation.

    “It’s still your choice Lucifer…” [Y/N] tried to gingerly reassure the Archangel. It was freedom or Amara, but it was still his to decide.

    “Yes…” Lucifer groaned out lowly in anguish. His vessel’s body almost drawing in on itself as if he were in physical pain.

    “Alright then... Rowena, Crowley...you’re free to go.” [Y/N] dismissed the two as she mentally prepared herself for the next step in restoring Lucifer to his renewed vessel.

    “Fuckin’ Hell that’s it?! Just our words in agreement?! No blood exchange, no kiss, no anything?!” The former King of the Crossroads vented much to [Y/N]’s delight.

    “A little anticlimactic I know...but with the two most powerful beings in the Universe making sure you stick to your word...well nothing else is really needed.” [Y/N] offered with a bemused shrug of her shoulders.

    “Come mother, let’s leave the angels to it.” The King of Hell fumed, obviously still rankled at the lack of ceremony.

    “Now Fergus, I wanted to see how the wee angel was going to perform this feat of giving Lucifer admittance into his old vessel…” Before Rowena could wheedle any further, Crowley had grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip and vanished.

    [Y/N] breathed out a soft laugh after Crowley had disappeared with his mother in tow. She would never dare laugh at him while he was in the room, that was a sure way to end up Hell hound chow. She did not feel bad about the small giggle either as it was a good-natured laugh and held not a bit of contempt or mocking at his expense. The little angel found herself rather liking the King of Hell even more now that she had met him, despite knowing his past.

    When she let that laugh slip Lucifer had given her the strangest look, as if maybe she had gone mad. Maybe she had? The stress she had been through the past half hour was insane. No matter the looks she no doubt was receiving from both angels, it had felt like a soothing balm to giggle, for even just a little bit.

    “Ok Lucifer, let’s tend to your vessels... Please, if you would, kneel on one side. I’ll be on the other.” [Y/N] lightly gestured to the prone form of Nick still lying on the power plant floor as she slipped back to kneel again beside the body.

    Her knees felt as if they’d be bruised tomorrow with all the abuse they were taking from the cold hard cement floor. However, she took comfort in the knowledge that this would be the last time she’d be in this position for the foreseeable future. As if sensing her need before she even realized it, Castiel came up beside her, holding out the handle of the angle blade she had dropped. Gratefully she took the blade, shining a small smile up to the Seraph in thanks.

    Lucifer had taken up his own position opposite her with a light squeaking of his leathers. Not for the first time that night he found himself puzzled while watching her interactions with Cas. She had to have been very recently created to serve Dad’s purposes, and yet she had an almost tangible devotedness towards the other angel. He found he envied them that connection. It seemed ages since he had any type of positive relationship with his brothers or sisters and he found he missed it.

    “Could you please remove your jacket and shirt Lucifer, I’ll need to place a sigil on your chest.” [Y/N] requested politely as she reopened the wound on her finger with a prod from the dagger’s tip. Castiel towered over her, observing her discreetly as she shed even more blood for Lucifer’s benefit.

    “If you wanted me naked doll face all you had to do was ask…” Lucifer salaciously winked at the fledgling as he slowly removed his leather jacket, followed by his black shirt. It took a serious amount of control from Cas not to let a growl rise from his throat at Lucifer’s shameless attempt at flirtation with the young Seraph. Castiel hadn’t liked when Crowley had been touching her, he certainly didn’t like the Devil toying with her.

    “Wasn’t aware you’d be into girls like me…” [Y/N] let herself actually cackle at Lucifer’s teasing as she busied herself with the sigil needed upon her own chest above her nightgown. It was proving to be rather difficult seeing as how she had to do it from the wrong vantage point.

    “Oh? And what type of girl are you?” One of Lucifer’s dark brows arched in question as he knelt, his chest bared and waiting. Satan’s last question had Cas’ eyes rolling, his whole head turning with the action.

                                                                                     

    “Please lean over just a bit so I can reach…” She ignored his question, which was possibly not one of the healthiest things to do, but Lucifer wasn’t fooling anyone. She distinctly remembered when he was messing about in Sam’s head and the terms chubby chaser and big girls were bandied about.

    Lucifer’s interest truly was piqued then as she blatantly ignored him, but he leaned over his once vessel as she requested. [Y/N] leaned over the body as well to meet Lucifer in the middle. As her crimson splashed fingertip traced over the chest of Lucifer’s current vessel she noted the aged rocker’s body was well toned for a man his age, perhaps the body and soul inside might actually survive Lucifer’s leaving. She hummed quietly as she finished her work on Lucifer’s chilled chest, unaware of how closely his eyes followed her. It didn’t escape Castiel’s notice however and it made the Seraph draw closer to [Y/N].

    “Right, I’m going to reopen the wound on my hand, you’re going to need to make a slice in your hand, we join those hands over your new vessel, I say Yes, and you should be able to take up residence again…” She frowned a bit at the whole process. If it failed, well, she didn’t want to think about it. So instead, she tried her best to slice the same spot on her palm as before.

    The handle of the angel blade was then passed to Lucifer as [Y/N] went ahead and pressed her bloodied finger down on the new vessel’s lower lip to gently pry the mouth open. Lucifer gave his hand a sure slip of the blade, his grace shimmering out with the first well of blood. Finally, both angels reached out for each other’s wounded hands and as they met and clasped [Y/N] spoke that one word, and that simple “yes” echoed throughout the power plant.

    Three things seemed to simultaneously happen then. The blinding essence that was Lucifer flew forth from one vessel’s mouth and swirled down into the opened mouth of the body awaiting him on the floor. Lucifer’s vessel that had its hand pressed to [Y/N]’s fell forward, limp and unmoving. And [Y/N]’s form glowed brightly with the shade of her grace, her body doubling over in pain as a pair of feathered wings burst violently from her shoulder blades.

 

 

                                                                    [](http://www.polyvore.com/grey_wings/set?.embedder=3803325&.svc=copypaste&id=210781434)

 

 

    Castiel was the first to react, kneeling down beside [Y/N] before her light had even faded. His hands brought her face up to inspect, her [Y/E/C] eyes drowning in agony. His grace flowed through his touch into her to search for any major damage. Then Lucifer slowly sat up from the floor, his ice blue orbs cutting to the two Seraphs, temper again taking him as he noticed the glow of the girl’s grace.

    “What type of abomination has God created now?” Lucifer seethed as in one swift, agile movement he snatched [Y/N] by the neck from Cas’ hold and stood his full height with the little angel feebly dangling half a foot off the ground.

    “Let her go Lucifer!” Castiel raged at the Devil as he quickly stood, his angel blade dropping from the sleeve of his coat and into his hand.

    “Castiel no…” [Y/N] managed to wheeze out despite the cold grip on her throat, her eyes flickering around wildly desperate to keep tabs on Castiel. Her new wings, the hue of the varying soft grays of winter clouds, drooped as she hung limp as a rag doll in Lucifer’s hold.

    “What. Are. You?” Lucifer ground out again as he momentarily tightened his fingers around [Y/N]’s windpipe only to loosen his hold again so that she might answer him.

    “Father created me to right some wrongs...kill me, and you’re throwing away your chance…” She choked out, her eyes trying to focus upon those crystal blues that stared at her so cruelly.

    “You’re not scared of death… I can sense it… You warn me on my own behalf? What a peculiar little thing you are…” Without warning Lucifer wrapped another hand around her neck. He hauled her up higher still, so that they might be face to face. While [Y/N] gasped for air at the manhandling, Lucifer pressed his open mouth to hers in a breath stealing kiss. Then he simply let her drop to the ground in a heap before he left in his renewed, better vessel in a swirl of pristine white feathers.

                                                          


	5. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Y/N deal with fallout from Lucifer. Everyone finally gets dinner. Sam and [Y/N] have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: None Yet / Mentions of Chuck/God, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean
> 
> Word count: 5,147 ish Characters took the story a different way XD
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, talk and descriptions of injuries, bone setting, discussion of mental trauma/abuse, vague physical abuse
> 
> A special thanks to all my reviewers, especially my friend fanforfanatic! Ya'lls comments give me joy!

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Red Velvet Ray Gun - Guardian Angel (male vocals)](https://youtu.be/3cZOTgTY0eY)

[Red Velvet Rag Doll - Guardian Angel (female vocals)](https://youtu.be/UoufhPq2_4k)

(beautiful song!!)

* * *

 

 

_“When trouble closes in and you feel all alone_  
I'm standing in the shadows taking every blow  
when luck is running out and you could use a wish  
I'll cover you in clovers I'll bring you happiness  
I'll never leave whatever you need  
is more important than anything  
I'm gonna be  
your guardian angel”   
“Guardian Angel” - Red Velvet Ray Gun

    The moment [Y/N] was dropped, Cas was there kneeling by her side. Gathering her to him, he frantically sent his grace once again through her to assess the damage. Her breathing was distressed and her heart was racing. Despite that, she still managed a small smile up to Castiel as he tended her. She definitely hurt all over, but the most distracting sensation were the new wings that laid behind her. They were downy and sleek against her cold bare skin and they involuntarily twitched at Cas’ touch.

    “I’m OK Castiel... I’ve had worse…” She managed to rasp out, her throat burning with the effort while she smiled reassuringly to the angel. She tried to push away from his chest only to be stopped short when the hand that met his body throbbed in misery. She gave a loud yelp of a scream as she immediately brought the hand to gingerly cradle it against her chest.

    “[Y/N] you are very far from OK. You are suffering from mild blood loss, have a broken wrist, broken ribs, a moderate concussion, and extensive damage to the tendons and muscles in your neck. Your grace should heal all of it. However, I will need to set your wrist so it can heal properly.” He looked down to her with distressed concern tempered with more than just a bit of vexation.

                                                                                          

    So many emotions mixed into one Castiel wasn’t sure what to feel, let alone know where they had all bubbled up from. He was angry because he let Lucifer take possession of her in the first place, then that emotion was further heightened when the little angel had him stand down. Every fiber in his being had raged in mutinous intent, wanting nothing more than to go back on his word he had just so recently given and rip Lucifer’s freshly reassembled arms off. By the time the Serpent had placed his foul lips against [Y/N]’s and then so easily discarded her, Cas could feel the fury of his grace pressing behind his eyes.

    His anguish stemmed from the damage she had sustained while under his care. She was so pale from the blood loss that the mass of bruises and broken capillaries stood out starkly upon her neck, ranging from dustings of pinks to deep purples that grew darker as he watched. All in the span of minutes the dark marks marring her flesh darkened even further before they began to lighten again. Her grace drawing the blood back that had surfaced just below her skin to be reabsorbed into her body. Her broken bones were already starting to mend, so he would have to act quickly before her wrist healed deformed.

    “Go ahead Castiel…” A fearful look flashed briefly across her face before she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

    Castiel hastily maneuvered them so that she sat between his legs, her wings pressed to his chest.  One of his arms crossed over her chest to grab the bicep of her arm that’s wrist was broken, effectively steadying that arm. Next his free hand extended to capture her fractured wrist, his fingers manipulating the bones back into their proper placement with near inaudible pops and clicks. While under his careful ministrations she had barely moved save for the agitated movement of her wings forcefully pinned against him. Now that Castiel was finished setting her wrist he gently held it, patiently waiting for her grace to do the rest. Cas’ hand that held her upper arm dropped back to his side when he suddenly tensed as the little angel moved to look to the body that remained on the floor in front of them.

    “Castiel...is he still alive?” Her voice was soft and somber, afraid of what the answer might be.

    “Hold your hand and arm still [Y/N].” Castiel softly ordered as he moved back from her to stand.

    Tentatively Cas moved away from [Y/N] and to the internally battered man that lay motionless on the cement. Two fingers were pressed to the back of the man’s head in a quest to heal and gain information. Lucifer’s grace had burned badly through the human. Castiel’s grace fixed what it could, but Vince Vincente’s life had been reduced to a catatonic stupor, one from which he would never recover.

    “He is alive, but the damage is too great... He will not recover.” Castiel scooped Vince from the floor and arranged him in a fireman’s lift over one shoulder before he disappeared in a flutter of wings.

    Before [Y/N] could even finish positioning herself in such a way she could stand without moving her healing wrist, Castiel was standing in front of her helping her to her feet. For the second time that night she found Castiel’s fingers brushing butterfly-light across her cheeks, clearing the last of her tears from her face, flush from crying from the pain of resetting her wrist. Those bottomless lapis eyes regarded her own [Y/E/C]s before he moved to retrieve the Book of the Damned he had dropped in his urgency to get to [Y/N]. A quick turn around and Cas was back at her side, the book resting beneath his arm as he brought his other one to tenderly drape over her shoulders.

    As if it were timed, Castiel and [Y/N] reappeared in the bunker’s war room just as Sam and Dean were letting the bunker’s door swing shut behind them. Cas had been so focused on getting the young angel back to the safety of the bunker he hadn’t taken into consideration the blood that stained both her body and nightgown, or the fact that her wings were visible. Hurriedly he pressed his fingers to her, cleaning the darkened rust hues from her skin and clothes. His eyes sharpened to watch the Winchesters as they made their way downstairs, seemingly deep in conversation.

    “Concentrate on your wings being incorporeal…” Cas told her in a rushed whisper as he sat the Book of the Damned on the lighted table in front of them.

    “Huh?...” She could only stare up at him, blinking in confusion, the wings he spoke of ruffling in unrest as she thought about them.

    “Dude…” Dean had come to an abrupt stop mid sentence to his brother as his brows rose in wonder, his emerald eyes round as saucers as they found Cas and [Y/N] standing in the war room, great gray wings now jutting from the little angel’s back.

    Sam wore an expression much like his brother’s, his mouth slightly agape. In all the years the brothers had known Cas they hadn’t seen his actual wings, the shadow of them sure. Feathered, tangible, complete with color wings? Never. So this was something completely different for them. The Winchesters both moved towards the angels, both sets of eyes watching [Y/N]’s wings as if they might disappear at any moment.

                                                       

    “Been holding out on us Cas?...thought you said she didn’t have wings” Dean teased Cas as he placed the fast food on the table beside him, his eyes moving between angel wings and Cas’ face.

    “An angel having their wings perceived on this sense level is tantamount to a young human child running around without clothing.” Castiel sighed heavily, the intense urge to roll his eyes squashed when [Y/N] began blushing pink at his words.

    Perhaps he had not been the most sensitive in his wording, but it had been the best way he could think of to describe the situation. She was a different sort of angel and completely new to the trappings of being an angel at all. In the future, he would have to remind himself to be more understanding of her situation. [Y/N] looking for all the world like the scolded child that Castiel had indirectly made her into, mouthed a simple “sorry” to the older Seraph, hoping that might soften the shame she felt she had brought upon him.

    “Guess I’m a late bloomer…” [Y/N] offered Sam and Dean meekly, trying to joke her way through her failure in angelic manners.

    “Well growing those wings you must have worked up an appetite…” Sam gave the little angel a lopsided grin, a single dimple making an appearance as he began unpacking his bag of burger take out.

    Castiel reached a hand to briefly place a top of the newest angel’s head, an act of apology for his earlier words, as he gave her a small uplifting of his lips. [Y/N] immediately returned the tiny smile with one of her own. She decided then that she would make it one of her many missions to get more smiles out of him, no matter how small. She visibly perked up then, making a bee-line for the archway she thought led to the bunker’s kitchen. Mid step however, her wings made a sudden flap and she found herself in the kitchen. She took a deep breath to steady herself, not fully realizing what she had just done. It wasn’t long before Castiel was beside her looking stern.

                                                                     

    “It is not advisable to use your wings before you understand them.” Cas spoke lowly, his jaw clenching lightly in his struggle not to overly lecture her.

   “I didn’t mean to...it just kinda...they... I was excited.” She finished lamely. She had disappointed him again, stupid angel wings, she was beginning to think they were more trouble than they were worth.

    “Excited?” Castiel tilted his head in curiosity at that. What could be in the Winchesters’ kitchen that would excite her so much that she would fly without conscious thought.

    Instead of answering him she practically flew around the kitchen, gathering what Cas finally realized were the ingredients of a PB&J, which only confused him further. Eagerly she built the sandwich before she fairly bounced her way back to Castiel. She then held up the food to him as if she were handing him the keys to Heaven. Cas’ eyebrows drew together in uncertainty, unsure why she was offering him his once favorite meal.

    “I know...just try...it’s something I asked for.” A broad grin twitched excitedly upon her lips as she waited for him to take the sandwich, her words only serving to confuse him even further.

    Castiel took [Y/N]’s wrist as he flew them back to the war room, startling not only the two men who sat at the table eating their dinner, but also the little angel who still held onto the sandwich as if it were something sacred. Cas pulled out the rolling chair that sat in front of the part of the table her food had been laid out at, before he finally took the sandwich from her. Taking Cas’ none too subtle hint [Y/N] took her seat, wiggling slightly, trying to angle her wings into a comfortable position. She then glanced at her burger and fries before her eyes cut back to Castiel, watching him carefully as he recoiled slightly at the sandwich he held before finally taking a bite.

    Sam and Dean’s eyes snapped up from their food as a blissful moan came from Castiel’s direction. The angel’s face a perfect picture of rapture as he savored what looked like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. [Y/N]’s face was alight with a beaming smile that made even her eyes twinkle as she watched Castiel eat. Completely satisfied Chuck had granted her one request, she turned to her own meal and began to eat. The first bite she took relieved her of her concern it would taste like molecules.

    “ Mazel tov Cas!” Dean congratulated around a mouthful of burger.

                                                                                  

    “I thought food only tasted like molecules to you.” Sam commented as he finished his fries, puzzling at Cas’ reaction.

    “I kinda asked Chuck if he would give Castiel the ability to enjoy food again.” [Y/N]  had a silly, almost proud grin on her face as she looked to Sam then to Castiel as he finished his sandwich.

    At the little angel’s explanation both Winchesters stared at her in dumbfoundment. She plucked up one of her fries and popped it in her mouth, quietly laughing at their reaction. She could only imagine how they would react if they knew they whole conversation and not just that one small part. Honestly she was surprised Castiel hadn’t gleaned that bit from her when she let him read her thoughts. She supposed making a deal with the Devil so he could remain free and her love for the Seraph and both Winchesters trumped Castiel being able to appreciate food again.

    “I thought I was dreaming… Didn’t think to ask for something bigger...still happy about it.” She unapologetically shrugged.

    “[Y/N], that truly was a selfless request...even if you did think it only a dream... Thank you.” Castiel looked at the young angel contemplating her even as he thanked her.

    The little angel’s heart swelled and she could only offer Cas half a smile in response. This was the second time Castiel had thanked her in the relatively short time she had been there and she wasn’t sure she could take anymore gratitude simply for being herself. [Y/N] continued picking at her fries, suddenly feeling out of sorts and very out of place at the war room table, eating with Team Free Will. Nervously she glanced to Dean and then Sam as they finished up their own dinners. Unnerved, she found both their gazes switching between her and the angel seated at her side. **  
**

    “So...um... I can guess, but when... What’s the date?” She broke the silence, seeing as how Sam and Dean both seemed happy enough to weird her out by just watching her eat.

    “It’s May twenty-second two thousand sixteen.” Dean sat back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table as he answered her.

                                                                         

    “I’ve lost two days then, or my reality is two days behind… I suppose it doesn’t matter.” [Y/N] thought aloud, giving her shoulders a little shrug that sent her wings bobbing behind her.

    “Where were you when… I guess Chuck and Amara picked you up?” Sam was gentle when he phrased his question, his multi-colored hazels studying her thoughtfully.

    “Asleep in my apartment in [Name of a Southern State in U.S.]...” She replied quietly, wondering what would happen to her meager possessions when she never returned.

    “You don’t look old enough to have an apartment.” Dean snorted lightly, his eyes the hue of prickly pine needles raking over her in appraisal.

    “Getting kicked out at sixteen kinda makes you need an apartment… And I turn nineteen October thirty-first if that’s what you were fishing for…” [Y/N] had met Dean’s laugh with a look of bravado shining in her eyes.

    She refused to take the role of victim or accept anyone’s pity at her circumstances, so she left her statement about why she needed the apartment vague. Let them think she got kicked out for being a juvenile delinquent. She knew they wouldn’t ask her to elaborate, most people didn’t. She also thought there was a good chance Castiel wouldn’t tell the brothers why, if he even knew. The conversation had dropped at her last answer so she felt it her duty to smooth the way for any other questions the Winchesters might have for her. She knew almost everything about them, and they knew very little about her, so she felt she owed them at least some answers.

    “Castiel, could you give Sam back that book…” All the seriousness that was on her face before bloomed into an almost playful smile that she directed at the youngest Winchester.

    Cas slowly blinked before he registered what she was referring to before he reached forward and pushed the book across the table to Sam. Sam’s large hand fell on and pulled the book closer to see why [Y/N] seemed so happy about it. When those full, kaleidoscope eyes finally recognized what book he was actually looking at his mouth began to move but no words came out. Which in turn alarmed Dean who had been watching the interaction distractedly, his mind still chewing on the newest information [Y/N] had divulged about herself.

    “Dean… It’s the Book of the Damned… Cas how did you get it back?” Sam inquired as he excitedly opened the book, his hands gliding over the pages in reverence.

    Castiel paused, looking to the small Seraph beside him, uncertain as to what he could or should say. [Y/N] gave him a slight shrug, which earned her a soft scowl from him. Cas certainly didn’t want to be the one who told the Winchesters Lucifer was free from the cage until he went on his next killing spree. That [Y/N], under his supervision, had been the one to strike the deal in God’s stead. No he wanted no part of that, nor the messy aftermath that would ensue.

    “I rescued Crowley and Rowena from Lucifer and she gave me the book back.” [Y/N] supplied, she wasn’t lying.

    She had rescued Crowley and Rowena from Lucifer’s eventual wrath, and Rowena had indeed given her the book back. She just left out some details. Again she found herself on the receiving end of the very doubtful faces of Sam and Dean Winchester. In return she merely shrugged, her fall back answer that meant everything and nothing, left open to be interpreted as they saw fit.

    “It’s been a long day for all of us, perhaps this would best be left until the morning” Castiel interceded before the inevitable questions began to rain down on the newest angel.

    “This isn’t over… Not by a long shot.” Dean grumbled but nodded his agreement that the discussion could be put off until breakfast as he swung his legs off the table, standing and stretching before he looked to Sam in silent communication.

    “Come on [Y/N] I’ll show you to a room you can use…” Sam had given a slight dip of his head to his brother in understanding before he closed the Book of the Damned, pushed back from the table to stand, and then picked up the book to tuck beneath his arm.

    The little Seraph briefly flashed her gaze to Castiel before she too finally stood, a light sigh slipping past her lips in relief when Cas pushed himself from the table to stand as well. She then followed Sam and Dean as they moved to the archway closest to the stairs, Castiel following close behind her. Only as she was being led down a hallway of rooms, when she had chanced a look back to the Seraph behind her did she notice a dark, hardly noticeable trail of gleaming wetness. She could hazard a guess as to what it was, but she chose to remain silent on the matter. She could tend to it herself.

                                                     

    “Night Sammy.” Dean grunted as he opened a door numbered eleven before he disappeared inside and shut the door behind him, not sparing a glance back.

    [Y/N] licked her lips nervously, her first night there and already Dean hated her. She couldn’t really blame him, and she really wouldn’t be able to blame him tomorrow when they had a longer talk about how she did get the Book of the Damned back. She dreaded Sam showing her the same resentment, he was so sweet it just seemed it would hurt more coming from him. She sighed deeply then, even her wings drooping behind her in the rejection she was anticipating.

    “Don’t worry, Dean just gets like that sometimes. He’ll come around. Here we are fifteen...half-way between us both... I’m in twenty-one if you need anything” Sam tried dismissing his brother’s actions in hopes of soothing the poor angel as he opened the door for her.

    “Thanks Sam... Goodnight.” [Y/N] managed a smile for the ever sweet Sam before she entered the room, Castiel following her in as she had hoped.

    “I sense you have something to ask of me.” Castiel stopped just inside the doorway, his dark blues following her as she stopped at the desk that rested against one wall.

    Cas continued to watch her silently as she picked up a pen and scratched out some writing on a piece of ledger paper before ripping it free. [Y/N] fingered the paper restlessly before she finally found the nerve to hold it out to Castiel. Deftly he took what he came to realize was a list. On it he found an odd assortment of things, from food items to cleaning supplies with a few personal items included.

    “It’s just to get me started... I plan on making them breakfast in the morning... I know it won’t soften the blow much...but maybe they won’t hate me as much on a full stomach…” [Y/N] couldn’t meet the angel’s eyes so instead she focused on her feet that she would soon be picking glass shards out of.

    Castiel, having no idea how the brothers would react, could not offer her any words of reassurance. He could not offer her any comfort, so instead he simply nodded and disappeared in that beautiful whirl of dark glossy feathers. Once Cas had left, [Y/N] moved to sit on the bed, pulling her leg up to inspect the bits of broken light bulb embedded in the bottom of her foot. When Castiel returned with the stuff she had requested she would make sure to clean up that mess along with the remains of dinner.

    While [Y/N] had been scribbling out her list in room fifteen, Sam had entered his room to find an unknown [Your favorite color] laptop resting atop his bed. Eyeing it in suspicion he placed the Book of the Damned on his desk before he cautiously approached the laptop. Sliding onto his bed, Sam reached out and hesitantly opened up the portable computer. The screen instantly booted to life with an image of [Y/N] and a younger girl hugging. [Y/N]’s personal laptop? Only one person...being… could have brought this to his room. Chuck. Sam was meant to see this, but why?

    Switching over into research mode, Sam began the systematic search of all the files on [Y/N]’s computer. He felt a pang of guilt as he went through files of family pictures, baked goods recipes, work schedules, and the other assorted things a normal person might have on their laptop. However, he just felt there had to be a reason Chuck left her laptop for him to find. The longer he looked, the worse he felt. He hadn’t found anything to support the idea there was a reason for him to be invading [Y/N]’s privacy like he was.

                                                          

    So far he had found she worked two jobs, one at a bakery and the other at a fast food place. She had applied for a university to finish up her bachelor's degree and it seemed she had a little sister. That was his best guess given the things he had looked at. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation, about to give up nosing through her laptop, when he found a file hidden on the hard drive labeled “insurance”.

    Curiously he opened the media file, watching as a bedroom came into view, a younger version of [Y/N] entered into the frame holding up a newspaper in front of herself as if she were a kidnapping victim. The camera being used was angled in such a way it captured the entrance of the bedroom and the floor in front of the bed which seemed a curious way to point a camera. The horrifying reasoning behind the camera’s positioning was soon revealed to Sam as an off screen screeching of obscenities was heard. [Y/N] hurriedly hid the newspaper moments before a middle aged woman slammed the door open and proceeded to beat the girl. With every blow she pummeled upon the poor girl cowering on the floor the woman screamed a wild tangent of blame and curse words, the older woman only stopping when she had worn herself out. The media file only ended after the woman had left and a limping, tear soaked [Y/N] had been full frame, switching the camera off.

    Sam felt nauseous. He could only assume that woman had been her mother, and his mind boggled that any mother could do that to her child. The amount of physical and mental abuse heaped up that girl in the video was inexcusable under any circumstances. Sam was further sickened at the feeling that wasn’t the first time that had happened either. His mind wasn’t connecting the [Y/N] in room fifteen with the girl who had been on the laptop screen, he wasn’t sure if it was a safeguard for him or for her, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

    Sam rubbed his face with both hands as if to rub the images from his mind, before he closed down the laptop and set it on his night stand. He now knew the reason behind why Chuck had left him her laptop. That video, those things, that was something she would never had told them. For Chuck to have exposed that part of her, there had to be further reasoning for it, Sam just didn’t know what it was yet. With those thoughts clouding his mind, Sam uneasily got ready for bed, before he turned the lights out and crawled under his covers to sleep.

 

##  **3 hours later**

 

    Castiel had left [Y/N] with all the supplies she had asked for before disappearing to take care of, as he had put it “things of import”. Knowing Cas had put away the groceries, she had put away the few clothing items she had asked for before she had started work on cleaning up. It was one in the morning by the time she had finished and began heading back to her room. However, the sound of a muffled cry that came from Sam’s room stopped her. Changing her path, she found herself outside room twenty-one. Softly she knocked a couple of times, and when Sam didn’t answer she contemplated simply returning to her room. When she heard a whimpered “Dean” on the other side of the door she immediately cracked the door open and called out “Sam”.

    Again she received no reply. Sam must have been really tired for his hunter instincts not to kick in and wake him when quietly [Y/N] went to his bedside. Her hand then gently went to his bare shoulder to wake him from his nightmare. Finally, at her touch Sam jerked awake, his eyes pained and swollen with unshed tears. The little angel moved to sit on the side of his bed, watching Sam as a single tear managed to escape down his cheek.

                                                                          

    “Wanna talk about it?” She gently asked as she unconsciously reached to caress the tear from his face.

    Sam took a moment to compose himself, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair as his mind whirled over the replay of the torture he had endured under Lady Bevell. Did he want to talk about it? Did he want to talk about it with her? He had seen a moment of [Y/N]’s pain, perhaps he could share just a little.

    “Did you know I was kidnapped two days ago?” Sam asked in a hushed tone. When she shook her head no and refrained from asking anything he continued.

    “They were British Men of Letters, women of letters really. They injected me with something that made me hallucinate when I wouldn’t answer their questions. It made me see all the people I couldn’t save… replaying what they looked liked when they died… My mom, Jess, Kevin...all the times Dean died…” Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he recounted the experience he had suffered through that had only popped back up to torture him further in his dreams.

    He intentionally left out the physical torture and the, God what had that been anyway, mind rape? He wasn’t sure he’d ever talk to anyone about that encounter with Lady Bevell. He looked to [Y/N], expecting to see blame, perhaps pity? However, all Sam saw in the little angel’s eyes was warmth and understanding. The small Seraph opened her mouth and began to say something, but then seemed to think better of it.

    “Sam, honestly I know nothing I can say or do will make up for the things that have happened to you… Hell... your whole life? But I can say, without a doubt, that you are one of the strongest people I know, maybe it’s because you have to be, but that doesn’t make you any less strong… And I know you just met me... know nothing about me… but you inspired me to be strong too...and now that I’m here...fuck I’m rambling… Just know I’m here for you… to listen, to help, to lend some strength...whatever…” Chuck knows she was nervous, Amara knows Sam would probably hate her later in the morning, but she saw that little boy lost look on his face and her heart had broken.

    “I’m just gonna go...be in my room if you need me…” [Y/N] mumbled after a moment of dead, unnerving silence.

    “Stay...please…” Sam whispered as he placed a hand on hers, stopping her from leaving his bed.

    Sam wasn’t sure where his request had come from, maybe it was the media file of her mother beating her, or maybe it was just something as simple as him needing comfort. Whatever it was, he relaxed a little as [Y/N] nodded, affirming that she would stay. Without further word, Sam turned over, putting his back to the angel as she crawled under the covers with him. It had been a long time since Sam had shared a bed with a woman only for sleep. As the little angel curled her body around his, playing the big spoon to his little spoon, he realized how very much he had missed the simple comfort of it. The last sensation Sam felt before he drifted to sleep was the soft brush of feathers on his bared shoulder, unaware of the small Seraph draping a protective wing over him.


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N cooks breakfast for the boys. Some shocking truths are revealed. Sam finds a case in Minnesota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: None Yet / Mentions of Chuck/God, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean
> 
> Word count: 4807-ish
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, talks of death by fire

 

 

**A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[8mm - Angel ](https://youtu.be/iptWPfV-RIM)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

* * *

 

_“Hush little angel, won't you try. The devil hears you when you cry_  
Hush little angel close your eyes Think pleasant dreams and truer lies  
It's not like those tales Of glass and devotion They like to sell  
Oh you just want to be wanted It's making you sick  
But it's all right Oh yeah, it's only a prick  
And that's how you know That it's bad  
It's the problem with pain It's just something to have” 

_\- “Angel” - 8mm_

    The next thing [Y/N] knew, the blare of Sam’s phone alarm was ringing somewhere behind her on the nightstand. It was then that the little angel found what a strange position she was in. It was obvious she and Sam had shifted while they slept, because she was no longer spooning him. Instead, she was in a weird, headlock sort of cuddle. Both of Sam’s long, muscled arms enveloped her head, and her face nestled warmly against Sam’s chest. She felt oddly comfortable in the restraining hold, though more than likely it was the one who held her and not the position that made it so comforting.

  


 

 

    Sam slowly began to wake up. He unwound an arm from [Y/N], his hand brushing past her feathers to reach the nightstand to grab his phone. He turned off the alarm, groaning softly at the six thirty schedule he always tried to stick to. Carefully he twisted back to put his phone on the nightstand behind him. He was trying not to wake the small Seraph tucked in against him, unaware the phone had already woken her. Though Sam couldn’t have had more than five or so hours of sleep after [Y/N] had joined him, it had to be some of the best sleep he had had in what seemed like forever. She was soft, warm, and her short stature made her perfect for molding to his much larger frame. That’s when Sam realized he needed to put some space between himself and the small Seraph. At the very least he needed to strategically place a pillow to hide just how happy he was to have her pressed so close, so early in the morning.

    “Tickles…” [Y/N] mumbled softly as all of Sam’s moving around had his dark patch of coarse chest hairs teasing at her face.

    Sam moved back slightly away from her upon the bed, his arm still cradling the angel’s head had slipped back to tuck under the pillow beneath his head. His hazel eyes, still half hazed with sleep, swept down to look at her. He gave her a sleepy grin when she finally blinked her [Y/E/C] eyes open. Her head tilted back so she could meet his gaze, giving him her own lopsided grin in return.

    “Sorry…” His smile grew then, both dimples matching bookends to his contented expression.

    “Don’t mind being your teddy bear... really nice to get cuddles again.” Her smile turned wistful then as she shifted slightly beneath Sam’s arm that had relocated to drape over the curve of her waist.

    “Boyfriend?” Sam was careful to keep his voice passively curious, which was a curiosity in itself that he would feel the need to ask at all.

    “No… my little sister, been over two years…” She snorted a soft laugh at the thought of her having a boyfriend, let alone one who would want to cuddle with her, before she trailed off.

    “How old is she?” He had been inexplicably relieved there was no boyfriend in the picture, an emotion guiltily pushed down, she was at least fifteen years his junior.

    The little angel’s wings ruffled in agitation at his question. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to share with him, it was more a matter of the subject. Even after two years, her sister, and being forcibly separated from her, were painfully raw topics. [Y/N] wasn’t sure how to derail Sam’s line of questioning, so instead she went with honesty.

    “My family is, and has always been a hard subject to talk about...can we not start the day off…” She left the words, ‘like a train wreck’ unsaid, instead she offered Sam a small smile by way of apology.

    “Yah… um… I can understand.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he thickly swallowed, another wave of guilt washing over him as his mind flashed to her laptop that still sat on his nightstand behind him.

    [Y/N]’s smile brightened slightly at his accepting nature. She yawned softly as her body, and by extension her wings, languidly stretched. Sam couldn’t help but to admire the arc of her body, the rise of the mounds of her breasts, and the wholly new sight of her ashen wings. His gaze lingered on the slopes of feathers at her back, a fleeting memory of what they had felt like before he had fallen asleep tickling at his senses.

    “Your wings… May I touch them?” He had asked before he could even consider it might make her uncomfortable. His cheeks pinkened lightly as his brain seemed determined to feed his mouth awkward questions to ask her.

    “Sure… go for it…” She snickered as she rolled on to her stomach, her elbows propping her up, her chin resting in her hands as she watched Sam with quiet amusement.

    Sam’s face took on a very serious expression as he hesitantly moved his hand from her waist to run his fingers along the edges of the primary feathers on one wing. He had never touched a bird before, but he could never imagine they could feel as soft as her wings. Maybe it was just angel feathers that felt like airy silk. He could easily spend hours studying her wings with rapt attention; running his hands over the feathers, the connecting flesh, and the bones beneath. Given the breathy sighs leaving [Y/N]’s lips she would probably let him.

    “Sam?... Have you seen [Y/N]? She is not in her room or anywhere else I have searched in the bunker…” Cas had knocked before his voice came through the door of the bedroom with a tone of urgency.

    Sam’s hand had instantly drawn back from the little angel’s wing as soon as Cas had knocked. A peculiar feeling, something akin to being caught playing doctor, had rushed over him. [Y/N] on the other hand had smoothly slid from Sam’s bed and moved to open the door for Castiel. Her wings fluttering out behind her before they drew in snug against her back.

    “Sorry Castiel, I didn’t mean to scare you... Sam had a nightmare earlier this morning and I stayed to make sure it didn’t come back.” She had opened the door and wrapped her arms around Cas’ waist, hugging him as she offered him an explanation.

    “You slept?” Cas’ eyes first squinted to Sam who still lay shirtless in bed before he peered down at the small Seraph who held to him, only catching sight of the top of her [Y/H/C] hair as she seemed content to press her face into his chest.

 

  


 

 

    “Yup… Looks like I’m the weirdo angel who needs to eat and sleep… or at least a little.” It was then that she looked up to the older Seraph, a silly little smile tugging on her lips.

    “There is nothing ‘weirdo’ about needing to eat and sleep, especially if you can find enjoyment in them.” Castiel spoke with such seriousness it made the little angel smile that much bigger.

    “Thank You Castiel… Would you mind escorting me to the kitchen so I can make everyone breakfast…” [Y/N] shifted from Cas to move to his side, her small hand slipping into his much larger one.

    Castiel gave Sam a sideways glance before he simply nodded a yes to the small Seraph. Without a word, Cas pulled her from the room via his hand intertwined with hers. The little angel gave Sam a parting wave as she let Cas lead her into the hallway. In companionable silence they roamed the labyrinthine hallways of the bunker, [Y/N] trying her best to memorize the way.

    Castiel had become accustomed to hugs, both giving and receiving. Holding hands however, was an altogether new experience. As he led [Y/N] through the bunker towards the kitchen, he found himself rather enjoying the sensation. She was new to the grace that wrapped around her soul and had no real knowledge of what she was capable of. So it came as no surprise when he felt inadvertent brushes of her grace, seemingly seeking out his. The surprise was how much the tiny touches of her grace soothed him. But then again, he had been at odds with his brothers and sisters for so long it was no wonder he found solace in an angel that didn’t wish him ill.

    Stopping within the doorway of the kitchen Castiel gave [Y/N]’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling his own hand back, his eyes looking down to her in silent contemplation. He found himself doing that more often than not, just watching her, waiting for some sign perhaps. The little angel was quick to grab his hand back, pulling him in deeper into the kitchen with her, an impish grin toying at her lips. Silently she led him to the kitchen table, indicating he should have a seat, her [Y/E/C] dancing over him.

 

  


 

 

    “Now that you can enjoy food again you should at least stay and try my gran’s gravy and biscuits… even if it’s only a bite it’d make me happy… and besides, I enjoy your company.” [Y/N] gave Cas the same type of smile she had showered upon him last night when he had been enjoying his PB&J.

    “Okay…” Castiel tilted his head slightly, still in awe of how much she enjoyed the fact he could taste food again and not just the molecules.

    Noiselessly, Cas took a seat at the table, his gaze following the little angel as she busied herself with the task of preparing the morning meal. [Y/N] had gotten a quick look of where things were from making Castiel his sandwich the night before so she began by starting the coffee brewing. She poured the maker’s reservoir full of water and filled the filter with coffee before switching the appliance on. Humming as she went, she gathered all the ingredients she would need from the shelves and refrigerator, before she sat them all upon the stainless steel island.

    She wished there was a radio or something that would fill the silent room with music as she worked. She loved Castiel, but he seemed intent on simply watching her. She turned to regard the old oven and stove top, no preheat light on the oven, so she would have to guess at it. Turning on the oven and setting it to the right temperature she turned back to the kitchen island. Bending over she retrieved a baking sheet, whisk, and mixing bowl. The quiet was interrupted as [Y/N] stood back up with her cooking tools, smiling at Sam’s entrance.

    “Gonna watch me fix breakfast too?” She lightly teased as she began mixing up the ingredients for the biscuits.

    “Actually, I thought we might see if the ‘you’ here might have less of a hard time with your family… if you want …” Sam flashed the little angel a small encouraging smile as he sat across from the silent Cas, setting up his laptop, dressed for the day and ready to do some research.

    [Y/N] paused mid kneading of the dough, her eyes quickly cast to Sam as she tried to gauge if he might be willing to let this go as well. Castiel watched the small Seraph in concern as panic simmered in her gaze, she watched Sam like a rat might eye a mousetrap and the look worried him greatly. While Cas had read her thoughts last night, he had caught glimpses of what her home life had been like, and it had been abhorrent to him to say the least. Castiel had to resist the urge to interfere in Sam’s query, deciding discretion the better part of valor in this situation.

    “Um… sure I guess.” [Y/N] had already gone back to the biscuits, cutting them into rounds before placing them on the greased baking sheet, she then deftly popped them into the oven.

    She felt Sam wasn’t going to drop the subject of her family, whether it were the people here or the people in her reality. She might as well let him investigate the people here. They couldn’t be any worse than the ones at home, plus she could afford some detachment for the same reason, they wouldn’t really be her family. She turned with a skillet in her hand, turning on a burner before setting the skillet upon it.

    “What is your Dad’s full name?” Sam had booted up his computer and had his personal background report search engine open, hoping the little angel’s parents here had a far better relationship with her then the originals.

    Occupying herself with frying the bacon up, [Y/N] absently rattled off her Dad’s full name, nervously gnawing at her lower lip after replying to Sam. The biscuits had about fifteen minutes to go and if she timed it right she could have the bacon, eggs, and gravy finished in around twenty. She moved away from the stove top for a minute to grab a plate and paper towel to put the cooked bacon on when it was done. She could hear Sam typing away at his laptop as she retrieved another bowl to crack some eggs and butter into.

    “Scrambled eggs alright for you and Dean? Castiel would you like some eggs too?” She went to grab mugs to fill with coffee for Sam and Cas while she waited to see if scrambling the eggs would be OK.

    “Yes, some eggs would be nice.” Castiel replied distractedly, his eyes focused on Sam’s face trying to discern the expression the younger Winchester wore.

    [Y/N] moved over to the kitchen table carrying two steaming cups of coffee, placing Castiel’s mug in front of him before slipping behind Sam. Peering over Sam’s shoulder to the laptop screen that sat in front of him, she nearly spilt his hot coffee in her shock. As carefully as she could manage, she sat the younger Winchester’s coffee down by his hand resting upon the table, before sitting down next to him. She chanced another look at the article Sam had pulled up on his computer again, just in case she had read it wrong, but no, she had read correctly.

    “I don’t exist here… my sister and I were never born…” [Y/E/C] eyes narrowed slightly as realization sank in, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

    “I’m so sorry [Y/N]... I thought… I didn’t know your Dad and his whole family died in a house fire when he was eight. I didn’t think realities could be so different from one another.” Sam looked from his laptop to the little angel beside him, his hand had begun to reach for her shoulder when she shot up from her seat to move back to the stove.

    Castiel sat up straighter as the little angel across from him seemed to wilt before his eyes. Her misty gray wings drooped behind her, mirroring her troubled mood. As [Y/N] abruptly stood to go back to cooking, Cas felt the need to go to her, soothe her as she did for him, but he felt the shock and confusion radiating from her. She needed to distract herself for now, later he would offer her support when it might do her more good.

    “Scrambled eggs yah Sam?” She fished the last of the bacon out of the skillet before plateing it along with the rest on the paper towel covered plate.

    Sam had frowned when she had dodged his attempt at comforting her, but he could understand the pain of losing a parent at such a young age. Even if the child that had died here had never been her father, it was probably still a great shock. He could only imagine if he had shown up in that alternate reality Balthazar had sent him and Dean to, to find out they didn’t exist. It was one thing to lose their Dad in their twenties, it was another thing altogether to think there had never been a good man named John Winchester at all.

“Yah scrambled is good…” Sam watched the small Seraph, distressed at how she seemed to be taking the news, his brows drew together thoughtfully as he wondered at what he could do to help.

  


 

 

    [Y/N] only nodded in reply as she took the biscuits out of the oven and placed them beside the cooling bacon on the kitchen island. She tried focusing on cracking and whisking the eggs into the bowl, but the thought of her poor Grans and Dad dying in a fire disturbed her greatly. Then there was the fact she and her sister had never been born. Sure she had wished plenty of times -she- didn’t exist, but her little sister was a ray of sunshine, her baby sis didn’t deserve nothingness. She sighed deeply then as she poured the egg and butter combination into a fresh skillet, switching it out with the still hot pan of bacon grease. Into the pan of hot grease she added flour, salt, pepper, and a touch of milk before whipping it into a smooth, thick gravy. Everything was finished except for the eggs, which she occasionally fluffed as she pulled and prepared plates for Dean, Castiel and Sam.

    “Morning…” Dean muttered as he wandered into the kitchen, dressed, but still groggy from sleep.

    [Y/N] hoped it had been the fresh aromas of the breakfast she had cooked that had roused him from slumber, and she couldn’t help but smile a little as the first thing he went for was the coffee. Dean Winchester was decidedly not a morning person. To tell the truth she wasn’t either, but her job at the bakery had her up and ready to work by five in the morning. Which reminded her, as she finished up the eggs and divided them up among the three plates that already had portions of bacon and biscuits on them, she had wanted to make a cherry pie for Dean.

    She poured the gravy from the skillet and into a communal bowl, complete with a serving spoon before she took it, and one of the plates to the boys at the table. Dean had sat next to his brother and eagerly snatched up the plate as soon as she had sat it down, which earned him another small smile. [Y/N] was quick to retrieve the other two plates, along with some cutlery, to place before Castiel and Sam. Dean was enthusiastically tucking into his meal, while Cas and Sam looked at her plaintively. It was obvious, as she returned to the stove, that she would not be eating with them.

    “This gravy is really good [Y/N]... What did you do to it?” Dean asked after he had dipped his second biscuit into the gravy bowl.

    “Bacon grease based…” She usually glowed when someone praised her cooking, especially when it was something her Gran had taught her, but she was preoccupied with using another mixing bowl to work up some dough for a pie crust.

    Sam finally came to the conclusion comforting [Y/N] would have to wait until later, after she had more time to process what this reality held for her. In the meantime, the breakfast she had made smelled too good to pass up, so he followed his brother’s lead and grabbed a biscuit to dip too. Castiel was the last one to take his eyes from her, they had lingered as long as he dared, he did not wish to increase her anxiety any further by her catching him stare at her so intensely.

    “So [Y/N]... You were going to tell us how you managed to save Rowena and Crowley from Lucifer…” Dean inquired after washing down a piece of bacon with a sip of coffee.

    “Um… I kinda brokered a deal between the three of them.” The little angel’s stress level multiplied by leaps and bounds at his query, she knew the conversation would happen today, she just wished she had more time before the brothers started hating her.

    “One, how did you find Lucifer to even make a deal with him? Secondly, what exactly was the deal you made?”  Dean looked at her incredulously as she molded the pie crust into the pie pan she had had Cas pick up for her last night.

    “I prayed to him... And the deal was basically Lucifer can’t reign anywhere or reboot the apocalypse... He also can’t kill, maim, or otherwise torture any angels, humans, Rowena, Crowley, and ya’ll... In return Crowley, Rowena, ans ya’ll can’t hurt him either... And… Well... Lucifer is free from his cage.” She had pitted the cherries and plopped them into a pan to cook on the stove burner before she turned back to face the undoubtedly angry expressions the Winchesters would be wearing.

    “What the fuck were you thinking praying to Satan let alone making a deal with him for a get out of jail free pass?!?” Dean roared as he sent his empty plate flying with a swipe of his hand, his face all hard, angry lines.

  


 

_(source yellina.tumblr)_

    [Y/N] flinched as the plate broke in two when it hit the floor. Dean’s fury was bad, but the look of hurt on Sam’s face was even worse, like she had betrayed him. She supposed she had, Chuck only knew what Lucifer had done to Sam while he had been stuck in the cage with him. Instead of crying she turned to tend to the pie filling, mixing in the other ingredients with the hot, juicy cherries, letting it cook and thicken. Only when she heard someone storming towards her did she turn around to face a furious Dean.

    “God... Chuck instructed me to do it...aside from helping Castiel...and watching out after ya’ll... It was one of the things he brought me here for…” [Y/N] offered weakly, recoiling from Dean as he raised a fist, not to hit her, but to swing at a pot hanging down from the kitchen island’s uppermost shelf.

    “Dean!” Sam had shouted at his older brother as he thought Dean’s fist might have been aimed at the cowering little angel.

    Castiel had been alarmed enough for the small Seraph that he had moved from his seat at the table. In a few quick strides he had brought himself to stand beside [Y/N], just in case Dean’s next target for his rage was the young angel herself and not another cooking implement. Once the young woman heard the hollow clang of Dean’s fist meeting cookware she straightened herself up, if he decided to actually hit her next she figured she deserved it. Instead of shrinking back from Dean she poured the pie filling into the pie pan before using the leftover crust dough to cover over the top.

“I don’t care what Chuck told you to do… We don’t need you to watch over us, we have Cas… We don’t want you here… so just go back to your own reality.” Dean gritted out between clenched teeth, his jaw ticking at the pressure.

“Your pie will be ready in about an hour… Take it out or it will burn…” Nope she wasn’t going to cry, no matter how bad his words had hurt her.

    Dean was shocked into silence as he watched the little angel place the freshly made pie into the oven, before she maneuvered around Cas and out of the kitchen. All the steam he had built up escaped him in one long, shuddering sigh as he made his way back to the kitchen table. He sank in the seat Cas had just so recently vacated as he looked to Sam to see how he was taking the whole Lucifer free from the cage with Chuck’s blessing thing. Dean was about to ask Sammy what he thought about it all when Cas interrupted him.

    “Dean... Even if [Y/N] wanted to, she cannot go back to her reality, she has been warded against being sent back. Despite what you and she both think she does belong here, her soul, her grace were crafted here, in this world, by this God. She was always meant to be here.” Having said his piece, Castiel shot Dean a warning glance before he went to find the little angel to console her.

    “Can you believe Cas? He was damn near staring me down... What is that about? He’s supposed to be on our team right? And fine... The chubby little angel can’t be returned to sender, maybe we can just send her to her family here in this universe…” Dean ran a hand over his face in frustration as he ranted to Sam, his eyes never meeting his brother’s in his agitation.

    Sam wasn’t sure how to feel, let alone what he should say to Dean. As much as he dreaded Lucifer roaming around as he pleased, and the fact he still had so many traumatic memories of being stuck in the cage with both Lucifer and Michael, Sam could see why Chuck might have set his son free. Hell, Amara had nearly killed God and the rest of the world along with him, and Chuck had still forgiven her. Having sat in on part of the talk between Chuck and Lucifer, Sam understand Chuck had owed Lucifer perhaps more than just an apology. With the conditions set, it sounded like the Devil had his hands tied with the amount of trouble he could cause, especially since it seemed he couldn’t even bother him or Dean.

    “ Half her family Dean, those were supposed to be her Grandparents and Dad…” Sam explained softly as he pushed his laptop to his brother, showing him the article about the house fire.

 

  


 

 

    Dean’s eyes skimmed over the screen, reading the news story made his heart drop just a little. Had he been too hard on the little Seraph? She said she had been working under Chuck’s orders, but still, it was the fucking Devil she had made the arrangements with. He supposed he could give her the benefit of the doubt and try her out at the bunker for a while. She did make an awesome breakfast, and the pie in the oven was starting to fill the air with its delicious scent.

    “Fine. She can stay for now, but anymore deals with the Devil and she’s gone. Find us a case Sammy, I need to get away from her for now…” Dean finally looked at his brother, confused by the mixed emotions Sammy’s face held.

    “Just don’t raise a hand to her again Dean…” Sam warned his older brother. The reaction [Y/N] had displayed when Dean had hit the pot hanging in front of her had been heartbreaking given what Sam already knew, and Sam couldn’t bear to see that look upon her again.

    “I wasn’t going to hit her…” Dean defended himself sullenly.

    Reflecting back on his actions Dean recalled the look of terror the young angel had in that moment, and he felt shame welling up within him. Sure he had been mad, but she was damned near defenseless, and aside from the deal with Satan she had been nothing but nice to everyone. Maybe he was overreacting on Sam’s behalf. Sam had been at the mercy of Lucifer while he was in the cage, and then tortured further by Lucifer in hallucinations. If Sam had no beef with the little angel maybe he shouldn’t either. Dean sighed deeply then, it wouldn’t be easy, but perhaps with some time away he could let his anger go.

   “Think I found one... So get this... Minnesota. Two dead, locked room. Victims had put in a call about a crying baby. But the place was empty. The only thing at the scene was their bodies. Been five days, and the coroner still hasn't put out a cause of death. Seems fishy.” Sam hadn’t thought his brother was going to hit [Y/N], he just didn’t want Dean scaring her again like that. Finding a case that would probably take three or four days would be a good thing, to allow Dean the time to cool off.

    “All right. Meet at the car in 10.” Dean nodded to Sam as he rose from his seat and left the kitchen to go pack a bag.


	7. Angel With a Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go hunting in Minnesota. [Y/N] stays behind at the bunker with Castiel to do some angel training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: None Yet / Mentions of Chuck/God, Y/N (PlusSize!Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean
> 
> Word count: 3,866ish
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, talks of depression,

 

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[The Cab - Angel With a Shotgun](https://youtu.be/ua830TJ1jxA)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

Song [Y/N] is rocking to at the end of the chapter [*here*](https://youtu.be/KFq4E9XTueY)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _“I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be”  
\- “Angel With a Shotgun” -The Cab

   

    [Y/N] was trembling with the effort it took not to cry, her wings tense against her back. She paused her trek down the hall as she heard Castiel defend her, which had some tension slackening from her shoulders. However, that was before she caught the ‘chubby angel’ remark from Dean. That sent a fresh wave of shudders down her back. Yup, angelic hearing or no, she didn’t want to hear another word that came out of that kitchen. She had been called far worse than chubby, but for some reason it hurt more coming from the oldest Winchester.

    ‘We don’t want you. We don’t need you.’ Those were the main points [Y/N] had taken away from Dean’s ranting and it drilled deep into her heart. Again, it was the type of thing she had been told before, but it hurt, it really did. However, it didn’t hurt in the same way as it had before. It was an all encompassing pain, but not the type of pain that would have her wanting to slit her wrists later. That revelation had the little angel deep in thought when Castiel finally caught up to her. Deftly he caught her by a hip, before he spun her around to face him. Gingerly, he pulled her, via that grip upon her hip into his body.

    “Castiel?” The small Seraph had let out a little yelp at the unexpected grab and spin, but settled once she realized it was Cas. She was not entirely sure why she was once again hugged against him, but she certainly was not complaining either...just curious.

    “Dean was hurtful in his remarks to you. You did not deserve that... And… I am glad that you are here.” Castiel had felt her distress the moment Dean had begun to yell at her and he wanted nothing more than to alleviate that for her.

    She was a young woman with the grace of a Seraph and it wasn’t a surprise that she was a sensitive soul. Add to the fact it was a person whom she loved that was so cruel in his manner of speaking to her, it was a wonder she wasn’t crying. Cas found his free hand once again in her long [Y/H/C] hair, tenderly running his fingers through it. He meant for it to be a comfort to her, but perhaps he was the one coming away with the greater benefit.

    “Castiel… Can angels have depression?” She pulled back from his chest, just enough that she could tilt her head back to look into his eyes that seemed so sad on her behalf.

    “Yes, I believe they can… Why do you wish to know?” His own head tilted forward slightly, meeting her oddly stoic gaze.

    “Well… considering I don’t feel like my world is ending… I think Chuck may have taken away the depression I’ve been living with since I was thirteen…” [Y/N] stared at Castiel with such barefaced shock that Cas was left speechless in its wake.

    “Come, let’s get out of the hallway…” Castiel could hear the brothers leaving the kitchen and he didn’t want another confrontation between the angel in his arms and Dean.

    His hand that rested on the swell of her hip moved to slip into one of her own hands, pulling her with him as he made his way to the war room. [Y/N] seemed contented enough to be lead, and she followed him without question or complaint to the main room of the bunker. Cas pulled out a chair for her before he took the seat next to her, his hand still clasping hers. Cornflower hued eyes sought hers out with earnest concern.

 

    “You feel you should be depressed?” Castiel spoke quietly, this conversation meant for their ears alone.

    “ Well yah… What Dean said to me was about equivalent to if you were to say you hated me Castiel… It broke a bit of my heart, but I don’t feel like I want to die… don’t get me wrong, I hurt, but not to such a drastic extent… I can live with it…” She had stumbled over some of her words, unsure of how to get across how it felt to not have simple words destroy her like they used to.

    “ I don’t think I could ever hate you [Y/N]... And I am thankful you don’t want to die. Perhaps God did heal you of your depression if you feel differently about things that used to hurt you so much.” Castiel’s words had started out so heartfelt before he went to a more neutral tone, his thumb repeatedly swept across the top of her hand as he spoke.

    Castiel had had to control the anger he felt at Dean’s actions, afraid that his anger might bleed through to his voice and further upset the little Seraph beside him. He knew the pain words could cause, even knew how words could drive someone to extreme measures. Father knew he had felt unworthy for the past year or so. But then God had sent his newest creation straight to the Winchesters… And to him. She hadn’t even been in the bunker two days and already Castiel could feel his burdens begin to lighten. Despite the deal with Lucifer, Dean was a fool to not see the gift she truly was.

    “I feel kinda bad I called Chuck a shit father now… ” She snickered loudly, if only out of embarrassment for voicing her opinion of the God who had wiped out her depression.

    “You called Chuck out for being a bad Dad?” Sam had come around the corner from the direction of the bedrooms, a look of shocked amusement playing across his features.

    “Well yah… Thought it was a dream remember? Plus humans completely aside… He made angels to be completely dependent upon Him, then just up and left them… that’s some serious assery… Angels have Daddy issues that beat out any woman’s on the planet, hands down.” She turned slightly in her chair to face Sam, her words were light-hearted but the features of her face spoke of a harsh seriousness.

    “Yah I guess you’re right, Chuck is an ass for doing that to the angels.”  Sam’s lips moved into a firm line as he seemed to mull that over.

    “You are going out on a hunt? Would you like me to accompany you?” Cas spoke up, drawing [Y/N]’s attention to the bag slung over Sam’s shoulder.

    “No, I think we’ll be OK. Besides, you need to stay here and teach [Y/N] all the things little angels should know...that and you have your wings back. Worse comes to worse Dean can always call you…” Sam’s eyes were on [Y/N] though he replied to Cas, a full dimpled smile stretching Sam’s mouth as he spoke of Cas playing angel school with her.

    Dean came into the room as [Y/N] slipped her hand from Castiel’s to move over to Sam. Dean guardedly watched as the small angel wrapped her arms around his brother’s waist and pulled him into a hug, her head tilted up as she offered him a sad sort of smile. Outrage crackled along Dean’s skin as he wondered how the little Seraph dared to touch his brother like that just after she had dropped such a bombshell on him. The oldest Winchester felt himself sorely tempted to march over and yank [Y/N] away from Sammy, but that feeling was washed away as he saw his younger brother not only accept her embrace, but then wrapped his arms around her in return.

    “I’m so sorry Sam... I know…” She was about to say more when Sam just pulled her tighter against him, effectively hushing her with the press of his chest to her face.

    “I know, I’m sure Chuck has his reasons… And who turns down God?” He laughed softly before he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

    “Come on Sammy, daylight's burning!” Dean could barely restrain the growl of irritation in his voice as he wanted nothing more than to break up the little chick flick moment playing out between his brother and the little angel.

    “Be careful, stay safe, and come home in one piece.” [Y/N]’s words were muffled against the hardness of Sam’s chest, but she was pretty sure he had understood because she was rewarded with another kiss to her hair. 

    Sam and [Y/N] pulled back from the hug simultaneously. Sammy smiled down warmly at the small angel while the little Seraph grinned back. She then slipped to move towards a disgruntled looking Dean. Dean had been shifting his go bag from one shoulder to the other, unaware of the quiet female angel who caught him with an unexpected, quick hug.

    “Be careful out there Dean…” Her hug had ended even as it had begun, frightened he might rebuke her for the affection, but she would be damned if she wasn’t going to offer him a goodbye...just in case.

    Dean had the look of a deer caught in the headlights as [Y/N] caught him off guard with her ninja hug. Why? After all he had done and said, would she… She was a weird one. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a brush of gratitude at her easy forgiveness, which is what that hug had felt like. She was worried about him, just as she was for his brother, and that sat strangely with the eldest Winchester.

    “Um...sure.” That was as much as he could muster as he looked over to Sammy, hitching his head in the direction of the garage, wanting nothing more than to leave.

    “Bye Cas... [Y/N], Learn lots while we’re gone!” Sam chuckled over his shoulder as he followed his older brother who was making a hasty retreat to the garage.

    [Y/N] felt a tiny thrill tickle up her spine. Dean hadn’t been mean to her! Perhaps with a little time he wouldn’t be mad at her. She near flounced back to Cas and fell into his lap, taking the older Seraph by surprise, a small ‘umph’ slipping from his lips.

    “You think Dean might not hate me after a while?” She asked as she pressed a quick happy kiss to Cas’ cheek before she slid off him to move back to her own chair. Her happiness fueled venture into his lap astonished her as she usually reserved kisses for family, not to mention that she had been in his lap. Wonders never cease! Seemed this reality was coaxing her out of her shell, or perhaps it was the people.

    Castiel’s arms had been about to encircle God’s newest angel before she had moved back to her own seat. The kiss? Well the kiss that she had laid upon his cheek had sent a series of perplexing sensations throughout his body, even going so far as to feather across his grace. He found himself wanting another taste of it, but he refrained, the small angel was just openly affectionate. Even though he knew she loved both of the Winchesters and him from that journey through her thoughts, he wasn’t exactly certain what type of love it was. So he would remain content with her tenderness until she gave him more of an inclination as to her feelings.

    “I do not think he hates you now, he is just...overwhelmed with the situation.” Castiel calmly assured her before he slipped his angel blade from his sleeve, holding it up for the small Seraph to see.

    She nodded silently to Castiel’s reply as she eyed the angel blade with great interest. It was a shining silver, almost mirror like in its clarity. The cylindrical grip was almost as long as the blade itself. The entire length of the angel blade was like a short sword, but that’s where the likeness ended. The blade itself was triple edged, the base of the blade extended from the hilt like a great, stretched out pyramid that ended in a deadly sharp point. 

    “Tell me what angel blades are capable of killing.” Cas went right into a lesson, the sooner she knew how to use the blade properly, the safer she would be.

    “They pretty much kill anything except for archangels, and I’m guessing Chuck and Amara. You need an Archangel's blade to kill an Archangel. Of course the blade only kills if it’s a killing blow, you can slash at an angel or demon with one and only wound it” [Y/N] replied with a smile, her fingers itching to touch the smooth, gleaming surface of the hilt. **  
**

“Very good. These blades are best suited to penetrating the lungs, the heart, the skull, the pelvis, or under the shoulder area. The whole upper body is a good area to strike for, and when you thrust you should do it with your whole body.” Cas lightly pointed the tip of his blade to each area on her body as he spoke about it, ending his speech by demonstrating a powerful drive of the blade over the table where they sat.

    “This, is a forward grip.” He brought the angel blade close for her inspection as he took the hilt and grabbed it with his fingers wrapped around the grip so that his knuckles were aimed towards the ground.

    “You guide your attacks with your elbow when you use the forward grip, it makes your moves more versatile, making it harder for your opponent to guess where the attack is aimed. It also gives you a further reach because you can use your whole arm, which gives you a more effective range. The forward grip is also a good grip for using outward thrusts and directional attacks.” Castiel went through movements directed through his elbow, jabbing the blade horizontal, then vertical, and then diagonally.

    [Y/N] watched with rapt attention, hells bells a warrior of the Lord was showing her how an angel blade could be used. [Y/E/C] gaze narrowed down to focus only on Cas and the demonstration he was providing. When his fingers had clasped around the handle, her wrist moved to mimic the hold, her own fingers curved around an invisible hilt. When Cas showed her how to drive the blade using his elbow, she copied those movements as well.

    “This is a reverse grip, it is good for outward, short range attacks and directional attacks as well. However, attacks made with the reverse grip are more easily anticipated by your opponent. But... the reverse grip offers a quicker recovery and faster attacks than the forward grip.” Castiel adjusted his grip on his blade, palming the hilt with his hand, his knuckles pointed up.

    Without warning, and without word, the little angel leaped from her chair and made a break for the bunker’s kitchen. Castiel’s eyes went wide before he remembered something about a pie she had put in the oven earlier. He had distracted her, but self defense was more important than baked goods. Slipping his blade back up into his sleeve, he moved to follow the small Seraph, smiling to himself as the aroma of fresh cherry pie wafted through the hallways of the bunker.

    “Just made it in time.” [Y/N]’s bright smile greeted Cas as he entered the kitchen while she was placing the steaming pie upon the kitchen island to cool.

    “That was likely enough information for you to digest for today… Tomorrow we can put it to practical use.” Castiel returned her smile with a small, closed twitch of his own lips before he took a seat at the kitchen table.

    “That can’t be the end of angel school today already...you don’t have to go slow, I’m a quick study I promise!” [Y/N] tried out her best puppy dog look on Cas, hoping to do more than just listen that day.

    “Well we could work on flying I suppose…” Castiel inflected his tone with a slight tease as he almost laughed at her attempt at Sam’s patented puppy dog face.

    “Really?!... OK what do I do?” She hurriedly made her way around the stainless steel island to stand before Cas, her winter cloud hued wings already twitching in her excitement.

    “Try to consciously spread out both wings.” Castiel had never taught another angel how to fly before, the fledglings had been taken care of by other ranks of angels and he was a soldier.

    [Y/N]’s nose scrunched up in concentration as she focused on the appendages on her back. At first one wing jerked out slightly, followed by the other. Then, with a smooth fluid movement, both wings rose to spread out behind her. Cas nodded approvingly, his eyes running over her wings from tip to tip. He deemed that they were lovely; equal parts moonlight dancing over the tops of clouds, and snow laden sky of a winter’s day.

    “Now try thrusting them forward.” Castiel spoke quietly, at this rate they’d be making a small trip before the pie was even finished cooling.

    Again it all started with a shaky twitch from her wings. Then on her second attempt both wings flapped forward, the force generated causing her to step back a foot or so. Broadly she grinned at her flight instructor, full of pride at the movements she had already accomplished. Cas did let a small laugh slip then, watching her beam with such pride at something so simple as beating her wings back and forth.

    “Very good, now you just need to make your wings invisible to the normal human eye. Concentrate on them not being there...it’s like a switch...so once you’ve flipped it one way you won’t need to worry about it unless you wish them to be seen again.”

   [Y/N] closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then sooty lashes fluttered back open. Her head turned so that she might catch a glimpse of her wings to see if they were there or not. She was pleasantly surprised to not see them there, but she could still feel their softness against her back. A small expression of shock passed upon her face before she turned back to look at Castiel.

    “ You can still see them can’t you?... But I can’t because I’m part human… But then how… I’ve seen your wings… Well kinda... More like a flurry of colors when you fly off…” Her lower lip folded beneath her teeth as she worried at it in confused thought.

    “ Yes I can still see them. I think, with you, it will be more of puzzle as to what you can and cannot do… you are a completely different entity… not angel, not human, not Nephilim.” Castiel cocked his head to the side, studying [Y/N] for a moment, his own words echoing around in his brain.

   “I’m glad I have you to help me Castiel.” The little Seraph smiled softly under Cas’ studious gaze.

    “You don’t hear other angels do you?” Castiel had tested out his angel radio on her and when she hadn’t replied he took it as a sign she didn’t have that particular angelic quality either.

    “No, why?” She questioned, her eyes glimmering with a touch of worry, it seemed she was less and less an angel with every test.

    “I told you through the telepathic wavelength all angels share that I was glad to help you…” Cas trailed off as a small voice tickled at the back of his mind, so faint he was unsure he had heard it all.

_**~ Can you hear me Castiel? ~**_

    It was stronger that time and he was sure it was [Y/N] as she stared so intently at him. However, she wasn’t using the normal wavelength angels used. It seemed her mind was only connecting to his. This strange new development warranted further investigation, but it could wait.

  _**~ Yes I can hear you… ~**_

    [Y/N] fairly glowed as Cas answered, his voice a soothing warmth spreading throughout her mind. She did a little spin of celebration before she moved back to the kitchen’s island. Retrieving plates and silverware, she sliced two pieces of pie before plopping them on their respective plates. Humming quietly to herself she returned to Cas, placing his pie and fork before him, then she took the seat across from him. Happily she scooped a bit of cherry and crust into her mouth, smiling broadly as Castiel did the same.

_**~ This pie tastes even better than normal...celebration pie! ~** _

    The little Seraph’s giggled comment bubbled within Cas’ mind and he couldn’t help but offer her a small smile, one that was not nearly as controlled as most of his other smiles had been. She was so eager to learn, so happy in her simple accomplishments, and so excited at her new found abilities that he couldn’t help but to share her emotions. The cherry pie was as enjoyable as her morning cooking had been. He was certain it did indeed taste sweeter to her in her minor victory.

 

* * *

    

    It had been five days since the Winchesters had left on their hunt. Five, seemingly never ending days of blade practice, teleportation trails, and self defense lessons. When she had told Cas not to go slow she had never imagines what a strict taskmaster he’d be. She had tackled each assignment with vigor and she was proud of what she had achieved so far. Castiel had even been so pleased by her hard work he had taken her to get things to personalize her room with. However, it vexed her to no ends that he still wouldn’t let her fly off on her own. So as Cas was gone on a grocery run, she found herself alone, dusting the shelves of the bunker’s library.

    She had her iPod plugged into some speakers she had picked up on one of her and Castiel’s adventures in zapping about and was clad in clothes fit for dusting in. Red sleep shorts that clung to the curves of her butt, a simple sports bra, and a black tank top that hugged to the mounds of her breasts despite their being smooshed down in the sports bra. She rocked around, hips swinging as she cleaned, the speakers blaring out an upbeat pop song that she joyously sang out with.

> _“Do I want to go out with a lion's roar_   
>  _Huh, yea, I want to go south and get me some more_   
>  _Hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine_   
>  _They say I better stop or I'll go blind_   
>  _Ooh she bop, she bop_   
>  _She bop he bop and we bop_   
>  _I bop you bop and they bop_   
>  _Be bop be bop a lu bop_   
>  _I hope he will understand_   
>  _She bop he bop and we bop…”_

“You know that song’s about masturbation right?” ....


	8. Broken Down Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  The brothers and angels go hunting in Iowa. Events of the episode American Nightmare in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 7 Broken Down Angel
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet /  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, The Petersons, Beth, Carl, Olivia
> 
> Word count: 12,666ish
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, cannon descriptions of self inflicted abuse, cannon violence
> 
> Special Thanks to my friend fanforfanatic for the fun she inspired by helping me pick out a naughty song!

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Nazareth - “Broken Down Angel”](https://youtu.be/jlkXb10X8mM)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

Song [Y/N] and Dean are discussing is  [*here*](https://youtu.be/KFq4E9XTueY)

Half the chapter is taken from the American Nightmare episode of SPN.

 

* * *

 

 _“Now she's only a broken down angel_  
She's only a bird that's broke her wing  
She's only someone, someone who's gone wrong  
She's only a child that's lost her way”  
-”Broken Down Angel” - Nazareth

 

   “You know that song’s about masturbation right?” Dean smirked as he casually leaned against the stone pillar closest to her, watching her dance with laughter crinkling the corners of his eyes.

 

                                                                       

 

   Evidently between the music and her singing, [Y/N] hadn’t heard the bunker door open and close. Even worse was the fact that the boys had had the time to put their gear away, and sneak up on her. Who knew how long Sam and Dean had been watching her, Sam from the archway, and Dean from his column. Both Winchesters wore almost identical smirks as she moved to turn off her IPOD.

   “No it’s not…” The little angel glared back at Dean as he seemed to be close to laughing at her again at her protest.

   “Alright then, what’s it about?” One of Dean’s brows rose in a baiting challenge, Sam was being no help as he tried his best to muffle a laugh with his hand.

   “Um… It’s just a fun little eighties’ dance song, it doesn’t really mean anything…” The small Seraph shrugged slightly as nervous eyes flitted between Sam and Dean… Had she really been caught singing and dancing to a song about masturbation?

   “Hey I've been thinking of a new sensation. I'm picking up a good vibration… They say I better stop or I'll go blind… I can't stop messin' with the danger zone? Really? Those don’t sound like references to some happy alone time to you?” A deep chuckle rumbled up from Dean’s chest and bubbled along his lips as he looked at the young angel with serious doubt playing along his face. She couldn’t be that naive could she?

   “It’s OK [Y/N], we all have those few embarrassing songs we enjoy. Hell, most of what Dean listens to is the greatest hits of mullet rock…” Sam eased the fledgling’s growing blush as he good-naturedly ribbed Dean about his own musical tastes.

   “Fine… So what if it’s about a girl getting herself off… Guys don’t own the market on that kinda thing…” Her mouth had run off before her mind could filter what it said, and she fought the urge to slam her hand over her lips at what she had said.

   Instead, she tried to cover her awkwardness with an irritated huff before she grabbed up her IPOD and marched off in the direction of her room. Of course she was followed by the overly amused laughter of both the Winchesters. Yup, she wouldn’t be coming out of her room anytime soon. She slunk into her room like a dog with its tail between its legs. Stupid song. Stupid Winchesters, sneaking in their own bunker like that. She sighed deeply as she leaned against her closed door, jumping about a foot when a knock thudded against her back through the wood.

   “[Y/N]? If you want to go out on our next hunt with us we need to get you an anti possession tattoo, get dressed and we’ll head out…” Sam cajoled her with the incentive of going out with them on a hunt.

   “Got any liquid courage lying around?” She asked tentatively as she opened the door to Sam.

   “Yah… Why?... Wow... Your room looks awesome... You and Cas have been busy.” Sam’s gaze had passed over [Y/N] and into her room.

   They had moved some furniture around and moved the bed to one corner of the room. The bed resembled something like a cozy cocoon. Gauzy white panels of fabric dipped down from the ceiling over the bed, forming multiple canopies. Adding to the charm of the young angel’s bed were thin stands of tiny white decorative lights that hung down with the drapes. The twinkling of the lights cast pale light over the bed and walls in the darkness of the room. 

    Upon the bed itself there had to be at the very least, a half a dozen pillows, and two or three blankets upon the bed, and it had Sam thinking of the bed as more of a nest than a cocoon. The shelf along the wall opposite from her bed now contained a few books, a record player stereo combo, a few records, and some personal items. The dresser at the front of the room had its own small TV, complete with WIFI receiver to get Netflix and other internet channels on. She and Cas had done a great job of making the room truly hers, and it gave Sam hope she wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

 

                                                                  

 

   “I need a drink… I’m scared of needles… “ She admitted quietly as she went to the chest of drawers to pull out a soft pair of black velour drawstring pants.

   “Not sure if we have enough to calm you down, but we can try. I’ll be in the war room when you’re ready for that boost of courage…” Sam gave her that beautiful full dimpled smile before he left so she could get dressed.

   [Y/N] hummed restlessly as she shut the door behind Sam. She then took off her sleep shorts only to shimmy on the velour pants before tying the drawstrings into a neat bow. She figured she was good to go with the sports bra and tank top so she stepped into a pair of simple white slip on sneakers. She moved her hand to her mouth, idly chewing on her thumb nail as she left her room. 

    Nervously, she wondered how bad the tattoo would hurt while she made her way to meet Sam in the war room. Evidently her imbibing would be a group activity as [Y/E/C] eyes roved over Sam, Dean, and Castiel all seated at one end of the table, a bottle and two small glasses awaiting her. A seat had been left open next to Cas for her, skittishly she moved into the chair by Castiel, even more ill at ease with the audience.

   “So… I’ve never had more than a sip of beer before…” The little angel was at a loss as to what more to add to that statement, she could only wonder how much she would need to drink to calm her nerves, uneasily she recalled Cas had had to drink a whole store full to become drunk.

   “We’ll start you off with two fingers of Johnny Labinski's Kentucky Whiskey… Then we’ll see.” Dean placed a shot glass in front of her before placing one in front of himself. **  
**

   As if Cas could sense her hesitation, he leaned to place a comforting hand upon her shoulder as she watched Dean pour a helping of the amber liquor into her glass before filling his own. The small Seraph traded anxious glances with Sam before she raised the glass to her lips and simply drank it, tipping it all back in one hellish gulp. She sputtered and gasped trying in vain to get the burning within her throat that quickly traveled up her nose to abate, while Cas whacked her on the back in fear that she was choking.

   “You were supposed to sip it…” Dean simply grinned lightly as he took another sip of his own drink.

   That late bit of information earned him bitch faces from both Sam and Cas as the little angel still fought to recover from the shot of hard alcohol. Ingesting it so quickly should have affected her just as quick, or so the young angel surmised. After licking the inside neckline of her tank top in an effort to get the taste off of her tongue, she figured the drink had had no effect, other than tasting terrible and burning like the forges of Hell. Nope. She didn’t care how much she hated needles, she quickly decided she hated whiskey even more.

   “OK. Didn’t work. Not drinking anymore. We can go.” She rushed out as she stood from her chair, not holding any ill will against Dean as she figured the drink would have been made even worse had she had to sip it.

   “OK Princess. You riding with us, or are you and Cas gonna zap?” Dean chuckled as he finished off his whiskey before rising to stand as well, Sammy already standing and ready to head to the car.

   “We’re all going?” The small Seraph gulped slightly, looking to Cas, having thought he would be the only one to accompany her.

   “It’s a rite of passage with us sweetheart, of course we’re all going… For you know… Support.” Dean winked at her and she sensed ‘support’ was code for ‘to annoy and tease’ in Dean speak.

   “Uh I... I haven’t gotten to meet Baby... So car would be nice… Castiel you’ll come too...” She slowly began to become acutely aware of her cheeks as they began to heat up, her mind reaching for what she wished to say, her hand fumbling for Castiel’s.

   Cas’ big, stunning blue eyes widened as the fledgling’s face began to redden and her hand grabbed sloppily at his until she clasped her fingers with his. Dean began to snicker under his breath as the alcohol seemed to be affecting the little angel more than she perhaps realized. Sam however, went to [Y/N]’s side to take her free hand to help Cas get her to the car. Dean took the lead to usher everyone to the garage, unlocking the sleek ebony Impala so that everyone could pile in.

 

                                                                                                         

 

    “She’s so beautiful... Even better in person...” The little angel ooo-ed and ahh-ed over the car as she wrest her hand from Sam’s to run her fingers reverently over the smooth shiny surface of the car before Cas herded her into the backseat.

    Dean chuckled at the small Seraph as she admired Baby, but he had to admit, she wasn’t wrong. Sam rode shotgun, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he looked back to watch how Cas was doing with the small Seraph. The two angels sat in the back, close to one another, Cas’ arm draped over [Y/N] shoulders as he seemed to be fussing over her. Dean slipped in behind the wheel as he pressed the garage door opener then peeled out of the garage and onto the dirt road.

    “You better not puke in my car princess…” Dean looked at the small Seraph in his rear view mirror as she lazily leaned into Cas’ body, her cheeks flushed, and even her nose had begun to darken.

    The young angel mumbled something unintelligible in response as she nuzzled her face against Cas like a little kitten seeking attention. Sam let out a bark of laughter, having fully turned in his seat to check on the sweet drunken angel. Castiel was quite content to have the small angel curled in against him and hummed softly at her, making soothing little noises to keep her pacified. Dean snuck another glance in the mirror to see why Sam was laughing only to join in with a chuckle of his own, first time drunks were rather cute.

    “I love you Castiel… Like sooo much… I wished you were real and you are… And… And I’m so happy…” [Y/N] had squirmed so that she could face Cas even as she still cuddled to him, her face trying to express a seriousness that she wasn’t capable of accomplishing under the influence.

    The laughter from the front seat only grew louder at the young fledgling’s spoken admission of love. The uproar from the front of the car only had both angels turning in confusion, both wondering what had been so funny. Castiel could only look back to the sweet angel at his side, a tender smile on his lips as he pulled her in closer. The fingers of the arm draped over her, played in her hair as he dipped down and placed a light kiss to her forehead.

    “ S’not funny… I love ya’ll too ya know… Ever since I was fourteen… kept me going…” She mumbled into Cas’ side.

    She had relished the kiss Cas had given her, even though it felt like a ghost’s touch across her skin. At that last confession the laughter had died, the car so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Castiel, having already known, kept that same small smile upon his face as he tended to the tipsy little fledgling . Both Winchesters  however, sat rather awkwardly on the front bench seat, their faces calm masks, hiding the rush of thoughts whirling in their mildly panicked minds.

    “Figured if ya’ll could stay s’strong… Lose everything… Keep living… Then s’could I... And Chucky fixed me...” The little angel plodded on, unaware of half of what she was saying, but saying it nonetheless.

    The brothers weren’t entirely sure what the last giggled part had been about, and they briefly exchanged bewildered glances. Calling God Chucky had them both wanting to chuckle. However, the beginning of her drunken speech had been about parts of their lives. Her words had set them both to wondering exactly how detailed that web series she had watched had been.

    Dean especially felt the weight of her words. A fourteen year old exposed to his rather risque past, God he hoped it hadn’t been as bad as the Carver Edlund books had been. At almost the same moment, as if they shared one mind, both Winchesters brooded over how, after knowing EVERYTHING they had done, could someone hold them in such esteem, let alone love them. With those puzzling thoughts buzzing around in their brains they arrived at the tattoo parlor.

 

                                                                   

* * *

 

 

    It was three days later when they all found themselves in Mason City, Iowa. Castiel and the young angel waited outside a church as the Winchesters went in to interview Father Valdecantos. [Y/N] shifted nervously from heel to heel as Cas kept an eye on the church doors. The little angel was dressed in her forensic examiner in training outfit; a simple gray business jacket, a white blouse, and matching gray skirt that brushed her knees. Her hair was pulled back and up into a matronly, professional bun, and a dash of minimal makeup rounded out her look. Cas touched upon her shoulder lightly signaling that Sam and Dean had exited the church. While Sam made his way to a food truck parked across from the church, Dean returned to the Impala where Castiel and [Y/N] waited.

 

                                                                    

 

    “Evidently the victim Olivia… Good person per the Father... Got flayed alive by some invisible force. Said something in Aramaic and then dropped to the floor dead. No Sulfur, means no demon. Could be a rogue angel or even Lucifer…” Dean’s emerald gaze was narrowed against the light of the sun as he filled Cas and the little angel in on how the interview had gone.

    “Heaven is still on lock-down and there has been no news from the other angels about an escapee.” Castiel looked after Sam, even as he spoke to Dean of what he knew.

    “And I highly doubt Lucifer would risk his freedom for something so trivial as flaying one woman…” The young Seraph added as she once again covertly admired Dean in his priest outfit.

    “Hey. So what's the word?” Sam had slowly walked up to join them, his hands holding two coffees in a drink carrier, his tablet under an arm.

    Sammy handed Dean his drink before he took his own. The young angel took the drink carrier from the younger brother so it might free up his hands. Yup, [Y/N] was sure she was going to hell, angel or not. She tried more to focus on the conversation at hand and not how well the Winchester brothers looked as men of the cloth. Perhaps if she looked at her heels instead of them.

    “Yeah. Uh... Well, good news, uh, there's nothing on angel radio, and Heaven's still on lock-down, so rogue angel is out. And [Y/N] thinks Lucifer wouldn’t bother with just torturing and killing one woman…” Dean had cleared his throat before filling Sammy in on what both angels had just told him, his squinted gaze watching the little angel carefully as she seemed entirely too focused on her shoes.

    “Anyways, uh, looked at those words. I was right. They are Aramaic. ‘Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw.’ It means, ‘Save me, oh, God.’” Sam had nodded as Dean relayed the information before he took his tablet from beneath his arm to recheck the translation.

    “Save me from what?” Dean asked in puzzlement, to which Sam could only reply with a frown of question on his own face, showing that he didn’t know.

    They had all piled into the Impala, then made the short drive to the morgue, stopping only for a moment so the boys could change into their FED suits at a gas station bathroom. The Winchesters had already supplied Castiel with his badge declaring him a FED as well and [Y/N] with an official looking laminated ID identifying her as Forensics in Training. Once they arrived at the morgue Dean took the lead at the front desk and it wasn’t long before all four of them were following Carl through the doors of the exam room.

    “Body's right there, Agents. I can get her prepped to your…” The bearded man with glasses began to ask, his question mostly directed at [Y/N] as he had been giving her the once over since they had met.

    “That's great, Carl. Uh... We'll take it from here.” The little angel interrupted Carl while taking the medical chart from him. Sam had coached her that playing FEDs was all about taking charge, and so she made it a point to follow Sam’s advice.

    “Oh? Okay. Um, but...it's a weird'un. If you guys need anything at all, I'm…” Again Carl acted as if he were offering his aide to the whole group, but he only had eyes for the young examiner in training.

    “We won't. We won't. Thank you.” [Y/N] was trying so hard to get Carl out of the room while still appearing friendly, but this guy didn’t seem to be taking the hint.

    “Are...you sure? Yep. Oh, okay.” Carl had still tried to get the proverbial foot in the door, before Dean finally came up behind Carl and [Y/N]. Emitting a soft growl that only the small Seraph could hear, Dean had physically had to usher Carl out with a wave of his hands.

    Castiel and Sam had already gloved up and were standing by the corpse laid out upon the examining table. As soon as Dean had taken over getting rid of Carl, the little angel had made her way to join the others in slipping on gloves and studying the body. The remains in front of her were nothing like Nick’s had been, so the fledgling found it far easier to look at, even touch it. The waxen female corpse was mostly covered by a sheet, only the arms and head free to view. Dean soon joined beside Sam as he reached out to [Y/N] for the medical files.

    “Sorry I couldn’t get rid of him Dean…” The small Seraph apologized quietly as she reached across the body to hand Dean the files.

    “Little, uh, tough on Carl, don't you think?” Sam lightly teased Dean, an amused expression on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes.

    “Ah, he's a big boy. He can take it.” Dean replied, distractedly as he read over the medical examiner's report.

    “You okay?” Sam’s voice seemed to take on a serious tone as Cas and [Y/N] could only watch with curiosity as the brothers bickered.

    “Peachy.” Dean deadpanned as he finally glanced up from the files to shoot Sam a glare.

 

                                                                                              

 

    “You sure? 'Cause ever since Carl started eyeing [Y/N] you seemed... cranky.” The tease was in Sam’s voice again as he looked between his older brother and the little angel across the table from them.

    “Cranky, huh?... Olivia Sanchez. The body was found. It had deep cuts on her back as though she'd been whipped. Holes punctured through her hands and her feet, and pin prick wounds around the top of her skull. What's that sound like to you?” Dean had gone through the laundry list of injuries, fairly ignoring Sam’s accusation, before asking Sam his thoughts.

    “Stigmata.” Castiel spoke lowly as he picked up the victim’s hand and showed [Y/N] the large hole that penetrated clean through, answering before Sam could.

    “Bingo. Gets weirder.” Dean nodded to Cas before looking to [Y/N] making sure she was paying attention.

    “How?” Sam inquired as Dean passed the autopsy report to him.

    “‘The victim's skull was filled with a goopy mush.’” Sam had glanced over the report as Dean took the time to closer examine the body before Same read aloud incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up.

    “That Carl paints quite a picture, doesn't he? All right. What can do all that?” It was clear in the tone Dean used that he was not a fan of Carl.

    “I got nothing.” Sam shook his head, his mouth turning down in a frown for a moment before he looked across in silent question to Cas.

    “I am unsure as well.” Castiel returned, his gaze briefly going to the young angel at his side before looking to Dean to see if perhaps he knew.

    “Me neither… Maybe we should head to do interviews at the vic’s place of work...” Dean’s face was set in firm lines as he mulled over what they knew of lore and comparing it with the body before them, yet still he drew a blank.

    Dean walked to the door with Sam, Cas, and finally [Y/N] following out behind him.

 

* * *

 

    Again [Y/N] and Cas found themselves outside another building, this time however it was the very official, very government child protective services building. Perhaps it was because it was a government building that the small angel’s stomach rolled in nervousness and she had to keep reminding herself that it was routine for the Winchesters. But the longer the took the more nervous [Y/N] became. Finally, the boys walked back out the sliding glass doors, Sam carrying a large cardboard box.

    “Well, that was easy.” Dean said with confidence as he kept a steady stride out of the building.

    “What?” Sam eyes flickered to Dean before he quickly glanced back to make sure the angels followed.

    “What? The Wicca'd Witch of the West in there. Little Miss Positive Energy wanted a bigger office, did a little hoodoo... Boom. I say we put a witch-killing cap in her ass, call it a day.” Dean had hitched a thumb back in the general direction of the office building before he took the cement stairs down, his arms swinging slightly at his sides.

    “Yeah, but we checked the church and Olivia's house. We didn't exactly find any hex bags.” [Y/N] piped up from behind them as she tried to keep up in her heels, trying her best to be a useful part of the team.

    “So she covered her tracks.” Was Dean’s quick reply as he took his keys from his pocket, shooting the little angel a stern look as she came up next to him beside the Impala’s trunk.

 

                                                                        

 

    “But we're not looking at a witch. I'm not saying it's not Beth.” Sam tried to defend the small Seraph’s reasoning as his brother seemed to dismiss her so easily.

    Dean then gave Sammy the same hard look as he opened up the trunk of the Impala. Castiel watched as Dean set himself into stubborn mode before he looked up into the sky, admiring the cloudless, sunny day. Cas knew full well how unreasonable Dean could be at times. So, until there was more evidence to go by, arguing with the elder Winchester would be futile.

    “I'm -- I'm just saying we need proof. You heard Beth, they get threats all the time. And look, if it's her, I'll shoot her myself.” Still trying to be the voice of reason, Sam attempted to further argue the point with his brother.

    “Oh, no, no, no, no. No, I'm definitely shooting her.” Dean had picked up a hinged wooden box containing witch killing bullets from the trunk, opening and admiring them for a moment before he closed the trunk and took the box with him into the Impala.

    Sam could only shake his head as he handed over the box of case files to Castiel. The young angel’s lips pursed in thought as she followed behind Sam to crawl into the car. Cas soon followed as he slid into the seat next to her with the box of case files being sat upon his lap. Sam once again got in the front passenger side seat as Dean drove them back to the motel.

 

 

* * *

 

 ****  


    The little angel exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, her long [Y/H/C] wet from the shower, a dry towel in her hand as she moved to grab a slice of pizza from the box that sat on the room’s only table. [Y/E/C] eyes swept from Sam on his computer, to Dean going through CPS case files, then finally resting on Castiel as he sat at the table. She dropped a small kiss on the top of Cas’ head before she moved to the mini fridge, grabbing a cold Coke to tuck under her arm, before taking her dinner to sit next to Dean on one of the two beds in the room. Cas had smiled after her, watching her making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

 

                                                                      

 

    “Need anymore help?” She asked Dean before setting her Coke on the nightstand and then taking a bite of her pizza.

    “I’m good, you went through most of the cases already… don’t know how you could stomach it.” Dean replied not looking up from his work.

    “Hmmm.” [Y/N] had hummed an evasive reply as she made it a point to keep her mouth full with pizza for a while.

    “ Beth Roberts came up clean on my background search, but she’d have to keep clean working for the government…” Sam glanced up to look at Dean in the other bed, a tone of disappointment in his voice at the lack of suspects.

    “CPS specialists can’t be popular with the parents who get their kids taken away, Olivia more than likely had a bunch of people pissed off at her, maybe even enough to kill her… The only symptom Olivia had were bad headaches right?” [Y/N] had made quick work of her pizza slice before she popped open her soda can, taking a large drink before trying to reason out Olivia's supernatural death.

    “Right… although the headaches could have just been caused by stress.” Sam replied as his long, thick fingers danced over his laptop’s keyboard.

    “I’m telling you guys it’s a witch…” Dean huffed, finally finished reading the last of the case files.

    [Y/N] snickered softly, Dean was just not letting go of the witch theory. She flashed the older Winchester a bright grin before she began patting her hair dry with her towel. She had been the last one into the shower, and the last one to get comfortable in her sleepwear. The boys were already dressed for bed and had picked out their respective beds.

    “Should Cas and I zap back to the bunker for the night… Call us when you need us?…” The fledgling asked as she went to go hang up the now damp towel before grabbing her hair brush from her duffel bag.

    “You’d be missing out on half of the hunting experience if you did that!” Dean chuckled as he stretched out on his bed, watching the little Seraph as she brushed out her wet hair.

    Dean’s comment drew a hearty laugh from [Y/N] as she went back to sit by Cas at the table, stirring Castiel from his thoughts. The little angel wondered where she and Cas would stay as there was only the one room with the two beds. Picturing Cas sharing a bed with either of the brothers just made her giggle. Castiel looked to the young fledgling with a minute smile as she laughed to herself.

_**~ What has made you giggle fledgling? ~** _

    Cas had tilted his head ever so slightly as he watched her in her merriment.

**_~Just wondering whose bed you’d share~_ **

    [Y/N]’s voice danced along his brain cells as she offered him a lopsided grin.

**_~ You will be the only one sharing a bed tonight, I had planned on doing some investigations to make sure there were indeed no rogue angels on the loose.~_ **

    Cas’ thoughts had been rather straight forward, his concern about an angel on the loose palpable, his head had righted itself before his lips twitched into a semblance of a tiny smirk.

**_~ And as to whose bed I’d share… The brothers have shared a bed before… There is no reason they could not share one again…~_ **

    The little angel’s cheeks heated quickly at the damn near purr Cas’ voice in her head had lowered to, especially when that minuscule smirk curled upon Cas’ lips.

_**~ Cheeky…~** _

    [Y/N] had playfully chided Castiel before her eyes were drawn to the lack of movement in the room.

    She had no idea how long Dean and Sam had been staring at her and Cas as they had engaged in their own silent conversation. By the looks on their faces it had been some time. Covertly she giggled again, masking it with clearing her throat as she looked between the two Winchesters. She stole a quick glance to Castiel before addressing the two men.

    “Castiel is going to do a sweep to make sure there are no angels on the loose… So I’m gonna need a blanket and pillow if I’m gonna… Maybe I should just zap back to the bunker.” She had paused, one foot shuffling over the carpet in contemplation… Yup, didn’t want to sleep on the floor.

    “We’ve shared a bed before, don’t know why we can’t again” Sam spoke up then, earning him a shocked look from Dean.

    “Sammy she’s like twenty years younger than you!” Dean tried to sound outraged but just couldn’t seem to pull it off, it wasn’t like he asked for proof of age when he went out to the bars.

    “It’s not like that…” The small Seraph tried defending Sam’s honor but he didn’t help matters when he interrupted her.

    “So?...” Sam grinned a wide, lopsided grin, his dimple an exclamation point to his sass as he shrugged at his brother.

    Dean simply chuckled, shaking his head lightly at his brother’s answer and the little angel’s corresponding blush. He shoveled all the case files off his bed before crawling under the blankets to make himself more comfortable. He watched as [Y/N] and Cas both rose from their seats, the small angel then raised upon the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss of farewell on Cas’ cheek before he zapped off to points unknown. Dean shifted to turn off the bedside lamp when he was surprised to feel the dip of the mattress beside him.

    “Thought you’d be sleeping with Sammy…” Dean had rolled over to see the little Seraph slipping under the covers and making herself at home.

    “I don’t sleep with snarky Hunters…” [Y/N] grinned as she sat up long enough to stick her tongue out at Sam, making sure he had heard her before settling back down beside Dean.

    “Well angel I guess you better zap back to the bunker then…” Sam chuckled at the young woman’s antics before grinning wildly at his older brother.

    “Shut up Sam…” Dean grumbled as he burrowed under the covers, turning his back on the angel in his bed.

    “Night Sam, Night Dean…” [Y/N] yawned even as she spoke, curling up in her allotted space on the bed, the last thing she recalled before falling asleep was the click of Sam’s bedside lamp as he switched it off, turning the room dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

    It was an early morning phone call to Dean’s cell phone that brought them out to the loading docks of Joe’s market. The area was swarmed by police and medical personnel alike. They had just removed the body from the pavement on the side of an open, grocery delivery van. The angels had waited behind with Sam on the civilian side of the police tape and were soon joined by Dean who had just finished questioning one of the many officers.

    “Coroner says signs of stigmata with a side of scrambled brains, just like Olivia.” Dean informed the group as he walked under the police tape Sammy held up for him.

    “Great.” Sam huffed softly, aggravation tinting his tone.

    “Did you find anything?” Dean asked, knowing Sam had been busy in the car during the interview.

 

                                                                                                

 

    “Maybe. Kid delivered groceries all over town, so I checked his route against Olivia's case files.” Stating the facts as he walked alongside Dean heading back to the car with Cas and the young angel slash hunter in training bringing up the rear of their little party.

    “And?” Dean prodded his brother for the rest of the information.

    “Got a match. Olivia and the kid both interacted with The Peterson Family” Sam spoke with confidence as they returned to the car.

    [Y/N] slid into the back seat with Castiel coming to sit beside her as they both watched Sam and Dean climb into the car as well. That was the little angel’s first real crime scene, and while there had been a pool of blood where the body had been, it had not even compared to the blood she had sacrificed during the ritual for Lucifer. So she had been relatively OK with the things going on behind the police tape. Dean had taken out his cell phone and punched in some numbers, while everyone waited silently for the call to go through.

    “Tell us about the Petersons.” Dean held the phone out, having put it on speaker so that everyone could hear.

    “They're weird.” Beth had replied, her voice emphasizing the word weird.

    “How weird?” Dean pushed the woman on the other end of the phone to elaborate.

    “All the way. That family, they're, like, off the charts religious. Old, old Testament. I'm talking no cars, no electricity, no nothing. Kids are home schooled. Family like that, we try to keep an eye on them, but…” Beth’s tone held nothing back, by the way she spoke they could easily tell how much she disliked the family’s life choices.

    “But what, Beth?” Sam’s brows drew together in concern as he had to ask, Beth again having to be incited for more details.

    “Their oldest, Magda... A few years ago, she got pneumonia, and the family wouldn't let a doctor treat her. They said whatever happened was God's will.” The sound of Beth typing echoed through the call and when she spoke her words were laced with sadness.

    “What happened?” Even though Dean could tell by Beth’s tone he had still had to ask.

    “She died.” Beth stated matter-of-factly.

    “All right. Um, thank you.” Sam spoke as he could only shake his head, a frown twitching on his lips.

    [Y/N] tried to remain as silent as the grave at the information they had just learned, even as her skin itched with her grace. Castiel had moved to slip his hand into hers trying to soothe her rage that spilled out and into the space of the backseat. Her energy had rolled out and then back onto itself, bubbling with anger. She looked to Cas, managing a soft smile for him as she tried to rein herself in, her teeth catching her bottom lip for something to focus on rather than the death of a young girl.

    “So?” Sam looked to Dean, his question laced with just a touch of disgust at the Peterson family.

    “Weird, creepy, off the grid, "Children of the Corn" people? Yeah, I'm in…” Dean replied as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

    Dean turned the Impala down a long, lonely stretch of road and drove a ways before turning into a short grassed over driveway, before parking the car at a locked gate posted with a no trespassing sign. The brothers had decided it would be best if they played as child protective services, two well versed specialists, a new trainee, and her infield trainer. They had made a quick stopover at the motel and Dean had them all change into his version of Mister Rogers, slacks and sweaters all around.

    “Guess we're walking from here.” Dean stated, sounding a little disgruntled as he hiked a leg up on the small fence, trying to scale it, managing to get himself stuck momentarily once at the top, grunting and groaning with the effort to get all the way over as Sam, Cas, and [Y/N] simply walked around the fence.

 

                                                              

 

    The two angels again let the Winchesters take the lead as they hung back a few feet on the way up the driveway. The driveway itself had long since been forgotten, it’s lack of maintenance giving way to grass and weeds. Both sides of the drive were lined with full, lush trees that shadowed the way to the house. All four sets of eyes cautiously scanned the area, looking for any strange signs, when they came across a power pole down on the ground, no longer connected.

    “Whoa. When they cut the cord, they really cut the cord.” [Y/N] snickered softly, even though her mind boggled at not having electricity or any of the creature comforts it came with.

    “Yeah, no kidding.” Sam looked back over his shoulder to agree with the small Seraph, his own voice holding that same amazement.

    “How fast you think their buggy goes? Like, top speed?” Not willing to be outdone, Dean added his own snide remark, his hand emphasizing the phrase ‘top speed’ with a gesture.

    “Hey, about yesterday…” Sam had smacked his brother’s shoulder to bring him back from his own joke.

    “Oh, all right. Next time I’ll be nicer to the medical examiner…” Dean rolled his eyes, his voice taking on the mannerisms of a petulant child being scolded.

    “I'm not talking about that... I'm talking about you... and [Y/N].” Sam’s face became a little more serious as he broached the subject with Dean, lowering his voice so that only he and Dean could hear.

    “What about her? “ Dean huffed lightly, his eyes going anywhere but to his brother.

    “She’s been at the bunker for what...two...three weeks… The bunker’s cleaner than it’s ever been, her cooking’s great, and she keeps you in pies…” Sam listed off the benefits of having the little angel with them before Dean interrupted.

    “My cooking is great too…” He pouted slightly, though he had to admit the small Seraph had a larger variety of meals she was skilled at.

    “My point is, it’s been weird since she admitted to loving all of us the day of her tattoo. And now she’s shared a bed with both of us… And don’t think I didn’t catch you wrapped around her like she was your own personal body pillow this morning. I mean... Don’t you feel like we’re taking advantage of her?” Sam had teased his brother for doing the same thing he himself was guilty of, and yet the thought that they may have been taking advantage of the little angel troubled him greatly, she was too sweet to do that to.

    “Dude, she told us right off she was here to take care of us… And she’d complain if she was unhappy wouldn’t she?...  I’m sure she just loves us like brothers...” Dean had tactfully ignored Sam’s teasing at the cuddles he had gotten out of the small Seraph throughout the night and into the early morning, while concurrently reasoning out why they were not taking advantage of her.

    The Brother’s conversation was cut short when they found themselves at the beginning of a walkway that led to a two story red house trimmed in white. The sounds of animals could be heard in the distance as all four of them made their way to the front door. A balding middle aged man with a mustache and goatee that connected in a full circle of salt and pepper hair on his face walked around the corner of the porch, intercepting them before they could make it to the door.

    “Can I help you?” He asked gruffly as he strode up to the group.

    “Uh, Abraham Peterson? I'm James Morrison. These are my associates Ray Manzarek, infield trainer John Densmore, and trainee Robby Krieger. Uh, we're your new case workers with Child Protective Services.” Sam introduced the group, shifting the red case file he held to under an arm as he offered a hand out to Mr. Peterson.

    “Pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Peterson greeted, sounding more friendly as he moved to shake Sam’s hand.

    “Pleasure to meet you.” [Y/N] smiled softly as Mr Peterson then reached to shake her hand and then Cas’.

    “Yeah, thought you'd be, uh, you know, long beard, suspenders, big hat.” Dean quipped as he shook Abraham’s hand.

    “We're not that kind of religious.” Abraham chuckled, looking at Dean for a hard moment.

    “Ah.” Dean had the grace enough to look ashamed at his earlier joke as he looked to [Y/N] for an out.

    “May we please come in Mr. Peterson?” The young angel asked politely when what she wished to do was give Dean a light kick to his leg for his previous joke.

    “Yes… Yes of course…” Abraham welcomed them inside, moving to lead them in as he opened the front door.

    Mr. Peterson called out into the house for his wife Gail to join them in the living room. The living room was all dark woods and faded wallpaper in the dim sunlight that filtered through the draped windows. Abraham brought two wooden chairs to set beside one of the couches so that everyone had a place to sit comfortably. When Gail finally appeared Mr. Peterson introduced everyone before everyone took a seat, the Petersons on one couch, Sam and [Y/N] on the other, while Cas and Dean each took a wooden chair.

    “Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, we're here because your previous case worker, Olivia Sanchez, has passed away…” Sam spoke quietly as he sat upon the couch next to [Y/N], his eyes focused on the husband and wife that sat across from him, even as his hands fidgeted with the crimson case file in his hands

    “What happened?” Abraham had asked after the Petersons had looked at each other, taking each other’s hands for a moment, before they both solemnly crossed themselves, all of team free will watching on with disturbed interest.

    “We're not sure yet.” Dean replied in a voice laced with the tone of a concerned co-worked as he met Mr. Peterson’s gaze.

    “How often did she visit?” Sam had glanced at the little angel beside him as she shifted uneasily in her seat.

    “Every few months.” Mr. Peterson had gestured with his hands, unsure of the exact time as he directed his reply to the four caseworkers, trying to catch each of their gazes, not wishing to seem like he was hiding such a trivial fact.

    “We liked her better than the other one... That Beth.” Gail interjected, disdain heavy in her tone.

    “And what was wrong with Beth?” Sam had the softest looks of puzzled concern as he addressed Mrs. Peterson, all eyes upon her now.

    “She hated us because of our faith. Olivia Sanchez was a Papist, but... At least she believed in God.” Gail’s voice was quiet, almost weak as she tried to come across as a victim of Beth’s hate.

    “Hmm.” Dean Hummed softly from his chair, unsure of what to exactly say to what Gail had said, [Y/N], Cas, and Sam however, were biting their tongues so as not to let their mouths make any noise at all.

    “Do you know God?” Mrs. Peterson asked when no one seemed to be taking the victim bait she had laid out for them.

    “Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're... We're besties…” Dean had laughed a little at that, while the small Seraph on the couch next to his chair fought not to go into hysterics. Both knowing how bad the religious couple in front of them would freak out if they knew God was bi-sexual, smut writing, porn watching Chuck.

    A young man with dark brunette hair then entered the room. Silently he made his way straight behind the couch where the Peterson’s sat and whispered into his father’s ear. His gaze evaluating the group of case workers with wide curious eyes even as he spoke to his Dad. [Y/N] offered the boy a reassuring smile as his gaze lingered on her, and almost reluctantly he returned it.

    “Okay. Um... I'm a little embarrassed to ask, but do you think one of you boys might help me with something?” With his son still bent down by his side, Abraham looked between Sam and Dean, the Winchesters making silent replies with expressions of ‘sure, why not’.

    Dean and Cas had been the ones to follow Abraham and Elijah out of the house to help reattach a wagon wheel. That left Sam and [Y/N] in the living room alone with Gail. Mrs. Peterson had asked the two case workers if they would like refreshments, and when both had kindly accepted, Gail had left the room. Sam glanced at the little angel beside him, making sure she was still comfortable working the case before he slipped up to venture towards the fireplace. Sam’s multicolored gaze wandered over the many framed pictures on the fireplace mantle before settling on one picture in particular then picking it up to examine it closer.

    “We're out of coffee. Hope lemonade's all right.” Gail had returned with two glasses of lemonade, handing one to [Y/N] on the couch before moving to give Sam his as they both remained at the fireplace.

    “Oh, yeah. Great. Thank you…” The small Seraph had smiled politely after Gail had handed her her glass.

    “Welcome.” Mrs. Peterson replied, just as politely from where she stood next to Sam.

    “Happy family.” Sam had motioned with the frame he held, referring to the family of four portrait it contained.

    “No, they weren't. The father was working 80 hours a week to barely pay the mortgage. And what little time he did spend at home, he spent in a bottle. Children were on four different kinds of behavior-enhancing medication and barely spoke. Could text up a storm, though. And the mother, she was the worst. She was so pilled up, she could barely think straight.” Gail had vehemently shaking her head at the word ‘no’, before she took the picture from Sam, looking between it and Sam as she spoke, the little angel on the couch having turned in her seat to watch the interaction.

 

                                                           

 

    “So what happened?” asked a curious, yet still cordial [Y/N].

    “God showed them a better way. I was in a car accident. Almost died. Nerves in the lower half of my body are damaged.” Mrs. Peterson spoke as she replaced the picture to its rightful place on the mantle.

    “Wow.” Sam breathed out, his brows drawn together in slight concern.

    “I saw doctors. No one could stop the pain. Best they could do was give me drugs, which helped for a while.” Gail had lifted the hem of her dress to expose a rather nasty scar that ran along the front of her leg as she continued telling the two caseworkers her story.

    “Yeah.” Sam shared an almost sympathetic scoff with Mrs. Peterson as he flicked a glance to the young angel on the couch as if looking for agreement on horrible pill pushing doctors.

    “But the more I took, the more I needed. And when I didn't get them... And then one night, when things were at their worst, I was... lying in a puddle of my own sick. I heard a voice. It was God's voice. And he said, ‘Go, live a life of simplicity and humility, and all your pain will be taken away.’” Gail looked so enraptured by the retelling of her story of enlightenment that Sam and [Y/N] could only manage strained little smiles that tried to convey understanding that they just didn’t have to give her.

    “So has the pain gone away?” The fledgling tried to keep the bitterness from her tone as she asked the religious zealot that reminded her so much of her own mother.

    “I get by, with His grace.” Gail had smiled softly to the young woman as she moved back to sit on the couch across from the female trainee.

    “Mrs. Peterson, um, what can you tell me about Ricky Copeland?” Sam had shot [Y/N] a warning look before he returned to sit on the couch beside her with his lemonade still in hand.

    “The delivery boy?” Gail looked to Sam in confusion, unsure what Ricky had to do with her family.

    “Yeah.” nodded his head affirmatively as he watched Mrs. Peterson’s face for any signs.

    “Comes by once a week, brings us things we can't grow ourselves. Why?” She had stated plainly before inquiring why she had been asked about him.

    “Well... He's dead, too.” Sam had looked down as if searching how to break the news of the death of another person Gail knew to her, setting his lemonade down on the table before he answered.

    “I see.” Gail had stared off into nothing for moment, her face blank and void of emotion as she spoke.

    “You see? That's it?” Sam had huffed in agitation, the cogs turning in his mind as he had searched hard for something unoffensive to say in reply to such blatant uncaring.

    “God has a plan for us all.” Mrs. Peterson had that same dead eyed look to her as she gave the automatic, tried and true explanation.

    “So what happened to your daughter, was that God's plan?” [Y/N] had begun to become emotional though her tone remained eerily calm. That look, those words, coming from the supposed mother in front of her had the small angel’s past boiling up within her and it had begun leaking out through the words slipping past her tongue.

    “Yes.” Again Gail had taken a moment, that same ‘nobody's home’ look resting serenely upon her face.

    “She didn't have to die. She was sick. If you had taken her to a doctor…” Still the angel pressed, her eyes locked rebelliously upon Gail’s, even though Sam was now grabbing [Y/N]’s knee in an effort to silence her.

    “God does…” Gail tried defending her words, but [Y/N] had heard almost all of it before.

    “God doesn't care what kind of life you live. Trust me. And God didn't kill your daughter. You did.” The young angel interrupted Mrs. Peterson, unwilling and unable to hear any of her religion backed excuses.

    “Think you should go…” Abraham’s voice came angrily from the side of the room where he stood with Dean, Cas, and Elijah.

    The travel back to the Impala was silent, though all eyes seemed to be trained on the quietly seething female angel. Sam and Cas could piece together what might have possibly set her off. However, Dean remained blissfully in the dark. The young Seraph drew in a deep shaky breath before exhaling it in a quick rush before she spoke.

    “Shit... I’m sorry… I let my emotions get the better of me, won’t happen again…” She apologized, her voice tinged in guilt.

    “It happens…” Dean had nodded acceptance of [Y/N]’s apology before opening the trunk of the Impala to retrieve their hunting clothes, handing out each set to the corresponding hunter.

    Each hunter went off in a different direction to find a place to change. The little angel didn’t stray far from the car, but far enough to afford herself and the others some privacy. Quickly she toed off her simple flats, then she was careful as she changed from the neatly pressed slacks and into well worn jeans. She was mindful of the anti-possession tattoo that rest on the swell of her right hip still in the process of healing, not wanting to mess with the ink overly much. Casually she tossed off her sweater and slid a black tank top on before finishing off with a black and white long sleeved plaid. She then bent down to slip on her lace up boots, laced them up, and gathered her discarded clothes and shoes before she quickly made her way back to the Impala.

    “All right. We're clear on what we gotta do, right?” Dean launched right into hunting instructions as soon as everyone had gathered back at the car and the sweaters had been tossed in the trunk. Dean, Sam, and [Y/N] all in their hunting gear, and Cas in his normal suit and trench coat.

 

                                                                               

 

    “Yeah, definitely.” Sam said as he reached for an EMF reader even as Dean loaded his gun with witch killing rounds.

    “What's that for?” Dean asked looking over at Sam with a skeptical gaze. Castiel and [Y/N] could already see where the conversation was headed as they both choose to lean against the car to settle in for the argument brewing between the brothers.

    “To track down Magda's ghost. What's…” Sam replied, just having noticed Dean had his gun out.

    “Beth. The witch.” Dean gestured with his free hand as if to say ‘Duh’.

    “Dean, this isn't a witch.” Sam’s voice rose an octave, unwilling to believe Dean hadn’t come round to the fact the monster they were hunting wasn’t a witch.

    “Well... it's not a ghost.” Dean scoffed lightly, unwilling to budge from his standpoint.

    “Those people let their daughter die. She's angry and wants revenge.” Sam’s tone held a quiet outrage, not only at the Petersons, but at his brother as well.

    “Yeah, but they're alive. Besides, how… How she getting around town, huh? Ghosts are tied to one place.” Dean licked his lips before arguing the case against it being a vengeful ghost.

    “Or… Or to a person... or to a thing.” Sam’s arms had begun to flap about in his frustration, it was so clear to him it wasn’t a witch they needed to gank.

    “Oh, you're reaching.” Dean’s voice held a superior lit to it as he seemed to look down his nose at his little brother.

    “And you're not? Beth didn't even know the delivery boy.” Sam continued to gesture with his hands, his breaths becoming uneven as he continued to argue with Dean over the open trunk.

    “Maybe, maybe not, but I'm gonna find out.” Dean replied calmly, still refusing to let Sammy ruffle his feathers and alter him from his course.

    “Look, you didn't spend alone time with that woman. She is disturbed.” Sam’s face took on a concern sadness as he could only wonder what Magda had suffered before her death.

    “The family's weird, but they're good people. Look, Beth wanted the better job, she killed to get it. End of story.” Dean had become dismissive again, but at the words ‘good people’ Sam had rolled his eyes and the bitter laugh that came from the shorter angel that leaned against Baby had Dean’s gaze distracted from his brother.

    “You're wrong.” [Y/N] stated simply, her voice flat, trying her best to keep her anger out of it, those were good people her plump ass.

    “All right, look, you got your ideas, I got mine. You and [Y/N] wanna stay here and, uh, scan the farm for EMF, you go right ahead. Cas and I are on Beth.” Dean figured at best Sam and [Y/N] would be off on a wild goose chase in the dark, and at the worst it was a simple salt and burn if Beth wasn’t a witch. Either way the little angel would be safer with Sam on her first hunt.

    “Fine. We'll see who's right.” Sam had looked insulted for a moment before he caught the assured gaze of the small Seraph, he knew they were right and Dean was wrong, and they’d prove it.

    “Well, you'll see I'm right.” Dean got in one last shot before he closed the Impala’s trunk and jerked his thumb for Cas to ride shotgun.

    Ugh! Winchesters had been born with an extra helping of stubbornness the little angel reflected as she wrapped her arms around Cas in a goodbye hug, each of them telling the other to be careful. [Y/N] would have offered Dean the same treatment had he not already slammed the driver’s door shut behind him as he got into his car. She shrugged softly before telling Castiel to take care of Dean as well before she moved to Sam’s side as they both watched Cas climb into the passenger seat before Dean took off on his witch hunt.

    “We’ll wait out here until it gets dark, then we’ll go find Magda…” Sam then handed the little angel  bag of salt and a lighter to hold onto as the both moved to wait hidden in some over grown brush.

    Once the sun had set, Sam and [Y/N] had begun searching the Peterson’s lands. Sam held the flashlight while the little angel manned the EMF reader. They had been at it for hours when they approached the side of the horse barn. The EMF had yet to go off when they ventured into the barn itself, the flashlight finding baskets of apples and such before going further towards the stalls, the snuffling of horses greeting them. 

    The small Seraph heard the creaking of the door before Sam did and pulled him quickly into one of the stalls. Sam hastily grabbed the EMF reader from [Y/N] and shut it down before clicking off his flashlight. From their vantage point they could see the dim lights cast from lanterns throwing shadows on the walls. The voices of Mr. Peterson and his son coming closer.

    “Elijah? What's wrong?” Abraham sounded concerned as the clanking of a bucket being sat down rang out.

    “Mom's with Magda...” The young Peterson replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

    “Your mother's doing God's work.” At Mr. Peterson’s words Sam and [Y/N] exchanged troubled glances, their breathing slow and quiet to not give themselves away.

    “She's hurting her.” Elijah protested, which only made the little angel internally wrestle with herself whether she should intervene then or wait.

    “Son, the Devil's a deceiver. Don't let him sow doubt in you. If anyone found out about Magda, they'd come for her. And if that happened... I love your sister... but you know what she can do. Magda... Magda's our cross to bear.” The father spoke with such conviction it struck a chord deep within Sam and it was Sam’s turn for the internal wrestling match.

    As the lights and sounds of footsteps faded, Sam and the little angel left their hiding spot. Sam was quick to pull out his cell phone, swearing when his cell beeped, indicating that he had no signal. Tucking the EMF reader in his jacket, and taking [Y/N] by the hand he led them both, in the dark, towards the Peterson house. The area around the house had less foliage, and the moonlight that shone down unfretted, afforded them a better view of their surroundings. Silently they came to crouch at a thin, wire grilled basement window. What they saw inside made Sam’s face contort in shocked sadness, while [Y/N]’s features went smooth as glass.

    “Krav lwaw-thi prok yaw-thi. Hekh ksa-gi-uth Ra-chamawch this-tha-kal lwaw-thi. W-Al this-tha-lak... a-pawch me-'av-dawch. A-Ni yaw-thi sar-hev a-rum 'yawk Li.” Gail was walking circles around a girl kneeling on the basement floor as she read from a book.

    With every line Gail read, the girl on the floor would strike her own back bloody with some sort of whip. The young girl’s sobs echoed throughout the room with every lash she inflicted upon herself. It was then that Sam’s phone started to buzz loudly with an incoming call. Sam and [Y/N] quickly ducked away from the window so they wouldn’t be caught by the madwoman in the basement.

    “Hey… Listen... Magda is still alive… Yes... Magda's not dead. She's alive...” Sam answered his phone, talking excitedly with the person on the other end.

    The little angel could only assume it was Dean by the way Sam was talking. She silently followed Sam as he walked around the side of the house. The small Seraph tried to keep her eyes open for any threats, but before she could utter a warning the Peterson boy had run up to them holding a shotgun. Without thought she placed herself between Elijah and Sam as Sam finally stopped talking once Elijah cocked his shotgun. Sam had slowly turned to assess the situation and saw that the young angel was between him and a nervous, trigger happy boy.

    “[Y/N] get out of here…” Sam spoke lowly, urging her to zap out of there before something happened, he could handle himself, but not if he was worried about her, angel or not.

    “Don't move.” Elijah warned, his tone commanding and sure as he continued to level the gun at the young woman in front of him.

    “Sammy… [Y/N]...” Over the phone Sam still held, Sam and [Y/N] could hear the worried voice of Dean.

    “Okay, listen to me. I can help your sister, okay? I just need you to trust me here.” Sam tried to reason with the boy.

    The little angel stood stock still as it seemed Elijah was lowering the shotgun, but it was then that she heard Sam’s body drop behind her. Abraham stood over an unconscious Sam with a thick piece of wood in his hands. Uncaring of the shotgun aimed at her, she ran and knelt by Sam’s limp body. Her hand flew to Sam’s head to send her healing grace through him to take care of his slight concussion and the swelling that had already begun at the site of impact.

    “Asshole… You could have killed him!” She hissed up at the older Peterson as she shielded Sam’s body with her own, she wasn’t entirely sure how accurate her accusation was, but she was beyond worried at what the Petersons had planned for them.

    “You’re trespassing… Elijah get your mother… young lady you’re gonna help me get your boyfriend into the house.” Abraham spoke softly but with such menace it sent the little angel’s mind into overdrive.

    Could she grab Sam and zap them both away safely? She had never traveled with anyone but Castiel before, and she didn’t want to risk it. Could she punch and knock out Mr. Peterson? She wasn’t one hundred percent sure on that either, and what if the son came back with the shotgun. No, for now she would obey Abraham just to ensure Sam’s safety, she would wait until she was more sure of the outcome. She nodded her submission to Mr. Peterson before she moved to gingerly take Sam by the shoulders, waiting for Abraham to take his legs. She had to be careful carrying Sam, not wanting to giveaway how much strength she really had.

    She and Mr. Peterson made quick work of getting Sam to, and through the front door where Mrs. Peterson and Elijah waited. Once in the house, Gail lead them to and down the basement stairs. Once there, Abraham instructed [Y/N] to lay Sam down on the floor before Elijah came up with a length of thick rope and tied Sam’s hands together behind his back. It was then that Mr. Peterson yanked her roughly by the arm and back up the stairs into the house, leaving Sam alone in the candle lit darkness with the young abused girl.

 

                                                                             

 

    Once in the house, Mr. Peterson shoved the small Seraph into the kitchen where Gail stood waiting with an armful of bowls and silverware. Mrs. Peterson’s fake serene smile with dead emotionless eyes nearly threw the young fledgling into a fury. She could feel her grace rising up within her to bleed through her pupils and she fought tooth and nail not to let that happen. She struggled to take a calming, deep breath before she could meet the bitch’s gaze again.

    “You can help by setting the table, dinner is ready.” Gail spoke almost happily as she handed off the bowls and cutlery to [Y/N].

    Sighing heavily, the young angel moved to the table just a few steps from the kitchen and began to place a bowl, fork, and spoon at each table mat, just then noting the fruit cakes intended for her and Sam to eat with them as well. When she was finished with all six place settings Gail came up behind her and pushed her into a chair on the side. Again, the small Seraph had to restrain herself from saying or doing anything as she glanced to the basement door where Mr. Peterson armed with a shotgun, and Elijah with a lamp went once again down the basement steps.

    [Y/N] looked back to the basement door when it opened, Elijah leading the beaten young woman, Sam, and then with Mr. Peterson bringing up the rear with his firearm. Sam was marched to sit in the chair next to hers at one of the heads of the table. His hands were untied and then retied to the chair where he sat. Sam then chanced a glance at the little angel, his expression a strange mix of anger and apology, which let her know she was going to get an earful for not zapping out of there when she had been told to.

    “Who's hungry?” Gail chirped cheerfully as she grabbed a pot of stew from the kitchen and proceeded to ladle out a helping into each bowl she came to.

    “Abraham... your daughter needs help.” Sam gritted out as he tried to wiggle his hands free from their restraints.

    “What do you think we've been doing all these years?” Abraham asked Sam plaintively as he looked him in the eyes.

    “You talk about knowing God, but we know the Devil…” Gail added as she continued to move around the table serving dinner. Sam rolled his eyes and [Y/N] gave a soft laugh that held no emotion while Gail continued her righteous speech.

    “We've been wrestling with her for years. You have any idea what she's done?” Gail looked angrily between Sam and the young angel.

    “Those people, but... That wasn't her fault.” Sam said pleadingly, his face matching his tone as the small Seraph could only wonder what they were talking about.

    “You think they're the first? Tell him. Tell him.” Mrs. Peterson had fairly glared at Sam before she turned her eyes to her daughter, commanding her to speak.

    “Before we came here... I wanted a new cell phone, but my mom wouldn't buy me one.” Magda had barely looked at Sam as her broken, tear torn voice warbled out the words her mother was so insistent she say.

    “We were driving home, and she screamed at me to pull over. And I felt the Devil at my hands. I yanked that wheel right into oncoming traffic. She did this to me. She did this to us. She has taken lives. Don't you understand that by keeping her here, we're protecting you?” Evidently Magda hadn’t been speaking fast enough for her mother’s liking so Gail had finished the tale, her voice cradling the hatred she felt for the burden that was her daughter as she came to sit in the empty chair next to the angel.

    “By doing what? Beating the hell out of her?” [Y/N] spat, unable to hold her emotions in check any longer as she looked to the evil woman next to her. From what the small Seraph could guess, Magda was some sort of psychic with telekinetic powers, either way it didn’t excuse her mother’s actions.

    “Pain purges sin.” Gail spoke with such surety it had the small angel in even more of a fury.

    “No. It. Fucking. Doesn't. You're wrong. Mommie dearest…” [Y/N] ground out between clenched teeth as she hurriedly shut her eyes tight, her gaze buzzing violet behind her eyelids as soon as her lashes brushed her cheeks.

    “Abraham…” Sam tried desperately to reach the father.

    “It's time.” Gail spoke softly as the small angel clenched her hands into tight fists, fighting down her grace in her need to lash out.

    “We thank you for these bountiful gifts. May they nourish our body and soul. And look after each one of us, now and until our dying day. Amen.” Abraham spoke the evening prayer softly and with reverence. When he finished Gail and Elijah were the only ones to say ‘Amen’.

    It was only as Mr. Peterson took the first bite of his stew did [Y/N] reopen her eyes. Mrs. Peterson urged everyone to dig in, singling Elijah out by name. No sooner than Elijah began to lift a spoonful of stew to his mouth than his father dropped his spoon and began to choke and sputter, a white, thick, frothy foam issuing from between his lips.

    “Dad?” Frightened, Elijah looked to his father as Gail reached out to hold onto her husband’s shoulder. **  
**

    “Abraham?” Sam asked, confusion clear on his face as he looked to Mr. Peterson and then to [Y/N].

    “Dad?” Elijah repeated as his father clutched at his throat, which caused the young man to rise in panic from his seat, Gail rising with him only to shush him.

    Mr. Peterson continued to choke before he finally fell face first into his bowl of stew, his body quiet and unmoving. Everyone, except Gail’s, eyes were wide in shock, unwilling to believe what had just taken place. The little angel then bent down to sniff her own bowl, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the repulsive pungent odor coming from the food. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she was certain the bitch beside her had just caused her husband’s death and was planning on the rest of those at the table dying as well.

 

                                                             

 

    “What did you do?” Sam asked Gail in horror, his voice hushed and appalled.

    “Eat.” Gail had calmly sat back down, and in turn Elijah took his seat as well.

    “What did you do?!” Sam all but yelled at Gail as he leaned forwards over the table, straining at his ropes.

    “This is how we will stay together. We will enter Heaven as a family. Eat!” Gail had reasoned softly before she commanded her children once again to eat the poisoned meal.

    “Elijah, do not eat that. Elijah!” Sam’s head had shaken side to side in protest, his hair flying in all directions before he pleaded with Elijah not to follow through on his mother’s demands.

    “Mom?” Elijah had picked up his spoon, full of stew, as he looked to his mother for guidance.

    Gail rose from her seat to move next to her son, encouraging him to join his father. [Y/N] then stood up so fast it knocked her chair over. The room was then reduced to a shouting match between Mrs. Peterson urging her son to eat and Sam pleading with Elijah not to. Elijah had been almost about to take a bite of the tainted stew and the young angel had been on the verge of slapping the food away from him when Magda let out a piercing scream.

    “NOOOOOOoooooooooooo!” Magda had stood up as her brother’s spoon full of stew went flying across the room.

    All eyes except for [Y/N]’s were on Magda as she glared at her mother. Mrs. Peterson’s eyes dark and full of hate piercing right back through her little girl. The little angel had been on the wrong end of this type of situation before, and was anticipating the blow back. You couldn’t stand up to an abuser without expecting repercussions.

    “Devil…” Gail accused her daughter before the bowls full of poisoned food began flying off the table.

    In a frenzy, Gail grabbed up a knife from the table and made a lunge for her daughter, with three voices yelling ‘no’ in horror accompanying her movements. As Mrs. Peterson took that first step in murdering her own daughter, the blade that Gail brandished sank deep into the little angel who had zapped herself in front of the deranged woman. The angel’s quick movements saved Elijah who had been about to place himself in harm’s way for his sister. Mrs. Peterson stared in shock as blood welled and soaked into the angel’s plaid buttoned up over shirt even as Sam stared in numb terror at the sight of the knife sticking out of his angel’s chest. **  
**

    It was only then, after being stabbed, that [Y/N] let her own longed for vengeance break free. In an almost violent wave of her energy she let the villainous woman before her bear witness to the unfurling of her feathered wings and her grace blown eyes. Gail, trembling with fear, instantly dropped to her knees and wept to the angel before her for forgiveness. The little angel cocked her head to the side as one small hand yanked the blade from her chest and let it drop to the floor before she spoke.

    “Mothers are supposed to love and take care of their children, not neglect or abuse them… You’re the devil… And may the devil take you…” [Y/N]’s voice, much like her features were cold and unrelenting as she lowered a hand to Gail’s forehead and thought one word… ’die’.

    With a detached type of fascination, the little angel watched as a light began to shine through Gail’s pupils before it spread to her nostrils, and lastly to her mouth that opened and shut in silent screams. Finally, Mrs. Peterson’s eyes caught fire and burned down to the bone before her lifeless body dropped to the floor. It was then that [Y/N]’s adrenaline wore off and she let out a shriek of pain. **  
**

    “Mother Fucker that hurts like a sonuvabitch!” The small Seraph clutched at her chest as her grace withdrew back into the confines of her body and her wings went back to being unseen by the human eye.

    Magda and Elijah stared at the little angel in awed alarm as she kept a hand to the wound that had already begun to heal while she made her way to untie Sam. Messing with the ropes proved too much for the young angel and she looked pleadingly to Elijah who had tied them. The young Peterson was reluctant at first but finally came to undo the knots he had trapped Sam with. As soon as Sam was freed he rushed to his feet and claimed both sides of [Y/N]’s face within his large hands, searching her eyes for some answer or another.

    “Don’t you EVER do that again, I don’t care if you’ll heal…” Sam’s scolding was cut short as Dean and Cas crashed in through the front door, both rushing to check on Sam and [Y/N].

    “Cas you need to get [Y/N] out of here, she… Um… Smited Mrs. Peterson… Take her home.” Sam reluctantly let go of the small Seraph before he gently pushed her into Cas.

    “Damnit [Y/N]... We kill monsters, not people…” Dean had found Gail and didn’t sound too pleased about it.

    “She was a monster Dean…” The little angel said softly before Cas zapped them both back to the bunker, the last sound she heard as she was flown away was a quiet ‘thank you’ from Magda.


	9. Monster vs Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Castiel and [Y/N] have a moment of clarity alone in the bunker, Magda and Elijah are taken care of, and Sam and Dean return home to find two very determined angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: None Yet / Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean
> 
> Word count: 4,829ish
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, 
> 
> Another big thanks to fanforfanatic for helping me out with a problem I was having with this Chapter, hopefully ya'll like where I went with it too. Happy New Year ya'll!

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[WDL - “Monster vs Angel”](https://youtu.be/zGqNRX3gx6A)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Got my own monster  
_ _Nobody but me  
_ _I would never call him enemy  
_ _He's the bad god I need…  
_ _Got my own Angel  
_ _Nobody but me  
_ _I would never call her enemy  
_ _She's the good god I need…”  
_ _-“Monster vs Angel” - WDL_

    [Y/N] was so disturbingly still in Cas’ arms as they arrived in the bunker that Castiel had held her back from him for a moment in concern. The crystal blue pools of his eyes frantically searched her over for the reason she seemed so lifeless in his grasp. When he found nothing out of place, except a lack of emotion upon her face, he began to worry. Everything had happened so fast when he and Dean had crashed through the Peterson’s door. Cas had not even registered the small Seraph’s face as he had been more focused on the blood that stained her shirt and hands. He had tended to the blood stains before they had even left for the bunker and yet, the little angel was still wearing that sleek, emotionless mask she had taken on when Mrs. Peterson had stabbed her.

    The mask’s purpose? Not to show fear, or pain, or worse still anger, in the face of mindless violence. She couldn’t always control what others did to her, but she could at least control her response to it. And she firmly refused to give her assailant any satisfaction past the physical. What she had done to Gail? That had come from a place deeper and darker than any anger, it had come from a sense of justice. The small Seraph had not let her anger or hate at what Mrs. Peterson had done to her daughter rule her. No, [Y/N] had controlled herself up until the point Gail would have stabbed her own child. Mrs. Peterson had unknowingly sealed her own fate in that one action.

**_~ Where are you little one? ~_ **

    Cas’ voice was a soothing balm within her mind, drawing her from the depths of her own darkness.

    Instead of answering Castiel with words, she instead offered him up memories, not pushing them on him, but simply holding them out with a trembling shame that radiated from her energy. Flashes of moments from when [Y/N] was younger, before the young angel had learned to school her face into that smooth as glass mask. When her mother had beaten her because the little angel was her father’s daughter, because she was born on Halloween, because she wasn’t what her mother wished her to be, or for the sole satisfaction of doing it because her mother could.

    Every tear, every scream, every look of angry defiance had only made the beatings that much worse for the young girl she had been. Yet, she had never told anyone that could have helped her, never questioned the beatings. After all, it was her mother. Mothers didn’t hurt their children, mothers didn’t lie. So in her mind, she had been every awful thing her mother had ever accused her of being, had deserved every hit, slap, and sometimes broken bone.

    Then one day [Y/N] had just accepted it, hadn’t cried, hadn’t screamed, hadn’t moved to avoid the blows. That was the day she found her mother didn’t seem to go on as long hitting her. That day she found she did have power, if only a little. When her younger sister had been born, the little angel gained resolve, unwilling to let the precious miracle that was her sister be harmed the way she had been. That day she became a living shield. Just like Dean, she sacrificed more than her fair share of her body and mind to protect her younger sibling. Then one day, literally, a gift from God had landed in her email’s inbox, a web series called The Winchesters. That day she had learned to live again. Three months later she had been inspired to blackmail her own mother with a video showing proof of her abuse. That one video file had ensured [Y/N] a home living with her father and safety for her sister.

    The small Seraph hadn’t been aware of when she shut her eyes, but when she did discover them shut she was reluctant to open them again. She wasn’t sure she could take the look of disgust Castiel would surely have on his face. Disgust at her weakness. Revulsion at her monstrous actions she had taken against Gail that had stemmed from a twisted sense of justice from one abused child to another. Or even objection from her own underlying sense of self pity when Magda’s situation could have been considered so much worse than her own had been. Instead, she felt two strong fingers, humming with Cas’ subduing grace, deftly tilting her chin up.

    “Open your eyes fledgling.” Castiel spoke with such affection it surprised her into opening her eyes as he had so quietly bid her do.

_**~ You are far from weak. You are strong and you are beautiful. Inside and out. Father could not create a more loving or stronger angel. So he made you. ~** _

    Cas’ eyes shimmered with tears yet to be shed as his pain darkened gaze locked with the little angel’s, his voice strong and firm within her mind.

 

  


 

 

    Castiel was completely jarred a creature so openly affectionate and loving could have stayed that way through all that she had endured. Even before her grace had been released, she had already been an angel to her sister and all Cas could do was marvel at his Father’s work. She truly was beautiful, in all her shards and slivers she had so painstakingly glued back together. Castiel moved his fingers from beneath her chin so that his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing back and forth over the soft skin there.

    [Y/N] froze for a moment. Between Cas’ kind words, the well of tears in his eyes, and his hand that rested upon her cheek she all but shattered. Any walls, any misgivings she may have had left, crashed down around her. Timidly, her grace slipped past the confines of her flesh to brush over Castiel’s hand that cradled her cheek. She used her energy like she might have used her hand. Tenderly, she feathered that warmth up along his own arm, along his shoulder, and up his neck, until it finally teased along his own cheek to mirror the movements of his hand upon her face. Tendrils of her grace smoothed along the varying textures of his face, the stubble along his jaw, the fine skin of his cheek, the simple joy of feeling his flesh beneath the small extension of her energy was intoxicating.

    Castiel closed his eyes then with a shuddering breath, a single tear trailed down his cheek, mingling with her grace that touched him so gently. Slowly, Cas lowered his head to hers, bringing his forehead to rest against her own as his thumb continued to stroke her cheek. With only slight hesitation, Castiel’s grace flowed from him to cover over the delicate wisp of the little angel’s grace that so gingerly held his face. The two energies sparked against each other for a moment before the boundaries between the two became blurred, a small part of his grace becoming hers, and a small part of her grace becoming his for only as long as they both touched each other.

    Both angels gasped at the action, the sensation like nothing she had ever felt before and the sensation like finally coming home for him. It had been so long since he had allowed himself such contact, so long since another angel hadn’t thought him as bad as Lucifer. Even his followers during the fight against Metatron had not wanted to connect so closely with him since he had become fallen in every way. Hannah had been the exception, but Hannah hadn’t really wanted him, she had simply been drunk on what it was like to be almost human. He had killed so many of his brothers and sisters since he had started walking among the humans again. A voice deep in the back of his mind whispered that he didn’t deserve the comfort of another angel’s grace, let alone the grace of the sweet Seraph before him.

    “Castiel… Thank You…” She whispered against his face as she closed her eyes again, savoring the feel of his energy against hers.

    “Thank you little one…” Cas’ words teased along her lips before his own lips followed, ignoring that dark voice within him.

    The kiss was sweetly given by slightly chapped lips, petal soft and light. His mouth encompassed her own for but a moment before the kiss was returned, just as supple and delicate, sweeter than any honey. Their layered graces flared again as [Y/N] broke the kiss and the connecting of their energies with a noise of agitation, her eyes wide as she reached back to rub her neck as if to soothe some ache. When she felt a warm wetness she jerked back her hand, slick with a fine coating of blood.

    Almost instantly Castiel had her spun around and was lifting her hair up and away from her neck to inspect where the blood had come from. He could neither see, nor could he feel an open wound with his grace. When he had used his energy to clean the blood away from her neck and tresses, he had hastily dropped her hair and took a step back from her. His cobalt eyes round and his lips parting in unspoken denial.

    “Castiel… What is it? You’re scaring me…” It was a good thing the little angel could not see Cas’ look of mild panic as he dared to gather her hair up again within his hand, his eyes studying the new tattoo upon the back of her neck with something akin to guilt.

    “My name… In Enochian...” Castiel was interrupted as his cell phone began to blare the factory set ring-tone for an incoming call. 

 

  


 

 

    As Cas slipped his phone from his trench coat pocket [Y/N] went to her room, curious and half afraid of what she might find on her flesh this time. First it had been wings and a ‘thank you’, and if Castiel was anything to go by she now had his name tattooed on the back of her neck. She quickly opened the door to her room and moved to the sink and mirror situated on the wall to the right of the door. Hands had shakily snatched up one of the pocket mirrors Crowley had left on that first night, and anxiously popped it open before she turned around and gathered her hair in a messy one handed grab. 

    Carefully she angled the pocket mirror against the mirror that hung above the sink, surveying the oddly pretty symbols that lay etched into her flesh in dark bold strokes. Had Chuck planned out these tattoos? Were their appearances situationally released, much like her grace had been? And if so, what had triggered this tattoo’s appearance, the kiss or the mingling of her and Cas’ graces? The little angel couldn’t help but laugh then as she let her hair fall from her hand, before replacing the pocket mirror back upon the sink.

    _**~ You’re laughing…~**_

    Cas had walked into her room, his head canted in nervous unspoken question even as his voice within her mind curled quietly around her senses.

    “It’s OK Castiel… Just wondering how many more tattoos Chuck has planned out for me… at least they don’t hurt… just messy.” She chuckled lightly as she went to wrap an arm around his waist, her other hand clasping at a lapel of his coat, her fingers smoothing over the material.

    “You’re not angry about my name marring your neck?” Cas asked in subdued tones as one of his hands found a place upon her back, the other finding its home resting upon the silken strands of her hair at the back of her head.

    “It’s a very beautiful name… Why do you think I’ve never once... In the almost three weeks I’ve been around you called you ‘Cas’?” The small Seraph grinned into his chest as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

    “I had wondered… But then again... My proper name does sound more lovely coming from your lips than anyone else’s who has ever spoken it.” Cas could feel the little angel’s smile against his chest and could only return it with a pleased look of his own.

    “Castiel you charmer you… I take it that was one of the Winchesters on the phone?” The little Seraph giggled into Cas’ warm chest before she reluctantly took a step back from him, her eyes drooping slightly with the physical and mental strains of the day.

    “It was Dean, he wishes for me to take the Peterson children to their Aunt in California tomorrow. He thinks it best they go directly there to avoid… any more mishaps.” Castiel watched [Y/N] as she untangled herself from him, noting the signs of fatigue in her stance and in her eyes.

    The young angel nodded her head sleepily as she went to her dresser to retrieve some pajamas to take with her to the bathroom to change into, not wishing to kick Cas out of her room. Castiel sensing her intentions simply waved a hand and the clothes she had worn that day were neatly folded within a chair, and her sleep shorts and tank top took their places upon her body. [Y/N] would have been lying if she said she hadn’t thought of more fun ways to use that particular trick of his. However, any remote thought of that kind was quickly stuffed deep back within her subconscious, just encase Cas caught any sign of it. It wouldn’t do for him to know all her secrets just yet. That thought brought another round of giggles to her lips before she sluggishly moved to plop down on her bed.

    “Thank you Castiel… That reminds me I have so much more to learn… I was not prepared for the monster to be human… I need to know if I can knock someone out with one punch, if I can safely zap a non angel out of danger… ugh so much… I don’t want to ever feel that helpless again when it comes to protecting you, Sam, or Dean.” [Y/N] had settled in among her blankets and pillows as she spoke, her eyes never leaving Castiel as she went over her concerns.

    Castiel found himself at a loss for words, which seemed to happen more often than not around the little angel. She always seemed to find ways to surprise him. The fact she felt the need to not only protect two well seasoned hunters, but she wanted to protect him as well. Well he just didn’t know how to process that. Instead, he simply nodded at her words. She had done well for her first hunt considering the circumstances. The young Seraph patted the side of her bed, inviting Cas to join her as she curled up on her side.

    “Castiel, I don’t need to be out hunting until I learn more, until I learn how to control myself better… What if every hunt from here on out is about abused kids? I’m sure Dean already thinks I’m a monster for killing Mrs. Peterson…” She sighed softly as the mattress dipped with Cas’ weight as he sat on the end of her bed.

    “I agree you need further instruction on the uses of your grace, that is my failure as your teacher…” [Y/N] had begun to protest that nothing had been Cas’ fault, but he had held his hand up to quiet her.

    “You didn’t just kill that woman, you used your grace to smite her... I did not teach you that, and yet you instinctively knew how. I would much rather teach you those things than for you to have to be guessing as to what to do.” Cas looked so solemn then that the small Seraph sat up and moved to curl herself around his back in comfort, her head coming to rest softly on the back of one of his shoulders.

    “As for Dean seeing you as a monster… I truly believe no one could see you as such. You kept Sam safe, saved those children, and used your own body to do it. You saw the monster for who she was and you killed her, nothing more nothing less. Dean has encountered his own share of human monsters…” Castiel had relaxed into the warmth of the young angel as she pressed against him, but when her body grew heavy against him he had turned to draw her back to lay her head upon her pillows.

    “Goodnight [Y/N].” Cas leaned down to brush a lingering kiss upon her forehead before her arms snaked around his shoulders, a light pull that silently asked for him to stay.

    He wasn’t even sure that she had heard him speaking of monsters and Dean, let alone realized she was asking him into her bed, but her actions only fit her personality. She had comforted Sam and Dean both with cuddles, it only seemed natural for her to seek comfort for herself in the same fashion. Like the Winchesters, perhaps even himself, she seemed so starved for touch. It was quite the commendation that [Y/N] felt comfortable enough with him, Sam, and Dean to let herself succumb to her predisposition towards affection. Cas managed to slip from her arms, only to stand long enough to take off his trench coat and tie, setting them in the same chair as her folded clothes before he returned to lay beside the young angel.

    “Why do you feel you have to protect the Winchesters and me?” Castiel whispered quietly against the small Seraph’s hair as he pulled her in against his body, holding her gently as she cracked her eyes open just slightly.

    “Your wings are amazing Castiel… All blues and greens and blacks… Much nicer than mine...” She murmured sleepily before she nuzzled into his chest.

 

  


 

 

    “You can see them?” He asked with a small smile tingeing his voice as she buried her face into his chest.

    “It’s wha I told Chuck I wanted most…” She wasn’t answering his questions as he asked them, simply letting her words roll off her tongue lazily as she thought of a reply.

    A dainty hand reached up and over his shoulder to run over the arch of his closest wing, fingers teasing over the bone and muscle covered in silken feathers. Both angels sighed quietly at the sensation, both enjoying the feelings it invoked. A small chuckle escaped Cas’ lips realizing that she could indeed see his wings if she were touching them. So he had only one question left to ask.

    “What did you want most honeybee?” His breath puffed a strand of her hair from her forehead before he placed another sweet kiss there.

    “To protect ya’ll… Make sure ya’ll ‘er happy… Like ya’ll deserve…” She had moved her hand from where it had sedately been petting the upper part of his wing to press fingers against his mouth, trying to hush him from asking anything else of her sleep addled brain.

    Castiel was torn between wanting to laugh at the sleepy little angel’s attempts to quiet him and wanting to hold her close forever. He wondered what exactly she knew of him and the Winchesters that her greatest wish would be to take care of them in such ways, let alone think they deserved such treatment. That was a puzzle for another time. For now he would be content in holding her close, inhaling that sweet scent that was all her own, watching the slowing rise and fall of her breaths, and threading his fingers through her hair as she slept. 

    He was certain she slept for the small occasional soft snore that teased against his chest. That was how Cas spent the next nine hours, indulging himself in the warmth and softness of the little angel against him. He enjoyed each of her deep sleep drawn breaths and every petite random snore. She must have been exhausted, for from the time of her first snore until the time Cas had to grudgingly leave her bed, she had not even so much as twitched.

    Castiel watched her silently while she grumbled in her sleep before she rolled over to grab one of her many pillows to cuddle in his stead. It was time for him to meet Sam and Dean in Iowa, otherwise he would have been more than happy to stay where he was. As he put back on his tie and trench coat his mind wandered back to the kiss he and the little angel had shared, her taste still lingering upon his lips. Had it just been a sharing of comfort perhaps? No, it had felt like more than that, but he could also sense she would have also returned the kiss had it been either of the Winchesters that had kissed her. Strangely, he felt no resentment or sadness at that thought, her kiss was the only thing that truly permeated his mind.

    “I’ll be back fledgling…” He leaned over and placed a kiss in her hair at the back of her head before he flew off in a whoosh of dark, iridescent wings. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Cas had returned less than half an hour later having picked up, and safely dropped off the Peterson children at their Aunt’s ranch in California. It was a seven hour drive from Iowa to Kansas, six or less with the way Dean drove. It would be late afternoon at best before the Winchesters returned home and Castiel wished to set up training goals for [Y/N] before they returned so that he might get their input on what other things she could improve upon. Quietly, he had checked on the still sleeping young angel before he settled himself in a chair within the library with a notepad and a pen.

    Two hours later [Y/N] had shuffled into the library, the only sign she had been awake for any amount of time was that her hair lay in one long braid down her back. Wordlessly, she moved to place a kiss atop Cas’ head as she did every morning, before she made her way to the kitchen. When she didn’t return after thirty minutes he contemplated checking on her, but before he could rise she came back, balancing a plate of PB&Js and two glasses of milk. She set a glass of milk on the table before she placed the plate next to him, along with the other glass of milk. Grabbing the nearest chair she then moved it closer to Castiel before sitting down next to him and picked up a sandwich.

    “Started an apple pie for Dean, and I think you’ll enjoy these… If not... More honey peanut butter for me…” She gave him a lopsided grin before she took a bite of her sandwich.

    “They make peanut butter with honey?” Cas took up a sandwich of his own, sniffing at it lightly before taking a bite.

    [Y/N] hummed around her mouthful as she watched Castiel enjoy his sandwich as much as she was. Her gaze traveled briefly to the notepad he had been writing on. Catching that it was a training schedule of sorts she nodded in silent approval. She finished her bite then washed it down with a gulp of milk before she answered Cas.

 

  


[Originally posted by captainlenako](http://tmblr.co/ZAFuin1lU6fUy)

 

 

    “Well you could always just squirt a bit of honey on your PB&J… I just prefer my honey premixed into my peanut butter… But yah they make it… Good huh?” The little angel smiled brightly as Cas seemed to inhale his sandwich, he was almost as bad as Dean with burgers.

    [Y/N] wasn’t but halfway through her sandwich when Cas began looking longingly at the last sandwich on the plate, to which she snickered softly before pushing the plate all the way in front of him in silent insistence. After all, she had made the two for him, only wanting the one herself. That was all the arm twisting Cas seemed to need as he happily plucked up the remaining sandwich and began to eat. The small Seraph finished up her sandwich and drained the rest of her milk before she grabbed up her empty glass and the sandwich plate before she returned them to the kitchen to wash and put up to dry.

    She slipped back into the library, taking a moment to select a book of lore before retaking her seat next to Cas. The angels spent the next few hours in companionable silence, Cas planning out [Y/N]’s training, while the young angel studied about various supernatural beings and how to kill them. The only interruptions to their activities were when the little Seraph went to take the pie out to cool, and when Castiel had called Crowley to see if he had any rogue demons he needed disposing of, for teaching purposes of course. Then Sam had called Cas’ phone, seeing if he or [Y/N] wanted anything to eat since Dean had them almost home.

    The little angel hadn’t wanted anything and had said as much. Despite Cas’ reassurances that Dean wasn’t very mad, her stomach was in knots in anticipation of the boys arriving home. Carefully she replaced the book she had been reading before she told Cas she was going to get in a quick shower and change into some real clothes before Dean and Sam got home. Castiel had been about to question why what she wore was not ‘real’ when she quickly amended her statement. She grinned as she explained she simply wanted to change into something less casual than her current PJs. Cas had nodded in understanding before he diligently when back to work on his detailed list. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the time it took [Y/N] to get showered, dressed, and her dirty clothes put in the washer to await Sam and Dean dirty clothes, Sam and Dean had returned. They had brought home Chinese take away and were sitting in the library with Cas, discussing of all things her. She had re-braided her wet hair and it had begun to leave a damp spot on the back of her white and black plaid shirt dress. The black leggings she wore beneath her dress made a soft swishing noise as she made her way into the library to join the boys as they talked about the Peterson case and the further training she would need. Three heads had turned to watch her as she came to sit right back beside Cas, their gazes doing nothing for her nerves as she settled into her seat. 

 

  


 

 

 

    “So… You’re restricted to research and healing duty until you’ve had more training. And... You’re stuck in the bunker for at least the next hunt for not doing what Sam told you to do.” Dean said, looking to the little angel across the table from him upon finishing the last bite he had taken.

   [Y/N] huffed slightly at that last bit. She knew her not zapping away when Sam had told her to would come up, but she hadn’t counted on it completely sidelining her for a whole hunt. That was a rule the Winchesters and Castiel would just have to get used to her breaking. There was no circumstance she could see where she would ever leave them by themselves, trained or not.  
She didn’t fight her sentence, but only nodded her understanding in silent acceptance.

    “Sam gave me the rundown of what happened at the Peterson’s, and while I don’t usually like killing humans… Maybe this time… Look I’m not mad at’cha is what I’m trying to say…” Dean’s words came out almost pained as he tried to get his point across.

    God knew that the line between monsters and humans had begun to blur more and more the longer Dean had been in the family business. Hell, there had been cases where the monster had been more human than the humans. Dean would be loath to admit it, but he had actually come to like the Zanna he had met, and Chuck knows how he missed Benny. Once Dean had had all the information he couldn’t fault the little angel overly much on the smiting she had laid down on Gail. Shit, Mrs. Peterson could have force fed Sammy that poisoned stew before she offed herself so that there would be no witnesses. 

    Which lead to her other punishment. Even if her staying with Sam might have saved his life, Sam was still the seasoned hunter on that case. In the end, right or wrong, she should have followed through on Sam’s order. That’s all there was to that.


	10. Raise a Little Hell with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and [Y/N] take steps to ensure she is better equipped for hunting with the Winchesters. Crowley helps. Some fun times with Sam and Dean... fun being questionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: None Yet /  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, and Crowley
> 
> Word count: 10,110ish
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, fighting, flashing of bits, smiting, fat shaming if you squint

 

 

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Jason Charles Miller - Raise a Little Hell with an Angel](https://youtu.be/A9V5K40f-aQ)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well I’m feeling like a devil who just stole away a soul  
And I don’t know why she’s with me must be out of my control  
Feels like such a twist of fate that I’m underneath her spell  
But tonight’s the night I get to raise a little Hell with an angel”

 - “Raise a Little Hell with an Angel” - Jason Charles Miller 

 

 

    It was five the next morning when Castiel came to wake her for the first day of the new training regimen he had planned for her. She grumbled only slightly as she rose from her bed and proceeded to change into sweatpants and a sports bra before slipping her sleeping tank back on. She found a pair of mismatched socks and laced up her running shoes before she zapped just outside the bunker’s front door. It was an ungodly hour but if jogging, really more like speed walking on her part, would help her endurance in a fight she was all for it.

    It was still pitch-dark outside, and while it unnerved her ever so slightly, it was another way to train her angelic eyesight in anticipation of night hunts. She had two hours, one hour out and one hour on return to the bunker to practice her knowledge of lore as she jogged. Flexing her brain and her muscles didn’t seem to agree with her on the first day as she returned to the bunker a sopping, sweat soaked mess, her brain muddled with facts and trying to put one foot in front of the other as she dragged herself into the bunker’s shower room to rinse the sweat off. However, with each day her speed walking became easier and the cool, quiet dark of the early mornings was something she came to actually enjoy.

 

  


 

 

    Then it was all about getting dressed again in another pair of sweats, another sports bra, and another tank top to head to the bunker’s antiquated gym to go through a routine of sits up, push ups, pull ups, and some work with free weights for muscle conditioning. Someone could have all the strength of an angel but if they couldn’t hold up a dagger or throw punches during a long drawn out fight the strength wouldn’t do any good without the endurance to use it.

    Even with all of her early morning exercise she was still usually able to have coffee and breakfast started by the time the boys were up and about. She fell into the enjoyable habit of hugging each brother good morning before pressing a mug of fresh, hot coffee in their hand. She then would return to preparing the breakfast of the morning and when it was finished she would sit down and eat with them at the kitchen table, chatting with them between bites of food.

    After breakfast it was off to the library to study up more on the things that went bump in the night and how to properly dispatch them. There she’d stay, her nose in one book or another until it was time to fix lunch, which was usually a light affair, a sandwich or salad, something that wouldn’t bog her down for the afternoon of angel blade training and how to properly use her grace. Around six she’d start dinner for that night, enjoying Sam and or Dean’s company as she prepped and cooked. For all their tough, rugged hunter outsides the Winchesters really were just cute adorable nerds on the inside. She found she liked many of the same things they did; from books, to music, and movies. Hell, Dean enjoyed Studio Ghibli movies. He had even promised her a sushi and movie night.

    Life went on in the bunker in that same easy manner for two weeks before Cas determined she was ready to transport herself and the Winchesters to another location in preparation of getting them out of a tight spot if needed. Much to her delight, Castiel had also deemed her ready for official smiting practice, courtesy of Crowley and some unruly stragglers that still supported Lucifer. Cas had told her she could have the day off from her exercises but she went ahead with her jog anyway. The calm of the predawn morning seemed to set the tone for the rest of her day and she had come to rely upon it.

    [Y/N] had just finished up her jog when she ran across Sam preparing for his own run. It was rare they ran into each other this early. However, she was glad to see his sweet dimpled smile in the light of the rising sun. She slowed to a stop before him while he stretched out his long legs, warming up the lean muscles before he put them to use.

 

  


 

 

    “Morning Sam, anything in particular you might like for breakfast?” She was half-way to hugging him before she remembered her sweaty self and stopped short before she got him.

    “Mmm one of those omelets you make just for me sounds great… You should talk Dean into one of those egg white and veggie numbers.” Sam laughed as he caught her up in one of his wonderful bear hugs that always seemed to swallow her up in a tangle of his long toned arms.

    “Ugh Sam… I’m all sweaty… Put me down I’m gonna hurt you…” She struggled only a little, her feet dangling off the ground a fair few inches.

    “You could never hurt me pip squeak…” Sam only laughed before placing a kiss on her cheek and setting her back down.

    “We’ve already had this talk… about picking me up and about the name…” The little angel tried to glare at him, but failed when he only laughed at her again.

    “Yes we have, and I still ignore you…” Sam dodged the smack the small Seraph had tried aiming at his butt and simply took off on his run, laughing as he did so.

    “I’m gonna get a complex!” She yelled after him, her only reply was a wave of his hand as he dashed off.

    She couldn’t help but laugh after him, he really was one of the sweetest people she had ever met and his smiles infected her like nothing else could. She shook her head, a smile remaining upon her lips as she opened up the bunker door, bumping into Castiel as he tried to leave. She stumbled back and had almost fallen back over the bunker’s threshold before Castiel’s arms reached out and caught her around the waist. The older Seraph’s look of surprised shock slowly faded into a soft smile as he righted the small angel via the grip on her waist.

    “Good morning fledgling.” Cas spoke softly before he placed a small peck of a kiss on the tip of her nose.

    “Good morning Commander.” The small Seraph sassed him lightly, her nose wrinkling slightly at the kiss, a broad grin on her lips as his arms withdrew from her, only for one of his fingers to come up to place a gentle ‘boop’ in the same place he had just kissed.

    “Do you wish extra blade training today little one?” Castiel’s face went from smiling to a mock seriousness as he threatened her with extra work.

    “No Sir…” She tried to look repentant, her head dipping a little to add to the look but the smirk that slowly emerged upon her lips ruined the effect.

    “Crowley and I will be joining you for breakfast this morning…” Cas’ tone took on the seriousness the matter required as he gave the little angel before him an inquiring look.

    “Not a problem.” She smiled before leaning up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss upon his cheek before she stepped aside so he could continue through the door.

    Castiel gave her a slight nod before he continued out the door, glancing back once before the door closed behind him. [Y/N] yawned quietly as she made her way straight to the showers, she would need the wake up for the day ahead of her. In her mind she ticked off the things planned for the day; shower, dress, breakfast, smiting, movie time with Dean, zapping the boys to sushi lunch, fight and grace training… so much in one day. It’s not that she wasn’t excited, it just seemed a little daunting to her, but she’d rise to the tasks as she always did. She was so preoccupied with her mental to-do list she once again ran into a solid, unmovable body. The klutzy angel wasn’t as lucky the second time as she fell in an ungraceful heap on her backside.

    “Whoa… You OK there sweetheart?” Dean was wearing nothing more than a damp towel around his waist, luckily, or unluckily she had just missed him in the shower.

 

  


 

 

    “Yah… Sorry just a lot on my mind today…” She smiled up sheepishly as he leaned forward to offer her a hand up.

    “We’re still on for some Spirited Away before lunch today right?” Dean smiled as he helped the poor little fallen angel off the bunker’s bathroom tilted floor.

    Dean’s towel had begun to slip from the fold he had it tucked in around the jut of his hips as he had leaned over, and as soon as he started to pull [Y/N] from the ground it had slid all the way to the tops of his thighs. Dean was put in the position of either dropping the angel’s hand and in doing so possibly sending her crashing back to the floor, or catching his towel and saving their combined dignities. Being the ever agile hunter, he managed to both drop the angel and flash her his bait and tackle all in one flustered swoop. [Y/N] had only gotten a glimpse of Dean’s exposed bits as she had been trying to covertly admire the soft expanse of his belly at the time of the big reveal. Which was all well and fine, because as soon as the brief flash of uncharted territory registered in her brain her eyes automatically shut and her cheeks went nuclear, both in heat and level of redness. She hardly even noticed her ass hitting the tiles again.

    “I am sooo sooo sorry Dean…” [Y/N] said, her eyes still firmly shut as she simply just kept to where she sat.

    “What are you sorry for?” Dean chuckled as he adjusted his towel back to its rightful place, perhaps even an inch or two higher than he normally had it.

    The little angel that sat sprawled out at his feet was far too cute for her own good. He might even go so far as to call her sinfully cute; with her cheeks flaming red, her eyes screwed tightly shut, and her lower lip bitten between her teeth. He might have to flash her more often if she always made such a corruptibly cute picture. Slowly she moved her lower lip from the bite of death she had it in, the flesh temptingly ruddy and swollen from her teeth.

    “If I hadn’t bumped into you… And you… Well Hell… Just go get dressed or something… I need to shower…” The small Seraph had started out apologetic, but then turned annoyed as Dean continued to laugh.

    First Sam and now Dean, she was glad they were smiling and laughing, but not necessarily when it was at her, especially when it was because she was flustered at something they did. She was starting to see a trend and she’d be damned if she’d let it continued. The game of ‘let’s see how we can aggravate the angel’ was about to be turned around on them. She started her own game then by opening up her eyes and staring straight up to him as she reached down and lifted her tank over her head, leaving her in just her sports bra and sweats.

    “Ummm yah I need to go get dressed…” Dean’s eyes had gone wide for a moment as the young angel revealed her sweat glistening breasts barely contained within her straining sports bra before he made a quick getaway around her and out of the bathroom.

    The shocked look in Dean’s moss green eyes had been worth the sacrifice of her body shyness as the little angel was tempted to roll on the chilled tiles in laughter. However, she refrained with the knowledge she had to get on with her shower if she was going to have breakfast ready in time. Quickly she toed off her shoes and socks at the bathroom’s entrance proper before shedding the rest of her clothes. Grabbing her [your favorite scent] shampoo and conditioner she made her way to the closest shower and turned on the hot water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    She was almost finished prepping the last of the omelet ingredients when Sam came in fresh from his shower, his long, dark hair damp and clinging to his neck as he moved up a chair to watch her cook as he sometimes did. She flashed him a bright smile as she began with his first. First come first served in her kitchen. She turned on the burner and placed her preferred pan on it before trying to sneak a pate of butter into the pan. She didn’t think Sam knew that she added a bit of the creamy goodness into his ‘healthy’ meals, and she wanted to keep it that way as it was her ‘secret’ ingredient.

    “Mushrooms, spinach, and Swiss OK?” She asked casually keeping her back to him, wanting to get the vegetables in before the butter started to sizzle.

    “Of course… Anything you make is good.” He chuckled as he watched as she tried to block the pan from his sight, he knew she snuck some butter into ALL of her cooking, and it only amused him for her to think she had kept it a secret.

    She hummed her acknowledgment as she took some fresh green spinach and crisp finely sliced mushrooms, she tossed them in the pan to soften and saute for a bit before she turned back to the stainless steel island and Sam. She took a moment to admire that that day happened to be a one layer day, a soft looking gray long sleeve shirt smoothed across the broad expanse of his chest. She sighed wistfully as she cracked a few eggs, separating the yolks before the whites went into a mixing bowl, then began to whisk them. She had thought wrongly that the longer she was at the bunker the less the boys and Castiel would affect her. However, the longer she was around them it seemed to only make her appreciate the more minute details of them all the more.

    The small Seraph felt like a damned vampire as today seemed to be the day to mentally drool over Sam’s throat. The jut of his collar bones, the dip of his jugular notch, hell the way his adam’s apple bobbed every now and again. She had no idea why they had begun to affect her like they did. When they had been on the other side of her laptop screen she had felt not much more than a close emotional connection to them. It wasn’t to say she didn’t still have that emotional connection, it’s just it seemed to be... More.

 

  


 

 

    The little angel mentally scolded herself as she moved to pour the egg whites to join the vegetables in the pan. She gave them a little stir to mix everything around before she stood and watched the mixture, waiting for it to solidify just enough. When she was satisfied with the texture she smoothly took the handle of the pan, gave it an experimental shake, before smoothly throwing the omelet up to flip. Seamlessly it landed on the opposite side within the pan, allowing the other side to cook.

    “A little cheese or…” [Y/N] trailed off, knowing how Sam liked it, but always polite to ask just in case.

    Her only reply was a soft laugh from Sam. The young angel was a cheese addict and didn’t understand how Sam could be satisfied with so little, so she always attempted to lure him to the dark side. The young angel waved a dismissive hand before she sprinkled a little of the shredded Swiss into the middle of his omelet then she folded it over neatly with a spatula, before she grabbed a plate and used the pan to slide the food onto it. She then set the plate in front of Sam with a teasing smile before grabbing him a knife and fork. She watched him savor his first bite, receiving his nod of approval before she walked out from behind the island, going to fill a mug up with coffee for Sam.

    Sam’s omelet wasn’t the only thing that received his approval as he tried to stealthily admire the angel’s well rounded backside as she went to get his coffee. He was in the middle of admiring the sway of her hips when a near inaudible clearing of a throat brought his attention to his brother that stood in the entryway of the kitchen, seemingly regarding the same view he had been. Knowing he had been caught Sam simply shrugged, but was surprised when Dean threw up his hands for a deciding game of rock, paper, scissors. Even knowing he always beat Dean, Sam vehemently shook his 'no' and if that didn’t get his point across his face set into the firm lines of his bitch face. No. They were absolutely not playing rock, paper, scissors for the little angel, no matter how alluring her ass looked in the jeans she wore.

    Dean all but lost it when [Y/N] turned around, showing she was wearing a Batman logo scoop neck black t-shirt that hugged her chest. Again he put up his hands at his pissy younger brother indicating they should throw, but Dean was only met with another violent head shake of ‘no’. Whatever. It would just be that much easier for Dean. Sam wasn’t even half the ladies man Dean was.

    “Morning princess, what’s for breakfast?” Dean had walked in like he hadn’t just been lurking in the archway.

    “Omelets.” The small Seraph replied simply, handing Sam his coffee before going back to fix Dean a mug as well.

    Sam took his mug gratefully, smiling as he took his first sip. [Y/N] had been quick to learn how they each liked their coffee and had fixed it perfectly since week one. Sam’s smile was quick to fade as Dean took up a seat beside him, Dean’s brows raised in a look that could only lead to mischief. The little angel came up behind Sam as she set Dean’s mug beside him, and in a soft quick movement she wrapped her arms around Sam in brief press of her chest to his back in a hasty hug before she went to start on Dean’s breakfast.

    Sam couldn’t contain his laughter as Dean affected a pout at being left out of the small angel’s usual morning affections. Sam’s laughter was soon joined by [Y/N]’s as she turned to catch Dean’s act, before she went back to hovering over the stove’s burner. Seeing that his pouting received no attention except for laughter, Dean shot Sam his own bitch face before his gaze turned back to [Y/N] as she cooked. The young angel didn’t even bother asking Dean for his omelet preferences as she shook a good amount of Swiss cheese into the pan before folding it up and plating it as she had Sam’s.

 

  


 

 

    “Poor Dean…” She cooed softly as she placed his breakfast in front of him with a knife and fork before she came around to his back to give him the same hug she had given Sam, resting her head on his shoulder for a fleeting moment.

    Dean chuckled as he finally got his morning hug, something he had become far too accustomed to. So much that when it wasn’t delivered in a timely manner he became surly, a fact that everyone but Dean seemed to notice. Releasing Dean from her arms, she smiled broadly as Castiel and Crowley entered the kitchen, in the middle of a hushed conversation. She moved back behind the kitchen’s stainless steel island where the Winchesters sat contentedly eating their breakfast and enjoying the warmth of their coffees.

    “Squirrel, Moose, Kitten…” Crowley greeted them each in turn as he and Castiel went to the kitchen table, taking seats before they continued their quiet talk.

    [Y/N] gave a little wave to Crowley as she prepared another omelet, not wishing to interrupt Cas’ and the King of Hell’s conversation. While one omelet cooked she went ahead and set up a tray of a small pitcher of milk and bowl of sugar before she placed two mugs upon it. The omelet was flipped and finished off with cheese before it was plated and set aside while she started the next one. All the while Sam and Dean watched the meticulous method in which she went about things even as their ears strained to listen in on Castiel and Crowley’s conversation.

    “So... Ya’ll excited about lunch today… I know I am…” The little angel glared at the brothers as she placed the last omelet on a plate before turning around to turn off the burner.

    Sam and Dean just grinned and nodded in response, like two little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The small Seraph simply shook her head and muttered something to the effect of ‘naughty’ before she put both plates on the tray with silverware. Balancing it all, she made a stop at the coffee maker before presenting the tray with a smile to the blue eyed angel and demon king. She put a coffee before each of them, then set down the milk and sugar, followed by the plates of food and knives and forks.

    “Didn’t know how you liked your coffee, would have gotten tea had I known sooner.” The young angel offered Crowley in way of apology as she took the seat next to Castiel.

    “You are not eating…” It was more of a statement from Cas rather than a question, she didn’t have a plate of her own so it was easy to infer she did not plan on eating.

    “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it kitten… Coffee will do.” Crowley graciously offered as he began adding milk and sugar to his mug.

    “I’m a bundle of nerves Castiel, I don’t think I could eat if I tried…” She gave a small, awkward smile to Cas even as she motioned that he should eat even if she wasn’t.

    She nodded acknowledging Crowley’s acceptance of the coffee before she watched him with avid attention, wondering what he would think of her cooking. Castiel frowned at her for a moment before he noticed her observing Crowley so keenly. Cas had perceived this same strange regard she showed whenever she served the Winchesters and him a new dish, and until then he hadn’t given it much thought until she actually asked what Crowley thought of his breakfast. She had been seeking confirmation that they enjoyed her cooking, she was trying to please them.

    “You are an exquisite chef my dear… The mushrooms and spinach are cooked just right, the whites of the eggs fluffy and moist… Very good, I might have to steal you away for my own kitchen.” Crowley chuckled as the little angel’s eyes sparkled under his praise.

    “That’s what was in there? Mushrooms and spinach? You trying to kill me with rabbit food [Y/N]?” Dean grumbled loudly despite the fact he had finished the entire omelet even before Sam had finished his.

    “Thank you Crowley… And Dean the cheese canceled out the vegetables… You're safe from becoming a rabbit.” The little Seraph rolled her eyes in Dean’s general direction before she slipped from her seat to gather up Dean’s dirty dishes, placing a swift kiss upon his cheek before she went to round up everything she had used to cook with.

    Dean seemed appeased by the kiss on the cheek as he flashed a grin to Sam before his emerald eyes trailed after the small angel as she went to the sink to wash up everything that had been used. Castiel’s eyes squinted slightly as he caught the interaction between the brothers, his curiosity stirring at what that smile might have been about. Even Crowley had watched the interplay between the eldest Winchester and his younger brother with an arched brow, though the King of Hell had a far better idea than Cas did of what the smile had been about. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    The little angel was led past the many shelves stacked with boxes, filled with files, within the storage room. Crowley had taken the lead with the Winchesters bringing up the rear, leaving her to trail behind Cas. With such an audience she hoped she managed smiting without a problem, it wasn’t like she hadn’t done it before. However, with Mrs. Peterson it was all about an effortless, furious justice. As she followed the reigning King of Hell and Castiel behind the shelves and into the dungeon, her gaze fell upon the three demon rebels.

    The overhead lights made the two men and one woman seem all the more fearsome as all three sets of oil slicked gazes flashed to her in barely contained rage. One demon was as tall as Sam, but larger across and where Sam had a beautiful head of hair, this demon’s head was shaved clean. The next male demon had chosen a reed thin meat-suit with a short buzz cut, his face all sharp angles and lines. The last demon was female, only a few inches taller than the small angel, but where the small Seraph was curved and soft, the demoness was all hard muscle and taunt skin.

    The small Seraph must have paused in her steps because the next thing she knew Castiel’s hand had settled in the small of her back and had guided her closer to the large devil’s trap that held the prisoners. [Y/E/C] eyes looked up to Cas softly, questioningly, as the Winchesters came up beside Cas, Crowley, and her. Was she to go into the circle with the demons unbound as they were? As if reading her thoughts, Castiel nodded with quiet command before he released her from the comfort of his touch.

    “Go on fledgling, I will be right here should you need me…” Cas leaned down to softly speak into her ear.

    [Y/N] took a deep breath, nodding her understanding, before she stepped forward and into the devil’s trap with nothing but her grace to defend her. Castiel took up the mantle of teacher in that moment, noting her every move, as he watched the little angel take up a defensive stance. Sam and Dean looked on with well hidden worry, while Crowley simply stood stoically upon the sidelines. The demon king’s dark chocolate eyes carefully watching as the little kitten prepared to unsheathe her claws properly for the first time.

    All she had to do was touch one of the demons, anywhere on the head would do. It was just a matter of getting her hands upon them. The small angel warily watched the three insurgents as they moved restlessly around her. They seemed just as unsure as she was, and it made her wonder how powerful they actually were if they were hesitant to attack her straight away. It was three against one, but she could kill them while all they could do was hurt her, perhaps badly for a time, but she would still heal. They could have ended up just standing there and staring at each other all day, or someone could make the first move. So [Y/N] finally settled on the tallest and largest of the demons to go after first, it was go big or go home.

    She was at a distinct height and weight disadvantage, so when she charged at the largest demon, the one with the shaved head, she feigned she might just go with a punch to his stomach. While he grabbed at her wrists to avoid her perceived punches, she kicked out with all her strength aiming at his left knee, kicking at it like she might a soccer ball. Her reward was the satisfying pop as his meat-suit's knee cap broke, sending the bigger demon to his remaining good knee in pain. The demon’s position put him well within her reach and the small Seraph wasted no time in taking advantage, and grabbed the larger man’s head.

    She did as Castiel had instructed and sent her grace out to seek the destruction of the evil contained within the human body. She held tightly onto the demon’s head as his eyes and mouth lit up with a bright golden light. Once the demon had been burned out, she simply let the empty body drop to the ground without a second’s thought. The little Seraph then turned from her first conquest, ready to pick her next target.

 

  


 

 

    By the astounded look in the two remaining demons’ eyes she had done well. However, now that they knew not to underestimate her, it would make wrangling them all the harder. When the remaining male and female demon decided wordlessly that they stood a better chance if they teamed up on the small Seraph, they had come at her from both sides. Sam and Dean had both nearly crossed over into the devil’s trap to intervene, but were stopped with a silent glare from both Cas and Crowley.

    The young angel was grabbed from behind by the muscled female demon as she was trying to fend off the thin male demon in front of her. The slightly taller demoness had wrapped her arm around the small angel’s neck, her forearm pressing harshly into the angel’s throat with all her demonic strength. The pungent smell of sulfur that came from being so close to demon flesh caused the little angel to gag for a moment as the stench permeated her nostrils. The male demon had seen his in, and had taken to striking at the small Seraph’s face. As soon as the forearm had snaked it’s way across her throat [Y/N] had immediately tilted her face into the crook of the demoness’ arm despite the female demon’s efforts to keep the angel still. The angel’s mouth had then opened and enveloped a sizable area to sink blunt teeth into the demoness’ flesh even as the little Seraph’s leg tried to hook back behind the corresponding female demon’s leg.

    Blood had been drawn when the small angel’s teeth had sunk deep into the soft inner side of the demoness’ elbow, causing the female demon to screech out in pain while the hot rush of copper had gushed into the small angel’s mouth. The demoness’ arm recoiled from the young angel’s neck just moments before the angel’s leg pulled the demoness’ leg out from under her. The male demon meanwhile had gotten in a fair few punches to the small Seraph’s face and had succeeded in breaking [Y/N]’s nose before she had brought down the demoness behind her. Before the slender demon could land any more blows, the little angel had ducked around to put the female demon between them as she spit out the foul mix of her own blood mingled with the demoness’.

    [Y/N] had quickly knelt down, her hands going firmly around the demoness’ head to smite her as the female demon lay prone on the floor. In retaliation, the sharp faced demon roared at the little Seraph in outraged anger. He then lunged to grab a fistful of the small angel’s hair in an attempt to haul her away and stop her from smiting the demoness. However, it was too late. Even as the demon yanked the young angel away via a grip at the back of her head, the demoness’ body thudded to the ground, her eyes scorched out.

    The little angel grabbed at the hand at the back of her head, both hands putting pressure on the demon’s one hand. Struggling to her feet she stumbled once before gaining her balance, her hands still pressed firm over the demons’. Swiftly she managed to turn within his grasp, the pressure she applied and the way she turned caused the thin demon to lose his grip on her hair. Once she was free, she reared back her leg only to use all her power to send her foot into his crotch.

    A round of pained noises filled the room, the demon whom she had kicked not the only one to groan out in agony. As the last demon collapsed to his knees, his hands cradling his injured crotch, [Y/N] stepped up to him, panting slightly as she tried to breath around the last of the blood that dripped from her nose and slid down the back of her throat. Calmly, the little angel placed her hand on the demon’s forehead, quietly watching as his eyes and mouth began to fill with a brilliant light. She only let her hand drop from him once his eyes began to burn, then like the first demon, she simply let him fall back to the ground.

    Wordlessly the young angel willed her grace to clean the blood from around her mouth, chin, and nose before she stepped out of the devil’s trap and went to Cas. When it came to injuries she was far too squeamish to reset her own bones, so she quietly stood before Castiel, tilting her head up so that he could reset her already mis-healed nose. Without hesitation Cas’ hands came up to press the heels of his hands on either side of the young angels nose, and with a firm push and crack of bones, broke her nose again. This time however, the bones were realigned and left to set correctly.

    “Damn [Y/N]... Remind me not to piss you off, you fight dirty.” Dean huffed out, finally pulling himself out of the sympathy pains for the last demon she had dropped.

 

  


 

 

    “Thank you Castiel… Dean every one of those demons was taller than me, not only that but they probably had more experience fighting than I do... It’s not like I could have crawled up them, or asked them to lean over so I could smite them. I just used the techniques in my arsenal that were best at the time.” Cas had gently touched her cheek so that his grace could clear the fresh blood from her set nose from her face even as the little angel tried to defend herself from Dean’s judgment.

    “Pip squeak isn’t wrong Dean, we’ve been fighting since… Well forever… It’s wrong to expect [Y/N] to be at the same level we’re at after less than a month, even if it’s one of the few things she does during the day.” Sam gave the little angel a smile before focusing on Dean as he tried to reason with his brother.

    “Oh I didn’t mean it as an insult… I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be on the end of those kicks or bites… You did good sweetheart.” Dean had raised both his hands in surrender as he chuckled at the little bad ass Seraph.  
  


    [Y/N] beamed at the praise from Dean, her eyes bright and happy as she smiled. She had hooked an arm around Castiel’s waist in a side hug as she looked up to see the older Seraph’s proud smile. Hell even Crowley looked a touch pleased at how she had managed in the devil’s trap. She was sorely tempted to do an impromptu happy dance of victory, but decided that would be better done in her room, with the door closed, and maybe even locked.

    “You did well fledgling.” Cas looked down at the young angel with a warm smile, she had taken every lesson he had taught her so far and applied them correctly, which made him sigh inwardly with relief.

    Cas had planned the little Seraph’s training mostly around defensive maneuvers as he never wanted nor intended her to actually be active in a battle. He only wished her to be near a fight if it involved her healing one of the Winchesters, getting the Winchesters out of a fight, or defending herself if she were targeted. This exercise proved she could take on a small group of semi competent demons and come out of it fairly unscathed. So far he had been hesitant to let her pit herself against anyone but him when it came to angel blades as it was far too easy for a blade to be taken away and used against the owner. However, after this test Cas was beginning to rethink his stance on the matter.

    “I had a wonderful teacher Castiel… And thank you Crowley, I wouldn’t have been able to practice my skills without your help.” [Y/N] had given Cas another one armed squeeze before she moved to Crowley and gave him a full on bear hug, or the best one she could muster with her height and the length of her arms.

    “You’re welcome pet, but don’t wrinkle the suit kitten, Armani…” Crowley chuckled as he extricated the little angel from him, holding her out for Feathers to take her back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    The little angel had taken another shower and changed into another sports bra, tank top, and sweatpants, her wet hair done in a long braid down her back. It was a good thing she was doing the laundry because most of it was hers anyway. She had told Dean she would meet him in her room with popcorn and drinks for their movie time. She had thought Dean would have pulled out the lone chair in her room to sit in. However, as she made her way into her room, she was surprised to see him sprawled out upon her bed, Dean’s head propped up against half her pillows, situated at the headboard.

    Dean flashed her an impish grin before he pat the spot beside him, indicating that she should come lay beside him. The small Seraph could only laugh as she made herself some room on her own bed. She sat cross legged next to Dean as she put the bowl of popcorn between them before she handed Dean his beer. She then popped open her own soda, taking a sip before she put it on her nightstand and grabbed the remote for the TV and blu-ray player.

    “Ready for two hours of awesome anime?” The little angel asked excitedly as she turned on the movie.

    “Hell yah!” Dean responded with the same enthusiasm while he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

    The young angel grinned brightly to Dean as he returned her eagerness at their movie date. Well it wasn’t a date, but she would enjoy the one on one time nonetheless. She settled quietly against her pillows as she made herself comfortable. She was glad she had kept the lights off, the only light in the room came from the bright light of the TV screen and the soft glow of her string lights that hung draped over her bed. It gave her room that nice cozy feeling she so enjoyed and she enjoyed it all the more when she was sharing it, and one of her favorite movies, with someone she cared so greatly about.

 

  


 

 

    Dean steadily kept at the popcorn if only to give his hands something to do. He found his gaze drawn more often than not to the little angel beside him. The twinkle of the small lights around her bed gave her skin a type of radiance it didn’t normally have, and it lent a charming sparkle to her [Y/E/C] eyes he hadn’t noticed before. Dean had battled with himself for almost a full week before the incident earlier that morning. Hell [Y/N] was about the same age as Claire.

    The only reason he had come around to even considering the possibility of seeing the angel as anything more than a friend was that the small Seraph never acted her age. Her curves and cooking didn’t hurt her case either. Shit, since she’d been there the little angel had been more responsible than he even had been five years ago. It was hard to wrap his brain around the fact that someone so young could act so old. Then again he supposed that’s what he and Sammy had been doing all their lives, and it made Dean wonder what kinds of trauma had kicked [Y/N] into being so grown up so soon.

    Dean had been so lost in thought he had missed nearly half of the movie, not only that, but he had also missed when the small Seraph had moved the popcorn to her nightstand and curled up beside him. Her head rested upon his chest, warm and still. Softly he moved his arm to pull her body closer, his nose delighting in the smell that was uniquely her. She was such a stickler about being squeaky clean, but he knew it wasn’t the soap she used or the shampoo and conditioner that she washed her hair with. It also wasn’t the perfume he knew she bought that made her smell so good. It drove Dean crazy that he couldn’t even begin to guess what gave the little angel the scent that surrounded her, but whatever it was, it was quickly becoming one of Dean’s favorite fragrances.

    Dean’s chest rose and fell steadily, the little Seraph’s head matching the movement. From what Dean could see it seemed the small angel had fallen asleep, the fighting and smiting having drained her more than anyone could have guessed. Pine hued eyes swept over her unconscious form, silently admiring the sweet sleeping angel’s lush curves and dips. As if sensing eyes upon her, the small Seraph inched even closer against him, her cheek nuzzling against Dean’s chest as he moved to soothingly run his hand up and down her back.

    It was while Dean was quietly watching her sleep that he finally noticed the Enochian symbols on her neck. Slowly his hand rose from her back to brush her braid aside so that his fingers might trace over the letters thoughtfully. Those were new. He made a mental note to ask her about them later, but for now he was more than content to oversee her nap with the movie as background noise to their snuggling.

    It was two hours later that Dean found himself being gently shaken awake by his younger brother. The small angel snug beside him was still deep asleep and oblivious to Sam standing over her. Dean’s eyes slowly opened from his impromptu nap before he glared at his brother for waking him, and as Dean moved to untangle himself from their cuddling the little angel grumbled softly in protest. The small Seraph yawned sleepily as her eyes fluttered open. Realising she had taken a cuddle nap with Dean made her wake up rather abruptly, her legs swinging to hang over the side of her bed as she made to stand.

    “Dude... It’s almost one in the afternoon, wake up…” Sam had moved a few steps back once [Y/N] was in motion, but continued to goad Dean until he too was up and moving.

    Dean let out a low groan as he rubbed a hand to his face before shooting Sammy a tired bitch face. Clearing his throat, Dean moved to retrieve his empty beer bottle before he wrapped his free hand around the curve of the small angel’s waist as she tried to leave the bed. Dean then pulled her into his side to press a soft kiss to her cheek before he allowed her to move again. Grumpily, Sam frowned slightly before that frown morphed into a charming, dimpled smile as he held out his large hands to help the little Seraph stand.

    [Y/N] had been self-conscious that she had used Dean as her own personal teddy bear. Worse still, she thought she could see a small wet spot on his t-shirt where she might have possibly drooled on him in her sleep. However, when the oldest Winchester had tugged her against his side and given her that tender hug and kiss she knew all was forgiven. That, or he had yet to feel the drool spot on his chest.

    “Afternoon sleeping beauty…” Sam pulled her up, and into a clinging hug before he dipped down to place his own lips upon the cheek Dean hadn’t kissed.

    The little angel had gratefully placed her small hands within Sam’s large ones as he helped her from the bed. She had snorted softly at being called ‘sleeping beauty’, especially after the fact she may have actually, literally, drooled all over his older brother. [Y/N] smiled briefly at the hug and kiss Sam gave her, too caught up in her own worry to fully enjoy it. The small Seraph idly considered never sleeping with either Winchester ever again just so she might keep her drooling to herself, and she wondered in a panic if she had ever drooled on Castiel or Sam. Then another jolt of panic struck her as she realized what time Sam had said it was.

    “Is Castiel mad?” She looked up to Sam guiltily.

    “No… Cas said you earned your nap…” Sam chuckled as he finally let his arms drop from around her.

    “Are we still gonna do sushi for lunch?” Dean inquired as he finally rose from the small angel’s bed.

    “Yes Dean, we’re still doing sushi for lunch. Cas wants [Y/N] to still practice zapping us both from one place to another… He picked a place about four hours drive from here, wanted to start her off small...” Sam laughed again at his brother’s one track mind.

    “I’m going to get dolled up for our first real meal out… Shouldn’t be but a tick.” The little Seraph grinned excitedly as she ushered both Winchesters to the door.

    “How long is a tick in pip squeak time?” Sam teased, a lopsided smile aimed at the young angel before both he and Dean were forcibly pushed out of the room, the door being closed fast behind them.

    “Dude you really gotta quit calling her that… Shit man, everyone is short compared to you…” Dean lightly scolded his younger brother before he went to his own room to change.

    “You’re still bossy… And short…” In reply Dean shot his brother the bird without even so much as turning around, Sam could only laugh and shake his head as he too retired to his room to get ready.

    It turned out a tick in young angel speak was roughly about thirty minutes. When the brothers, who had been lounging in the war room, saw what the small Seraph had done in those thirty minutes any, and all complaints immediately had been banished from their thoughts. It’s not that she had transformed, but had only enhanced what she already had. Her [Y/H/C] hair was down from its braid in loose waves that framed her soft face. Her eye makeup was minimal with only the extra length and darkness of her lashes to indicate she had done anything at all. The most striking aspect of her makeup were her lips, done in a glossy ruby red to match her dress.

    She looked for all the world the picture of sugar and spice and everything nice until you got to her feet. With the black and red plaid curve hugging dress she wore she had paired it with her favorite pair of black, kick ass and take names, lace up boots. The Winchesters were torn between being extremely turned on and laughing. Only their little angel could pull off the girlie hunter look, plaid and all.

 

  


 

 

    [Y/N] had entered the war room with such trepidation she had actually considered chewing on her lower lip, lipstick be damned. However, when she saw the smiles on the boys’ faces she knew she had made the right calls on her makeup and clothes. The little angel was still so proud from her smitings earlier that she still wanted a touch of bad ass to her outfit, and what was more bad ass than army boots? Timidly she returned the Winchester’s smiles before she did a little twirl for them.

    “I take it ya’ll approve?” She asked hesitantly before she jumped and squeaked as arms came around her waist from behind in a hug.

    “You look lovely little one…” Cas had leaned down to breath into her ear before he released her from his brief hold.

    “Thank you Castiel.” She almost preened under Cas’ compliment, and before the brothers could add to it, Castiel took the conversation straight to business.

    “Are you ready to ‘zap’ us all to lunch?” Cas had used air quotes when he said the word ‘zap’ and the little angel couldn’t help but giggle.

    “Ready as I’ll ever be… You sure I won’t splinch either of them?” The small Seraph kept as serious a face as she could manage while she looked seemingly worriedly between Cas and the Winchesters.

    “Dude... Seriously dumble-dork? This isn’t Harry Potter…” Dean had groaned and rolled his eyes at the Harry Potter reference, but then had gone strangely quiet.

    “You know Dean... I thought you were fiction too up until about a month ago… Who’s to say there isn’t a universe where Harry Potter is real?” [Y/N] teased, as she enjoyed watching both brothers turn slightly green around the gills at the prospect of the little Seraph zapping them anywhere.

    “No, there is no chance you could lose any of their body parts during our trip…” Castiel’s lips had twitched as he tried to refrain from laughing at the young angel’s antics, but thought better of it when Sam and Dean began to look sick.

    “Right then… Let’s get this over with.” [Y/N] shot the Winchesters a sly wink before she approached them, Cas close behind her as he moved to stand beside her and clasp a hand upon her shoulder.

    Dean had actually taken a step back from the small angel before he realized what he had done, which made both his brother and the little Seraph chuckle softly at his reaction. The young angel took both boys gently by the hands before her wings gave a mighty flap at her back. For one dizzying moment they were neither here nor there, but in the in between, before she landed them gingerly in the alley behind the sushi restaurant. She let out a deep breath she hadn’t known she was holding as she squeezed both Winchesters hands, which caused them both to finally stir.

    “We’re here…” The young Seraph announced proudly as she looked to Castiel with a triumphant smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Lunch had been a sedate celebration of sorts, many rolls had been ordered, with Dean eating the lion’s share. [Y/N] had stuck with the simple, and mostly cooked California roll, only trying a bite of Dean’s favored lobster roll under duress. While Sam had sampled a little bit of everything, and poor Cas had tried one section of a roll and decided sushi was not for him. When the food was finished and the bill was paid, Dean had made the suggestion of hustling a few games of pool at the college bar around the corner.

    That’s how two angels and two hunters found themselves walking into a bar in the middle of the afternoon. Being a college bar it was open almost all hours and Dean was happy to steer everyone over towards the beer taps. Cas, Dean, and Sam all ordered bottled beers while [Y/N] was happy enough to get a soda. The little angel had spied a jukebox in the corner and had asked Sam if he had a dollar or two to spare. Sam silently replied by digging a five out of his wallet before handing it off to the eager angel, who then damn near skipped to the machine.

    Sam had watched the little Seraphim bounce off to feed the jukebox with a chuckle before he took his beer and made his way to a small group of college guys near the pool tables. While Sam made his move, Cas and Dean had pulled up seats at the bar, both keeping a careful eye upon the young angel as she fidgeted while making her music selections. Their caution was soon warranted as the little angel was approached by an obvious jock of a guy dressed in his school’s football jersey and tatty jeans. The man offered her an already opened bottle of beer, and though they couldn’t hear her reply it was clear the guy made her uncomfortable.

    Not only did Mr. Jersey invade her space, but he seemed to be ignoring the small Seraph’s anxiety as she shifted from boot to boot. To further her refusal, the young angel’s words were accentuated with a repeated shake of her head ‘no’ and the occasional hand gesture. Dean was about to get up and involve himself, when the young angel pointed over to him and Cas. Whatever [Y/N] had said, it evidently had the desired effect on Mr. Jersey because soon afterwards college boy left in an embarrassed huff. 

 

 

  


 

 

 

    Not one to waste money, [Y/N] hurriedly made her final music selections before she made a hasty retreat back to Cas and Dean’s side. Though her face seemed cheerful enough, her cheeks were warmed by the heat of her uncomfortable run in with Mr. Jersey. Her eyes glimmered with the beginnings of tears as she hopped up on a stool next to Castiel and began to nurse her soda. She remained quiet, so Dean took that as his cue to ask what had happened.

    “So… What was that all about?” Dean asked the little angel softly as he peered down the bar to her.

    “He offered me a drink, I declined, and he didn’t like my answer…” The small Seraph shrugged slightly as she now had both Castiel and Dean’s attentions.

    “That does not seem to be the truth of the matter fledgling…” Cas challenged the young angel as the cobalt depths of his eyes searched her [Y/E/C]s.

    “He didn’t like being told no… Said I should feel lucky that he was even paying attention to me because I’m me and he’s… Well him. That I couldn’t get anyone…” The little angel took a large gulp of her drink, trying to stall having to repeat the conversation with Mr. Jersey.

    “And what’s wrong with you? He’s nothing special just some steroid using douche jock… Where does he get off…” Dean almost didn’t let her get a word in edgewise as he ranted and raved at her ill treatment.

    “It’s OK Dean… Really... I handled it.” She smiled softly at Dean’s outrage on her behalf, though in the back of her mind she knew if Dean hadn’t gotten to know her over the last few weeks he wouldn’t even look twice at a girl like her.

    “Alright spill… What did you tell him when you pointed over here at us? Hopefully that we’d kick his ass…” Dean growled in agitation, still wanting to kick the guy’s ass whether [Y/N] felt that she had handled it.

    “Ummm kinda told him I did already have someone… Two someones actually… And that he wasn’t man enough… Or something to that effect… I think…” The young angel’s face bloomed anew in a fresh blush as she looked down in her glass, intently studying the carbonation in her soda.

    “... That’s my girl…” Dean had been dead silent for a moment before he barked out a full, robust laugh that crinkled the corners of his eyes and nearly startled the little angel off her stool.

    The small Seraph had been terrified what Dean and Castiel’s reactions might be, but she could never have anticipated the large belly laugh that came from Dean, nor the comforting hug that Cas gave her. She sighed softly in relief as the tears that had threatened to spill were swallowed back down. It was a nice feeling to think that she was ‘Dean’s girl’ even if it was only for a day and after having been accosted.

    “I’m going to go play some pool… Wanna join princess?” Dean asked with a wink before he slid from his seat.

    “No thanks, I think I’ll stay with Castiel.” She smiled lightly as she leaned into Cas’ trench coat covered shoulder, even as her eyes followed Dean’s bow legged strides to the pool tables.

 

  


 

 

 

**_~ You know that boy was wrong. ~_ **

    Castiel’s voice softly whispered around her own thoughts.

**_~ No he wasn’t Castiel, I know I’m not near as pretty or skinny as other girls. ~_ **

    She laughed quietly out loud even as she replied with her mind.

**_~ You are not like any other girl, you are you, and you are beautiful. ~_ **

    Castiel’s voice was like warmed honey sliding across her brain cells, dark and sweet.

    [Y/N] felt she could argue with Cas until she was blue in the face and he would still believe what he believed and she would remain stubborn and believe what she believed. So instead of wasting her time arguing, the small Seraph simply leaned into the dark haired angel and burrowed into his side. The two angels spent the next hour like that. Every now and again the younger of the two would faintly sing along to a song coming from the jukebox. And occasionally the older of the two would caress his fingers through the waves of the other angel’s hair.

    Only when there was the loud cracking of a pool stick did the two angels emerge from their own little part of the universe. Both Cas and [Y/N]’s eyes were drawn to the disturbance, which just happened to be Dean with Mr. Jersey. Evidently, Mr. Jersey was not happy at having been hustled. Without a word, the small Seraphim slipped from her stool and came up from behind Mr. Jersey. Her delicate hand lightly reached up and tapped at his shoulder to gain his attention before he could throw a punch at Dean.

    “Excuse me…” Balling her fist up, thumb to the outside, she spoke politely.

    Mr. Jersey turned around with a snarl. He was ready to punch whoever had interrupted the ass whooping he was about to hand out to the pool hustler who had tricked him out of two hundred dollars. But, before he could even get a word out, the short chubby girl he had tried to hit on earlier threw her fist up and into his chin. That was the last thing Mr. Jersey knew as his head snapped straight up and he blacked out, falling back and to the floor.

    “Fuck…” Dean wasn’t capable of saying much else as he stared at the little angel with a newfound respect.

    Dean had been ready and willing to fight Mr. Jersey, especially after he had been so cruel to [Y/N]. Perhaps Dean had even been more than obvious when he was hustling the chump just so that he might get in a few punches to the smug bastard’s face. Yet, Dean had never imagined that the small Seraph would knock the ass out with one mean uppercut. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find that incredibly sexy. And it certainly didn’t hurt matters when [Y/N] bent down to heal the meathead, giving Dean an eyeful of her cleavage.

    “I think it’s time that we leave…” Cas had taken the young angel by the arm before he motioned for Sam and Dean to follow behind them.

    Both Winchesters came out of the bar trailing behind the two angels talking excitedly and reenacting the knockout punch like two teenagers who had just seen their first fight. The young angel nervously stole glances up to Cas as he found them an alleyway that they could safely zap away from. Only when they had reached their destination did Castiel look down to the young Seraph. [Y/N]’s worry had been unfounded as she found a modest tug of a smile upon Cas’ lips.

    “At least we now know you can incapacitate a human with one punch.” Castiel said in all seriousness before he zapped everyone back to the bunker.


	11. Avenging Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary:  [Y/N] finds a hunt, The Winchesters and Angels visit an old friend, and there's fun at a funeral...
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet /  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Jody Mills, Billie, Bucky, Elvis, Max, Alicia, Lorraine
> 
> Word count: 8,829ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, series canon violence, episode canon death, spoilers for season 12 episode 5 & 6

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Space - Avenging Angels](https://youtu.be/z3yCa_Li04Y)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _“Angel oh angel_  
Here to brighten up my darkest day  
Take me in your arms  
Protect me from my enemies  
Oh deadly angel  
Oh angel”

_\- ”Avenging Angels” - Space_

 

 

    The signs had been cut and dry; coughing up dirt, neither eating nor sleeping, short dude all in black including a big hat, and the strange habit of braiding any hair he could get his hands on. That was for the women who didn’t rebuff his advances. The one girl who had turned him down had been beaten, raped, and left for dead. Three victims in total and if the boys didn’t finish up their case in Ohio the count was sure to climb. [Y/N] had been sorely tempted to just pop off to South Dakota on her own, but she had waited for Sam or Dean’s call, or rather Castiel had forbidden her from taking the hunt without them.

 

  


 

 

    “I killed Hitler…” Dean hadn’t even let her get out so much as a hello before he proudly announced over the cell phone they had bought for her.

 

    “Dean I’m so proud of you! That’s great! My Nanna would have made you her famous oatmeal cookies for killing that klootzak, I’ll make you some on her behalf... But…” The small Seraph didn’t want to downplay Dean’s victory, but they really did need to get to Brookings as soon as they could.

 

    “But?...” Dean’s voice held a slight undertone of annoyance.

 

    “I found a case in Brookings, South Dakota. Three victims, all describing the same strange short man, two of them suffering from the same symptoms …” Cas had entered the library while she had given the bare bones of the potential hunt, so she put it on speaker so Castiel could listen as well.

 

    “OK what do you think it is?... And what’s a close sack?” Dean asked in a voice usually reserved for humoring young children who still believed in Santa.

 

    “I believe it’s Dutch for a man’s scrotum... Fledgling why are you talking about male anatomy in Dutch?” Cas had answered for her, not exactly how she had used the word, but sort of correct nonetheless as he gave her a perplexed, questioning look.

 

    “First off it’s klootzak, and the way my great gran used it… She was calling Hitler an asshole… She was from Belgium... a nurse in the war… But anyway, I’m pretty sure the thing attacking these women is El Sombrerón, I know he’s supposed to be from Guatemala, but everything fits…” The young angel had gone on to explain what was happening to the victims, how the other woman had almost died, and how to gank the son of a bitch.

 

    That is how, less than forty-eight hours later, she found herself running down a darkened alley right off main avenue at three in the morning in South Dakota. She had argued until she was blue in the face, but she had finally convinced one overly protective Seraph, and two stubborn Winchesters that she was the boogie man’s type, being a woman with long hair and all. It seemed to all make perfect sense in her mind at the time. However, when it came to being stalked by a creature that seemed human enough except for the supernatural energy that rolled off of him in waves, it didn’t seem all that prudent.

 

    The small hairs at the back of her neck were raised in warning as the man no taller than herself closed in on her. The creature’s ebony boots were soundless against the cement and his eyes gleamed in the full moon’s light beneath the brim of his over-sized black hat. [Y/N]’s heart fairly beat out of her chest as she stopped beneath the glow of a security lamp. She only had to let him get just close enough, just a little further.

 

    It looked as though the little angel was trapped at the dead end of an alley, but when El Sombrerón went to grab her [Y/N] shoved a braided length of three different strands of blessed hair into the collar of his pitch colored shirt. As soon as the hair touched the monster’s flesh there was a short wailed moan that emanated from the beast’s lips before El Sombrerón exploded in large, meaty chunks that covered the little Seraph and most of the alleyway in bloody gore.

 

  


 

 

    “Fuck… Really?” [Y/N] shuddered in disgust before willing her grace to clean herself off.

 

    She felt she could have easily handled this case by herself. However, she had to admit, once push came to shove she felt relieved that not only Cas, but both Winchesters had had her back. They had been waiting in the wings with more slender braids of the victims’ blessed hair just encase she had needed help. Castiel zapped down from the nearest rooftop while both brothers emerged from behind a dumpster.

 

    “That was awesome!” Dean said with enthusiasm as his pine hued eyes surveyed what remained of El Sombrerón.

 

    “Said the man who wasn’t covered in monster chunks...” The small Seraph complained lightly, there were definitely upsides to being an angel, instantly removing boogie man blood and bits was one of the major ones.

 

    “Aw quit yer bitchin’, we’ve been covered in worse.” Dean teased the young angel before he turned and clapped Sammy on the back.

 

    Because he could already see that the little Seraph huffed in annoyance, Sam only offered an amused grin of agreement, not a smile so big that it revealed his dimples as he didn’t want to risk her further ire. It wasn’t that Sam was afraid of the pip squeak, far from it. The younger Winchester just simply liked it better when Dean was the one to rile her up so that he could be the one to offer a hug to calm her down. Which, with the way his older brother was, Sam was definitely racking up the hugs.

 

    “You did well on your first true monster hunt little one…” Castiel smiled down at his young charge, his hand lightly resting upon one of her shoulders.

 

    Almost instantly the little angel relaxed beneath Cas’ touch. The adrenaline of being chased, the revulsion of the monster chunks, and the irritation at being teased simply melted away under Castiel’s hand. She wasn’t sure if it was his grace that always seemed to buzz around hers when they made physical contact that calmed her so. Or if it was the fact it was simply Cas who touched her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care overly much about it. 

 

    The only thing that seemed important was that Castiel was even capable of bringing her such peace. Her [Y/E/C] eyes rose to meet Cas’ and gently she returned the smile. With her adrenaline gone she began to feel every minute of the long day they had had. The small Seraph leaned into Castiel’s touch for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the Winchesters.

 

    “Thank you Castiel… Well what are the plans now that we ganked the boogie man?” She had smiled to Cas as she had addressed him before her gaze flickered back between the two brothers.

 

    “Well we should clean up most of the remains, then tomorrow go reassure the victims that they should return to normal now that El Sombrerón has been taken care of.” Sam replied softly, even as he removed a few folded up, large black plastic garbage bags from his coat.

 

    “Yah, we should let them know that we didn’t just take their hair for kicks. Hey listen sweetheart... Sam and I were wondering, since we’re so close to Sioux Falls… We were gonna stop in and see an old friend and wanted to know... Yah know... If you wanted to ride along.” Dean seemed almost nervous as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he asked the young angel if she wanted to tag along.

 

**_~ Would you like to go? It would give you a chance to see Claire… ~_ **

    [Y/N] silently looked to Castiel even as her mind reached for his.

 

**_~ Dean did not ask if I wished to go. ~_ **

    Cas’ voice within her brain sounded overly smooth, a subtle indication to the small Seraph that it had hurt Castiel not to have been asked.

 

    “Castiel and I would enjoy that…” The little angel replied tersely, anything further might have only caused her to say something she might regret.

 

* * *

 

 

  
    It had taken less than an hour from Brookings to the door of Jody Mills’ front door. [Y/N] had ridden in the backseat, her head in Castiel’s lap while the older Seraph combed his nimble fingers through her hair. Little had been said on the car ride there with only Dean’s music to fill the silence. The little angel was still mulling over the fact Cas had been slighted, consciously or not, and it had resulted in her sulking. Being nervous to meet Alex, Claire, and Jody wasn’t helping her mood either.

 

    As soon as they had arrived in front of Sheriff Mills house, Sam and Dean had bounded out of the car in excitement. The angels in the backseat barely had time to climb out of the Impala before the brothers were knocking on the front door. After a few knocks the door opened to reveal Jody in plaid pajama pants, white shirt, and green hoodie. It seemed as though they were intruding on her day off.

 

  


 

 

    “Wow, you look terrible. What’s wrong?” Jody teased as the Winchesters gave her matching boyish grins.

 

    “Sure, we’d love to come in.” Dean’s tone was playful as he leaned in to give Jody a hug, his cheek pressing against hers before he made his way into the house.

 

    “Hey... Yeah, we just finished a hunt in Brookings.” Sam offered as he gave Jody’s cheek a quick peck before following Dean into the house.

 

    Quietly both the angels followed, only offering Ms. Mills polite smiles in way of greetings as they closed the door behind them. There the Seraphs lingered, just past the threshold, unsure of what to do with themselves. Jody nodded to them in return, looking them over in silent assessment before turning her attentions back to Sam and Dean. The Sheriff's gaze moved between the Winchesters in amusement.

 

    “And you couldn’t take a shower first?” Jody continued to rib the brothers as she patiently waited for proper introductions to her other two unannounced guests.

 

    Both Winchesters mock laughed at Jody’s insinuation. Both brothers also completely missed three sets of eyes looking to them in question. [Y/N] even went so far as to fake a soft cough, hoping to draw their attention. Again both boys were too engaged with Jody to notice.

  

    “We figured we’d stop by on the way home and see you, Claire, and Alex.” Sam  said hopefully as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his olive jacket.

 

    “Aw, that’s fun... Unfortunately the girls are in Omaha for the weekend being angsty at a Radiohead concert. But I can feed you.” Jody sounded regretful for the opportunity missed before she offered up her lone pizza in compensation.

    

    “Yes. Alright. Oh, uh… Since the last time we saw you? I killed Hitler…” Dean had looked disappointed for a brief moment before he perked up and bragged about his latest accomplishment.

 

    Sam having heard that particular phrase from Dean one too many times gestured lamely at his brother before rolling his eyes and walking off, presumably to find the bathroom. Dean stood there with a ‘cat that ate the canary’ look of self satisfaction upon his face as he waited for Jody to say something in return. Which only caused the little angel behind Ms. Mills to cackle out an unrestrained, and slightly unbecoming peal of laughter. Jody, only having been given the information that Dean had killed Hitler and no other context chanced a look at the young woman laughing behind her with a perplexed expression before turning back to the eldest Winchester.

 

    “Thank you?” The Sheriff offered Dean, with more than just a hint of confusion in her voice

 

    “You’re welcome.” Dean responded proudly, his grin broadening even more before he turned in search of the proffered food.

 

    “Excuse me, Sheriff Mills? I’m sorry Sam and Dean’s manners seemed to have disappeared… But this is Castiel...and I’m [Y/N]...” The young angel had quietly cleared her throat before making her introductions, but before she could even finish, realization had dawned upon Jody’s face as she came forward to wrap Cas in a hug.

 

    “Castiel? Cas? As in Claire’s Cas? Wow... It is so nice to meet you... Wow...” Jody seemed beside herself with excitement as she finally drew away from Castiel, rapidly looking between him and the young woman next to him, unsure as to where she should look.

 

    “Um, yes. I suppose I am.” Cas answered with a mix of confusion and pride that this previously unknown woman was so delighted to meet him and that Claire had actually talked about him to her.

 

    Strangely enough [Y/N] experienced a pang of jealously as Jody spoke. Claire’s Cas? Dean’s Cas, or even Sam’s Cas she could have taken, but Claire’s? The small Seraph knew she was being irrational. Jody hadn’t meant it in that way. Claire had been Jimmy’s daughter, and Castiel now had sole ownership of Jimmy’s body. Castiel was protective, and cared for Claire because he had her father’s body and that's all there was to it.

 

    Nonetheless, [Y/N] couldn’t be more relieved Alex and Claire were at a concert and not there. However, even as she thought it, the young angel mentally scolded herself. She had no claims to Castiel, or for that matter Sam nor Dean. She was there to take care of them and make sure they were happy, that was her admitted desire to Chuck of all people after all.

  

    “You’re both angels?” Jody looked to the young woman who seemed lost in thought.

 

    “Yes Sheriff, I’m an angel too…” [Y/N] smiled politely as she kept her answer short and sweet, there was no reason to confuse the poor woman with the complete truth of the matter.

 

    “Please, both of you call me Jody…” Ms. Mills replied warmly as she moved to wrap the younger angel in an amiable hug, any friend of the Winchesters usually turned out to be good people.

 

    Sam had returned from the bathroom and Dean had already found the pizza. Dean had made himself comfortable as he found a spot on the couch and grabbed a slice from the pizza box laid open on the coffee table. Jody reclaimed her seat and unpaused the movie she had just begun on her TV before they had interrupted her. Cas and [Y/N] took the love seat opposite where Sam sat down on the couch with Dean, both Winchesters eagerly digging into the pizza box.

 

    As a romantic scene of a couple silhouetted against a sunset while sweeping music played on Jody’s TV, Castiel and the small Seraph watched Sam and Dean eat even as the angels made themselves relax on the small couch. The couple on screen then kissed, which had Dean making a hasty grab for the remote. The little angel cringed slightly as Dean, with his mouth full of partially chewed pizza questioned their host.

 

    “Jody, you watching some kind of chick flick here?” Dean asked in disbelief as he squinted at the TV as if, if he looked hard enough, an action scene might begin.

 

    “Well, Dean. I’m a chick.” Jody had curled up cozily in her chair, her chin resting in her hand as she raised her eyebrows at Dean.

 

    “No. No, no. You’re– you’re a badass sheriff chick. You’re not a-a rom com chick. Wait, are you a rom com chick?” Dean began to argue, in one hand a slice of pizza and in the other he waved the remote, using it to accent his points.

 

    “Are you?” Jody had asked Dean right back without skipping a beat, a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

    “He’s more of a, uh… animated Japanese erotica chick.” Sam piped in with a sly grin, the comment he made almost made the young angel choke with barely contained laughter.

 

  


 

 

    “Really?...” Jody’s face lit up with amusement as she leaned forward in interest, her eyes focused on Dean. 

 

    Dean had turned to glare at Sam. Sam had slouched while eating his pizza, his plate resting on his stomach as he returned his brother’s glare with a bright, dimpled grin. Both angels could only look on at the brother baiting entertainment before them as Sam nodded his head enthusiastically to Sheriff Mills with an even more exuberant hummed ‘Mm-hmm’ to answer her question. Dean was saved from any further questions by the ringing of Jody’s phone in another room.

 

    “I need to leave this scintillating conversation.” Jody had been grinning widely at Dean before she stood and left the room to answer her phone.  

 

    Sam chuckled while he watched as Jody left the room. Dean however was far from happy, a disgruntled look was deeply etched upon his face as he took an angry bite from his pizza. As soon as Jody was out of the room Dean broodingly switched the TV to sports. The young angel had leaned forward in her seat and was about to chastise Sam when Dean beat her to it.

 

    “Don’t tell her that.” Dean grumbled lowly as he turned to Sam, not wanting Jody to overhear.

 

    “Tell her what?” Sam tried to feign innocence, his brows drawing together in confusion as he met his brother’s gaze.

 

    “It’s Jody, man…” Dean had shrugged, his pizza free hand gesturing to the woman who was no longer in the room.

 

    “Dude, be proud of your hobbies. It makes you who you are.” Sam only laughed unrepentantly at his brother’s unease as they both continued to eat their pizza.

 

    Jody came back through the room without speaking a word. The Sheriff’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as she made a beeline for her bedroom. It was obvious that the phone call she had received had not been a good one. While Dean switched off the TV, both boys sat aside their pizza as they watched Jody walk off in concern.

 

    “Jody?” Sam called after her quietly, and when there was no response, both Winchesters got up and followed her further into the house.

 

    Castiel too had moved to stand before the young angel took his hand to pull him back down. Softly [Y/N] shook her head ‘no’, indicating that they should let Sam and Dean help their friend. It was a long few moments before Dean reemerged from the back of the house. Dean’s  eyes seemed focused on his task as he disappeared out the front door only to return with both his and Sam’s bags before vanishing back into the depths of the house.

 

    When Jody finally returned to the living room, a packed bag on her shoulder, both angels stood to see to her. Their silent question as to what was going on clear on both their faces. The small Seraph was the first to approach the Sheriff, her [Y/E/C] eyes searching Ms. Mills. Jody met the young angel’s eyes before turning her face away in efforts to school her features. The little angel glanced back to Castiel, her eyes sad, as if she already knew what the phone call had been about before she turned back to Jody.

 

    “A friend of mine died... Asa Fox… He was a good man… The… the wake’s tonight, and, um. They’re gonna salt and burn the body tomorrow…” Jody had answered the unspoken question both angels had asked with their worried faces, her voice broke here and there with the sorrow that she felt as she tried to contain her tears.

 

    Without a word, [Y/N] stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, holding her in silent support for a moment before Jody finally broke. Tears wracked the Sheriff’s body as she clung to the little angel, the younger woman’s arms soft and safe around her as Jody let herself grieve. Cas stood watch over the two as one comforted the other, allowing the fledgling to soothe Jody Mills as it seemed that’s what the little angel did best. Jody hiccuped a soft sob before she quieted for a moment.

 

    “I can’t believe I just said that... Like it's something normal...” Jody had sighed in wonder before she sniffed back some more tears.

 

    “Would you like us to come with you as well?” [Y/N] near whispered, not wishing to break the quiet cocoon of comfort that they had made.

 

    “It’s a five hour trip…  You wouldn’t mind?” Jody asked just as softly as she continued to hold to the angel, not willing to let go of the solace the young angel was providing.

 

    “If you’ll have us… We’d be happy to…” [Y/N] pulled back just enough from the hug to offer Jody a sincere smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    The car ride had been mostly uneventful. There had been small chatter between Jody and the Winchesters as the Sheriff rode shotgun while Sam had squeezed in the back with the small Seraph sandwiched in between him and Castiel. While Dean regaled Jody with every last detail of Hitler’s demise, [Y/N] had alternated between snuggling into Sam’s side and resting her head against Cas’ shoulder. Sam and Castiel both enjoyed the attention as they tried to drown out Dean’s sometimes exaggerated retelling of events.

 

    It was fortunate for the little angel that they had just come off a case where she had been bait. Because as they pulled up about four hours later somewhere in Emerson, Manitoba, Canada just outside the deceased Asa Fox’s home, even she felt woefully under dressed in her knee length black with white polka dots dress and patent leather kitten heeled Mary Janes. The house was gorgeous and huge, like something out of a storybook. Obviously the size of the house was not lost on the Winchesters as they verbally added in their two cents.

 

    “O, Canada.” Dean sighed as he slid from the driver’s seat to take in the house before him.

   

    “That is a big house…” Sam stated simply as he emerged from the back seat allowing the little angel to follow behind him with Cas the last to slip from the car.

 

    The young angel squinted in the early afternoon light before her eyes adjusted. [Y/E/C] gaze swept the surrounding lush grounds before they trailed to count the six other cars and one motorcycle filling up the massive driveway. Dean’s Baby of course, was by far the best looking car there. The strains of Alice in Chains’ ‘Man in the Box’ could be heard coming from the house   
as they approached.

 

    “Family home. Asa was just a guy…” Jody explained as she led the group to the house and through the front door.

 

    Inside the house the music was much louder, and a large crowd of people mingled, laughed, and drank. Just from what the small Seraph could see in a quick glance, there had to be at least just over a dozen people in the room. Nervous with so many hunters in one place, the young angel slipped her hand into Castiel’s. As soon as Jody, Dean, Sam, and both angels had entered, an older woman in a suitable black dress, white pearls, and large tinted glasses approached Jody with a glass of liquor in her hand.

 

    “Jody! Oh, Jody, thanks for comin'.” The older blonde woman said as she wrapped Jody in a hug.

 

    “Mmm. Loraine, of course. How you holding up?” Jody lingered in the hug for a moment before she pulled back, looking at Asa’s mom with a reserved sadness.

 

    The Winchesters and angels had followed Jody the few steps into the house and had all hung back a bit as Jody talked with Loraine. [Y/N]’s fingers had firmly intertwined with Castiel’s as she stuck close to him. Her body unconsciously sought the comfort his grace offered as she leaned into him. Both angels and hunters took in the room with a cautious curiosity while still paying attention to the grieving mother.

 

    “Well, it’s a house full of LOUD, drunk hunters, and my son’s dead body is in the parlor. But I haven’t slit my wrists yet. Small victories.”  Ms. Fox had emphasized the word loud, and fairly shouted it into the room to prove her point and when she had congratulated herself on small victories she had raised her glass in a toast before drinking deeply from her cup.

 

    “We’re very sorry for your loss.” Sam, ever the one to try and smooth things over offered.

 

    “I know... Everyone’s sorry...” Loraine had looked out over the noisy room, her voice soft and lost before she simply wandered off.

 

    “So… this is gonna be fun…” Jody remarked as she removed her jacket to place on the coat rack.

 

    Jody, Dean, and Sam without discussion split up and began to mingle, leaving Cas and [Y/N] to silently pick which brother they would follow. Slipping her hand regretfully from Castiel’s, the small Seraph began to shadow Sam deeper into the living room. Cas watched the fledgling follow Sam, before he turned to catch up with Dean. Once Sam realized the little angel was following him he found a seat next to the couch for her. Sam perched on the arm while [Y/N] sat in the seat. Soon enough, the youngest Winchester had struck up a friendly conversation with the twins Max and Alicia who couldn’t be much older than the young angel.

 

    “Wait, so you guys were raised by a witch, but you're Hunters?” Sam asked in disbelief as he continued his talk with the attractive twins, [Y/N] only paying half attention as she kept her eyes on the room, one hand placed protectively on the middle of Sam’s back.

 

    “Yep.” Max and Alicia replied in unison before Max added. “She was, like, a good witch. Very Enya. It was the 90’s.”

 

    “Lots of crystals.” Alicia chimed in with Max adding in a hummed ‘Mm hmm’ in agreement.

 

    “She taught me to hunt witches... Uh, bad witches…” Alicia clarified.

 

    It was like holding a conversation with one person the little angel thought and held back the urge to laugh. And she had thought the Winchesters had a special sibling sync. The Winchesters had nothing on the Witch Twins, at least when finishing each other’s sentences was involved. [Y/N] shifted uneasily in her seat. Something unseen had begun to prickle at her senses, and she wasn’t sure what to make of it just yet.

 

    “Sure. And what did she teach you?” Sam had nodded at Alicia before turning his attention to Max.   
  


    “Uh, mostly how to seduce men.” Max had popped his lips before he deadpanned his answer, causing his sister to grin and Sam’s brows to raise.

 

    “She also taught him some magic, which is actually more useful.” Alicia amended her brother’s reply with that same grin curling upon her glossed lips.

 

    “Eh, mostly the men thing.” Max’s eyes had rolled up thoughtfully to the ceiling before sticking with his original reply despite his sister, which only made both Sam and Alicia laugh.

 

    “Max!” Alicia playfully scolded her brother, still laughing.

 

    “Are you Sam Winchester? You are, right? Oh, this is nuts. Wow. Hi...” The little angel sat up straighter and became more alert as a man with close cropped hair and beard wearing jeans, a long sleeved crimson shirt and bolo tie insinuated himself into the small group’s space and conversation

 

    “Hey.” Evidently it wasn’t just the small Seraph taking extra caution around the man as Sam’s back tensed beneath her hand.

 

    “Uh, Elvis. Um. Katz. Wow. Look, so thing is, I got this friend down in the States, right, who knows this girl who knew your pal Garth.” Elvis stumbled over his words excitedly as he held out his hand for Sam to shake.

 

    “Garth. Right…” Sam politely shook the man’s hand though [Y/N] could feel Sam’s anxiety seeping through his every movement.

 

    “And, well, he said that she said that Garth said that you were possessed by the Devil? Like, Lucifer. The actual big, bad Devil, and you lived?” Elvis had gotten more worked up the more he talked and Sam’s body had become as stiff as a board beneath [Y/N]’s touch.

 

    The young angel fairly growled her contempt at Elvis as she stood from her seat, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she stared daggers at the oblivious Elvis. Max and Alicia looked to her as if they could physically feel the anger pouring off of her, and perhaps they could since they were witches. Castiel would have been proud at the restraint the fledgling was showing as her grace didn’t even rise up as her irritation at Elvis boiled just beneath the surface. The angel had opened her mouth to spew a series of curses at the meathead before Max and Alicia saved her from making a scene.

   

    “Whoa…” Max and Alicia said in unison, clearly just as appalled at Elvis’ behavior as [Y/N] was.

 

  


 

 

    “Dude, you don't just ask someone about something that messed up.” The young female witch continued as Elvis turned to look at the twins with a confused look.

 

    “Seriously... back off…” Max emphasized, if the little angel hadn’t liked the twins before, she quite near loved them now as they took up for her Sam even though they had just met him.

 

    “But it's pretty amazing, huh?” The idiot Elvis defended his line of questions, which made the small Seraph ready to punch him square in the nose. Sure she had gotten the devil a permanent meat suit, but that deal kept him from trying to get Sam back as a vessel while also ensuring Lucifer couldn’t harm the younger Winchester without ending back up in the cage.

 

    “N– It – it's really not that amazing. It – it just kind of is what it is. Um… I'm gonna get a-a beer. Yeah, you good? Yeah? Good.” Sam had looked at Elvis in an almost pained confusion, how anyone could find what he had been through amazing was beyond him.

 

    Quickly Sam had checked to see if the twins had needed fresh beers before he quickly rose from his perch upon the chair and left. The small angel remained to glare at Elvis as he stayed seated on the arm of the couch in front of her. With an eerie air of calm, the little angel stepped up to Elvis. She leaned in, bending down to bring her face close to his, a small smile resting serenely on her lips.

 

   “Elvis… You even so much as say hey to Sam again I will end you…” [Y/N] hissed softly between tightly clenched teeth before she stood back up, turned on her heel and stalked off to find Sam.

 

“'Though she be but little, she is fierce!” Had she stayed only a moment longer she would have seen the admiration in the twins’ eyes as Max quoted Shakespeare with a chuckle.

 

 

* * *

 

**  
  
  
  
**The wake was coming to a close and guests were leaving. A handful of guests remained, gathered in the living room to tell more stories. The Winchesters followed by their angels came upon the darkened living room as Bucky was mid-story. [Y/N] had pulled up short as she saw that Elvis was part of the remaining group and all but hissed her annoyance. **  
**

    “Oh, it was classic. I mean, you know, until the two of you snuck off for some sweet, sweet time alone.” Bucky teased Jody as he moved with beer in hand to claim a seat.

 

    “Ooooh!” Elvis sounded like a scandalized fourteen year old girl as he shot an amused look to Sheriff Mills.

 

    “Sweet, sweet time alone?” Dean didn’t sound so amused as he made their presence known.

 

    “You, Jody? You didn’t tell us you were in a relationship with Asa.” It was almost cute the way Sam had questioned Jody with more than a hint of confusion in his tone.

 

    “Oh, it was just… it was just a casual thing. Sorry, Lorraine...” Jody had looked to the boys before she glanced to Asa’s mother.

 

    “Asa was always popular with the ladies.” Lorraine shrugged softly with a knowing smile as all the other men in the room echoed “Yes, he was.” in agreement.

 

    “Our mom loved him. She used to talk about him all the time...” Max added from his slouched position on the couch.

 

    “See?” Lorraine raised her glass of liquor in the Winchesters direction, as if her point was well proven.

 

    “And, you know, I do have a life when you guys aren’t around.” Jody tenderly ribbed Sam and Dean with motherly affection.

 

    “Beer, anyone?” A hunter named Randy offered, it was so hard for the angel to keep up with all the names and faces.

 

    “I’m good.” Sam had replied, which was probably for the best as the beer being served was of the strong, home brewed variety.

 

    “And, uh. Here’s a news flash. Dating is hard. It’s not like I just turn into a boring, small-town sheriff when you guys are gone. I do stuff.” Both Winchesters had the same taken aback looks as Jody explained she had a life outside of them, Alex, and Claire.

 

    It was then that Sam fell back from the crowd, his movement catching [Y/N]’s eye as he left the room. Of course she had followed him as he made his way into what looked like a study of some sorts. Sam’s deep sigh alerted the little angel to how he might be feeling as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her cheek pressed into his back as she laid her head against him.

 

    “People like Elvis are inconsiderate asshats Sam… You shouldn’t let people like him get to you... I’ll go punch him in the face if it’ll make you feel better…” The small Seraph offered softly, wanting nothing more than to do just that to the man who had made Sam this upset.

 

    Sam managed a light laugh as he set his beer on the nearest surface and turned within his angel’s grasp. He looked down fondly at her with his deep hazel eyes that flickered with shifting shades of brown and green. She was so in tuned with his emotions it boggled his mind. She was so protective of not only his feelings but of his physical well being as well that he marveled at it.

    

    The only other people that had shown him such true interest were Dean and Jess, and if he were being truthful it was really only Dean. Jess had never been able nor could ever have protected him like Dean and his angel could.  The thoughts of Jessica only served to worsen his melancholy. In an almost defensive move against his moodiness he smoothed a hand down [Y/N]’s hair. Elvis had been so damned excited to know what being the devil’s vessel had been like, then Dean had been so infuriatingly alright with dying in the line of a hunter’s lonely work. Sam didn’t want to deal with any of that, didn’t want any of that for himself, and with [Y/N] in his arms, so sweet and close he couldn’t help but to bend down to kiss her forehead.

 

    “Asa ended up hanging from a tree... Alone in the woods… I don’t want that to happen to me… I don’t want to end up alone...” Sam spoke against the small angel’s hair as his hand found purchase in her [Y/H/C] mane, pulling her even closer via that grip, their bodies pressed together in a line of heat and need.

 

    “You’re not alone Sam… You have me and…” The little Seraph was cut off as Sam roughly tilted her head back with the grasp he had upon her hair while his lips descended passionately upon hers, effectively silencing her.

 

    It was only a moment before the young angel registered what was happening before she began to kiss back, her arms that still clung to Sam’s waist was holding all the tighter against the onslaught of his ferocious mouth. She loved him, and if this was the comfort he needed she would gladly supply it. Sam’s mouth ate at the small Seraph’s as if starved. His teeth nipped and his tongue soothed her bottom lip before venturing in to lay claim to the inside of her mouth, mapping and lapping at her sweetness until both were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

 

    “Well, that’s awesome. I’m gonna get some air.” Dean stood in the doorway of the room, looking equal parts confused and pissed.

 

“Dean, wait…” The little angel broke from Sam’s embrace, a wave of guilt washing over her at the hurt she had seen in Dean’s eyes, but before she could go after him Sam caught her by the shoulder. 

 

    “[Y/N]... I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” The little angel had turned back to Sam as he tried to form some type of reasoning for his actions.

 

    And while the words ‘I didn’t mean’ stung the angel ever so slightly she reached for both his hands. Gingerly she took them in her own before bringing both sets of his knuckles to her lips to cover them in tender kisses. Kisses of forgiveness. The situation was no one's fault but her own, her own weakness getting the better of her. Sam had only been lonely and sad and she had just happen to have been there to help ease those feelings.

    

    “It’s OK Sam, I understand…” The small Seraph assured him quietly before she let his hands drop from hers and she turned to go find Dean, leaving a very confused and forlorn Sam in her wake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    [Y/N] finally found Dean outside. He was leaning against a car and fiddling with his flask, his back towards her. She had started to walk towards him, an apology on her lips when she stopped mid step. Before the young angel could approach him, the familiar figure of one of the little angel’s to do’s strode up behind the older Winchester. Billie’s posture was bold and rebellious as Dean heard her boots upon the driveway and told her to ‘Go away’ even though he wasn’t even sure whom he was telling to go away.

 

    “You’re not the boss of me.” Billie quipped as she folded her arms across her chest, her eyes steady on the Winchester before her.

 

    “Billie. What’re you doing here?” Dean asked, seemingly nonplussed by her appearance.

 

    “My job.” Billie said her words clipped and to the point, her tone just as even as Dean’s.

 

    “Well, I’m not dead yet.” Dean chuckled as he screwed the lid of his flask back on.

 

    “Shame. But actually, I just finished inside. I was reaping a fresh soul.” Billie had moved closer to Dean, coming to stop right by his side as she admitted to reaping a soul, which caused Dean to look to the house.

 

    Seeing [Y/N] standing just outside the door almost sent Dean into a panic as he moved towards her and the house. He simply left Billie to stand among the remaining parked cars as he approached the young angel. The little angel had begun to speak but closed her mouth when Dean jerked her by her arm and demanded to know what had happened. Confused and just a little bit frightened at all of Dean’s protective fierceness towards his brother directed at her, she finally rallied the courage to speak.

 

    “I’m sorry...it just happened…” She started, unknowingly saying the worst things she could say as Dean all but threw her aside to open the door, and when he couldn’t he raged at the closest person, which just happened to be the small Seraph.

 

    “How did it happen? How did Sammy die?” Dean managed to choke out as both his hands clasped the upper parts of the angel’s arms, shaking her as he demanded answers.

 

    “What? … No… Sam’s not dead… I thought…” As soon as she told him Sam wasn’t dead he let her go and tried the door again, leaving the angel to hold herself in the aftermath of Dean’s alarm.

 

    “Sam. Sammy! Hey!” Dean banged on the door, yelling at the top of his voice as he tried to gain entrance.

 

    “You can huff and puff, but that house is on supernatural lock-down. They can’t even hear you.” Billie softly taunted Dean, her hands shoved casually in her pockets as she watched the older Winchester’s terror at being unable to get to his brother.

 

  


 

 

    Supernatural lock-down? [Y/N]’s ears perked at that. That at least was something she might could do to make things right with Dean. She concentrated her grace before trying to zap into the house, only to come up against a red hot barrier that singed her clothes and left her smelling of sulfur. Damn demon wards.

 

    [Y/N] could only watch helplessly as Dean rammed his body repeatedly against the door. When that didn’t work Dean had picked up a lion statue from the porch and threw it against the door only for it to bounce back at him. The small angel made to reach out to him, to try and calm him, to hopefully keep him from hurting himself further, but withdrew when Dean whipped around to face Billie. The older Winchester took all that anger he had been aiming at the door and directed it solely at the reaper.

 

    “What did you do?” Dean could be the master of collectedness when he wanted to be, and the only hint of the true anger he felt flared within his eyes as he questioned Billie.

 

    “It wasn’t me. I don’t get my hands dirty. Rules. I just clean up the mess. Still, between us, it’s always nice to see a Winchester who can’t get what he wants.” Billie still had that same cool haughtiness as she continued to get her digs in at Dean, and while she was beautiful, and powerful in her own right, the little angel simply itched to tick the reaper off of Chuck’s list as she watched Billie try to demean Dean.

 

    “You think this is funny? Huh? Hunters are dying in there.” Dean had been holding his face within his hand before Billie got in one jab too many, causing Dean’s tightly held reserve to crumble as he walked to her, his face twisted in rage.

 

    “Everyone dies.” Billie said simply, not so much as batting an eyelash as Dean got up in her face.

 

   “Dean... Castiel is in there... They’ll be OK…” Dean turned to the angel with a frown, his brows drawn together in thought before he turned back to Billie.

 

    “You got in there. You got in there to reap that soul. You can get me in.” Dean had leveled a finger at the reaper accusing and asking all in the same breath as he approached her again.

 

    “I could, I suppose. But...“ Billie played up the advantage she held over the little angel and the oldest Winchester.

 

    “Do it!” Dean barked, demanding the reaper bend to his will, the very will that had saved his brother countless times before.

 

    “But... It’s a one-way ticket. And you’re gonna owe me one...” Dean simply nodded his acceptance at Billie’s words and when the front door glowed incredibly bright and Billie nodded, Dean jumped through the door, leaving [Y/N] alone to face the reaper.

 

  
   There was a long silent moment where both women merely stared at each other. Each sized the other up; both were supernatural, both were angels of a sort, and both had strong feelings towards the Winchesters. Quietly they approached one another, gazes still locked upon one another's as they split the distance and met each other under the glow of the porch light. Billie regarded the small angel with the same lofty attitude she had had with Dean.

 

   “You’re out here for a reason...” Billie cut right to the chase as she dug her hands from her pockets to cross her arms over her chest again.

 

   “I am… I have a message from God, one he didn’t think would matter much last time he saw you, but things changed, and here I am…” [Y/N] tried to affect the same cavalier demeanor Billie was presenting her with, but just didn’t have the same emotionless calm Billie had.

 

   The little angel could tell Billie was chewing that single bit of information over. The superior temperament the reaper had been holding to began to slip ever so slightly. She took a step back from the small Seraph as if she meant her harm. Billie seemed to be reevaluating her position as she nodded to the young angel before she gathered herself to speak again.

 

   “Well little changeling angel…” Billie’s front was back firmly in place.

 

   [Y/N] paused, her mouth agape at Billie’s attempt at insulting her. The little angel could rise to the bait and insult her back. Or the small Seraph could simply ignore the slight. Better still she could correct the reaper.

 

   “I never existed here reaper, can’t be changed out with someone that never was.” The angel smirked slightly before it fell just as quickly as it had appeared.

 

   “My point exactly, you don’t belong here…” Billie’s voice held none of the snideness her words implied, they were spoken truthfully plain.

 

   [Y/N] had neither the time nor the patience to discuss her existence with the disdainful creature before her. Though if asked, the little angel would have readily admitted to walking into the reaper’s word trap. The young Seraph waved a dismissive hand at Billie before she too folded her arms across her chest, mimicking the reaper’s stance. The small angel stared pointedly at the other woman before she began to speak so softly that Billie had to pay close attention to each word being calmly spoken.

  
  


   “God has decreed… His words, not mine… That henceforth, the Winchesters, Sam and Dean and any progeny they sire, are officially off your books and any other reaper’s for that matter. That means no scooping up their souls and throwing them into the Empty… And yes He knew about your threat… He wished me to remind you that you are not _**The Death**_ let alone _**God**_ , and if Chuck wants to bring The Winchesters back a thousand times He can and will… So spake the Lord… Any questions?... No?… Good…” [Y/N] had winded herself with that long drawn out spiel Chuck had embedded into her brain, but was rewarded with the look of unguarded shock on Billie’s face.

 

   The little angel had asked if Billie had had any questions, but hadn’t given her the time to ask any as there was nothing to answer. Chuck’s word was the final end all be all, and woe be to the idjit or idjits who disobeyed Him. [Y/N] wasn’t even worried if Billie did decide to go against God’s word. Retrieving a soul from the Empty wasn’t impossible, but in Chuck’s words ‘a great big pain in the ass’ for Him and would take longer than He wanted to spend searching for a Winchester. Just as it looked like Billie might say something the door to the house swung open and Castiel appeared behind the little angel, wrapping her up tightly in his arms as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

__

_**~ Are you alright little one? ~**_  
   Cas’ voice was apprehensive as it rolled through her mind.

 

  “I am, Billie and I were just having a nice chat, weren’t we?” [Y/N] looked to Billie with the most polite smile she could muster, and in return Billie nodded and vanished.

 

   The little angel then allowed herself to melt back into Castiel’s embrace, after the night she had had she felt she could afford herself the luxury. She tried to relax against Cas, but her mind was overrun with the night’s events. She still didn’t know where she stood with Dean, even after his rough treatment of her she still fretted over what he thought of her. And then there was Sammy, she had absolutely no idea what was going on there. Then she had Cas to think of, which drew her out of her own thoughts to whisper into his.

__

_**~ Sam and I kissed... ~**_  
   Her voice trembled within Castiel’s mind as she made to move from his arms.

 

   “I know, he told me.” Cas’ grip on her tightened, unwilling to let her leave his arms.

 

   “You’re not angry with me?” The little angel didn’t resist his pull but instead rested her head back against his chest as she looked out into the night.

 

   “Why would I be? I know you love Sam and Dean as you love me. I would not begrudge them your attentions.” The older angel once again leaned down to place a kiss upon her cheek.

 

   [Y/N]’s brows furrowed in confusion, perhaps Sam hadn’t gone into detail about their make out session. Worse still maybe Sam hadn’t seen it as big a deal as she thought it had been. Either way, Cas’ nonchalant attitude had her concerned. Did her kisses and in turn her love really mean that little to the men that meant so much to her. She was a greedy ungrateful brat to think one, let alone all three would return her feelings.  Evidently the despairing panic of her train of thought was so loud that Castiel couldn’t help but hear them.

 

   “Little one, you are far from greedy. You are capable of great love and kindness and nothing less. I am not sure of Sam and Dean’s feeling on the matter, but your love means a great deal to me and I believe I love you as well as I have never cared for or wanted someone as much as I do you. And that is with the understanding that you care for Sam and Dean in the same ways you do me.” Cas had turned the little angel around to face him as he spoke earnestly to her, his deep blue eyes holding her [Y/E/C] ones.

 

   “I do love you Castiel, so very much…” [Y/N] sighed softly as her eyes never wavered from the depths of his.

 

   Slowly, one of Cas’ hands raised from its place upon her waist to tangle into her hair before his head dipped so that his lips might capture hers in a searing kiss. It started out closed mouth before lips were parted and mouths were pieced together like long lost parts of a puzzle. The kiss seemed to go on forever but in reality it was not long at all, and when they gently broke the kiss they were both left with shivers dancing within their graces. Castiel tenderly smoothed the little angel’s hair back down before he guided her to the door of the house.

 

   “Come, you should rest, it’s been a long night...” Cas had spoken quietly as he led her into the house without complaint, Sam and Dean watching as the angels disappeared into an offered guest room for the remainder of the night.

 

    Outside the following morning, gathered around the pyre where Asa, Randy, and Elvis were burning, [Y/N] and Castiel stood together with the other guests that had survived the night. The two angels had been speaking all morning via their thoughts, of the events that had transpired the night before. The little angel filled Cas in on the goings on that he had missed and vice versa. The small Seraph still couldn’t comprehend Bucky’s actions and Castiel seemed rather pleased at the message the fledgling had delivered to the reaper.

 

    As the angels were preparing to pay their final respects, Jody came up to [Y/N]. Cas left them alone as he went to offer his condolences one last time to Asa’s mother. Jody took a long look over at Sam and Dean as they stood together by the Impala talking. The sheriff’s gaze lowered before she spoke to the little angel who still stared into the flaming funeral pyre.

 

    “I don’t know what’s going on between you and those boys, but I gotta tell you, woman to woman, they are good men. Best I’ve ever met.” Both women had resolutely continued to stare into the flames as Jody had spoken.

 

    “I know... They’re not the problem...” [Y/N] had turned to give Jody a fragile smile and Jody had nodded and returned the smile before she walked off to join Ms. Fox.

 

    It wasn’t long that the little angel was left alone as Sam, Dean, and Cas joined her before the pyre. Dean called her name to shake her from her thoughts before Sam asked her if she was OK. The small Seraph offered both Winchesters a small smile before she nodded. Slipping a hand into each of the brothers’ hands she began leading them back to the Impala.

 

    “I’m fine...let’s go home…” And for the moment her words were honest, the events of the night prior were still raw in her mind, but in true Winchester fashion she could deal with all of it another day.


	12. Hello, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 11 Hello, Angel
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: A confrontation, and some time travel.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet / Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Nick!Lucifer, Surprise!, Surprise!
> 
> Word count: 6,969ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, series canon violence, stabbies, semi spoilers for season 5 and 6

 

**A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[American WiFi - Hello, Angel](https://youtu.be/CKG9yUrrwHk)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hello, Angel,_  
_Whatʼs your story?_  
_Where you been?_  
_Where are you going?_  
_Tell me, have you had your fun?_  
_Oh, my Angel, what have you done?”  
_ _“Hello, Angel” - American Wifi_

    It was a whole two weeks and a case later that anything was ever brought up about what had happened at Asa’s wake, and it had been brought about in a roundabout fashion. The Winchesters had been out on a supply run and [Y/N] had been collecting bedding to wash when she came across her laptop secreted away beneath Sam’s bed. At first she had been furious, she had been at the bunker for almost two months and he hadn’t thought to hand it over, which could have led her to only one conclusion. He had found something he didn’t want her to know that he had found. And there was only one item on her computer that she could think of that would have caused him to have that reaction.

    As the little angel placed her laptop front and center on the war room table, anger was soon replaced by shame, and then sadness. She went about washing the bedclothes wondering what Sam must think of her if he had indeed watched the video file of her mother beating her and then had the audacity to hide the evidence of him having watched it. She swallowed thickly as she heard the boys returning, the sounds of the ruckus they made as they came down the stairs echoed through the bunker. Then all fell quiet as she assumed the youngest Winchester came across her laptop.

    The small Seraph had to ask herself then if she was ready to confront Sam about his deception or let him come to her with it, which also had her pondering if Sam had told his brother. Neither situation was ideal for her and she wished she could simply take back putting her computer on the map table. She berated herself for not just keeping her laptop to herself, and then she’d never have to know the answers to the questions swirling through her mind. The young angel sighed heavily to herself as she finished putting the last load of bedding into the washer before then going to face her passive aggressiveness head on.

    She made her way, albeit reluctantly, to the war room, breathing out a sigh of relief when she found she was alone with her laptop that still sat upon the table. Silently, she pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling her computer in front of her as she did so. She found she had rather missed the hunk of plastic, glass, and circuits as she flipped it open to discover there was remarkably still half a battery charge left. [Y/N] found herself getting lost in pictures of her father, sister, and grans before Dean’s peering over her shoulder pulled her from her reverie.

    “Where’d you get the laptop princess?” He inquired as he leaned over further to adjust the screen to better suit his viewpoint.

    “It’s hers, I found it on my bed the first night she was here…” Sam spoke as he stepped from the archway leading to the bunker’s kitchen.

    Dean and the little angel looked up to Sammy, questions written on both their faces as the younger Winchester approached. Sam’s tongue flickered out nervously over his bottom lip as he pulled out a chair next to [Y/N]’s. Sam’s body leaned towards hers as he looked at the pictures that she had pulled up on the screen. The small angel began tapping her finger on the screen, pointing out face after face and naming each as she went; her sister, her father, her grandmother, and grandfather. When the older Winchester noticed a lack of pictures of her mother he unknowingly asked her about it.

    “Oh Sam didn’t tell you? I don’t care for her too much, so no pictures except the one video file of her…” The little Seraph was proud of her voice control as she looked from Dean to Sam, an unspoken acquisition passing from her to the younger Winchester.

    “You didn’t give her her computer when you found it Sammy?” Dean straightened up then, his evergreen eyes narrowing at his brother at what [Y/N] was implying.

    “[Y/N] I can explain…” Sam began, bypassing his brother’s question in favor of trying to clarify his reasoning to the young angel.

 

  


 

 

    The young Seraph held her hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture before Sam could get anything else out. If anything was going to come out, she was the one who was going to out herself, not Sam. Her fingers danced over the keyboard as she brought up the file in question. Without hesitation, she mentally called out to Cas to come to the impromptu viewing party. With a swoosh of wings Castiel stood beside Dean, curious why they were all gathered around [Y/N] and a laptop.

    “I have a feeling this is why Sam didn’t give me my laptop when he found it…” The small angel sounded grim as she muted the volume and pressed play on the video file.

    The room was deathly silent for the seven or so minutes that the video played. Castiel and Dean’s hands both had found a spot on either of her shoulders as the video had progressed, and she was thankful she had had the foresight to turn off the sound. The video was jarring enough without it. When the media file ended she deleted it before she closed her laptop completely. There was no need for that bit of insurance any longer and frankly she didn’t need that particular reminder of her past.

    “I took that so I could move in with my Dad and my sister could be safe… Told her if she even so much as looked at my sister the wrong way I would turn the video over to a lawyer… And that’s why I don’t have any pictures of my mother.” The little angel felt her mouth go painfully dry as she spoke, not meeting any of the guys’ gazes.

    “[Y/N], I care about you, that’s why…” Sam tried to start again before he was cut off again.

    “That’s exactly why nothing will ever come of what happened at Mrs. Fox’s… We were all just going to ignore that right? Dean storming out and all? I can’t… And won’t come between ya’ll… Any of ya’ll.” The small Seraph spoke softly, but with conviction as she placed a hand over Cas’ that had remained upon her shoulder.

    She had thought long and hard about the situation. She had kissed Castiel on more than one occasion, and had had a brief, heated make out session with Sam. While Cas seemed OK with the thought of her being on the same intimacy level with the Winchesters, Dean was most definitely not OK with her kissing his brother, whether he’d admit to it or not. She loved all three of them and she’d rather be the one to be hurt than to ever hurt them. So, no matter how hard it was, she had to stop everything before it got much more tangled than it already was.

    The room had gone back to being silent, the men surrounding the table could neither confirm nor deny their actions or feelings the night of Asa’s wake. And while Castiel was the only one that had been accepting of the situation he now internally raged. The older Seraph was unwilling to accept, that due to the brother’s human morals, he could very well lose the mate he had only just begun to know. Instead of voicing his concerns, Cas’ anger lashed out in a heated flash of grace before he took off in a fury of ebony wings that only [Y/N] could see.

 

  


 

 

    Being officially told that neither one of them alone stood a chance with the little angel, the Winchesters could only watch as she gathered up her laptop before she too seemingly disappeared with the fluttering swoosh of her wings. Dean sat down heavily in the chair the small Seraph had just vacated, a hand running through his hair in agitation. The older Winchester hadn’t wanted to acknowledge his behavior that night, let alone how, he had only just recently figured out, he had been feeling. Dean looked across the table to his younger brother as he lightly scratched at his scalp, wondering just where to begin this particular conversation.

    Before the little angel even appeared back within her room, she had made the decision to go forward with the plans she had been formulating ever since Castiel had spoke of his old garrison in Heaven. She had asked the odd question here and there of both Castiel and the Winchesters, and she felt she had all the information she needed to proceed. They might not have been on Chuck’s honey do list, but she thought they should have been, and so now that she needed the distraction, she felt there was no time like the present to go on some rescue missions.

    If she were really being honest with herself, she just needed even a little time away from the bunker. Exposing herself like she had, in both actions and words, left her feeling physically drained and emotionally raw. While in the process of saving some lives, trying out time travel would also offer her an escape. Despite her knowledge that time traveling to save people hadn’t been successful in the past, she was counting on the fact that she was going back to save angels instead, would work to her advantage.

    Soundlessly she lay her laptop on her bed before she went to collect her entirely black cloak from her wardrobe. She had picked up the beautiful weatherproof gem at a secondhand store, and she was glad for the chance to use it even if it might have been on the dramatic side. The hood on the cloak alone would hopefully keep her features hidden enough to evade identification. Quickly the small Seraph stripped down to change into a pair of ebony leggings and an equally dark, long tunic top.

    She almost felt like she needed a burglar's mask with all the concealing black she was wearing as she sat upon her bed to put on a pair of jet socks and lace her army boots upon her feet. Last to be put on was the cloak, she slipped it over her shoulders and deftly fastened the silver button toggles that held the cloak closed before she flipped the hood over her head. The small angel grinned crookedly at the image she presented in her over the sink mirror. Death Eaters had nothing on her.

[Y/N] took a long slow breath in through her nose before she let it out just as slowly through her mouth. The small Seraph drew herself up as she concentrated her mind and grace on that night in Muncie, Indiana at the hotel that shouldn’t have been there. The young angel then took a step forward, and with a rush of her dove gray wings moved through the folds of time. She knew she had been successful when she found herself suddenly pelted with torrents of rain.

  


 

    The young Seraph pondered whether or not she wanted to wait all evening in the storm or dare to enter Elysian Fields. Though the neon glow seemed welcoming she couldn’t risk interfering anymore than she already was by being captured along with the rest of the humans the Gods were going round up for dinner. So raging storm it was. She had wondered if her cloak had been too much, but with it’s weatherproofing she was warm and dry despite the onslaught of the late April rain storm.

    Hour after hour, car after car pulled up and guests checked in, including Sam and Dean. Still, she reclined against her chosen wall, hidden in the shadows and shrouded in her invisibility. Every now and again, unseen, she’d test the door to see if it had been locked yet or not. Finally, after she had discovered the front door had indeed been locked she waited as another hour or so went by. The young angel began again to focus her attentions upon the front door, waiting for Dean to free the main courses.

    Finally, as people fled the hotel’s front door, Gabe made himself known in the back of the Impala. Patiently, she waited while Dean and Gabriel had their discussion. Then, when Dean had gone back into the hotel, she zapped herself into the backseat with the Archangel. She didn’t have much time with Lucifer soon to arrive so she made her speech quick and to the point as she made herself visible to Gabe.

    “Look Gabriel, we don’t have much time, but I’m here to save you…” The little angel flipped back the hood of her cloak, sending raindrops flying everywhere as she revealed her face to him.

    “Hello, Angel… What’s your story? Never seen you around before…” Gabe waggled his brows as he settled his back against the door of the Impala, seemingly unperplexed by her sudden appearance as he watched her carefully despite the lightheartedness of his words and facial expressions.

    “That’s because Father hasn’t brought me over just yet, he will in another six years or so, but that’s beside the point… Dean’s words got to you and you’re gonna go in there, guns blazing to rescue Kali and get yourself killed. You’re gonna think you have Lucifer fooled with a double of yourself and he’s going to use your own blade against you. So do humanity a favor, rescue Kali, say your piece, but then leave… go have half God, winged babies with Kali, but lie low until two thousand and sixteen, preferably around June…” The small Seraph had let her eyes roll at Gabriel’s antics, but stayed on track as she tried to reason with him.

    “And how do I know you’re not working for one of my brothers sugar?” He had straightened up then, the golden glow of his wings ruffling slightly behind him despite him still trying to hide them from her sight.

    “You don’t... But you can read my thoughts if you think it will make a difference… All I’m asking is for you not to get yourself killed…” She huffed slightly as she thought it might be more expedient to just tie him up than it was to talk with him.

    “Kinky sweet cheeks… I like… But if you’ll excuse me… I have a Goddess and two chuckle heads to rescue.” Gabriel’s warm honey eyes had sparkled at her for a moment as he chuckled, before he left the car and disappeared, presumably back inside the hotel.

 

  


 

 

    The little angel let out a long suffering sigh. It was no wonder trips back in time usually didn’t end up changing anything if Gabe was anything to go by. Father help her but he was trying. Despite his killing the odd human here and there, dispensing strange forms of justice with his trickster ways, Gabriel really was one of the good guys that deserved to live.

    Silently, pulling her hood back up, the small Seraph zapped herself behind one of the half latticework room dividers inside the hotel’s dining hall, ducking down to keep hidden as she peeked from behind the seventies woodworking. She would have liked to think Gabriel would heed her warnings, save himself, but she wasn’t willing to risk it. She had the chance to catch a glimpse or two of Lucifer’s waning vessel, could hear the weariness in his voice, and she had almost felt for him if she hadn’t known what was about to happen. And happen it would if she didn’t do something to stop it, because Gabe was behaving foolheartedly and ignoring her forewarning.

    She didn’t have much to lose, considering the way she had left things at the bunker. If Gabe did what he was supposed to do nothing would happen, and if he decided to be bullheaded enough to continue on his original course, well, it was probably going to hurt. Calmly, she steadied herself, her ears focusing on the words the Archangel brothers shared between themselves. Wordlessly, she offered a prayer to Chuck as she readied herself for the action she was about to take.

    “Brother don’t make me do this…” She could hear the sorrow in Lucifer’s tone as he pleaded with his younger brother.

    “No one makes us do anything…” How Gabe could look so boyishly cute as he replied to Lucifer was completely beyond her understanding as she began to shift nervously in her hiding spot.

    “I know you think you’re doing the right thing Gabriel... But I know where your heart truly lies…” She knew, even as Lucifer spoke, that he knew his brother was behind him and that’s the exact moment she needed to act.

    Even as Gabriel lifted his blade above his head to bring it down upon his older brother, [Y/N] surprised all three of them by coming in between them, causing Lucifer to drive the blade that Gabriel held into her back instead of Gabe’s chest. Her [Y/E/C] eyes had gone painfully wide as the blade drove home into her back, her gaze had locked with Gabriel’s as she kept her back to Lucifer. She wouldn’t allow the Morningstar to catch even a glimpse of her other than the inkiness of the cloak that enveloped her. The position she had placed herself in between the Archangels had the blade piercing through muscle, shoving past ribs, and puncturing through her left lung.

    The surprise of an unknown angel coming between Lucifer and his younger brother was enough to buy the little Seraph and Gabriel some time to escape as Gabe snapped them far away from the bloodbath that the Elysian Fields hotel had become. As they came to appear in a modest apartment, the small angel collapsed against Gabriel, the Archangel blade still lodged in her back. She had imagined that a stab wound wouldn't feel all that nice, but she was shocked it didn’t hurt as bad as she had thought, felt kind of numb really. The violet of her grace leaked out around the blade protruding from her back as Gabe tenderly held her, his eyes wide in panic as he moved to set her atop a nearby table.

    “What are you?” Gabriel asked as the little angel tried to breath out shakily, only succeeding in sending a fine spray of blood from between her lips.

    “Well that can’t be good… And I’m [Y/N] by the way… Newest angel model…” She spoke ruefully as she wiped the blood from her chin, a thick, sticky gurgling noise coming from around the hole in her back as she tried to breathe.

    “OK [Y/N], I’m going to remove the blade so your grace can start healing you… Try not to panic or pass out.” Gabe held her upright and steady with one hand while the other reached around to grasp the hilt of his blade.

    The Archangel’s warm golden eyes watched her carefully as she nodded her understanding before he pulled the Archangel blade free from her in one smooth motion. Quickly he dropped his blade to the table as the hand that had held to it pressed against the exit wound his blade had left, attempting to keep air from entering her chest. [Y/N] had gasped at the pressure in her chest that the blade had left in its place as she continued in take in short unsteady rasps of breath.

     “Calm down Sugar, it’s alright…” Gabe tried to sooth her, his whiskey eyes focusing on her [Y/E/C] ones as he pulled her a little closer to better keep his hand over her gaping wound until her grace took care of it.

    “Thanks… Gabriel…” The small Seraph wheezed gratefully as the pressure within her began to ease.

    “I should be thanking you sweetcheeks... You saved my ass…” Gabe gave her a quirk of lips as he watched as she finally began to calm.

    “Cute… Ass…” She tried not to cough as she snickered a little at his reaction, his face slipping into an easy, wry expression of amusement.

    “Now, Now, let’s keep the flattery to a minimum… At least until you can actually breathe…” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling her grace as it buzzed just beneath her flesh.

    [Y/N] nodded slightly in agreement. Suddenly, the little angel’s eyes fluttered heavily for a moment before she shook her head as she tried to regain her focus upon the Archangel in front of her. Gabe’s eyes widened in alarm, and his mouth began to move, forming words the small Seraph couldn’t hear. Her vision began to shrink, tunneling down, until the last thing she saw were the amber eyes of the Trickster God before her. 

 

  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    The next thing she realized she was being woken by a gentle hand that caressed her cheek, a warm voice pleading with her to wake up. Groggily she stirred, a wince quickly forming on her lips as she struggled to sit up. The inside of her chest burned as if she had inhaled a deep breath of smoke, the muscles in her back screamed at her to quit moving, and the whole left side of her rib cage felt bruised. Her eyes finally cracked open to see the smiling face of Gabriel above her.

    “Hey Sleeping Beauty…” Gabe gave her a small smirk as he helped prop her up using the multitude of pillows that surrounded her.

    It was then, she finally realized she lay reclined in a bed, and that she had been changed into only an over sized cotton sleep shirt of the richest shade of emerald green that practically brushed her knees. The shock of waking up in less clothing than she had passed out in, most notable being her bra, only added to her list of embarrassments. Half wanting to burst out laughing, half wanting to punch his smug Archangel face for removing her clothes, [Y/N] went for something in between and half-heartedly pushed him back from her. Gabriel’s smirk only curled into a full blown smile at her feeble attempt to put space between them.

    “I pass out for only a minute and the first thing you do is get me out of my clothes…” She teased faintly, her throat sore and her mouth tasting faintly of blood.

    “Oh honey, you’ve been in and out of it for six days… You don’t remember do you?” He gingerly combed a hand through her hair as his eyes locked with hers in a moment of reserved tenderness.

    “Six days?! Castiel, Sam, and Dean must be pissed…” She croaked as she tried to sit back up fully again.

    “You’re with those mooks? Sweetcheeks... You can do so much better...like me for instance.” A predatory look had flashed across his features for less than a bat of her lashes before he delicately pressed her back down, shushing her attempts at protest all the while.

 

  


 

 

    “I need to get back Gabe I wasn’t supposed to be gone this long. The boys must be so upset by now…” The little angel fretted as she finally relented to Gabe’s coaxing her back to lay down.

    “Sorry to break it to you Sugar, but you’re not going anywhere for at least another week, not until your lung fully heals… You were stabbed with an Archangel's blade ya know…” Gabriel chuckled as the small Seraph shot him a rather dirty look at his pronouncement.

    He full realized the words she was more than likely biting her tongue on. That if he hadn’t been foolish enough to try and outwit his older brother she wouldn’t be in this jam, and would be back in her own time. However, she was just too sweet to complain about it, or at least that’s what the Archangel told himself. He had tended her with the utmost care while she had been incapacitated, had watched over her with a growing keen interest as the days had passed.

    Though he had refrained from searching her mind in favor of being uncharacteristically the gentleman, his brain had supplied him with all types of ideas as to why she had come back to save him. One of which was how innately sweet she must be to come back to save him after six years. Something no one else had tried, at least not to his knowledge. Now that she was awake he would have his chance to ask, and perhaps even have his questions answered.

    “But...they’ll think I’ve run off…” The little angel’s lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly even as her [Y/E/C] eyes filled with tears, one or two starting to slip down her cheeks as she looked brokenly to Gabe.

    “Please don’t cry… It’ll be OK…” For one of the few times in his long life Gabriel was at a loss as to what to do, so he moved to sit on the bed beside her.

    The Archangel moved some pillows aside as he made himself her pillow, supporting her back cautiously with his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His wings then unfolded from his back in a shimmer of gold to enclose them both within their warm glow. She seemed to calm in their presence, and hesitantly a delicate hand came out to run gentle fingers over a few individual feathers. Their softly exhaled sighs entwined, as both settled in a comfortable silence before the little angel began to explain her existence to the Archangel that had made himself part of her mountain of pillows.

    Her words flowed easily as she told him of her life before Father had come to collect her with Aunt Amara and the last two months of her new beginnings in the universe in which they currently resided. She related to him what she knew of the next six years he had yet to live.  The defeat of his brothers at the hands of Sam Winchester, the release of Aunt Amara, and the resolution that she and Chuck had come to were just a few of the highlights she offered him. She also had tried to express what an impression he had made upon her, that she felt he had not deserved to be killed in the first place, and her resolve to fix that.

    When all was said and done, Gabriel was quite taken with his Father’s newest, and in his opinion, greatest creation. Her need to do better, her need to right others wrongs, and her unwavering ability to love even though it should have been long crushed out of her had him completely enamored of her. She was the sweetest of what humanity was capable of offering, coated with angelic grace, and Gabe could just feel his sweet tooth throbbing. Though through their conversation he soon realized he was a day late and a dollar short when it came to her affections. His younger brother Castiel and those muttonheads the Winchesters already had dibs on her heart, though he could hope that he might win over a small piece for himself one day.

    The next week was spent with the little angel recuperating and Gabriel catering to her every whim. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate syrup? No problem, [Y/N] and Gabe had a pancake party in bed enjoying the overly sweet breakfast amicably over a random movie playing on the bedroom TV. Day by day the angels bonded over their shared love of sweets, movies, and love of their siblings. Gabriel would forever owe the small Seraph for saving his life, but more importantly intervening before something even worse could have happened, like the possibility he could have actually, might have, killed his brother.

    Gabriel could have lived with dying himself. However, when given the time to mull it over, he came to the conclusion that had he actually managed to kill his older brother, it would have been something he would have carried with him the rest of his days. Carrying around that much remorse wasn’t something even Gabe thought he could shoulder. So it was with a happy, guilt free heart that the Archangel helped the little Seraph heal and pampered her as she rested.

    Finally, the day came when the young angel was completely recovered from her wounds and she would be able to time travel back to her proper place. It was a rather sad affair when they both realized she was well enough to return to the bunker, for they had both found a close friend in one another. Yet the little angel still had other lofty plans to see out. So when she once again donned her covert ensemble of all black the Archangel knew something was up.

    “SweetCheeks... You know I know that’s the outfit you used when you rescued me… Who else is on that little list of yours and why didn’t you ask me to help out?” Gabe arched a brow as he confronted the small Seraph.

    “Um… I kinda didn’t ask you because I really wasn’t sure of your feelings about the angel I was planning to save… Balthazar sort of struck me as a bit of a rogue that only Castiel could tolerate… That and well... It’s more of a thing for Castiel since he killed him…” [Y/N] finished lamely under the scrutinizing gaze of the Archangel.

    “Balthy huh?... Well why didn’t ya say so sugar… Let’s go!” Gabe’s brows had drawn together in seemingly deep contemplation before he offered her an excited grin.

    “You’re supposed to be laying low Gabriel…” She had wanted to ask why he didn’t question her further on her want to save Balthazar, nor why he hadn’t asked why Castiel had killed ‘Balthy’ in the first place, but she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

    “I will be laying low, I’ll just be along for supervision purposes…” He cackled at the look of disgust that flashed across her face at the prospect of needing supervising.

    “Well since I don’t feel like being shish kabobed again, I suppose I could use your help…” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before she teased him back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
   “You sure this is the right place and time?” Gabe asked, invisible, as they concealed themselves within the basement of a house in Bootbock, Kansas almost a year later in time.

   The little angel shushed Gabe as they tried to remain under the radar despite Castiel’s comings and goings. Luckily the Archangel’s masking abilities out ranked Cas’ detecting skills at the moment. She hadn’t dared make a sound, Gabriel on the other hand was all about gabbing. From remarking on the squalor of the place in which they hid to ideas of simply taking Castiel out back and beating him with a bag of oranges until he saw reason, Gabe was all about discussing options. Patience was obviously not the Archangel’s strong suit.

   They had been early enough to witness Cas tell Crowley he would be receiving none of the souls from Purgatory and that the King of Hell needed to “Flee, or Die.” At which point Gabriel had done a small silent cheer for his younger brother’s chutzpah standing up to the demon King as he did. It had been a few hours since then and the little Seraph could sense Gabe’s growing restlessness. Gingerly, she placed a hand soothingly upon his back, distractingly rubbing small circles in hopes of easing his tension. She was the reason he was there after all.

   They wouldn’t have time to simply grab Balthazar and explain the situation as she had done for Gabriel. To save Balthazar by warning him away from his impending stabbing was out of the question. No, they would only have a small window of opportunity to grab him before Castiel drove the blade into his back. The who would be grabbing him part had been argued out, long and hard before they had even left Gabe’s apartment in two thousand and ten.

   Much like most arguments she participated in, the young angel won in the end, with the bold threat of simply going without the Archangel. It was something Gabriel couldn’t argue against, he couldn’t watch out for her if she didn’t take him, and so he had relented. However, going along with her plan of putting herself once more on the pointy end of an angel blade had made him far from happy, and he had let her know as much in great detail. Even now, if he didn’t think she’d come back and gank his ass, Gabe seriously contemplated zapping the little Seraph somewhere else while he rescued Balthy.

   “You rang, Cas?” Balthazar had appeared in a beating of wings in shades of all tawny and browns, catching both attentions of the angels in hiding.

 

  


 

 

   “Yeah. We have a problem. Dean Winchester is on his way here.” Cas continued to stare at the jar of blood Crowley had so recently provided him with, his thoughts obviously heavy with what he was about to do.

   “Really? Oh. How'd he even know where we were?” From where [Y/N] hid with Gabriel all she could see of Balthazar was the straightening of his back and the ruffling of his wings, the only outward sign of the angel’s concern.

   “Apparently we have a Judas in our midst.” Castiel had finally released his hold upon the mixture that would open the gateway to Purgatory, and the young Seraph was sorely tempted to save her angel from the pain he was about to unleash upon himself by simply stealing the jar away.

   “Ah. Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?” Balthazar had chuckled, trying to laugh away his unease as Cas stared up at him unwaveringly.

   “I don't know. But I... I need you to find out.” Cas had stood up, his eyes still firmly locked on Balthazar’s face as he continued.

   “Of course. Um, right away. Right away. Uh, but what do you want me to do about Dean?” Balthazar shook his head in understanding even as he tried to redirect the conversation away from the traitor Castiel wanted him to find.

   “Nothing... I'll handle him myself.” Cas had turned away as he said the word ‘nothing’ his ebony wings fluttering around him in agitation.

   This was the moment. The young angel motioned to Gabriel before she made ready to zap herself in front of Balthazar, something Gabe had insisted upon if she were going to do it at all. If her timing were off, he’d much rather Balthazar be stabbed than her. So she would be putting Balthazar between herself and the angel blade when she zapped. They wouldn’t have long before Castiel made his move to kill Balthazar, and then not long after that before Crowley and Raphael showed up. So it was all about a quick, smooth escape.

   “Castiel? Are you alright?” Almost as soon as the words left Balthazar’s lips [Y/N] was visible before him, reaching up to clasp one hand to his mouth while the other raised a finger in the universal sign of ‘be quiet’ to her own lips.

   The small angel’s back was dangerously turned to Castiel as he continued to speak, so they had to be quick. Within a blink of an eye, Gabe had them snapped to a safer location, far from Castiel’s hideout. Balthazar was understandably confused as the little Seraph removed her hand from his mouth. Bathy, on the verge of spouting obscenities, clamped his mouth suddenly shut when Gabriel came into his view. The Archangel gave him a warning look before Balthazar cleared his throat cautiously.

   “Nice to see you brother Gabriel, it’s been a rather long time hasn’t it? To what do I owe the pleasure of your, and the little Seraph’s unexpected company? Nice to meet you by the way… I’m Balthazar…” He stepped forward as if he might take [Y/N]’s hand, but he was intercepted by Gabe stepping in between them.

   The young angel had to snicker at Gabriel’s over protective action, but was slightly glad of it. Balthazar made her uneasy. Sure he had helped Castiel numerous times, even Balthazar’s betrayal of Cas had been because he was worried about him. However, as far as she knew, Balthazar had a fairly checkered past. Faking his death, stealing holy relics of power, making deals for human souls, and Chuck only knew what else Balthy had gotten up to. Paired with his bespelling accent, his perchance for sneaky behavior, and his less than stellar opinion of humans, Balthazar was a little too much for [Y/N].

   “[Y/N] just saved your ass from being shived Balthazar, so I suggest you behave yourself…” Gabe warned, ignoring Balthazar’s mild look of amusement.

 

  


 

 

   “Care to elaborate?” Balthazar quirked a brow as he looked between the two angels in front of him, his gaze lingering on the younger of the two with interest.

   “Castiel was going to kill you, he’d regret it later, but right now he’s focused solely on destroying Raphael...well was. Raphael should be a puddle of chunks and blood by now.” The little angel spoke quietly even as she wondered if they should be putting up sigils.

   Gabriel looked with grim shock to the small Seraph and she realized what she had forgotten to tell him too late. By way of apology she moved to him and wrapped him in her arms, her head resting upon his shoulder as she whispered offerings of remorse for her thoughtlessness. Gabriel hadn’t been as close to Raphael as he had been to Lucifer and Michael, but his death hurt nonetheless and despite having not been forewarned, he welcomed the comfort [Y/N] offered. It’s not as if Gabe could have intervened, if Cas could easily reduce Raphael to a mere puddle then Castiel could have done the same to Gabriel and he hadn’t come to the future to be killed. So the Archangel could only sigh his sorrow and return the embrace the little angel gave so lovingly, a solitary tear had streaked down his cheek to fall into the young angel’s hair.

   It took a moment for Balthazar to register all of it; his near death, the annihilation of one Archangel and the return of another, and then there was the mystery of the new little angel that seemed to know so much. Silently he regarded Gabriel and [Y/N] as they held to each other. The only explanation Balthazar could fathom was that Father had created a new angel, perhaps even gave her knowledge of future events, but to what ends he couldn’t guess. Balthazar was loath to interrupt an Archangel, but if the small Seraph was correct about the power Cas now wielded, they should most definitely be moving, if not hiding.

   “I hate to break up the moment, but shouldn’t we be off?” Balthazar had cleared his throat nervously before he spoke, the two angels before him breaking apart reluctantly.

   “Yes… Balthazar try and lie low until Gabriel can find you again, then maybe you two can help each other, I need to get back to my time, Gabe needs to get back to his time... And hopefully everything will work out. If Gabe doesn’t find you, just know everything turns out OK despite what happens in the future... Keep hidden until around June of two thousand and sixteen and you should be good.” She had slipped her hand into one of Gabe’s as she spoke, unwilling to part from him completely just yet.

   “So you save me just to leave me to fend for myself now?” Balthazar’s irritation had his wings ruffling and puffing up slightly.

   “Balthazar, you faked your own death, you stole stuff from Heaven’s lock up, I find it hard to believe you can’t keep away from Cas for maybe a week...tops. The power he has now will tear him up from the inside out, it won’t last long…” [Y/N] huffed her own annoyance, she didn’t want to spend her last moments with Gabe arguing with Balthazar.

   “True I suppose… Well... until we meet again [Y/N].” Despite his words Balthazar looked unsure of himself before he flew off in a flurry of feathers, no doubt to go find a place to avoid Castiel.

   “Well… I guess this is it…” Gabriel looked so forlorn it made the little angel’s heart break.

   She didn’t want to leave Gabe for six years, even if it would feel like no time had passed at all to her. A lot could happen in six years and she worried about him, so much could happen in that time. She let her arms speak for her as she brought him in for another big bear hug, or at least the biggest hug she could manage. She crushed herself to him as tears began to fall from her eyes.

   “Now no crying… I’ll see you as soon as you get back…” Gabriel was near tears himself but he knew he had to be strong for the young angel within his arms as her tears began to soak his jacket.

   “Promise?” She pulled back to look at him, her vain attempt to stop crying only succeeding in sniffles as she spoke.

   “Promise… Now go on...” He pressed a kiss to her forehead to guarantee that oath before he gingerly separated himself from her grasp.

“See you soon…” She had backed away from Gabe, roughly wiping her tears away with her hands before she concentrated on going back to the bunker, taking off in a storm of gray feathers before she changed her mind.


	13. Commision Artwork Little Angel and Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a piece commissioned for the story by Tami Santarossa you can find her at the links below....she is fantastic and worth every penny
> 
> I had her not show a face, and I went with a kind of non descipt brownish color for the hair....but I hope everyone enjoys the beautiful work!

You can Find Tami here http://littleskrib.tumblr.com/ or here http://lillilolita.deviantart.com/

 


	14. Send Me an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary:  Time Travel Fallout
> 
> Pairings/Characters: None Yet /  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Brooke(OC)
> 
> Word count: 5,438ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Emily Zisman - Send Me An Angel](https://youtu.be/H9rLvwyrL8Q)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**  
  
**

_“Do you believe in heaven above  
_ _Do you believe in love  
_ _Don't tell me a lie  
_ _Don't be false or untrue  
_ _It all comes back to you  
_ _Open fire on my burning heart  
_ _I've never been lucky in love  
_ _My defenses are down  
_ _A kiss or a frown  
_ _I can't survive on my own”_

_-[Emily Zisman - Send Me An Angel](https://youtu.be/H9rLvwyrL8Q)_

The little Seraph arrived back within her room in the bunker after having been gone for the past two weeks. She all but ran through the open door and out into the hall looking for the boys and Cas. When she didn’t find them in their rooms, she went to the war room, and then the library, and finally the kitchen. When she had looked everywhere and found no one she assumed they had perhaps gone out on a hunt. She had thought about calling Cas through their private angel radio, but didn’t want to disturb him just in case they were mid hunt, so she went back to her room.

Striping off her cloak she hung it in her wardrobe before she toed off her boots. Finding her laptop and cellphone where she had left them on her bed, she quickly booted up her laptop and tracked Castiel’s cell phone through its GPS. Her lips pursed thoughtfully as she found that Cas and perhaps even the brothers were at a bar about an hour out from the bunker, so maybe not a hunt. She could wait until they got home, or she could go find them and tell them she was OK. Going with the latter she decided it might be better if she looked a little more presentable than her current rescue mission outfit if she were going to go beg forgiveness for being gone for so long.

She had meant to save the dress she reached for, for a special occasion, well if begging to be forgiven wasn’t an occasion she wasn’t sure what was. She slipped out of her leggings and tunic and slid on the sky blue dress covered in black feather print before she went with her patent leather kitten heels instead of her army boots. She was going for cute and forgivable not angel in army boots. Though either might have worked depending upon the Winchester’s moods. The young angel then ran a brush through her hair, checked herself in the mirror above her sink, and then disappeared in a whirlwind of fog hued wings.

 

The young angel landed in an alleyway between bars just off west second street, the music and clamor that came from the bars offered a shock to her senses having just come from the silent bunker. Quietly she stepped from the dimly lit alley and onto the sidewalk, her heels clicking softly as she came round to the entrance of Kitty’s Roadhouse. Before she could even reach for the door, a couple came stumbling out, the young woman so enthusiastically kissing her partner she didn’t notice the little angel until she bumped into her. When the young woman broke her lips from her lover’s to tell the angel to watch where she was going, [Y/N] was surprised, or perhaps not so surprised to see Dean’s face being peeled back from the lip lock.

“Hi Dean…” Her eyes had lowered to look at the sidewalk for a moment as she reigned in her emotions; good, bad, and in between before she looked back up to Dean with a small smile.

“[Y/N]! Where have you been?! We’ve been looking everywhere for you...well Cas has because he can do that...but Sammy and I looked too…” Dean disentangled himself from the young blonde that was currently staring daggers at the small Seraph.

“I just wanted to let ya’ll know I was back... I didn’t mean to bother you Dean…and…” The little angel had looked between Dean and the now put out woman.

“Brooke... My name’s Brooke…” When Dean hadn’t introduced her the buxom blonde had fairly spit out her name to [Y/N] who had only blinked in confusion.

The young Seraph couldn’t understand the woman’s hostility. The thing between the blonde and Dean was obviously a hookup, possibly even a drunk hookup. It’s not like the little angel was stomping her foot or making a scene, no she was simply talking to Dean. Not that the small Seraph thought she could have offered Brooke any competition. Where the angel was plump and curvy Brooke was lanky with large breasts. Nope, the angel was sure Brooke would win in the looks department despite her attitude.

“Is Castiel in there?” [Y/N] ignored Dean’s question that could be better answered in the privacy of the bunker.

Dean looked angry for all of a moment before the emotion fell from his face. His eyes then went from Brooke to the small angel then back to Brooke again before he finally took a step away from the blonde. [Y/N]’s eyes went wide as saucers as Brooke then went to lash out at her, the little Seraph quick to dodge the inebriated woman’s hand as it reached for her hair. A moment that would have been too late if not for the young angel’s sober reflexes, Dean grabbed at Brooke’s hands to keep her from touching the small Seraph.

“Dean... I’m just gonna go back home... This was a bad idea... I’ll explain everything when you get home…” The little angel began to back away from Brooke and Dean as the door opened again and out staggered Sam, with Castiel behind him to steady him.

“[Y/N]...” Sammy slurred slightly as he took a step towards her, his arms reaching out for her.

As Dean spoke sternly with Brooke, her hands still restrained by his, the little angel, much to Sam’s dismay, took another step back. It wasn’t that the young angel didn’t want Sam to touch her, in fact it was quite the opposite, but she had just gotten back. She wasn’t sure anymore where she stood with the brothers, and even her relationship with Cas seemed strained as he continued to simply stare at her without a word. A deep sigh left her lips, and her head hung slightly with the heavy exhale before her gaze rose to meet Sam’s.

 

“Hey Sam…” She offered him the tiniest of smiles even as she fought the waver in her voice.

 

  


 

 

She would not cry. This whole uncomfortable situation was her own fault, her own fuck up and she was gonna own up to it like a big girl. But not there, outside of Kitty’s Roadhouse. Not while Dean had Brooke and Sam was in his cups.

_**~ Are you mad at me? ~** _

Her voice, shy and unsure, was but a mere whisper within Cas’ mind, as the small Seraph looked at Sam for a moment before her eyes locked with Castiel’s surprised gaze.

“Dean go ahead, I’m sorry I interrupted you and Brooke… Castiel and I will make sure Sam makes it home OK…” [Y/N]’s mouth had gone desert dry with the words, her mind a mess of images of Dean and Brooke that made her sick.

“Brooke was just leaving…” Dean ground out, more for the blonde’s benefit than anyone else’s as he finally released Brooke’s hands.

Letting go of Brooke’s hands was probably not the best of ideas, for as soon as she had them back she let a slap fly directly at Dean’s right cheek. The resounding smack that resulted had the young angel’s ire lashing out in a low menacing growl. Quick as lightening, the little angel was up in Brooke’s personal space, the hand that had slapped Dean in the small Seraph’s vice like grip. The young angel applied a warning amount of pressure as Brooke had begun to aim a blow with her free hand directed at the small angel in front of her.

“Did he promise to fuck you?” The little Seraph asked, her voice ominous and tinged with more than just a hint of anger as the world shrank to just her and Brooke.

“Excuse me?!” Brooke screeched as she stared at the little Seraph in disbelief.

“I said… Did. He. Promise. To. Fuck. You?” The young Seraph pronounced every word slowly and clearly as if she were speaking to a child who couldn’t comprehend what she was saying.

“No…” Brooke’s voice was hushed as she looked down to the grasp that the little angel still held upon her wrist.

“Then I think you should leave…” The small Seraph said just as quietly.

Sure the little angel could have made her apologize for trying to pull her hair, hell for slapping Dean. However, the small Seraph’s patience was wearing thin with the blonde before her and for everyone’s sake she was going to just let the rest slide. Wisely, Brooke nodded her understanding, her gaze lowered in embarrassment as the young angel finally let go of her wrist. Without so much as a glance back, Brooke went off down the sidewalk towards the nearest parking lot, presumably in search of her car.

It was only after Brooke was a safe distance away that the little Seraph noticed the goofy looking grins on each of the boy’s faces, Castiel even had a slight grin gracing his lips. And as if her looking at them broke some silencing spell, all three men burst into boisterous laughter. The laughter wasn’t the only thing that grated upon the small angel’s nerves, no they had also taken to mimicking her words to Brooke. A chorus of ‘did he promise to fuck you’s mingled with laughter made the young Seraph turn a dark shade of crimson.

“Jealous?” Dean good-naturedly teased the little angel.

“No... I just don’t like when someone hurts my….ya’ll” She finished feebly, wishing she had never said anything at all to the blonde and had instead just broken her wrist, at least then she wouldn’t be the subject of ridicule.

“Oh sweetheart, I’ve been slapped plenty of times…” Dean chuckled as the laughter finally came to a stop around her.

 

  


 

 

 

“Not the point…” The small Seraph grumbled slightly as she pondered just taking off down the same alley she had arrived in, to disappear back to the bunker.

“Come on... Let’s drive home and you can explain just exactly where you’ve been…” Dean surprised her then by draping an arm around her waist and directing her to a parking lot across the street.

[Y/N] was unnerved at the thought of an hour long car ride back to the bunker, all attention focused upon her and her exploits they would want to hear about. She had never tried to fly off out of something that was moving before. Depending on how her talk went she might just find out sooner rather than later. She was saddened by the fact Cas had still not responded to her question. However, as Dean unlocked the Impala and she slid into the backseat, Castiel moved in right beside her and tugged her against his side.

**_~ Not mad little one, very much relieved you are back~_ **

Like a warmed cat that had been sunning itself, Cas’ words slunk into her mind and curled up within her brain as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

_**~ I missed you…~** _

She sighed softly within Cas’ mind even as she let herself relax against him, Dean had started the engine up as soon as Sammy had finally crawled into the front passenger seat.

“Cas you mind?... I think we all need to be stone cold sober for this…” Dean started the conversation on a serious note.

Castiel obliged Dean as he left [Y/N]’s side for a moment to lean forward to push his grace first through Dean, and then Sam to rid both of their systems of the alcohol they had just so recently ingested. Settling back against the leather seat of the Impala, Cas once again fitted the little angel snug against his side. Sam and Dean both remained silent as they visibly straightened in their seats, the buzzes they had going having been erased with Castiel’s grace. The small Seraph wanted nothing more in that moment than to just cuddle into Cas on the way home, but she knew she owed all of them an explanation.

“When I came to your room that night to talk two weeks ago and found you weren’t there I blamed myself…  Thought my anger… My silence… My whatever... Had driven you away.” The little angel had opened her mouth to explain but before she could get a word out Dean had begun speaking.

Dean had looked up to his rear view mirror to watch the young angel every now and again as he spoke. He wanted to see her reactions as he recalled his initial feelings when he had found her gone. The only facial feedback he received was not confirmation of his guilt, but of hers as her eyes began to tear. But still Dean plunged ahead with his narrative, needing to let her know that they hadn’t just been boozing and womanizing.

“When I realized all your stuff was still there my next thought was that you had somehow been taken… We called up Crowley... Cas asked other angels... Hell we even summoned Lucifer…” Dean’s voice remained that same gentle, steady tone as he relived what they had gone through in the two weeks she had been gone.

Though shadows mostly obscured her features, the random passing streetlights highlighted the tears that streamed down the small angel’s cheeks as Castiel held on to her, his arm tight around her waist. It hadn’t been Dean’s goal to make the little Seraph cry, but she needed to know that she was missed, that they had searched for her. Sam had turned in his seat, his arm reaching over the seat as he extended a hand out to [Y/N]. It was a gesture the young angel readily took to as she raised her hand to meet his, their fingers intertwining as she slipped forward a little in her seat.  

“When no one confessed to taking you we began wondering if maybe Chuck had sent you to your original reality… Sammy did all kinds of research to see if it was possible to get you back… And… And I prayed…” Dean seemed to have come to a point where he was at a loss for words, it had taken him a lot to even admit he had reached out to Chuck.

 

  


 

 

 

Dean had pleaded with Chuck for another chance with the gift they had been given, begged for her to be returned, he had promised anything and everything just to get her back. Praying had been a last ditch effort by Dean, he would never admit to the things he had prayed and the tears he had shed. That was the breaking point. They’d been hard at it for a full two weeks and the stress had been getting to them all. Cas had begun snapping at both brothers, Sam had been barking at Dean, and Dean had been yelling at Sam. So Dean had gathered up Sam and Cas and herded them out to the Impala so that they could have a night out, a breather from all the searching and researching that they had been doing.

After they had arrived at the bar and had downed a few drinks their minds begin to wander. What if Dean’s first hunch had been the right one? That the little angel had simply left on her own free will. That train of conversation had sent Sam to the bar for another round, provoked Dean into looking for someone who wasn’t [Y/N], and started Cas brooding.

“I’m so very sorry… I never meant to be gone so long… I don’t know if there’s anyway I can make up for what I did...shit you summoned Lucifer?” The small Seraph had begun to babble in between hiccuped sobs.

She would never regret saving Gabe and Balthazar, but she did regret not leaving a note or something to reassure the guys of her return. She could only imagine the pain she would have gone through had the roles been reversed. Dean shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat as the young angel’s cries only became more intense. He would allow her the time to calm down before he pressed for an explanation as to her whereabouts for the past two weeks.

“Yah, he was pretty pissed about it too... So there was that…” Dean managed a chuckle as he remembered the look of imperious rage the Devil had had at being summoned by the Winchesters, whom he couldn’t harm, to be asked about the location of an angel whom he had entered a deal with that basically rendered him powerless when it came to killing.

Sam’s fingers had given the little Seraph’s fingers a reassuring squeeze as Dean laughed, trying to comfort her as her tears began to slow. Castiel’s hand rubbed in soothing circles on her lower back, his fingers occasionally stroking along the feathers of her wings. Sniffling, the small angel reluctantly let go of Sam’s hand before she moved to curl up against Cas. Though she was completely at fault for how things had gone she still craved the comfort of being held, and Castiel didn’t disappoint as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest.

“I went back in time to save Gabriel and Balthazar... Didn’t think it would take so long...but I kinda got stabbed...” She murmured against Cas’ chest, her hands swiping away the last of her tears.

“You what?!” Both Winchesters almost roared in unison.

The little angel shivered as she felt Castiel’s grace spill through her as he searched for injuries and wounds. Finding none he clasped her all the more tightly to himself, in assurance that she was indeed whole and back with him. The small Seraph was almost too ashamed to meet Cas’ gaze, but before she could admit to the rest of her adventures she had to know if he could even still look at her. Gingerly she brought a hand up to Castiel’s cheek, her fingers caressing it lovingly, before she tilted his face down to hers.

“Gabe and Balthazar dying were mistakes… So I went and fixed them…” She spoke so softly that the boys in the front seat had to strain to hear.

_**~ I saved Balthazar for you... ~** _

Her voice swept through Cas’ mind like a frail wisp of smoke as her eyes met his, needing his reassurance that her choices had been good ones.

Castiel could have scolded her for taking such a foolish risk going back in time, could have admonished her for getting stabbed, or could have lectured her about risking her life for someone who was already dead. However, he did none of those things, instead he dipped the rest of the way to her and slanted his mouth over hers. It was a tender, sweet kiss, full of forgiveness and affection. The kiss broke as soon as it began, only for him to go in for another, his lips catching her bottom lip as the kiss began to turn passionate. Cas had her back and had no intention of ever letting her go again.

Remembering where they were and who they were with, though he was loath to do so, Castiel broke the kiss again. Unable to just pull away from her, Cas pecked a light kiss to the tip of her nose before he straightened the rest of the way up. The inside of the Impala was silent for a while after that, both Winchesters somewhat shocked to witness Castiel kissing [Y/N]. They knew of course that the angels were close, just not aware until then of how close.

“You were stabbed?” Sam prompted as he watched the young angel curl in on herself as she sat sideways in Cas’ lap.

“Yah… Got in between Lucifer and Gabriel… Ended up getting stabbed instead of Gabe.” She had yawned as she relayed what had happened, trying to play it off as if it were nothing more than a flesh wound instead of the somewhat serious injury it had been.

“Where?” Dean had a no nonsense tone in his voice as he pushed her for more information, his eyes locking with hers for a moment through the rear view mirror.

“Left side of my back, clean through to my lung… With an Archangel's blade...” The little Seraph sighed deeply, unable to gloss over the details any longer with Dean’s insistence.

“Sonovabitch [Y/N]... You know how easily you could have died?!” Dean bellowed as his knuckles went white around the steering wheel.

 

  


 

 

The young angel bit her tongue when all she wanted to do was throw Brooke in his face. It seemed he had taken the talk they had had two weeks ago to heart. Two whole weeks he had waited before he had thrown whatever feelings he had for her out the door. What did it matter to him if she had died saving Gabe.

Not for the first time that night did she wish she had simply stayed at the bunker and waited for them to come home. She wouldn’t have had to see how much she truly meant to Dean. But then again what did she expect. She couldn’t bring herself to choose, how could she expect him to choose only her.

She began to cry again. Noiseless, fat tears trickled down her cheeks to pool and drip from her chin. How could her greatest wish turn to such misery, and in less than two months no less. She couldn’t offer the men in her life an excuse for her actions, didn’t have any other excuse than she felt it needed to be done. So instead of explaining herself she tried to force herself to stop crying as her hands once again wiped her face clean.

“I’m sorry…” Her voice was strained and her eyes bloodshot with the tears she had cried.

Dean frowned as he looked back to the little angel so worn out from her crying that she resembled a rag doll within Cas’ lap. Didn’t she know how important she was to him, to all of them? Had she died trying to save the Trickster they would have never known what had happened to her, would have lost one of the best things that had come into their lives since Cas. And although he would be reluctant to admit it, Dean recognized the loss to Cas would have been even greater. Dean had his own reasons for caring for the small Seraph, and he was sure Sam had his. However, with Cas it was more than just Dean’s or Sam’s feelings, it was about being with another angel when most of the rest of angel kind had turned their backs on Cas. More than anyone else Dean could understand that need to belong, even if it was just with one other person.

The rest of the car ride back to the bunker was spent in awkward silence. No one had anything to add to the discussion nor anything else to ask the young angel. It remained to be seen whether Gabe and Balthazar had survived the years they had been left to their own devices. The small Seraph hoped they still lived or all the current strife would have been for nothing.

The Impala came to a stop within the bunker’s garage and the young angel had yet to move even a feather since her apology. Cas’ lips upon her forehead were what finally stirred her into movement as the Impala’s doors swung open. In almost wordless agreement Sam left the garage to disappear into the bunker while Castiel shuffled [Y/N] off his lap before he too disappeared. The next thing the small Seraph knew she was being tugged gently from the car, her body simply following where it was led to stand just outside the Impala's open door.

“[Y/N]... Look at me…” Dean’s voice was deep and hushed took both her hands in his, holding them perhaps tighter than was necessary, but she just looked so broken.

A shuddering sigh left the little angel’s trembling lips as she slowly looked up to the oldest Winchester. Her mind barely registered that he held her hands within his own until he gave them a brief squeeze which drew her gaze back down. She quietly marveled at how her hands seemed to disappear within his, how strong and capable they had to be in his line of work, and yet how gentle his hold on her was. She had to find a way to fix what she had done even if it only meant she had to watch him with a string of Brookes.

“Dean... You’re one of the strongest, most caring people I have ever met. I’m really sorry that I was so thoughtless… That I made ya’ll worry… It won’t happen again… I promise.” The small Seraph had looked back up to meet the forest within Dean’s eyes as her thumbs caressed against the back of his hands.

The young angel’s admission was met with soft laughter, the corners of Dean’s eyes crinkling in amusement as he slipped one hand free to come up to cup her face, his own thumb mimicking hers as it swept smoothly across her cheek. At first the little angel was taken aback by Dean’s laugh, her brows drawing together in confusion. However, when Dean’s chuckles began to fade and his body moved to maneuver her back against the Impala’s side her confusion turned to hear thumping nervousness. She searched his gaze for his intentions and only found his gaze had turned dark and serious.

 

  


 

 

“I just got done yelling at you for your recklessness and you tell me how great I am… Sweetheart you were born an angel if ever there was one… And I’m not talking the winged dick variety… Chuck knew what he was doing when he put you together…” Dean had leaned down slightly with each word before her breath was his, and when he had said as close to an apology as anyone would ever get from Dean Winchester he sealed his words with a kiss.

His body hovered just over hers as one hand remained within hers while the other cupped her face possessively. Though his hold upon her spoke of dominance his kiss was all soft lips and gentle ministrations. The little angel was at once overwhelmed and set ablaze by his mouth upon hers, especially after the emotional homecoming. A tiny whimper tickled from her lips and onto his before those lips parted, welcoming Dean and anything he wished to do. Taking the slight opening of her mouth as the invitation it was, Dean’s tongue gingerly ventured between her warm pink lips, coaxing along her tongue in tender strokes as she mewled against him.

It was nothing like the frantic make out session she and Sam had shared, but it held the same heat. Where Sam had been a crackling fire that raged at her skin, Dean was a steady dance of flame licking at her flesh. Each were just as hot, and both could just as easily consume her. She finally brought her free hand to grasp at his waist, her fingers pushing and urging him closer.

Dean smiled against the eager angel’s lips and gladly complied with her wordless request as he brought his body against hers, crushing her against the side of the Impala. She was so soft and pliant beneath him that it made his head swim for a moment. How he thought he could ever have replaced her, even for one night was beyond him. Maybe, just maybe, this one good thing, this sweet angel would stay in his life. If he didn’t manage to fuck it up, but then again he had just finished balling her out for leaving and here they were, pressed up against Baby making out like teenagers.

“Dean…” She had broken the kiss with a moan even as she turned her head to the side, her chest heaving with the thrill that his body against hers provided.

“What sweetheart?” Dean panted lightly as he gave her a little room to catch her breath, or perhaps it was so he could catch his.

“We can’t… I…” She was cut off as Dean’s lips captured her mouth again in a short searing kiss before he leaned back again to flash her a Cheshire cat grin.

“We can… That’s what I had come to talk to you about that night when you went on your rescue missions…” The edges of his eyes wrinkled again at the look of confusion painted across the little angel’s face.

“We can?” She asked quietly and so very unsure of what he meant.

“Yes. We. Can.” He had punctuated every word with a peck on her lips, his own lips still smiling as finally realization dawned on her.

“Ya’ll actually talked about it?” The small Seraph still looked doubtful, despite his kisses and smiles.

“Why do you look so suspicious? Yes we talked about it… All three of us. We decided we’d at least try it out… And if we ran into a problem… Well we’ll talk about it when and if it happens…” Dean searched her gaze as he spoke, his hand upon her cheek brushing across her soft flesh.

“You know I don’t… I don’t expect you to, uh… Only me… Only fair...” The young angel wouldn’t meet his gaze as she managed to mumble the last bit out, which only drew out another throaty laugh from Dean.

“Sweetheart… Despite what you saw tonight… All I want is you… And I fully expect you to keep it to Sammy, Cas, and me.” Dean leaned down again, intending to press his words further home with a kiss, when she surprised him by closing the distance by standing on her tiptoes and closing her mouth over his.

 

  


 

 

The young angel moved her mouth over his in slow deliberate movements, kissing his top lip before focusing on the fullness of his bottom lip. Though she began to wobble a bit on her toes, she slipped her hand from his, and placed both hands on his biceps to steady herself so that she might continue the kiss. She teased the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips before he opened to her. Almost shyly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth to search out his. Slickly she slid her tongue against his as she tightened her grasp upon him. Her mouth locked to his as he returned the favor, their tongues dueling for dominance within his mouth.

Slowly, ever so slowly they parted for air. Both gasping lightly as their chests heaved with the exertion. Both exchanging silly little smiles. However, before things could go any further, [Y/N] fidgeted nervously against Dean.

“Dean… Not to ruin the mood… But I think I should tell you… I’m… Well. I’ve never…” It was like squeezing blood from a turnip and it looked like the little angel might pass out from the effort of trying to get it out.

“It’s OK… Cas told us…” Dean chuckled again as he took pity on the small Seraph, kissing her lightly on the lips as she turned a pretty shade of crimson.

“Castiel? But…” Tonight was just one big mystery to the young angel as she looked to Dean wonderingly.

“No idea princess, but he was pretty insistent that we take special care of you and not rush you into anything… Which Sammy and I both agreed with, not that we wouldn’t have anyway…” Dean smiled gently to her as he brought his free hand to stroke through her hair.

“Oh…” Was all the small angel could manage in reply, what could one reply with when the topic of one’s virginity was a topic of discuss among three men.

“Come on, let’s get you inside… It’s been a long night.” Dean placed one last lingering kiss upon the little Seraph’s lips before he began to guide her into the bunker.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” The young angel asked quietly as she slipped one hand back into his.

“Sorry sweetheart, Cas called dibs on sleeping with you before you even got back…” Dean snickered at the shocked expression that sprawled across the sweet angel’s face that someone would call ‘dibs’ on spending the night with her. 


	15. Take Me Like an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Castiel receives a plea for help from an old friend
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Y/N x Castiel /  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Ishim, Mirabel, Benjamin, Lily Sunder
> 
> Word count: 9,646ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had to transcribe the script as no one else had it up yet 
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, dry humping, sexy times, cannon violence, spoilers for Season 12 episode 10

**A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[David Broza - “Take Me Like an Angel”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidbroza.bandcamp.com%2Ftrack%2Ftake-me-like-an-angel&t=YjhlNzUzYzYwYWIzMGQxNWI4ODNmN2QxODI0MTM2Y2VjYmRhYmIwMixPeElGMURIRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157012031909%2Fangel-by-your-side-ch-13-take-me-like-an-angel&m=1)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Take me like an angel_  
Up out of the night  
Take me in your arms  
And make time stand still  
Take me like an angel  
Into your heart tonight  
And there do with me do with me whatever love will  
They say heaven and earth  
Can measure love’s worth  
By a single deed - -  
Is there enough light in your heart  
To drive out this dark?  
Would you walk the distance for me? “

-“Take Me Like an Angel” - David Broza

Dean dropped the little angel off at her bedroom door with a gentle kiss first to her lips and then to her forehead as he brushed a strand of her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Reluctantly, Dean then turned and went down the hallway to his own room. Y/N watched Dean almost all the way back to his door before she opened her own door to be greeted by the sight of Castiel stretched out on his back upon her bed, comfortable in only his white dress shirt and slacks. She gave Cas a quiet smile before she went over to her chest of drawers to fish out a simple slip nightgown of charcoal gray.

“Castiel, could you close your eyes for just a minute please…” She gave him a sleepy smile as he obligingly closed his eyes.

She made quick work of shuffling off her heels before she pulled her dress over her head. The little angel then chucked the dress in the corner to be picked up and laundered later. Next to go was her bra as she unclasped it and it soon followed the way her dress had. Left in nothing but her panties, she had a moment of contemplation where she seriously considered just joining Castiel as she was, but with the memory of Dean’s lips still warm on hers it didn’t seem right. So instead she let the slinky material of her slip fall over her head to slide down over her curves, the hem stopping to rest just above her knees.

The small Seraph moved as silently as she could muster to lean over Castiel as he lay prone upon the bed. Without a word, she gingerly pressed her lips to each of his eyelids before she carefully crawled around him to reach her side of the bed. Cas’ dark lashes rose slowly after they were bid open so sweetly, those cornflower blues blooming full at the young angel who lay beside him as he reached out an arm to draw her closer. Needing no further incentive than his outstretched arm, the little Seraph scooched to snuggle into Castiel, her head pillowed against his chest as she draped her arm over his waist.

The arm that Cas had stretched out to pull the small angel closer nestled in one of her wings. His fingers caressed through the misty hued feathers, brushing over the plumes with such tender affection it made the young Seraph sigh in utter contentment. Castiel’s other hand slipped down to gather her hand that draped over him into his, his fingers lacing with hers as he brought both hands to rest upon his stomach. Both angels’ eyes were hooded with serenity as they lay in each other’s embrace, both happy to relish in the other’s company after two weeks apart.

Neither wanted to ruin the perfect quiet that surrounded them, so instead they spoke in delicate caresses and subtle strokes until they both shifted to lay facing one another. Her hand was in his one of his wings and his hand in one of hers, exploring and roaming over every quill. They elicited small moans and gasps from each other until their mouths met to silence even those slight noises. Even as their mouths teased at one another’s she couldn’t get over how good it felt for Castiel to run his hands over and through her feathers, it was like having her hair stroked and petted but magnified a hundred times.

Pressed as she was to Cas she could feel the hard length of his arousal pressed between them and it was such a heady sensation it had her wanting more. However, when she went to unzip his pants his hand came over hers to stop her. She broke the kiss long enough to give him a pitiful look of reproach before her lips were back on his, kissing him all the more passionately as if she might could sway his decision with the press of her lips and swipe of her tongue. She succeeded in drawing a low moan from his throat but his hand remained an obstacle to her ultimate goal. So, she changed tactics, her hand going back into the silken feathers of one of his jet black wings.

The little angel’s mouth worked in tandem with the hand in Castiel’s wing, both caressing and stroking Cas into a fever pitch as he repaid her in kind, his own hand and mouth working in the same sinful rhythm. As they trembled against one another the small Seraph’s grace began to trickle out along her skin, infusing Castiel with its indigo glow and welcoming warmth until it began to crackle with a buzz so electric that the tiny hairs on both their bodies stood at attention. Castiel tore his lips from hers to suck in a breath he really didn’t need but felt compelled to take as her energy lapped all around him, from the tips of his wings to the balls of his bare feet. Her control of her grace where more intimate matters were concerned were still unrestrained, but felt no less pleasurable.

“Fledgling… Your grace…” Cas managed to pant out a plea for her to relent the onslaught of her grace upon him as both his hands went to cradle her face.

“Mmmm?” Y/N practically purred, her Y/E/C eyes dilated with lust and heavy lidded.

Using her power in such a delicious undertaking had her high on her own grace as she luxuriated in the warmth of Castiel’s body as she rubbed up against him much like a cat would. Realizing the situation, Cas took matters into his own hands as he rolled her onto her back and came to straddle atop her. The change in positions had the little angel blinking in surprise, her grace abating as she looked up to Castiel somewhat sheepishly. Cas smiled down at the small Seraph with understanding as he stretched his wings out as much as the space would allow, his arms bracing himself above her as he watched her with such affection.

The young angel bit her lower lip even as a playful smile emerged, her hips then wiggled experimentally beneath Castiel’s as her eyes remained upon his to watch for a reaction. The older Seraph felt her mischief as her pelvis brushed across his engorged member and he made the decision to allow her this victory, albeit the judgment was made under passion fueled duress. Slowly he balanced all his weight upon one arm while the other hand came up to gently caress the swell of her right breast, his fingers teasing at her hardened nipple through the soft material of her night gown. The young angel shuddered beneath him with that simply touch, no other person had touched her like that before and the fact that Castiel was the first to do so shook her to her very core.

“Castiel…” She breathed out, her tone husky and laden with want.

“Yes Fledgling?” His tone was so calm and so gentle, his voice alone made her shiver at how in control he seemed.

“Please…” She managed, if only barely as her chest rose and fell with the endorphins that began to flood her brain.

“Please what Y/N?” Cas had slipped his hand under the neckline of her slip, his fingers curling around the soft mound, massaging and exploring.

“Castiel… Please… I need you…” The small angel’s back arched at his touch, pushing her breast further into his touch as she moaned low in the back of her throat, her thighs pressing together trying to alleviate the building pressure at their apex.

Cas took mercy on the little Seraph, his legs spreading hers as he moved to nestle between her thighs, his hand still cupping her breast as his thumb found her nipple. Lazily he rolled the hard little nub as he looked down upon her, his cobalt gaze savoring every minute expression she made. Carefully he began to roll his clothed hips into hers, grinding his hard cock into her. Slowly they ground their hips together, their bodies locked together in a dreamy dance of unhurried movements. The young angel’s legs lifted up to wrap around his waist, drawing him even closer to the heat that pooled just beneath her lace underwear even as Castiel freed the breast he had been lavishing attention upon from her gown.

The little angel’s breath caught in her throat as Cas lowered his head to her bared breast. His sapphire eyes dark with lust kept contact with her own as he wrapped his lips around her turgid nipple, suckling softly even as his hips continued their exquisite drag against her. His stiff dick hit at an all new angle as her legs clung to his waist, his rutting more directly rubbing at her panty covered clit as his body swayed against hers. Writhing beneath him, the small Seraph could no longer hold back her grace as it flowed over her flesh and onto Castiel, enveloping him in the violet light of her love as it surrounded them both.

“Cast… Castiel… “ The young angel huffed beneath him as she felt her body begin to burn with each pass of his cock across her clit.

Cas didn’t censure her use of grace then, he was far too gone to protest as his body labored above hers. All he could manage was a moan against her breast before he gingerly raked his teeth across her nipple. His mouth then left her chest only to find its home upon her lips as his own grace slipped from the confines of his vessel to play with hers. Small flares of blues and indigos flashed against their flesh as the two energies  slipped over one another, a fine line of the deepest purple forming where they met.

That small dip of merging graces was enough to send them both falling, consumed by the feel of their bodies and energies combined. The small Seraph’s body quaked beneath Castiel’s her thighs tightening around him as her velvet walls trembled against nothing as his hips stuttered against hers. The jerking throb of his arousal and subsequent wetness she felt through his pants curled a heat deep within her as her pelvis still gently rolled up into his. Slowly they rode each other’s orgasms out until there was nothing left to be drawn out, Cas’ wings quivered lightly before he folded them against his back as he sank to lay at Y/N’s side.

“I’ve… That was… Amazing Castiel… Thank you…” The young Seraph blushed to the tips of her wings as she sent her grace to clean Castiel of his spending, his pants becoming pristine again before she withdrew her energy completely.

Cas hummed an unintelligible answer as he pulled to wrap her up in his arms, his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he placed loving little kisses against her throat. The little angel giggled quietly to herself as she cuddled into Castiel’s embrace, overwhelmingly happy and just slightly proud of herself for having rendered the older angel speechless. And though Cas didn’t need sleep, he began to drift in the post coital bliss that grace infused sexual activities produced. As the two angels fell asleep curled up with one another, their only thoughts were of the other.

It was only hours later that they both were awakened by the lights in the bunker flickering. Cas, who had kept curled around the fledgling looked around confused for a moment, sleep still clouding his mind. Then as he looked around at the phenomenon, he raised his head towards the ceiling, as if he were listening to something. The young angel beside him stayed still as she watched her angel carefully, frightened as to what it all could mean.

“What is it Castiel?” Y/N asked with a note of worry to her voice.

“I have to go…” Castiel answered simply, not wishing to alarm his angel as he moved from the bed to the room’s only chair where he had removed his socks and shoes.

The young angel was quick to slide from her bed and grab some jeans, a bra and a blouse from her drawers. By the time Cas was donning his trench coat, Y/N sat at the edge of her bed, fully clothed and lacing up her boots. Cas left the small Seraph’s room, moving through the bunker and into the war room with the small angel following after him. She was determined to go with him wherever he went, no matter the reason. Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean looked up from his coffee to the angels as they came into the room. The smile on both their lips faded as they saw the look on Castiel’s face. The little Seraph could only shrug as the Winchesters looked to her for an answer. When she supplied none, Sam was the first to speak up.

“Three am is early to be looking for a case Cas… Did you find one?” Sam inquired as he watched the older angel make his way to the stairs.

“No, This is personal.” Castiel looked so focused on his unknown mission that only further worried the young angel.

“Meaning what?” Y/N dared to press, not wanting Cas to be alone if the reason was a personal one, or maybe he wanted to be alone.

“Another angel, an old friend, he called out for help.” Castiel wouldn’t leave his little one in the dark, but his concern for his old battalion companion had him on short supply of patience, he wanted to leave as soon as he could to get to the bottom of his friend’s distress.

“Oh, Good ole reliable angel radio.” Dean quipped as he took a sip of  his coffee, his eyes lingering over the little angel as she fidgeted in apprehension.

“He was begging for help and then he just stopped, I need to know if he’s still alive…” Castiel’s words set the rest of the room on edge, if someone was killing angels it was serious business.

“Yah… Alright well we’ll come with you.” Sam stated matter of factly and the small Seraph breathed out a sigh of relief, she wouldn’t have forced her company on Cas, especially on a trip that concerned a friend’s well being, but she was glad that Sam had offered.

“All of you?” Castiel asked somewhat surprised the Winchesters would want to help on such a personal matter.

“Sure, yah we can help.” Dean replied in the same no nonsense tone his brother had used, of course they would help, Castiel was family.

They had all quickly packed a bag and piled into the Impala to drive out into the darkness of the early morning. Rain softly beat against the roof as they made their way in the direction of the angel’s distress call. Y/N was curled against Cas, her hand holding his. Sam was in the front passenger seat with his laptop open and searching police files.

“Cas… Is there anything specific we should know about your friend?” Sam asked as his fingers danced over the keys of his laptop.

“What do you want to know?” Castiel answered Sam with another question, his back straightening in attention.

“Cas you said when you heard Benjamin he… He was screaming…” Sam’s voice was hushed and almost strained as he questioned Cas about his possibly dead friend.

“It was um… Look Benjamin wouldn’t call for help lightly and he wouldn’t put himself in harm’s way if he could help it… Benjamin is always very careful. Long ago he found a powerfully devout vessel in Madrid and her faith…it… She gave him everything, her trust, her body…” Castiel’s tone was one of awe as he spoke of his friend.

Y/N was on the verge of kissing her angel as he spoke of the faith and trust another woman had in being an angel’s vessel. The little angel could relate completely, for if Cas was ever in need of another vessel she would happily volunteer. When the two angels were together, she felt herself being lost in him in the best ways possible. What was a barrier of flesh when she already felt so close to Castiel.

“Wait… So Benjamin’s a woman?” Dean’s mouth questioned before his brain could censor his spoken thoughts.

“Benjamin is an angel, his vessel is a woman, it’s more than that…she’s not just his vessel… She’s…” Without missing a beat Cas replied, though when he thought of a term to describe Benjamin’s and his vessel’s relationship he was at a loss.

The small Seraph thought soul mate might have been a fitting description of the relationship. However, she remained silent on the matter. She didn’t wish to prove to a car full of men just how sappy a girl she could be. So in the silence that followed Sam tried to supply a more harmless word.

“She’s… his…friend?” Sam had even paused at the word friend, and the little angel had to smile and wonder if perhaps even the youngest Winchester had thought of soul mate as well.

“Yah…. Benjamin would never put her in unnecessary danger…” Cas nodded in agreement over the term before he tried to further explain the friendship.

“Ok… Well if this Benjamin is so careful then what happened?” Dean inquired with just a hint of suspicion.

“I don’t know, that’s what I need to find out…” Castiel sighed quietly in thought, his mind running over all the possibilities even as his little angel beside him leaned up to place a soft kiss upon his cheek.

“The police report is calling it a stabbing?” Sam asked the bartender as Sam, Dean, and the bar keep stood in the middle of a basement bar.

“Sure, that’s the official story I mean… I was outside… I mean dead woman, no blood… Come on and these crazy burn marks… It’s a cult thing right? That’s why the FBI…” The bar keeper slash owner supplied, his ramblings being split between Sam and Dean as he alternated being looking at them.

“Get out.” Cas and the little Seraph had stood over where Benjamin had been killed, staring at the scorched wing marks upon the already grungy white walls, Castiel’s expression was sad before he turned with determination and strode to the bar owner, fairly barking the order to him.

“What?” The bartender wore a slightly dazed expression as he looked to the commanding man in a trench coat.

“Get out.” Sam’s eyes went wide and his brows shot up as Cas repeated himself in that same angry tone.

“He means we can take it from here, thanks, we’ll call you when we’re done.” Dean ushered the owner to leave, walking the confused bartender to the stairs and making sure he left before he turned back to investigate the room.  

“Dude, you alright?” Sam’s brows had drawn together in concern as he looked to Castiel.

“No… No… Benjamin and I we fought together… He was a gifted soldier I don’t know how this could have happened…” Cas’ face held his sorrow and pain in check, but the little angel at his side slipped her hand into his as soon as the bar owner had left, her grace gently caressing his skin where her flesh met his.

“Got something… Looks like we had a little angel on angel action…” Dean’s keen gaze caught the glint of silver of an angel blade hilt that poked out from the bottom of a wooden table before he leaned down to pick it up.

Straightening back up, Dean inspected the blade himself. As Dean began walking back towards Castiel, Sammy, and Y/N he twirled the angel blade in his grasp. The sharp part of the blade came to rest in his hand as he extended the hilt towards Cas for his inspection. The little Seraph let her hand fall from Castiel’s as he cradled the angel blade, his eyes roaming over it carefully.

“This isn’t Benjamin’s blade…” Cas continued to examine the blade, turning it over in his hands as the others looked at the blade in question.

Suddenly Cas’ eyes shut, his forehead furrowed in lines of concentration and his hand came to his temple as he seemed to be listening to some voice that only he could hear. While the young angel wished she could hear what Castiel was hearing just so she could better know what was going on. She was also grateful that she found she could only hear Cas’ voice in her mind. And as she watched Castiel with worry, she wondered what it would be like to have so many voices inside one’s head that weren’t your own.

“What?” Sam queried in a tone that matched the young angel’s concern.

“We have to go… Now…” A look of alarm upon Cas features had them all uneasy as they followed Castiel out of the bar. 

“Alright who we meeting?” Sam asked as they all piled out of the Impala.

“His name is Ishim, before I uh commanded my own flight of angels, my own battalion, I served under him with Benjamin.” Cas extended a hand to help Y/N out of the back seat of the Impala as he replied to Sam’s question.

“And you think he knows what’s going on?” Dean’s brows were drawn in skepticism as he questioned Castiel as they all stood upon the sidewalk outside of a small diner.

“We’ll find out, you wait here.” Cas had kept hold of the little angel’s hand in his nervous excitement at seeing his old flight mates.

“Woah wait… Excuse me…” Dean sputtered out in his indignation as Cas began to pull the small Seraph with him to the door of the diner.

“Ishim said to come alone he doesn’t like… humans” Castiel offered by way of explanation and apology in one as he left Sam and Dean by the car, the young angel in tow.

Castiel held the door open for the little angel before he too entered and led her in steady strides to a booth where an older gentleman sat. The man had a full head of dark brown hair, but his slight, close cropped beard was mostly grays and whites. Ishim’s arm was casually draped over the back of the booth in which he sat as he watched the two Seraphs approach. Another angel stood from her seat at the table next to Ishim’s booth to stand by him.

“Mirabel…. Ishim…. You kept your vessels all this time, I’m impressed.” Cas greeted them with a slight smile as he showed the shy little angel into the booth, her lips frozen into a timid smile as she tried not to look at the ruin that were their wings.

“We are not careless.” Mirabel responded coldly, her face unrelenting lines of stone as her gaze swept over the two Seraphs with an air of superiority.

“But you Castiel… I liked the old you better.” Ishim added.

The uncertain smile fell from the small Seraph’s lips as she straightened rigidly within her seat. She didn’t like the tone the other angels seemed to have set. Especially when Castiel had seemed so excited to see his old friends. She didn’t mind that they seemed to be ignoring her entirely or that they had been so crass to where Cas had yet to introduce her yet.

“We’ve been waiting… I suppose it does take longer to get places now without our wings… You had a hand in that correct?” Mirabel continued her rudeness to Castiel and the young angel had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something.

“Now Mirabel… Some angels think of Castiel as a Hero… After he left us he had his own flight to command… Balthazar, Uriel, great soldiers… one dead, one missing of course… You had a hand in that too… So is he a hero…is he a spanner in the works, I don’t know.” Ishim had been all soft tones and condescending looks between Cas and the harsh beauty that was Mirabel as he made his little speech.

Neither Castiel nor the little Seraph interrupted him. Y/N because she wasn’t sure if Balthazar was still alive to correct the prick. And as to Cas she wasn’t sure as to his reasons why he remained silent. Instead of saying anything she had slipped her small hand within Castiel’s, her fingers lacing with his as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

_**~You are a hero.~** _

Her mind reached out in a caress to tickle at the back of Cas’ mind, a small reminder of the love and admiration she held for him.

“I’m not a hero, but sometimes doing the right thing requires sacrifices.” Castiel stated simply as his thumb caressed over the back of the small angel’s hand, the only indication that he had heard her within his head.

“True, but it just always seems that it’s always other angels sacrificing for your good deeds…their wings, their lives…and yet here you are, your wings miraculously restored, a freak at your side.” Even though his voice was still smooth as silk, Ishim was bordering on hostile towards the two Seraphs at the table, and although he had recognized Y/N she wasn’t quite sure she appreciated being called a freak.

“Are you here to insult me or talk about Benjamin?” Before the young angel even had the chance to open her mouth, Cas had questioned Ishim as he clutched at her hand in warning not to say anything.

“Can’t we do both?” Ishim had said the words with such a straight face it had the little Seraph balling up her free hand in the desire to punch Ishim square in the nose.

“In the years since we lost our wings, two others from our flight has been murdered, like Benjamin.” Mirabel mentioned without a trace of emotion, and it had the little Seraph wondering if the woman even cared at all about her lost comrades.

“We’re all that’s left.” Ishim gestured, spreading his hands to indicate Mirabel, Cas and himself.

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Castiel’s tone had dropped an octave in his outrage at not being included in the information.

“We didn’t think you’d care.” Mirabel stated simply, which almost had the young angel ready to slip from the booth to pick a fight with both angels.

It was one thing to insult Cas’ past actions when he felt there was no other way. However, it was an entirely different affront to accuse him of being indifferent to a friend’s death. If anyone at the table was callous, it was the two winged dicks across from her and Castiel. The little angel had had just about enough of the asshats that Cas called friends.

“Hey.” The diner door had chimed when Dean came striding in, Sam hot on his heels.

“Dean!” Cas groaned, annoyed as he shifted uneasily next to the small Seraph.

“Feeling a little left out, out there… scoot over…” Dean was all smiles as he shoved his way into Cas and Y/N’s side of the booth, Castiel instinctively pushed the table to accommodate for the space needed as he pulled his angel into his lap, leaving Sam the very edge of the booth to half sit, half fall out of.

“It’s bad enough you brought God’s little science experiment… I said to come alone…” Mirabel had drawn up a chair as Ishim took out a sugar packet and begin to empty it in his coffee, his tone low and hushed as he spoke.

“These are my friends… My friends who don’t listen very well…” Castiel ignored his taunt against his angel once again, instead choosing to glare at Dean and then Sam to which Dean responded with a small smirk.

“How ya doing? I’m…” Poor sweet Sammy tried to play nice and introduce himself, a big welcoming smile upon his face.

“We know who you are.” Mirabel, whom the small Seraph had nicknamed rude bitch cut Sam off mid sentence.

“Check outside to see if there are others.” Ishim, who was still taking up a whole side of the booth all by his lonesome, leaned over to instruct Mirabel, who left as soon as she was commanded.

“I only brought Y/N, Sam, and Dean.” Castiel supplied as his watched Mirabel leave with a hint of pique.

“As far as you know…” Ishim snapped in the gentle tone he had been using the whole time.

“Well who wants some pie…” Dean had his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned into the table, giving Ishim a wry smile.

While it had upset Cas to no ends, the small Serph was glad for Sam and Dean’s added presence. Though all three of her boys could bicker like, well siblings, she knew that they loved each other in the same capacity. Castiel’s angel friends had been going for Cas’ jugular with each insult, nothing at all teasing or good-natured about it. So to have Sam and Dean there as support for Castiel was awesome in her books.

“You know when I knew Castiel he was a soldier, he was a warrior… he was an angel’s angel. Now look how far he’s fallen…” Four sets of eyes were focused on Ishim as he continued to tear Cas down, Ishim only concerned with pouring more sugar into his cup as he spilled his vitriol.

“How about a little coffee with that sugar?” Dean had dared to interrupt Ishim’s little speech with a quip, so instead of lashing out at Dean, like perhaps Dean had intended, the angel went right in for the verbal kill with Castiel.

“No Mate, No home, just a ratty old coat and a pair of poorly trained monkeys…” Ishim looked Cas dead in the eyes when he finished his previous thought, his dark eyes cold and glittering with malice.

“Oh fuck you… I’ve had about enough of you insulting…” Y/N’s rant was short lived as Castiel squeezed her against him to cut her off, but where she was silenced, bless his heart, Dean picked up.

“Oh well you can go to hell.” Dean went into hunter mode as he stared down Ishim with such venom in his gaze the young angel was tempted to cheer Dean on.

“Dean it’s fine.” As Cas spoke the little Serph could feel how tightly coiled his body seemed and she forced herself to calm down, if only for Castiel’s sake, though Ishim’s amused smile aimed at her and the Winchesters wasn’t helping matters.

“No, No it’s not.” Sam was more calm than his brother, but he too sounded indignant at Cas’ treatment.

“Sam, this isn’t about me, it’s about Benjamin.” And there it was, level headed, dear, wonderful Castiel.

Cas had endured slings to him, arrows to the small angel at his side, and even barbs thrown at the Winchesters. All had been ignored for the sole reason of finding out and avenging his brother Benjamin’s death. If Castiel could tolerate the bastard before them, then so could the young angel. With that in mind she sat up a little straighter and put on a nice little polite smile and only hoped the Winchesters would fall inline.

“Now that…is refreshingly accurate. But since you brought a couple of extra people to our little chit chat we should go somewhere a more private… I have a safe house nearby… I’ll go get Mirabel… So nice to see you old friend… Have some pie.” The asshat Ishim had dared to air quote the word ‘people’ as he spoke and as he slipped from the booth he threw down some cash at Dean when he said to have some pie before he left to go fetch Mirabel.

“Wow… hellva friend Cas.” Sam had moved from his chair to sit in the booth across from them, his face trying to remain a semblance of polite even as he reined in his true thoughts on Ishim and Mirabel.

“Why would you let him talk to you like that?” Dean asked as he looked at Cas sideways from his position in the booth as Castiel let Y/N slide back into her own part of the both.

“If Ishim can help me find whoever killed Benjamin, then I have to.” Castiel sighed as he looked to Sam and Dean, only confirming the small Seraph’s thoughts from earlier.

“OK… Yah look I get that we need super dick there… But I mean come on…” Dean chuckled softly as he tried to put light on the brutal way Castiel’s so called friend Ishim had just ripped into him.

“The angels that I served with are being killed So I will put up with Ishim I will put up with everything else and so will you I have to go…” Cas had nudged Dean indicating he wished to leave, so without argument Dean slid from the booth to allow Castiel to exit.

Castiel moved from the booth and past Dean and out the diner door to track down Ishim and Mirabel. The little Seraph looked after Cas before turning to Sam and Dean who were exchanging some indecipherable look between them. She jerked her head to the side hinting that perhaps they should follow before she headed to the door herself. As she walked out onto the sidewalk she could hear a commotion coming from the alleyway so she took off at a run with the shadows of Sam and Dean following her.

“I know you.” The small angel was just in time to see the tail end of a fight as Cas accused a redheaded woman that looked like she had just walked out of a Kill Bill movie complete with black suit and eye patch.

“Hey!” Dean shouted as he and Sam stood beside her, their guns drawn and aimed at the unknown assailant.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt any human, just let me finish what I started.” The unknown woman had picked herself off the ground and had her hands raised as she replied to Dean’s show of aggression.

“Ya not gonna happen patches.” Dean answered with a small shake of his head, his gun still steadily trained on the one eyed woman.

“I can’t see Sam…” The woman in the suit had raised her hand and from it a bright wave of light burst forth, blinding the young angel momentarily as it had Dean.

Evidently the light had been a diversion. The woman’s heels could be heard as she took off running and then the start of a car engine hinted she had kept her escape vehicle close. As a car roared to life and zoomed past them the Winchesters turned to follow the sound. Sam’s keen gaze trying to focus in on the license plate before the car disappeared.

“I can’t see did you get a plate?” Dean and Y/N were both left to try to blink back their sight into working order from the vicious flash as Dean asked Sam about the car’s plates.

“Ya I got it.” Sam confirmed as he watched the taillights of the car fade into the distance.

“Who the hell was that?” Dean exclaimed as he continued to blink his vision back into being.

A wounded Ishim had directed them to a nearby yellow church as they left the diner. Of all the places to make a safe house, the little angel had snorted her derision upon arrival. Nope, no one would think to look for an angel in a church. Nevertheless, she had helped Cas bring in Ishim and laid him out upon a discarded couch.

“Ishim, let me tend to your wound.” Castiel implored Ishim even as Ishim fussed over the slice in his side.

“I’m fine.” Ishim brushed Cas’ offer aside as they all found seats around the couch, Castiel sitting on the far end of the sofa from Ishim.

“Ishim how is she still alive?” inquired Castiel as he looked to the wounded angel upon, before he pulled Y/N from her seat and once more onto his knee.

“Wait… You know her?” The small Serph asked quietly as she took one of Cas’ hands into her own for that extra bit of contact.

“Yes.” Cas answered, almost reluctantly as his arm tightened around the young angel’s waist.

“You don’t owe them an explanation.” Ishim bit out gruffly as he adjusted upon the sofa, trying to get comfortable.

“Ok hang on now, uh… Uh one eyed willy back there wasn’t trying to kill us, she was after you so talk before she kicks in the damned door…” The little Serph tried to hold back a giggle at Dean’s words, trust the older Winchester to make a Goonies reference in the middle of a mission.

“Well before the Apocalypse angels um… Well we rarely came to earth.” Castiel shifted nervously beneath his angel and that in turn made the small angel nervous, what about this mystery woman had Cas so concerned, well aside the fact she was hunting his old flight buddies down.

“Yah, yah basically never right?” Sam piped up, his curiosity roaring to life.

“Right, except this once… Many years ago there was an anomaly…” Again, the way Castiel was speaking, his tone, his whole demeanor as he held the young Seraph had her worried as she leaned her back against his chest.

“An anomaly?” Sam interjected, it was cute how bad he wanted to soak in any information Cas had to give.

“They won’t understand.” Ishim warned from his reclined position.

“Castiel what’s going on?” The little angel in Castiel’s lap requested, her voice warm and reassuring.

So Cas launched into a tale from his past, of Orono, Maine in 1901. He told of the meeting of his garrison called together on earth by their Commander Ishim and the need to take out a female Nephilim born to a Seraphim named Akobel and his human wife Lily Sunder. Castiel calmly related the death sentence carried out upon Akobel by Mirabel for his indiscretion. Then with a much more somber tone he confessed Ishim’s dispatching of the young child.

Y/N took a deep breath at Ishim’s role in the child’s murder. The little angel was sincerely glad it had not been her Castiel who had done the deed, though she did have to remind herself Castiel had killed a Nephilim whose only sin had been her birth. It was then that she noticed Cas’ tight hold upon her, as if he expected her to leap from his lap in disgust. Instead, she wove her fingers with his to let him know she wasn’t going anywhere.

However, it made the small Seraph wonder when a rogue angel might decide, despite God himself creating her and her completely whole grace, that she was no different from a Nephilim and needed to be done away with. Which lead her to thoughts of her future with the boys and what that might mean them. Would she even be allowed to have kids? Those were thoughts for another time, though she would definitely be looking into birth control as soon as they got back home.

“Cas you um…” Sam began after Castiel had finished his recounting of the past.

“We completed a mission…” Cas supplied as he clutched the little angel’s hand.

“Some mission…” Dean commented, his face serious.

“It was horrific, but it was necessary, it was right…” The small Seraph could feel the vibrations of Castiel’s words as they passed through his chest and into her back, and the impact that they held, that the man whose lap she sat in was a warrior of God that obeyed rules and orders.

“Well you say so…” Dean shook his head as he spoke, as if he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the fact Castiel still felt righteous in his garrison’s mission.

“And the woman?” Sam inquired quietly as he looked to Cas.

“Lily Saunder. She was a professor of Apocalyptic literature, studied angels, speaks fluent enochian I took mercy on her by letting her live.” Ishim supplied as held his wounded side.

“And now she wants revenge…” Dean pointed out matter of factly as he clasped his hands between his knees.

“I mean she’s gotta be what a hundred years old?” Sam’s brows rose skeptically as he looked between Castiel and Ishim.

“No. More.” Cas answered, his eyes lowered to where his and his angel’s fingers intertwined.

“Yah but somehow she’s still kicking ass.” Dean brought up the very important point.

“No, not somehow. I know what she’s up to. She’s made some kind of demonic pact keeps her young keeps her strong keeps her immune from our powers.” Ishim offered in explanation, to which the small Seraph’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

That couldn’t have been the truth, not logically anyway. If one demon had the power to grant immunity from angel powers wouldn’t the whole of Hell be guarded? Ishim was either lying or misinformed. Either way the young angel didn’t trust him.

“Alright well we’ll find her, me and Sam.” Dean spoke in such a way it could brook no argument.

“No Dean.” Castiel shook his head as he looked to Dean, unwilling to let his friends go find the danger by themselves.

“Cas, she doesn’t care about us, OK she’s gunning for you guys.” Dean tried to reason.

“Yah maybe we can reason with her.” Ever the optimist Sam offered another way to end the conflict.

“Uh four dead angels indicate that perhaps she is not reasonable if she has this dark power it will take all of us to fight her…and I need to heal your wound.” Castiel offered his own sound reasoning before he chastised Ishim.

“Wait… Wait a second Cas… Her family was murdered, I mean I know you were just doing a job but…” Sam responded, his face pained at his mentioning Cas’ hand in the deed.

“Are you saying those angels deserved to die…?” Castiel asked in a hurt inflection.

“What?” Sam was taken aback that his friend could even think he thought that way.

“You think I deserve to die?” The hurt was so raw in Cas’ voice that time that the little angel turned slightly in his lap to wrap her free arm around him, unable to stand that he could even think that as a ‘no’ came not only her from her lips but from the brothers’ as well.

“No that’s not what he’s saying Castiel.” She soothed  as she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

“What is he saying?” Cas demanded, his feelings still frayed.

“I’m saying that maybe if we find her we can explain to her that you’re different now…you know.” Sam’s voice was soft, his tone pleading with Castiel to understand.

“Sam that won’t work… She won’t quit…. Think about it… Would you?” Cas knew if he were in Lily’s place and it had been the small angel in his lap and their child Castiel would become an even worse monster than Sunder had made herself.

“Castiel’s right… It won’t work.” Ishim stated.

“We have to try.” Sam said plaintively.

“That’s right and we’re not asking.” Dean ended the conversation as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the front door, Sam quick to follow him, leaving the angels in the church alone.

“The way you let those simians talk to you…And the way you let that monstrosity fawn over you Castiel, when did you get so gooey. You know why we’re meant to stay away from them humans… Hum?… It’s not because we’re a danger to them they’re a danger to us. Case in point.” Ishim had begun complaining as soon as the brothers were out of earshot as he lay back and let Castiel examine his wound.

“Well my friendship with Sam and Dean has made me stronger. And Y/N is a gift from our Father… Not a monstrosity…” Cas replied simply as he continued pressing and prodding Ishim’s wound, making Ishim gasp with every poke.

“You can’t really believe any of that…” Ishim chided Castiel as even as he groaned in pain, the little angel leaned over Cas’ shoulder and childishly hoped that Ishim’s pain was horrid.

“Your wound is deep, this will be painful.” Castiel warned before he placed his hand on Ishim’s wound, his grace pushing in to heal Ishim’s body.

Having healed Ishim of his angel blade wound, Cas’ eyes shut as he swayed back into the small Seraph’s frame. Castiel had spent a great deal of his grace to heal his old garrison leader and the effect was immediate. Not wanting to be anywhere near Ishim, the young angel helped Cas to stand and together they moved to sit away from Ishim. Carefully the little Seraph lowered Castiel down to sit before she slipped beside him, curling under his arm as she lightly leaned against him. When the asshole Ishim began doing push-ups when Cas was drained and weak the young angel rolled her eyes angrily as her hand sifted through the midnight feathers of one of Castiel’s wings.

“I haven’t felt this good in a millennium.” Ishim bragged cockily as he continued his work out.

“Oh goody.” Cas deadpanned causing the little angel at his side to crack a small lopsided smile.

“Ah quit your whining, you will regain your strength soon enough.” Ishim complained yet again which had the small Seraph glaring at him pointedly.

“Where’s my phone…” Castiel had begun searching his coat’s many pockets before he finally gave up to lean back into the young angel.

~My phone is missing too…~

Cas’ search for his phone had the little Seraph searching through her pockets for hers and when she turned up empty her mind whispered to Castiel’s in warning.

“You’ll have to keep better track of your things Castiel.” Ishim scolded as he looked between Cas and Y/N.

“Cas… Hey you OK?” Thirty minutes had past since they had discovered their phones were missing when Dean came through the door looking for Castiel.

“Yah I’m fine and Ishim is fully recovered.” Cas answered as he unwrapped his arm from around the little angel as they sat on the couch that Ishim had vacated.

“Yah OK uh maybe wish you shouldn’t have done that just yet.” The look of concern on Dean’s face only amplified their own.

“Wait why?” Y/N asked nervously, though she was pretty sure she could guess.

“This Lily chick says that her daughter was human I think Ishim… I think he’s playing you.” Dean looked regretful as he told Castiel that his Akobel mission had been fake.

“You’re back… So what’s new?” Ishim appeared seemingly from nowhere leaning against the church’s podium as he interrupted their conversation.

“Is it… Is it… true Ishim?” Cas made to stand but was still so weakened he needed the little angel and Dean’s help before he stood on his own two feet and made his way to confront Ishim, the small Seraph and Dean his shadow as they flanked him.

“Is what true?” Ishim casually asked, playing dumb.

“Lily Sunder’s daughter… Was she human?” Castiel was unrelenting as he stalked towards Ishim demanding answers.

“Who told you that?” Again Ishim’s tone was aloof as he replied.

“She did, said you were pretty obsessed.” Dean supplied as he stared down the lying angel.

“Well She’s a liar.” Ishim responded without missing a beat as he stepped down from the pulpit meeting Dean’s emerald gaze.

“Why would she lie?” Cas’ voice held more gravel than usual when he posed the question to Ishim.

“She’s human, it’s kinda what they do…” Ishim was quick with his answer again, a smug look slowly overtaking his features.

“Well if she’s a liar she’s pretty good at it, you on the other kinda suck…” Dean returned Ishim’s smugness with some of his own as he called out the angel.

“Who are you going to believe, your brother or some filthy ape that’s always talking down to you always mocking you” Ishim gestured to Dean as he spoke, not willing to admit to his deceit.

“You know Cas and I might not agree all the time, but at least he knows who his real friends are.” Defended Dean as he kept his eyes on Ishim, unwilling to glance away from him for even a moment.

“Why would his words bother you so much Ishim?” Castiel’s eyes squinted at Ishim as he questioned his ex-Commander.

“Who is he to question my choices? Who is he to question yours?” Ishim used his hands to gesture to first to Dean and then to Cas as he returned Castiel’s question with only more questions.

“Well it seems that some of my choices may need to be questioned… Now tell me, the girl, was she human.” Cas ground out with every step he took until he was almost face to face with Ishim, the young angel not but a step behind.

“Oh you’re not gonna like the answer” Ishim shook his head as he snarkily replied.

Dean saw an opportunity and drew his angel blade, unfortunately all it took was a flash of Ishim’s hand to send Dean flying into a wall, which distracted Castiel and Y/N both. When Cas went to throw a punch, Ishim merely ducked under his arm before righting himself and throwing a punch that sent Castiel flying to crash into an overturned pew. Before Ishim could get to Cas again the young angel came between them, her angel blade in her hand and a warning growl upon her lips as her wings flared out, shielding Castiel behind her. She hadn’t been drained of her grace so she wouldn’t be as easy to hit as Cas had been.

“I used to envy you Castiel do you believe that? You survived Hell you were chosen by God now look at you you’re just sad and pathetically weak so now I’m gonna help you I’m gonna cure you of your human weakness same way I cured my own by cutting it out.” Ishim couldn’t get to Castiel so instead he bided his time by straightening out his clothes and shouting out his grievances, before he turned his sights on Dean.

“Shitshitshit” The little angel cursed as she sidestepped, following Ishim’s movements as he made his way to Dean, her Y/E/C eyes glued to the treacherous angel as she kept her body between the ones she loved and Ishim.

“Don’t move…” Dean cautioned as he crouched by the wall, his bloody hand hovering over an angel banishing sigil.

“Do it You blast me away you’ll blast away every angel in the room I’ll survive… Y/N and Castiel on the other hand… She’s part human and he’s hurt… they might live or they might just end up a bloody smear on the wall… Roll the Dice… Yah that’s what I thought.” Ishim talked a good game, it had the small Seraph cringing that she was a liability and Dean lowering his hand from the sigil.

“Ishim, no!” Before Ishim could lunge at the young angel who stood between him and Dean a voice called to him from behind, causing him to whip around and face Sam and Lily as they stood at the ready, angel blades in hand.

“Hello my love.” Ishim greeted Lily as he ran towards her, giving Y/N the chance she needed to haul Dean out of the line of fire and over to Cas who had gained enough strength to sit up.

“Hey… Hey” Sam greeted as he joined them.

“I thought you were supposed to keep her out of this.” Dean accused Sam as everyone’s eyes were on Lily and Ishim as they fought.

“Yah I changed my mind.” Sam shrugged lightly in reply.

“Good Call.” Dean admitted.

“Follow me…” Sam instructed Dean and the little angel as he moved from his crouch beside Castiel.

As Ishim knocked Lily to the floor, Sam, Dean, and Y/N all launched themselves at Ishim. Sam got in a stab to Ishim’s arm before Ishim knocked him back. Dean delivered a slice to Ishim’s thigh before he was sent flying. And Y/N managed a blow to Ishim’s shoulder before she too was sent crashing to the floor.

“It’s over.” Ishim panted  as he approached Lily who was regaining her feet.

“No, I will never be powerless again.” Lily defied him as she removed her eye patch before she shot her hand up and her blinded eye emitted a powerful blast of power that sent Ishim flying.

“You can’t hold me here forever” Ishim growled once he had stood up and was forced back against the wall with the energy Lily was commanding.

As if to prove his point Ishim began to walk away from the wall. With every step Ishim staggered under Lily’s energy, Lily took a frightened step back. Ishim had made it all the way to Lily and was about to deliver the killing blow with his blade when Castiel came up from behind and stabbed Ishim through the chest. Ishim gaped in surprise as his grace fled through the wound before Cas withdrew his blade and Ishim’s body collapsed. Castiel not soon after fell to his knees before Lily, his body still weak from healing Ishim.

“You held him for long enough…” Cas had looked up to Lily, fully expecting her to kill him where he knelt before he felt his little angel dive in front of him in a flurry of gray, still so willing to place herself between him and death.

Lily looked between the two angels, sighing as she took a step back from them both. Castiel had saved her, and the little angel had thrown herself between Lily and Castiel so Lily couldn’t harm him. There had to have been a dramatic change in the angel Castiel for him to have acted so or for another angel to throw her life away for him. As Sam and Dean came to help the angel’s up, all Lily could do was stare down at what remained of Ishim. Her tormentor was dead and the last angel she sought to kill wasn’t who she thought them to be.

“Alright…so what now” Sam asked hesitantly as all eyes were now on Lily as she stood over Ishim’s body.

“He’s dead…are you done?” Dean leveled his stare at Lily as he readied himself for a fight should her answer not be to his liking.

“Revenge is all I’ve had for over a hundred years…it’s what I am” Lily had finally turned to reply to Dean, her one eye full of unshed tears.

“Wrong answer, You’re done.” Dean corrected her.

“Dean… I’m sorry I was wrong and um while it’s true I didn’t know we were killing an innocent ignorance is no excuse I truly can’t imagine the depths of your loss, this was your child I can’t imagine the pain so if you leave here and you find that you can’t forgive me I’ll be waiting.”  Castiel scolded Dean before he offered Lily his most heartfelt apology, and when the young angel at his side started when he said he would be waiting for Lily he answered her worry in her mind.

**_~ I said I’d be waiting, not that I would let her kill me little one.~_ **

His words were his promise as he gently squeezed her hand within his.

“Thank you.” Lily replied to Cas before she slowly turned and left the church 

“You earned it.” Cas and the little angel sat at the war room table back in the bunker as Sam and Dean came back from the kitchen with beers, Dean set down a bottle of beer in front of Castiel before taking a seat.

“Well this will do very little for me but I… I appreciate the gesture.” Cas thanked Dean as he ran a hand down the small Seraph’s Y/H/C hair before he picked up his bottle.

“What Ishim said, you’re not weak Cas, you know that right?” Dean was all seriousness as he spoke to Castiel, trying to enforce the truth back on Cas after all the tearing down Ishim had done.

“I mean obviously you’ve changed, but it’s all been for the better man.” Sam added as he sat on the edge of the table as he assured Cas as well.

“And you have been with us every step of this long crazy thrill ride and no matter how crazy it got you never backed down.” Dean was about as open as he got as he spoke to Castiel, obviously Ishim’s insults had gotten to Dean too.

“And that takes real strength.” Sam added in for good measure.

“Thank you.” Cas managed quietly.

“Well ya’ll can drink… I’m worn out and going to bed…” Y/N smiled quietly before she slipped up from Cas’ lap moving to first Sam to place a tender kiss upon his lips, then back to Castiel to place the same sweet kiss upon his mouth, before finally coming to Dean and brushing her mouth to his with equal care.


	16. Angel in Blue Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 14 Angel in Blue Jeans
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Dean is hexed by a witch.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Y/N x Dean / Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Sam, Dean, Rowena, the Loughlins
> 
> Word count: 8,546ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, oral, cannon violence, spoilers for Season 12 episode 11

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Train - “Angel in Blue Jeans”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPOtv2wjoIHQ&t=M2RjOTJmMmEyNjc2YzViOTkwNzQ3NDAwNGZlNmJlYTdhMzIxNTZmNCxnMEZwMlhCOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157325420339%2Fangel-by-your-side-ch-14-angel-in-blue-jeans&m=1)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 _“I woke up in somebody’s arms_  
Strange and so familiar  
Where nothing could go wrong  
Barely alive or nearly dead  
Somehow awake in my own bed  
And there you are  
Like a highway headed my way  
Life is but a dream  
I was shot down by your love  
My angel in blue jeans, oh”

-“Angel in Blue Jeans” - Train

 

 

“Dean! They have a mechanical bull! We hafta ride it!” The little angel practically squealed as they entered the bar to grab dinner.

Dean chuckled as he tried to remind the small Seraph that they were there for food, but before he could even get a word out the young angel had disappeared. A quick survey of the place found her eagerly talking to the guy in charge of the mechanical bull. Dean could only shake his head in laughter as he approached the bar and placed a to go order with the bartender. Leaning with his back against the bar, his emerald eyes danced in amusement as he saw the small Seraph scramble her way up and onto the back of the mechanical monstrosity. If he had to bet, he didn’t figure her long on the beast’s back, but he’d humor her and watch.

Slowly he pushed off from the bar and made his way to get a better view. Standing on the edge of the inflatable bull arena, he watched as the little angel was all serious business as she grabbed the rope around the bull’s chest with her dominant hand while she placed the other in the air before she nodded to the operator. The guy at the controls nodded back with a smile before he started toying with the controls. Dean’s throat went dry at almost the same time his salivary glands decided to start working over time. Right out of the gate the operator at the bull’s helm had the young angel’s ass up in the air and bouncing.

The movement, the jiggle of her round ass, and the position all had Dean’s pupils dilating and his irises darkening. His mind going to the bedroom as he imagined her stretched out beneath him on her stomach and knees ready to be taken from behind. His mind snapped back as he heard Y/N yell at the guy at the controls to quit being a perv and give her a real ride. The dude at the panel only laughed at her before straightening the bull and her out, twisting the hunk of bull shaped rubber and metal this way and that, actually mimicking the movements of a real bull.

Dean gulped as he watched the flex of her jean clad thighs as she clung to the mechanical bull, her one hand still raised triumphantly in the air as the operator tried in earnest to buck her off. Again as her body swayed and her breasts bounced within her low cut black t-shirt, Dean’s mind could only daydream of her, the flexing of her thighs as they encased his head as she rode his face, her body writhing above him. Y/N managed to last the entire ride upon the bull and as she slipped from the beast’s back he had to shift as he felt himself growing hard in his jeans. She hadn’t even said a word nor touched him and he had a semi, going on full hard on at her performance on the bull.

“Your turn Dean…” She came to him giggling and flushed from her ride as she tugged at his arm in gesture to get into the area.

“Yah… Yah… Gimme a minute I need a drink…” Dean offered as he slipped his hand into hers and dragged her to the bar with him, after that display he wasn’t going to leave her by herself.

Dean bellied up to the bar, young angel in tow, his moss green eyes casting about as he slipped his hand from hers and into one of her back pockets, discreetly claiming his territory even as he ordered four shots of whiskey. They had only kissed before and that damnable bull ride had him wanting to throw her down on the nearest table and pluck that cherry from her audience or no. The way a few of the bar flies were eyeing her it seemed he wasn’t the only one that had appreciated her ride. However, as he took each shot he made sure to eye any man that eyed her overly long, making sure they knew she was with him.

“OK let’s do this.” Dean finished up his last shot before guided the little angel back to the mechanical bull via that hand in her pocket.

“Come on Cowboy, don’t let me show you up!” Y/N grinned widely as Dean’s hand left her ass before he entered the arena and climbed up on the fake bull with such a sexy bow legged swagger it had her eager to see what he could do with the beast between his legs.

“Don’t bet on it princess…” Dean shot her a wink as he readied himself much like she had, his dominant hand wrapping around the rope while he cocked his other hand in the air before he signaled he was ready to the operator.

A thrill ran through the small Seraph as the bull cranked to life and started into a tight spin before it began to rise and fall in quick bucking motions. Dean rode it all out with the muscled grace of a hunter, his bow legs tight against the bull’s sides as his body arched and rolled with the mechanical beast’s movements. The young angel licked her lips nervously as Dean began drawing a crowd of interested women, some much prettier than she considered herself, hell even the waitresses had begun to gather like over sexed vultures.

The small angel laughed then, as she knew she’d just have to accept Dean Winchester was woman cat nip and there was nothing to be done about it. Not from her end at any rate. So she stood there happily watching Dean as he seemed to actually be enjoying the ride. As the bull finally slowed to a halt Dean lay back upon the bull, laughing and huffing just a little in his exhilaration. The small group of women that surrounded the inflatable arena hooted and hollered at his performance, Y/N joined in with a few playful cat calls of her own before Dean finally slid from the bull’s back, a big grin plastered to his face as he made his way to her.

When Y/N started to congratulate him on a bull well rode, her lips were crashed to his in an eager, hungry kiss that had her staggering under its passion. She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve such an avid meeting of mouths, but as his tongue slipped into her mouth and circled hers she was not complaining. Dean withdrew suddenly, his eyes blazing with emerald fire as he looked at her swollen well kissed lips before he took her hand in his and dragged her past the bar and down a hallway she hadn’t realized was there. Before she knew what was happening Dean had her pressed against the locked door of the empty women’s restroom, his lips back to ravaging hers as he hands worked on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

“Dean… Wha?…” Her voice was husky and dazed as she tried to swim back to the surface of the pool of desire Dean had thrown her into.

“Do you trust me?” Dean growled as his lips teased down the side of her throat.

“Yes.” Without missing a beat Y/N answered, her heart thudding loud in her ears as Dean pulled back from her again, leaving her panting as he seemed to finally take in where they were.

“Go hop up on the bathroom counter.” He instructed, his voice low and gruff as he watched the young angel comply.

Without further word he followed close behind her, his hands returning to their previous task of taking her jeans down. They didn’t have much time so he left her boots on and pushed her jeans down to her ankles, leaving her sitting on the counter in a pair of lace trimmed black panties. Deftly he slipped to his knees before her on the cement floor, his hands pulling her ass to partially hang off the counter even as he ducked under her legs placing himself firmly between her thighs. Before she had time to protest or back out for modesty’s sake his hands had her panties ripped on one side, before he tore the rest off on the other side.

“Dean!” The small Seraph yelped in surprise as she laid bared to him from the waist down, wanting to draw her knees together in embarrassment only to be stopped by the obstacle of Dean’s head.

“Shhhh sweetheart I gotcha…” Dean soothed as he nuzzled his nose into her damp curls, inhaling the sweet scent of her before his tongue flickered out to part her lips, teasing himself with just a small taste even as he teased her with the brief sensation.

The little angel’s hips bucked slightly at that initial contact of the wet warmth of his tongue upon her. A whimper falling from her mouth as her hands sought something to hold to as Dean continued his exploration of her. His tongue dipped into her folds before it slipped up to dance and circle over her clit. Dean’s hands moved her legs to rest over his shoulders before one hand came to dig into the inside of one of her soft thighs, the other hand snaking between his face and her pussy to spread her lips so he could lap in earnest.

Dean hummed in appreciation of her taste as she began to enjoy his attentions instead of worrying over where they were and where his head was. She had begun shy, barely moving as he ate at her, his tongue driving into her core. Slowly, with each stroke of his tongue and suck of his lips, her hands left the counter to rake through his hair. Then as he slipped a finger into her, his tongue flattening and laving her clit in time with his thrusts her hips begin to move on their own accord, grinding into his face as he picked up his pace.

“Dean… God Dean…” The young angel panted, trying to be as quiet as she could despite her body teetering on the verge of trembling apart beneath Dean’s skilled mouth.

Dean didn’t let up, his hand upon her thigh caressed her encouragingly as his lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves before he added a second finger in with the first that plunged with sound of how slick she was echoing throughout the small bathroom. The sounds she made alone would be enough to get him off, but paired with the sight before him and the recent memory of her bull riding had him ready to cum in his jeans. His hand left her thigh as he palmed himself through his jeans, caving to the need for friction before he finally gave in completely and undid his jeans and let his hard on spring free. He could tell with the way the little angel’s walls quivered around his fingers she was only a well placed flutter of his tongue away from orgasm. Nimbly he switched out his hands, letting the hand that had become drenched in her juices wrap around his hardened length as the other smoothly transitioned into positioning two fingers in and out of her in time with the sucking of her clit.

Dean began to stroke himself, the slick of her juices making the pass of his hand that much easier as he imagined himself buried deep within his small Seraph and not his fingers. Working himself over as he began to curl his fingers over that rough sweet patch within her, her thighs began to tighten around his head even as her fingers clenched within his hair. Again he hummed approval as her body began to shake above him and around him, the pace of his hand upon his cock picking up as he tried to time his release with hers. She was beautiful as she fell apart under his lips, her head thrown back against the mirror on the wall, her breasts heaving as her breaths came out in quick little gasps, and her pussy pulsing around his fingers and in his mouth as he lapped every drop she had to offer.

He groaned against her as he came, jet after jet of cum spurted from his throbbing dick as he gradually slowed his strokes, pumping the last of his own orgasm out. Gingerly he worked at cleaning her up, slipping his fingers from her only to tongue around and in her before he sucked his own drenched fingers into his mouth cleaning those as well. Then he ducked back out from between her legs and shakily stood. Dean was surprised as the young angel reached for his hand that had strands of his cum stuck to it and brought it to her lips to take little kitten licks of the pearly fluid.

“God sweetheart are you trying to kill me?” Dean moaned as she licked his hand clean.

“Just returning the favor…” The little Seraph giggled as she wiggled from the bathroom counter to slip back into her jeans.

Dean fairly growled as he grabbed the ruins of her black lace undies from where they sat discarded near the sink. Not even trying to be discreet, he raised the shredded panties to his nose to take a deep inhale before he shoved them in his jeans pocket. Carefully, Dean then put his cock away before zipping and buttoning his jeans back up. Their burgers had to be ready by now he mused as he tugged his little angel to him, once more crashing his mouth to hers in a heady, sex laced kiss as his hands roamed her body. Before they began a second round he reluctantly broke the kiss, unlocked the bathroom door, and lead her out into the hallway.

“Excuse me…” Before Dean took more than a step out of the bathroom he ran into a man whose features faintly registered with the hunter.

Evidently Dean was known to the man as well, for as soon as he regained his balance he took off running further down the hall and out the back door. Realization dawned on Dean, connecting the case with the man who was currently making tracks out the door, and he leaped into action. Dragging the little angel with him, Dean raced along the hallway and out the back door to confront the man. Y/N confused, but always on her toes when it came to traveling with the Winchesters, steadfastly followed.

“Stop… FBI… I have some questions about Barry Gilman…” The man had paused in his running as Dean shouted his warning.

Before Dean could get another word out a burst of power sent him back and into a pile of the bar’s trash. Witch! Dean was quick to recover as the small Seraph helped him from the rubbish and he stood and fired off a shot at the retreating witch’s form. Both angel and hunter were quick to follow as the witch beat a hasty retreat into the nearby woods.

Dean paused in his tracking of the witch to motion the young angel to flank him even as he listened for where the witch may have gone. Hearing the faint sounds of a conversation Dean moved in that direction with the little angel bringing up the rear. Jogging a few feet Dean caught the witch in his sights and let off another shot before he ran towards where he had just fired. Finding blood upon a tree Dean was confident he had at least winged the witch, he continued his hunt at a slower pace, keeping his firearm steady in both hands as his eyes scanned the surrounding trees.

“You people… You never learn do you… Always trying to run” Dean spoke low as he came upon the wounded witch kneeling by a tree, the angel a few yards behind him.

“Dearmad!” The witch had fallen, revealing an intricate sigil drawn in blood upon the tree at which he had knelt before the witch pointed and cast his spell, hitting Dean full on in the chest.

“DEAN!” Y/N screamed as she rushed to his unconscious form.

Worriedly she checked for a pulse even as she sent her grace racing through him searching for something she might could heal. Finding a pulse and no wound she swiftly scooped up his shoulders and flew off with him back to the motel room. Not a second later they appeared upon one of the beds in their motel room, Sam startling to find his brother and their little angel suddenly there. Y/N slipped from the bed leaving Dean to remain.

“Sam… It’s a witch… He hit Dean with some spell…” Her speech was hurried and full of concern as she approached Sam, her eyes pleading with him to do something to fix the mess she hadn’t been able to avoid.

Sam moved from his chair and went to his brother, doing much the same as the young angel had, checking his pulse and looking him over for wounds. Sam nodded as he seemed satisfied Dean was in no immediate danger that he could tell before he dug his phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed through his contacts before swiping at a number. Holding the phone to his ear Sam waited impatiently as it rang. The small Seraph went back to sit next to Dean, a nervous hand running over his cheek as he remained unconscious.

“Yeah, well, we need your help, Rowena… Yes… This is serious. Look, I think Dean’s been hexed, okay?… He’s unconscious… He’s not drunk… What?… How do I break it?… Got it…” The young angel had watched on worriedly as Sam paced back and forth in front of the bed as he spoke with Rowena.

“Alright… Can you take me back to the last place where you saw the witch?” Sam looked to the little angel with determination.

“Do you think it’ll be OK to leave Dean by himself?” Y/N asked as she stood.

“It shouldn’t take long… He’ll be OK until we get back from breaking whatever hex is on him.” Sammy reassured her before he took her hand in his and she nodded before flying them back to the woods.

“Here, this is where he was when he hit Dean with the spell…” The small Seraph spoke as she landed them next to the tree where she had last seen the witch.

“Hey… these are uh glyphs, witches use them in spells, but I’ve actually never seen any like this before, maybe Rowena will recognize ‘em.” Sam had crouched to inspect the spell work drawn in blood upon the bark of the tree, even slipping his phone from his pocket to take a picture for Rowena.

“ Uh Sam…” The young angel meanwhile had wandered off in search of any indication where the witch may have gone.

“Yah?” Sam inquired as he stood from his crouch, his hazel eyes searching for where she had gone.

“I think I found our witch…” Y/N hazarded a guess as she loomed over the corpse of a man, waiting for Sam to join her.

“Yah… That’s our witch…” Sam jogged up to stand beside her, his eyes roaming over the dead body with concern.

“We should get back to Dean…” She murmured quietly as she hoped this would be the end of it.

“Killing the witch was supposed to be our cure, so if he’s already dead… We need to get out of here…” Sam again took the little angel’s hand before she whisked them back to the motel.

“Maybe he just needs to sleep it off?” The small Seraph stepped from Sam and went back to Dean, her eyes hooded with anxiety.

“Maybe… We’ll just have to wait and see…” Y/N nodded at Sam’s words before she curled up at the bed’s headboard where Dean lay oblivious before she gently maneuvered his head into her lap and began running her fingers lightly through his hair as she settled in for the night to watch over him.

The next morning Dean woke with a start as the young angel’s Y/E/C eyes were the first thing that greeted him. The last thing he remembers they had scoping out the dead guy’s place with Sam. How had he ended in the motel, in bed, with his head in the little Seraph’s lap. He smiled up sleepily to her and she seemed all too eager to return the smile as she caressed his cheek tenderly. It was then Dean saw his brother in the opposite bed, looking for all the world like he hadn’t had a wink of sleep, staring at him with somewhat bloodshot eyes.

“I’m starvin’. How you feel about waffles? What? Dumb question. Right. What psycho doesn’t love waffles? I mean, they’re fluffy. You got the little pockets full of syrup. You just cover ‘em in whipped cream. Am I right? Anyway, let’s go to Waldos’, okay?” The young angel laughed joyfully at Dean’s strange, but very Dean reaction to being hungry.

“Anything you want Dean…” Sam had joined in the angel’s laughter before he agreed to taking Dean for waffles.

“How’s the headache?” Sam cautiously asked his brother, Dean was on his second plate of waffles before either Sam or Y/N had ventured to ask him about the events of last night.

“Feels like a hellva hangover… Thank for the meds…” Dean spoke around a mouthful of strawberry covered waffles coated in chocolate syrup.

“Yah, no problem… Look what do you remember from last night?” Sam soldiered on, despite his nerves at whether the hex had been truly broken with the witch’s death.

“Nothing… Why?” Dean had arched a brow as he licked the syrup from his knife.

“Really… Nothing, Nothing?” The little angel felt her cheeks heating, it was one thing to have had Dean gone down on her in a public restroom, it was a whole other creature for him to have forgotten it completely.

“Really sweetheart…” Dean and Sam both shot her confused looked before a look of dawning came across Sam’s features, and then soon after Dean’s.

“Really… What did you do besides go out for burgers?” Sam teased the little angel playfully as she continued to darken under their scrutiny.

“Uh… We rode a mechanical bull…” The small Seraph offered, her eyes lowered beneath sooty lashes.

“Awesome… How was I?” Dean asked with a boyish grin, his tongue flickering out to catch the remains of syrup that lingered there.

“Amazing…” She breathed, a dreamy little smile upon her lips, Dean’s simple licking of his lips sending a pool of warmth between her legs.

“And…” Sam prodded with a lopsided grin, one dimple peeking out to mock her.

“And… well Dean kinda dragged me into the bathroom.” The young angel’s voice had dropped to a mere whisper at the confession.

“Not in a bar bathroom man…” Sam crinkled up his nose in distaste, despite his hypocrisy, this was their angel, she deserved better than some dingy public restroom.

“Dude… And I don’t even remember…” Dean gave his brother bitch face before he turned to the little angel, a look of true regret plain upon his features.

“It’s OK Dean you were hit with a hex… We kinda only had starters…” The small Seraph placed her hand atop one of Dean’s in a gesture of comfort as she let him know he hadn’t missed something big.

“Dude… If a witch got a clear shot of me, I would be dead, okay?” Dean chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Well dead or not the witch did hit you with something, the guy’s dead and you’re having problems remembering things…” Sam insisted.

“I wouldn’t be freakin’, uh… Dory.” Dean could remember a Disney character and yet he couldn’t remember eating her out the night before, the young angel would laugh if she didn’t want to cry.

“Dory?” Sammy’s brows rose in question, he knew who Dory was, he just couldn’t believe his brother did.

“I’m not gonna apologize for loving that fish. Not to you, not to anyone.” Dean defended as he looked between the pretty girl and his brother.

“All right… Let’s get back to the motel and wait for Rowena.” Sam said as he moved from his chair, easing the angel’s chair out from the table for her and throwing some cash down on the table to pay the tab.

“It’s the square one…” They had all piled into the Impala and were waiting for Dean to start the engine, Dean had been staring at the collection of keys on his key rings for a while before Sam had decided to say something.

“Yeah… I know… Son of bitch” Dean replied gruffly as he put the key in ignition, shifted gears and the sound of pealing tires accompanied the car lurching forward.

“R for reverse, Dean…. Dean?” Sam looked at Dean worriedly, even more so when Dean only returned his look with a blank one.

“Dean? Who’s Dean?” The oldest Winchester asked, thoroughly confused.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Dean insisted as the entered the motel room.

“Dean, you forgot your own name.” Y/N near pleaded, trying to get him to understand how serious the situation was.

“For a second… Okay, yeah, that was weird.” Dean fired back at the young woman before he relented a little.

“All right, look, we know we’re dealing with a witch, right? So Rowena should be able to fix whatever this is…” Sam reasoned unwilling to believe there were no other options for his brother.

“ And Dean, If you’re doing so well, name all the members of Bon Jovi.” Sam offered his brother a chance to prove himself.

“Okay. Uh, we talkin’ circa 1983?” Dean scoffed, this would be a piece of pie.

“Sure.” Sam agreed.

“Done. We got Bon Jovi… Whatever. This is stupid Sam, I’m fine. Okay? I feel great. Look, uh… This is a gun… This is a coat… This is aaa… light stick.” As Dean struggled with the members of Bon Jovi and then on what a lamp was, Sam and the little angel sighed, it hurt their hearts to see Dean like this, and if it was any indication of the spell it was only going to get worse.

“A light st– All right. We’re gonna stay here until we get you some help.” Sam’s lips had spread into a thin line of frustration as his brother tried to fake his way out of his predicament.

“Look, we could figure this out, okay? Don’t go callin’ Y/N or Cas with this.” Dean pleaded with his brother and was confused at the look he received in return.

“That’s Y/N… And this… Is a lamp.” Sam’s lips tightened even more at the look of sad shock upon their angel’s face before he went to the desk and wrote down ‘lamp’ on a stick it note to place on the lamp, he had considered making one for Y/N, but thought better of it when he saw the pained look in her eyes.

“Y/N… I’m…” Dean began to approach the curvy young woman, his hands held out to her in gesture of apology.

“Dean… It’s OK… We’re gonna fix this I promise…” The small Seraph was unsure what to do, so she went with her instincts and went to Dean, pressing herself into his arms and snuggling into his chest, an act of comfort not only for herself, but for him, as his arms came to close about her.

It was several hours later when Sam and Y/N had looked up from their research and discovered Dean gone. Dean had earlier exclaimed his glee over the tiny vodkas in the mini fridge and a need for ice so they had raced to the ice machine first. When Dean wasn’t at the ice machine Sam and the young angel split up, hoping Dean hadn’t gotten far. Finally, Y/N had found him on the second floor of the motel trying to enter his key card into the wrong room’s door.

“Sam… I found him! Second floor!” The little Seraph called out as she tried to get Dean to back away from the door he still insisted upon trying to open.

“Dean? Dude, what are you doing?” Sam had flown up the stairs and rounded the corner to join the small angel and his brother.

“Getting ice.” Dean supplied simply as he continued to insert the key card over and over again, getting a negative buzzer with every push.

“What are you doing? That’s not our room.” Sam tried to get his brother to understand the key wouldn’t work.

“All these dumps look the same.” Dean had looked down one way and then the next before he shrugged his shoulders and went back the way he had come, the young Seraph and Sam close behind him.

Carefully they guided him back to the room before they sat him back down on the edge of the bed.

Sam and Y/N began exchanging what they had learned in their research before Dean had interrupted them curious as to why they were discussing witches and spells. Sam and the little angel exchanged looks before Sam began the standard ‘bump in the night’ talk while Y/N snuck the liquor out of Dean’s sight. Dean’s brain was a mess without the aid of vodka to further cloud his mind.

“Okay, so wait. So… So djinns don’t grant wishes, and sirens aren’t all hot chicks?” Dean had been asking questions in the same vein for a while now and Sam was had begun to sag under the pressure of  it all.

“Yeah. Sorry to break it to you… This is crazy…” Sam shook his head as he sat across from his brother on the opposite bed.

“What?” Dean questioned innocently as he looked to Sammy with wide eyes.

“Me giving you ‘the talk’ You know how many times we’ve had to tell some civilian that monsters are real?” Sam asked rhetorically, knowing his brother would remember.

“Yeah, but monsters are real. And we’re the guys that kill 'em, man. I mean, come on. Best job ever.” Dean was more enthusiastic than Sam had seen him in a long time and it put a slight smile on his face to see his brother so.

“Yeah. If you like greasy diner food, crappy motels rooms, more than one Apocalypse.” Sam countered, his brain not hiding the realities of the hunting lifestyle like Dean’s was.

“I don’t know. We kinda sound like heroes to me. And our best friend’s an angel and the girlfriend we all share is an angel too… What?!” Dean laughed, a carefree noise that had his brother looking at him strangely and their angel girlfriend smiling, all three interrupted by a slight knock at the door.

“Hey! No, D-Dean, wait a second.” Sam tried to warn Dean even as Sam drew his gun.

“Who are you?” Dean had opened the door to the short red headed witch with a look of confusion.

“Spell’s progressed, I see.” Rowena quipped as she moved around Dean and into the room as the little angel offered a little wave in greeting.

“Mm, your hair, it’s all so bouncy.” Dean grinned as his hands came awfully close to actually touching Rowena’s curls.

“Why, thank you.” Rowena smiled bemusedly as she set her bag upon the table before looking to Sam.

“Mm-hmm.” Dean intoned as he went back to sit on the bed with the pretty angel.

“Do we have to fix him?” Rowena arched a brow as she watched the hunter go sit by the wee angel.

“Rowena.” Sam cautioned the witch.

“Samuel… Those glyphs you found are an archaic form of Celtic… Ogham Chraobh… The Druids used it in their rituals, calling it the ’Language of the Trees.’”  Rowena sassed him right back even as she looked over the photos he had printed out, eyeing the bloody spell work on the tree before she explained to the younger Winchester.

“Wait, wait… Now the trees are talkin’?” Dean exclaimed from the bed, obviously listening in with keen interest.

“Uh, Dean, do you remember HBO? Um Cinemax?” Y/N asked as she tried to distract Dean from Sam and Rowena’s conversation.

“Skinemax?” Dean asked, visibly perking at the mention of the soft core porn channel.

“Yah… If you’ll just sit right there…and…” The young angel had slid from the bed to turn on the TV.

“Um This like live Skinemax or…” Dean had watched the angel’s shapely ass as she leaned over in front of him to turn the TV on, only to be distracted by the flicker of the screen as Scooby Doo came on.

“There’s only one family of witches versed in this kind of magic. I thought them all dead for years, but when I saw those glyphs…” With Dean sufficiently entertained, the angel tucked into his side, Rowena continued.

“Is this one of 'em?” Sam asked as he showed Crowley’s mother the photo of the dead witch they had found in the woods.

“Gideon Loughlin.” Rowena confirmed.

As Rowena went on to explain how she knew of Gideon and the Loughlin family and its sordid history, Y/N tried to follow along as she held onto Dean. Quietly the little angel combed her fingers through Dean’s hair before she trailed her hand down his arm before slipping her hand into his as he continued to blissfully watch his cartoon. When Sam inquired what had happened to the witch family her ears perked up as Rowena explained that hunters had all but wiped them out, only one or two surviving to escape with their Black Grimoire. With Gideon dead, Rowena further explained, that if they wanted to break the curse on Dead, they needed to find that book.

“Wait a second! So you can’t break it? ” Sam exclaimed with a hushed voice, not wishing to draw Dean’s attention.

“Oh, of course I could, but witchcraft this complex would take time, more than Dean’s got.

He’s already begun to forget himself, everyone he’s ever known, ever loved. Even you.

Soon he’ll forget how to speak, how to swallow, and then Dean Winchester’s going to die.” Rowena had scoffed at Sam’s lack of faith in her abilities before explaining why they needed the book instead.

“Sucks for that guy.” Dean surprised them all by piping up, having been listening the entire time despite appearances.

“How is he?” Rowena asked quietly as Sam emerged from the bathroom where he and Dean had been locked away for the last hour, during which she and the wee bairn had talked quietly of the goings on from the last time they had seen each other.

“Like you care…” Sam snapped at the witch as he went to sit beside the small Seraph, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his head down to rest upon her shoulder, seeking comfort.

“Oh.” Rowena huffed, seemingly offended someone would think she was incapable of sympathy.

“You know, I’ve seen my brother die, but watching him become not him… This might actually be worse.” Sam sighed as his fingers interlaced with the young angel’s, her hand so soft and small within his.

“I know Sam… But we’ll get him back…” Y/N tried reassuring Sam, even as she tried to take her own words to heart.

“We need to find that grimoire.” Rowena had taken a deep breath before she had made the comment.

“Of course. Of course… That’s your angle, isn’t it? Oh, come on, Rowena. A powerful spell book shows up and all of a sudden, you’re here to help? Altruism isn’t exactly your style.” Sam chided the witch as he sat up straight, his eyes moving from the young angel to the witch before them.

“True… Also, it never hurts to have a Winchester owe you one.” Rowena conceded with a wry smile.

“Gideon Loughlin’s address was in his accountant’s file. If the book is there, I’ll find it.” Sam spoke with resolution as he stood from the bed, the little Seraph standing with him, ready to fight by his side.

“Of course, you’ll need me there to help…” Rowena supplied as she gathered up her bag.

“No, no, you’re both staying here with Dean.” Sam insisted as he looked from Rowena to Y/N, a stern expression upon his face, one that wouldn’t tolerate an argument.

“I most certainly am not.” Rowena outright refused.

“Well, he can’t come with me, and I’m not leaving him alone. And I obviously don’t trust you.” Sam explained, pointing out that he didn’t trust Rowena in either situation.

“Well, obviously. The Black Grimoire’s written in ancient Druid. How do you propose to find a proper spell without me there to…” Rowena snarked, her eyes rolling in exasperation.

“Well, you said a few of the Loughlins survived, right? That was the rumor?” Sam interrupted.

“So you expect one of them to… To what?… Translate their ancient super secret family spell book for you? You just killed their brother… They’d sooner use your skin as an outfit.” Rowena scoffed.

“They can try.” Sam loaded his gun with witch killing bullets and held it up for her inspection.

Sam was tired of arguing with Rowena. Without another word, he packed a quick bag then said a goodbye through the door to his brother. Before he left however, he placed a tender kiss upon his angel’s lips and was out the door before she could beg to come with him. The little angel sighed, her thoughts torn between the two brother before she went to try and coax Dean from the bathroom.

“Stop touching everything… Y/N dear, can you…” Rowena scolded Dean as his hands seemed to be on every object she placed upon the table, preparing for the spell.

“Yah sorry Rowena…” The small Seraph was stirred from her worry as she moved to collect Dean, gingerly taking him by the arm and leading him back to the bed as she settled him down to sit.

“Shall I tell you a story my love” The young angel felt the endearment ‘love’ roll off her tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world to call Dean, and perhaps it was, but she wouldn’t have dared just yet, not if he could actually remember her calling him that.

“OK…” Dean shrugged before he curled up to her, making himself comfortable for story time.

“Once there were two great hunters, brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. They both loved each other very much and would do anything for each other. They hunted all the bad terrible things that went bump in the night and they even saved the world a few times. They were very special men and had been chosen to do very special things. And one day, because of all the good things they had done and all the sacrifices that had made God gave them a gift.” She paused there as Dean seemed intent upon rubbing at her wrist, his fingers trailing back and forth over the scrawled ‘thank you’ there on her flesh.

“You were the present weren’t you?” Dean asked quietly, a small flicker of recognition sparking behind his emerald eyes.

“The gift was sent to protect them, to love them, and to take care of them with every ounce of her being, and she was happy with the job she was given, because it wasn’t a job at all, they were things she had wanted to do already before she even met them.” Y/N had nodded her head to Dean to confirm his guess, and continued the story.

“Why?” Dean asked his eyes searching hers for a moment before he was distracted again.

The young angel laughed softly as she concentrated on making her wings visible to the inattentive Winchester, their quills fanning out for a proper disable as he ooo’ed and aww’ed over them. She mulled over for a moment the reasons she loved and wanted to protect the Winchesters, trying to decide what to tell Dean. And as the little angel thought, Dean absently ran his fingers through her feathers as he looked from them to her and back again. Finally, she figured out what she meant to say and cupped his cheek in her hand.

“She loved the Winchesters because no matter the circumstance, no matter how hard it may have been, they always tried to do the right thing. They always risked everything for the people they loved, even if they hurt themselves doing it. And despite shit being thrown at them their entire lives they never gave up and stayed strong despite the hands they were dealt. Now as for protecting and taking care of them… they deserved every break they could get, and if she could help them even a little bit by keeping them from being hurt, or even just cooking them a good meal she was happy to give them that.” The little angel was interrupted in her storytelling by Rowena’s phone ringing.

“You’re in?” Rowena asked as she put her cellphone on speaker so the little angel could hear as well.

“Shh… Yeah, I’m in.” Sam whispered through the phone.

“All right.” Rowena agreed in a hushed tone.

“As soon as I get the translation, you cast the spell.” Again Sam’s quiet voice came through the phone.

“Hmm.” Rowena agreed as she placed the phone on the table and prepared to do some casting as Dean and the small Seraph slipped from the bed to join her around the table where the phone sat.

“This gun is full of witch-killing bullets… So why don’t you go to your grimoire and tell me how to break the memory spell?” Dean face turned serious and Y/N held her breath as they could hear as Sam confronted one of the witches.

“I told him you’d come. Boyd wanted to go after you, but I said, ‘Why bother?’ You’re hunters. You’ll hunt us down, right at our doorstep. Hot and fresh like pizza.” The female witch taunted.

“I’m not asking you again.” Sam warned.

“Abi! Age nunc intellectum. Age nunc intellectum atque voluntatem omnem meam.” The voice of a male witch along with the clatter of things falling and Sam groaning echoed through the phone before Sam began screaming.

“Sam?” Dean questioned, clearly upset.

Whatever spell had come through the phone had knocked Dean out, so Rowena and Y/N could only assume it had knocked Sam out. It was then that both women agreed they needed to ride to Sam’s rescue before the Loughlin’s skinned him or worse. Unwilling to leave Dean at the motel in his state the young angel had flown his unconscious body into the Impala before Rowena had joined them in the driver’s seat. The decision on who would drive Dean’s precious Baby had fallen on a game of rock, paper, scissors, a game in which Rowena had lost, so if Baby incurred even so much as a scratch, it would be Rowena who answered for it.

“Your brother’s been kidnapped by a witch and we need to stay here…” Were the first words out of the young angel’s mouth as Dean groggily came to.

Dean simply nodded as his hand found hers, automatically going to her for comforting contact even if he couldn’t remember her. They sat in silence for a while before Dean started to go for the door again when Y/N simply squeezed his hand in hers to remind him that they needed to stay put. However, the hand holding only worked for so long and paired with the anxious waiting Y/N finally relented and slid out of the car behind Dean as he instinctively went for the Impala’s trunk. There, Sam had had the foresight to label the hidden treasure trove of weapons, labeling the grenade launcher with a large ‘NO’ as well as Dean’s gun and the witch killing bullets he would need.

The little angel wasn’t sure it was the best of ideas, but as Dean expertly loaded his gun and began to stalk off towards the witch’s house she became more sure that deep down Dean knew what he was doing. It was a relatively smooth trek to the house and the small Seraph had kept her eyes peeled for any obstacles they may have had to conquer, which she was relieved to have come across none. As they approached the open front door a commotion could be heard, a strange woman singing in between crashes of some sort, so cautiously they entered. Dean’s gun was aimed and at the ready as they came into a room scattered with glass, Rowena pinned high upon a wall and a young blonde woman looking for all the world as if she wanted to murder them all with a sharp shard of glass in her hand.

“Just a little girl, Raggedy Ann Oh, Raggedy Ann… A gun? You really think that’s gonna work on a…” The blonde witch had been mid lyric when she noticed the hunter and young woman in her home and had scoffed at the gun pointed at her until the hunter had held up a little yellow sticky note that read ‘witch killing bullets’

Dean had aimed and shot the blonde witch, who fell to the ground, along with Rowena who was released from her spell. Dean and the little Seraph had just begun to approach the fallen blonde witch before an older man in all black and black glasses came rushing down the stairs. Seeing the hunter and young woman to male witch ground to a halt, unsure as to what to do, especially when Dean aimed his gun at him. That was when Sam came flying down the stairs after the male witch, Sam’s eyes going wide when he saw Dean confused as to who he should aim his gun at.

“No, no, no… Brother… Witch…” Sam had hastily said, pointing to himself as he said ‘brother’ then pointing to the man in black as he said ‘witch’.

Dean went with it and fired off a single shot into the witch in black, Sam collapsing against the stairs’ railing in relief as he shot his brother a look. Dean, rather pleased with himself raised his brows before giving Sam a thumbs up for a job well done. The small angel carefully had walk over to Rowena to help her up before she made her way up the stairs to meet Sam and throw her arms around him.

“I’m so glad you’re alright…” The young Seraph fussed over Sam for a moment before she lead him the rest of the way downstairs.

“Come on Dean let’s get you fixed…” Rowena said as she took Dean by the hand and lead him up the stairs Sam and Y/N had just come down, and into a room.

Worriedly Sam and the little angel waited downstairs. Their hands clasped together as they heard Rowena’s muffled chanting and saw flashes of light coming from upstairs. After what seemed like forever the chanting and light show stopped and Dean came trailing after Rowena who clutched the Black Grimoire protectively to her chest. Both eyed Sam and Y/N carefully before Sam worked up the nerve to speak.

“Hey. Is that it? Is… Is it done?” Sam asked with caution in his voice as he looked to Dean in hope.

“Who’s this hippie?… Look at his face… Oh! Kind of like the time when I ate all your Halloween candy… You remember that?.. Classic…” Dean had given both his brother and the small Seraph minor heart attacks at his play acting, both their faces cycling through sadness, relief, and anger in rapid succession before they both settled with bitch faces.

“Not funny.” Both Sam and the young angel had replied in unison.

“I can’t believe you called Rowena.” It was the next day and they were seeing Rowena to her cab as Dean lightly scolded Sam.

“I can’t believe you rode a mechanical bull…” Sam shot back with a teasing grin.

“Hey. I was awesome on that bull. I was like a god.” Dean bragged as he glanced to the little angel at their side, giving her a wink that had her blushing.

“Now, should you experience any odd memories from when you were hexed, conversations, you let me know?” Rowena smiled to Dean as she got in her waiting cab.

“It’s blank, mostly. Really.” Dean replied, his face a mask of seriousness, that story had been for Y/N’s and his ears alone, he wasn’t about to admit that he remembered Rowena being privy to it.

“Oh, just a second.” Sam said as he approached the cab, leaning over to look in on Rowena.

“If you want to thank me, you can send a wee gift basket.” Rowena tried to charm her way through Sam’s humorless demeanor.

“The book.” Sam plainly demanded as he all but filled her window.

“You’re no fun.” Rowena pouted for a moment before she handed the Black Grimoire over.

“We owe you one. Small one.” Sam conceded as the red headed witch’s cab began to pull away.

“So how you holding up after the spell?” Sam asked Dean quietly as they made their way to the Impala.

“That thing kicked my ass.” Dean admitted.

“You know, I gotta be honest. I was actually, uh, a little jealous at first.” Seeing as how Dean was being honest Sam figured he could return with a little truth of his own.

“Of what? The curse that nearly killed me?”  Dean scoffed.

“No, just, you know some of the things we’ve done, we’ve had this weight for… Forever. And seeing it gone, uh, you looked happy.” Sam offered in way of explanation.

“Huh. Well, look, was it nice to drop our baggage? Yeah, maybe. Hell, probably. But it wasn’t just the crap that got lost. I mean, it was everything. It was us, it was what we do, you know? All of it. So that’s what being happy looks like? I think I’ll pass.” Dean smiled to the little angel on the other side of the car as he fiddled with his keys, recalling the look of passion in her eyes as he ate her out, nope that was one of the memories he would never trade.

“It’s the, uh, the shiny one that's…”  Sam teased seeing the way his brother looked at their angel and knew why Dean was distracted.

“Get in the car.” Dean grumbled.


	17. You Angel You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Reunions and Healings
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Y/N x Sam / Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Balthazar
> 
> Word count: 4,844ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, fingering, hand job, sexy times, seizure,

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Manfred Mann - “You Angel you”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FSNVKcjBk1qo&t=YmJjYzgxMmFkNTc1YWIxNTNhYWFlMWI3MjQ1ODU3ZTI4OTE0ODQ2MCxvYjNEeHgzYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157616050829%2Fangel-by-your-side-ch-15-you-angel-you&m=1)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _“You angel, you_  
You got me under your wing  
The way you walk and the way you talk  
I feel I could almost sing”  
-“You Angel You” - Manfred Mann

Y/N was having such a good dream she was slow to wake. A low moan purred from her lips once she realized her dream had somehow carried over into waking life or vice versa as she registered the thick push of Sam’s finger between her slick folds. Sleepily she smiled up to Sam, her Y/E/C eyes meeting his eyes that were an enchanting swirl of blues and greens highlighted with bursts of gold. Sam had folded his body against hers as she had lay asleep on her back and remained there still as he languidly pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy.

The vivid dream she had had of Sam caressing her, easing her panties down and off before he had trailed his fingers to the apex of her thighs had been no dream, no it was delicious reality. She arched her back, savoring his attentions as his thumb began to circle her clit. A soft mewling noise she didn’t know she was capable of slipped from her lips as her hips canted to give him better access. Sam’s free hand came to caress the little angel’s cheek before he turned her face to his as he dipped down for an unhurried press of his lips to hers as his hand continued to pleasure her, never faltering in its steady pace.

Sam’s mouth was deliberate and thorough as he worked her mouth open, his lips massaging hers with care before his tongue swept in to taste her. He hadn’t been afforded the pleasure of her mouth in such a manner since the Asa Fox funeral, and that hurried encounter had only whetted his appetite for the little angel. He was going to enjoy her at his leisure this time. As his mouth and tongue met hers in a slow erotic dance, Sam slid another finger in to join the first in her wet clenching cunt that eagerly sucked in his second digit.

The small Seraph moaned around his tongue as he added a second finger within her, her body trembling at the stretch of her body to fit his fingers. Sam bit by bit broke the kiss, first by withdrawing his tongue with a last caress to hers before he slowly slipped his lips from her. He wanted to watch her as she came, memorize every twitch and quiver of her luscious body. Gradually the slow push and pull of his fingers began to increase, his thumbing of her bundle of nerves keeping pace accordingly as the young angel began to writhe beneath his ministrations.

“Sam…” Her voice was not much more than a heated rush of air as his free hand drew the hem of her sleep shirt up around her collar bone, exposing her softly bouncing breasts and hard nipples.

Reverently Sam’s fingers teased over one breast, circling the bountiful mound before doing the same to the other. Then he went back to the first breast, his fingers had tenderly plucked at the sensitive peak there which had earned him a sharp intake of breath from his little Seraph. He repeated the same action to the other hardened nipple on her other breath as his hazel eyes studied her with an intense heat. Her slick was beginning to wet the palm of his hand and drip between her thighs he continued to drive his fingers in and out of her as he contemplated adding a third finger for her insides to clasp around.

However, before he could slide in another finger the small angel began to buckle under his onslaught. Her body bucked and shook as he began to curl his fingers to hit that sweet spot within her heated core. The moans that had been pouring from her lips began to turn into labored gasps as her pussy began to suck his fingers deeper within her as her insides began to clamp down upon him. Every minute detail of Y/N’s body in the throes of passion Sam took in with relish. His dick hard within his sleep pants, seemingly throbbed in time with the pulsing of her cunt.

“That’s it… That’s it angel… Cum for me, cum hard around my fingers…” Sam’s voice was dripping with sex as he encouraged the young Seraph to let go.

“Sam… Sammm… Sam!” The little angel’s dam finally broke as her juices flooded into Sam’s hand, creating wet squelching noises as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her spasming core.

“That’s it my angel…” Sam cooed as she shook almost apart around him, his free hand came to caress her face that was lost in an expression that bordered upon pain with as hard as she was cumming.

“Sam…” A breathy sigh left Y/N’s lips as finally the little angel’s body began to come down as Sam’s fingers continued to stroke her though the remains of her orgasm.

“Good morning.” Sam smiled down at her as he combed his free hand through her hair, his other hand slowly withdrawing from between her thighs.

“Morning…” She smiled back, stretching a little before she began to blush seeing just how slick she had made his hand as he brought it up to his mouth and began to lick it clean.

The little angel watched for a curious moment before she leaned up and sucked his thumb into her mouth, letting her tongue trail along his flesh coated in her juices. Her actions proved worthwhile as Sam lips parted in a heady moan that had her moving on to his next finger, helping him clean his hand. Carefully she slipped to her knees, her night shirt falling back to pool around her hips as she made it her mission to lap at his hand until it was spotless. Y/N’s mouth suckling at his thumb and fingers had things much lower swelling and tightening in response, and when her small hand came to rest against his hip to steady herself as she tasted what remained of her orgasm upon his hand his pelvis thrust up in response.

His response had her pausing mid kitten lick to see why his hips had leapt beneath her touch. Her lips were then licked as wicked thoughts ran wild behind her Y/E/C eyes. Cautiously she shifted upon her knees before one of her hands lightly caressed the hard length that tented Sam’s sleep pants. When that simple touch was answered with a resoundingly hissed ‘yes’ that was all the encouragement the small Seraph needed to lick her palm slick before she wormed her hand past his waistband to actually press her flesh to his. Silently she marveled at how something so hard could have such a silky texture, like velvet pressed over hot steel.

The young inexperienced angel’s hand slipped over the domed head of his cock. Blindly she felt its curves before her hand slid lower, her fingers teasing over veins and taut flesh. Sam’s lower lip was being mercilessly bitten between his teeth at his angel’s almost too gentle touch. Being unable to stand it any longer, his much larger hand had soon joined hers down his pants as he wrapped his hand around hers to curl her fingers around his shaft. Trembling with the very act, he showed her just how much pressure to apply as he guided her hand in firm strokes up and down his cock.

“Your hand feels so good wrapped around my dick…” Sam all but purred as he reclined back upon the pillows, his hand slipping from hers as she took up the rhythm herself with gusto.

“I like it…” The little angel tried experimentally, the words feeling strange upon her tongue even as she said them.

“What do you like angel?” Sam’s voice has become husky as her wrist jerked her hand up and down his length in solid, steady strokes.

“I like feeling how hard you are for me…” Heat was rising to her cheeks, but the thrill of telling him how he made her feel overrode any embarrassment she might have been feeling.

“So hard… Just for you….” Sam confirmed breathily as his hips began humping up into her grasp in earnest.

“Are you going to cum for me?” The young angel’s eyes flashed with a boldness even she didn’t know she possessed as she watched Sam’s face much like he had watched hers, the play of expressions upon his strained face intoxicating to the little Seraph.

Just hearing the young angel breath the word cum had his balls tightening and his cock jerking in her hand as he groaned and spilled himself within his pants. His cum left streaks of wetness on the cotton of his sleep pants as he rode out his orgasm within her grasp. Slowly she continued to stroke him until his dick quit throbbing, his member still semi erect despite having just spent himself. Gingerly the small angel withdrew her hand from his pants, her fingers laced with pearls of his seed, that without reservation she licked from herself.

 

 

“Good morning.” The young Seraph chirped cheerfully as she licked her lips clean before leaning over to kiss Sam upon the cheek before she maneuvered her way over him and off her bed.

“Very good morning…” Sam could only laugh as he ran a hand through his hair as he watched her wiggle back into her discarded panties he had thrown to the floor earlier before she stripped from her nightshirt and begin putting on her running clothes for the morning.

“You gonna come for a run with me?” Y/N asked as she sat back down on the edge of the bed to put her socks and running shoes on.

“I think I’ll bow out this morning for a shower… Clean myself up…” Sam chuckled lightly as he sat up and moved down the bed to place a kiss to the crook of the angel’s neck.

“Yah you are a mess aren’t you…” She giggled slightly as his lips ticked at her neck as she finished lacing up her shoes.

“Your mess.” Sam teased, though his tone made it sound as if there were a deeper meaning behind his words.

Y/N turned then, just enough to catch his lips with her own to smother the large grin that tugged at her mouth. His words stroked something deep within her and she glowed with the weight they held. He was her mess, just as she was his and together they could be as messy as they wanted to be without feeling the need to censor their actions. She supposed his actions regarding her laptop weren’t that heinous as she had previously felt.

“I forgive you you know… My laptop… Just knee jerk reaction I suppose…” The little angel spoke against his lips, unwilling to break from them completely just yet.  
“Honestly I wasn’t sure what to do… And I’m still sorry for the way it happened… I should have said something sooner.” Sam seemed to be in the same frame of mind as he pressed soft kisses to her mouth between apologies.

She sighed contentedly against his lips, seriously contemplating forgoing her run to join Sam in the shower. However, two things held her back. One, she wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of full exposure, she didn’t think her brain would survive any of her boys fully naked just yet. Two, she wasn’t entirely ready to go full monty without an article of clothing that she could easily pull back down if she felt too exposed. Sexual activities seemed to send a fog over the part of her brain that felt self conscious, but outside of those activities all her self doubt came rushing back. It really was strange when her libido did the thinking for her.

“OK I really am going running now…” The small Seraph managed to break away from Sam’s kisses as she moved from the bed and made a hasty retreat from her own room and disappeared in a flutter of wings, Sam’s laughter following her.

 

* * *

 

The young angel was glad she had gotten up early to run, any later on an August day would be far too much for her to endure. She had been able to keep up a decent jog through the winding trail of trees, a path she knew well and loved for all its flora and fauna. However, something seemed to be off, and it took the small angel a moment to realize there seemed to be no background noise. No birds chirping, no bugs humming, just utter silence save for her own breathing.

Quietly she cursed not having her blade on her as she turned to cut her run short, she wasn’t ready to fly just yet, but she was poised to do so if something did leap out at her. Even as she thought about it she tumbled forward, something solid had collided with her and wrapped her tight in its hold. She went with her first instinct which was to fly off to the bunker before her unknown assailant could take off with her first. She landed within the demon trap in the dungeon, rolling to a stop with the thing still clinging to her and as she began to kick and flail to shake it loose it began to laugh.

“Now is that anyway to greet your best friend?” Gabriel chuckled as he finally relented and let his arms fall from her waist as he fell back upon his hands to watch her with mischief gleaming in his whiskey hued eyes.

 

 

“You ass!” She kicked him once more for good measure and just a little in spite before she gasped in equal parts horror and sorrow as she saw the ruin of his golden wings.

“Oh Gabriel… I thought you’d be immune to that damned spell…” She crawled back to him, moving up his body as she covered him in a hug, that musky sandalwood, mingled with something darkly sweet scent that was wholly Gabe invading her senses.

“Aww sweet cheeks dontcha worry about it, I’m just happy to see you again.” He consoled as he wrapped his arms about the little Seraph as she rested her head against his chest.

It had been six long years for him, whereas it had perhaps been a few months for her. That was the trouble with time travel, he had had only Balthazar to keep him company in their shared hiding when all he really wanted was Y/N. Perhaps ambushing her on her morning run wasn’t the best way to reunite, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time to the playful Trickster. Balthy had warned him. Balthazar!

“Come on sweetness. As much as I’m enjoying your cuddles we need to go get Balthy… He’ll have his banana hammock in a twist by now…” Gabe chuckled as he slipped from beneath the young angel and stood up from the floor.

“Banana… Never mind…” She giggled softly as she too stood and wrapped Gabriel in another hug before she flew them back to the spot where Gabe had tackled her.

“Bout Bloody time…” Balthazar sulked as he stood, leaning against a tree as they landed.

“Sorry Balthy, took her a while to realize it was me.” Gabe chuckled as he released Y/N from the hug to offer a half shrug to his brother in way of apology.

“It isn’t a wonder with the way you waylaid her… Hello Darling…” Balthazar glared at Gabriel for a moment before he pushed from the tree on which he leaned to open his arms for hug from the little angel.

Years had swayed his image of the young angel who had saved his life, and though he had not spent nearly the time her and Gabe had, his opinion of her was suitably high though the stories Gabriel had regaled him with. So when the small Seraph launched herself into his arms he was unsurprised at the open affection she showered upon him. Balthazar savored the press of another angel’s body against his own as Gabriel was far from the stellar hugger that the small angel was. His enjoyment of the embrace was short lived as the little Seraph  gingerly caressed a hand over his broken wings.

“Oh Balthazar…” She sighed against his chest, her tone full of sorrow as her own wings ruffled full and fine at her own back.

“Don’t think anything of it, something we’ve become accustomed to right Gabe?… You look well…” Balthazar bristled slightly against her as he broke from the hug to hold her at arm’s length, his gaze roving over her in light inspection.

“Well I want to see what I can do about that… How’d you get here?” She rested in Balthazar’s grasp as she turned to look between him and Gabe, a small frowned look of consideration etched into her face.

“Oh ho You’ll hafta see her… Dean’s Impala has nothing on her…” Gabriel’s whole face brightened as he grabbed up Y/N’s hand and lead her from the wooded trail to the small access road that led to the bunker, Balthazar following behind with an amused smirk curled upon his lips.

“Wow Gabriel…” The small angel’s eyes went wide as she took in the cherry red mustang convertible.

She wasn’t into cars like Dean and evidently Gabe were, but she could tell it was an old classic fixed up to pristine condition. It was a beauty alright, with a shiny crimson exterior and a plush looking red and white leather interior. And as Gabriel damn near skipped to the driver’s side, Balthazar came up from behind the young angel to open up the passenger side door for her. As Gabe revved up the engine to a purr, the little Seraph slipped into the back before Balthazar slid into shotgun.

 

 

“Nineteen sixty five Mustang.” Gabriel bragged proudly as he began to drive towards the bunker.

“She’s gorgeous Gabriel and she suits you.” The small angel grinned from ear to ear, one hand resting on each of the angel’s shoulders as she enjoyed the cool morning air the convertible afforded.

The young Seraph’s smile turned into a thoughtful purse of lips the closer they drew to the bunker. Castiel was more than likely in his room watching Netflix, or perhaps in the library reading one of the many lore books. How would he react to seeing Balthazar again after all this time, or more troubling still, how would Balthazar treat Cas. She hadn’t even begun to consider how the Winchesters might view Gabriel coming for a visit as they hadn’t discussed it let alone Gabe himself. Did they still harbor a grudge about being shoved into TV land, or for all those Tuesdays?

“What worries are troubling those pretty eyes sugar?” Gabriel had glanced in the rear view mirror to be met by Y/N’s slight look of panic.

“Well… Balthazar… Are you and Castiel going to be OK or…” The little angel licked her lips nervously as she looked between Gabe and Balthazar, unsure whether she could give voice to her misgivings.

“You don’t have to worry about little old me sweetie, Cassie and I are alright in my book, everything should go swimmingly as long as he doesn’t try to kill me.” Her heart broke just a little at Balthazar’s attempt at humor.

She couldn’t begin to imagine having to be rescued from someone you considered one of your dear friends. Perhaps five years was a reasonable period to come to terms with it, she couldn’t tell. That left only Gabriel, Sam, and Dean. She knew asking the Winchesters to actually be friends with Gabe was a lot to hope for. The Archangel had certainly put both brothers through the physical and emotional wringer, but maybe the sacrifice Gabriel had been willing to make, had almost very well made, in distracting Lucifer was a step in the right direction.

“Gabriel?…” The small Seraph began to ask if he’d be willing try to not aggravate the Winchesters overly much.  

“Yah Yah… I know… Best behavior with your chuckle heads…” Gabe let out a long suffering sigh accompanied by a wry twist of lips, he was willing to play nice for her sake and only for her.

“Thank you… Both of you…” The young angel let out her own relieved exhale, but she would still keep her fingers crossed until the initial reunion of sorts was over.

 

* * *

 

The reunion had gone better than expected, at least in the little angel’s eyes anyways. Castiel had greeted Balthazar like the long lost brother he was, with a hug and an apology. Sam and Dean had greeted Gabriel with a hesitant politeness, but that was almost more than the small Seraph had hoped for. Her heart was near bursting with happiness as she tended to a full kitchen. Sam and Dean sat at the table conversing with Cas and Balthazar as Gabriel oversaw her making of pancakes.

“For someone who only snapped them up you sure are opinionated on how to cook these things…” Y/N giggled as she flipped the last batch over.

“How do you think I knew _how_ to snap them up, learned to cook them first…” Gabe mock glared at her before he placed a quick peck upon her cheek.

Three sets of eyes were not so covertly watching the Archangel with the young angel as she cooked, and three sets of teeth were quietly ground as Gabe gave her a kiss, no matter that it was chaste and on her cheek. It was strange how Sam, Dean, and Castiel could have watched the same interaction with one of themselves without so much as a flinch. However, when it was with someone not of their tight knit group it seemed to bother the hell out of them. Then again, perhaps it reflected the arrangement they had settled into since they had agreed to share her.

“Ready for some pancakes?” Y/N asked cheerfully as she began to pile stacks upon plates.

“Smells delicious…” Dean was gruff as he spoke, slipping from his seat to come up between Gabe and the little Seraph to press his mouth to hers in claiming lock of lips.

Gabriel arched a brow, but took the hint, and a plate of pancakes, and retreated to the other side of the stainless steel kitchen island to have a seat on a chair the small angel had pulled up for him. The young Seraph had returned Dean’s kiss, unaware of the possessive nature of it, simply enjoying it at its face value as she always did before she pushed him away playfully to grab plates to take to Balthazar and Castiel. Dean shot Gabe a rather cocky smirk before he too took up two plates, one for him and one for Sam before he returned to the table. Cas frowned slightly as his plate was placed before him and Balthazar’s was given to him.

“Why are you not eating fledgling?” Castiel’s tone held a bit of censure to it as his sapphire gaze searched her Y/E/C one.

“Um… I kinda wanted to try something after ya’ll had breakfast and I didn’t think it would be a good thing if I had a full stomach…” She had taken to biting on her lower lip after she spoke when she was nervous and that one sign had Cas even more concerned.

“What did you wanna try?” Dean asked around a mouthful of pancakes, a stray drop of syrup dripping from his full bottom lip.

“Well I kinda wanted to see if… Uh… If I could heal Balthazar’s and Gabriel’s wings… Like I did for Castiel…” She had slowly let her lower lip slide from the grip her teeth had upon it to speak haltingly, scared of her words reception.

“No… You will not put yourself through so much pain again.” Castiel had yet to touch his pancakes and it looked like he wouldn’t be with the outrage that flickered in those usually serene crystal blue pools.

“Castiel, it’s my soul, my grace, my pain… I can handle it if it means Gabriel and Balthazar can have their wings restored…” She tried to reason with Cas, trying not to sound petulant.

“Fine, say you do heal their wings, then it will bring every angel in creation down upon your head expecting you to do the same for them… You would be in constant pain…” Castiel returned her argument with his own, if his edict was not enough for her he would try his own brand of reasoning.

Sam, Dean, Balthazar, and Gabe didn’t dare say a word as the two Seraphs hashed it out. While Balthazar and Gabriel were both grateful that the younger Seraph was willing to endure pain on their behalves, they also agreed with Cas. If her plan did in fact work, and their wings were indeed restored, it was only a matter of time before the multitudes broke down her door seeking the same treatment. They couldn’t fathom a future where her soul was harnessed for the sole purpose of restoring angel kind.

“Castiel, Father said nothing about healing every angel, hell he didn’t say a thing about restoring wings… It’s my choice if I can do it again… And if I can, say other angels do want their wings healed… I may or may not help them too… And if I chose not to, well they’d hafta catch me first to make me.” The little angel sighed, she had hoped Cas would have understood, after all she had, if unknowingly, healed his wings.

“You won’t be swayed will you?” Castiel exhaled heavily, his eyes looking from Balthazar, to Gabriel, and then back to Y/N.

The small Seraph silently shook her head no even as she moved to wrap her arms around Cas’ shoulders. She placed the softest of kisses upon the back of his head as he remained unmoving and just as quiet. Castiel’s shoulders seemed to melt under her touch, sagging ever so slightly in his defeat. Slowly he dipped his head down to place an equally slow kiss upon her hand that draped over his collar bone.

“Then I suppose I can only be there for you when attempt it.” Cas almost whispered against her skin.

 

* * *

 

The little angel looked up with a soft smile to the five faces that crowded around Cas’ bed that she lay upon. It had been decided that perhaps the pain might be reduced if Gabriel and Balthazar reached for her soul simultaneously instead of individually. So Gabe stood on one side of the bed with Balthazar on the other as she made herself as comfortable as possible between them. Castiel had already provided her with his belt to chomp down upon and she had made a light hearted joke about investing in a real bit gag, which drew a mixture of shocked looks and all too male chuckles from the men at her side.

“Let’s do this…” The small Seraph was all bravado as she flashed a reassuring smile to those gathered around her before she slipped the belt between her teeth and braced herself for the searing pain that was to come.

Gabe and Balthazar exchanged reluctant looks before they both reached into her prone body, their arms sinking through a bright white light almost to their elbows as two sets of fingers brushed against the flickering wisp of a soul within her. Y/N screamed behind her gag and her body bucked near off the bed as whirls of her grace infused soul flare out to greet Gabe’s and Balthazar’s own graces before it sent a boom of energy up through them. It was a more violent display of her indigo hued power as it shot through her body and into the angel and Archangel at her sides, filling them with her light before their own graces responded. Both Gabriel and Balthazar lit up like miniature supernovas as their wings regenerated, bones mended and feathers fluffed out to their former glory even as the angels withdrew their hands and dropped to their knees with the shock.

 

 

The little angel had writhed and jerked all the while, tears streaming down her face as her grace had flared and then suddenly petered out, like a candle’s flame being blown out. Her eyes had rolled back into her head as Gabriel and Balthazar dropped to their knees and Castiel had pushed past Balthazar to get to the small Seraph as she began to convulse, her lips and face turning blue. Cas had been quick to turn her on her side even as he pushed his grace inside her in hopes of stopping the seizure that wracked her body. The yells and shouts of her boys were the last things the young angel heard as she blacked out.


	18. Calling All Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 16 Calling all Angels
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary:  The angels and Winchesters Deal with the fallout from Y/N’s healing Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s wings. The Winchesters go on a case.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Y/N x Cas /  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Balthazar, Gavin
> 
> Word count: 8,983ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, fluff, BJ, sexy times, seizure, Spoilers from Season 12 Episode 13

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Lenny Kravitz - Calling All Angels](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMQlRFpiSKQc&t=ZmNhYjZhNjZmM2JmZmMyMGJkMjM1MTg5N2IwNGYwN2MzNTk5MTQ1OCxadHV3c3lhMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157968917679%2Fangel-by-your-side-ch-16-calling-all-angels&m=1)

Beta’d by the wonderful @sukurablossom4

 

 

 

 

“Calling all angels  
I need you near to the ground  
I have been kneeling  
And praying to hear a sound   
All of my life   
I’ve been waiting for someone to love”

“Calling All Angels” - Lenny Kravitz

 

 

 

Sam startled awake, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but it had been three days since Y/N had lost consciousness and she had yet to regain it. Sam and Dean had taken up positions on either side of her on Cas’ bed, while Cas had pulled in several chairs for him, Gabe, and Balthazar. No one had left her side for long. Castiel had insisted the Winchesters at least eat, but neither brother had had much of a stomach for anything. There was nothing either Sam or Dean could do as far as research as the little angel was a creature unto herself, and what knowledge the Archangels and angels had only reached so far.

The first twenty-four hours had been the worst for the group. Cas had physically and verbally launched himself at his brothers, blaming them for her condition. Balthazar had enough left in him to hold Cas off. Gabriel however, had let his brother rage at him, beat him, because he readily took the blame. Castiel had eventually calmed down enough to collapse against a wall, his body had sliding down it until he sat motionless upon the floor for a few silent minutes before he stood again. He went to Gabe and extended a hand to help him from where he had fallen. Balthazar then joined the two as they talked in hushed whispers. It was decided they would try healing her with their graces, each taking part to build her back up from her drained state.

It was day three and still she hadn’t woken up, and the toll it was taking on angel and man alike was devastating. Dean had yelled at her seemingly lifeless body for hours as he paced the room until he finally broke down and cried, begging her to just wake up. Sam had sat a silent vigil, simply holding her hand as he let his tears trail down his face. The angels sat round the room, every now and again going to place a hand upon her foot, her arm, her hand, anywhere they could touch as Sam and Dean rarely gave up their spots beside her so the angels were left to get contact when they could.

Little sleep had been had as the Winchesters took turns holding her, touching her, whispering things into her ear. So it was unsurprising to Sam that he had fallen asleep. In fact, as he looked across the young angel, he saw Dean had succumbed to sleep himself. Sam’s body jerked in reaction as the little angel at his side began to convulse again, the movements wracking her body much worse than the first time three days ago. Dean jumped awake in reaction and moved her to her side much like Castiel had done even as Cas and the other angels crowded around the bed to try and calm her with their combined grace. Three glows traversed the length of her body even as Sam grasped her shoulder.

“Y/N, please… You can do this, you can make it… Come on…” Sam pleaded as she continued to shake, blood beginning to slip from her lips.

“No, No, No… Come on sweetheart…” Dean implored as he saw the blood flow from her mouth.

Castiel’s eyes shone electric blue as he shoved both Winchesters out of the way and pressed both his hands to the small Seraph’s chest. Cas’ glow, almost as bright as his eyes, enveloped her as he tried to shove his grace in to rescue hers as the crimson that trickled from her lips only thickened. Gabriel yelled out in despair as he joined Castiel’s hands with his own as they pressed both their graces into the quickly paling young Seraph. Dean and Sam stood on either side of the bed in shocked dismay. How had it come to this? She had been OK, unconscious, but OK. With one last shudder the little angel’s body went disturbingly still and Cas and Gabe slowly backed away from the bed, their eyes downcast as Balthazar came up to rest his hands on each of their shoulders.

“NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!” Dean let out a pained howl as he rushed the bed and grabbed the small Seraph’s body up and held it to himself as he began to rock her lifeless form.

“No…” Sam went to touch her and Dean yanked her back from his brother’s reach.

“No! You don’t deserve her! This is your fault Sam! You Loved her! Everyone you love dies!” Dean roared as he accused Sam, his face contorted in anger.

Sam shook his head, no he didn’t mean to, he loved her, he would never. Sam’s body trembled with emotion as he stood there and looked at his brother, fiercely protecting their angel’s body from him. Their mom, Jess, now Y/N. Maybe Dean was right, maybe everyone he loved died because of him.

Sam was gently woken by a small hand curling into his and the soft nuzzle of a nose against his chest. His bleary, sleep crusted eyes were suddenly wide and tearing up at the sight of his angel, his Y/N cuddling up against him. She wasn’t dead, she wasn’t lifeless, she was moving again and she was snuggling him. Sam had never been so happy to have had a nightmare that he laughed in relief, a small puff of air that sent the young angel’s Y/H/C hair flying across her face.

Dean had indeed fallen asleep and was woken to the sound of his brother’s laughter and the light push of their angel’s backside against his crotch as she snuggled between them. It was then, in his sleep deprived state that Dean realized the little angel had actually moved, and in his moment of excitement he rolled her over to clasp her to his chest. The small Seraph grumbled and mumbled. Annoyed that she was being roused from her sleep, she pushed against Dean, half-heartedly fighting his hold upon her.

“Dean…g’off you’re squishing me…” The young angel squeaked, her voice slightly off from the days of not using it.

Castiel roused from his chair as soon as the little Seraph spoke, unwilling to leave her to the Winchester’s affections alone any longer. Sam saw Cas’ intentions clear in his eyes and he slid from the bed to allow the older angel room to sit. Nodding in recognition to Sam, Castiel sat and  waited for Dean to release his hold from the small angel. Dean had placed tender kiss after tender kiss on the young Seraph’s face before his gaze caught sight of Cas patiently awaiting his turn. Reluctantly Dean let the little angel go, brushing it off with a chuckle as he finally granted her request to quit ‘squishing’ her.

Castiel spoke softly, reverently, in Enochian, then his hand reached out to brush the back Y/N’s head before she rolled to face him, a gentle smile upon her lips. Gingerly she sat up and moved to lean into the down of one of Cas’ wings. Her body stretched just far enough to place her lips upon his even as his hand reached to cup her cheek and his ebony wing pulled her closer to his body. As she sat next to Castiel, sheltered by the warm expanse of his wing, she couldn’t help but to feel the pain in the room. Quietly she gave Cas another gentle kiss before she pulled away, her eyes catching Sam’s tear stained face first as she slipped from the bed and went to him.

She didn’t like reading anyone’s thoughts, but as soon as she touched him the dream he had had hit her like a slap to the face, and she was taken aback a moment. Her Y/E/C eyes searched his for a heartbeat before she wrapped his stiff form in her arms, pressing her soft form to mold to his. The little angel rested her head upon Sam’s chest as he finally wrapped his arms around her. Carefully she rested her chin upon him as she looked up and into his face, her own face solemn and so very serious.

“Sam Winchester, if you dare let that British woman of letters bitch get to you and your subconscious I will never forgive you… I love you Sam and there’s nothing that will ever change that, so you better not break my heart…” The earnest look in her eyes look in the small Seraph’s eyes had Sam tearing up again despite her having plucked his dream from his thoughts.

“No… Never…” Sam promised as he dipped down to catch her lips in a sadly sweet kiss, his tears falling onto her cheeks.

As Sam pulled her tighter to him, relishing how she felt in his arms, his hand that rested upon the small of her back felt a slight dampness. Pulling his mouth from hers he looked to see smears of blood painting his palm. Before the young angel could realize what was happening, Sam had her turned around and was lifting up the back of her shirt. The little Seraph shivered as Sam’s large hand swiped across the small of her back, clearing the blood away that she hadn’t even felt in the warmth of his embrace.

Sam had brought his blood free hand to cover his mouth in shocked contemplation. He couldn’t seem to register what he had found upon her back as his bloodied fingers traced the black tattoo on the left side of the small of her back. Almost as if she knew what it was his fingers tracked along her flesh she trembled beneath his touch. Dean, in his quiet curiosity, had left the bed and rounded it to come see why the small Seraph was bleeding.

“Sammy… Are those what I think they are?” Dean’s voice was hushed, as if he too did not want to come to terms with what was on their angel’s back.

“My initials… Just like in the Impala… Exactly like in the Impala…” Again Sam traced over the boldly inked S.W. on her skin, the script the same as if he had carved it into her as he had the Impala.

Dean’s jaw clenched tightly as his eyes lingered over his baby brother’s initials on the young angel. His hand then moved to sweep her hair from the back of her neck to see the Enochian written there. His mind clicked, placing the two together to come up with something that made jealousy rear it’s ugly head. He wasn’t sure he wanted to give voice to his conclusion, but his mouth seemed to move on its own volition.

“That’s Cas’ name on your neck isn’t it…” His voice was rough, his tone dark as he questioned the little angel.

“Yes.” Y/N’s eyes flickered up to meet Dean’s darkened gaze, her own eyes wide with confusion, she could guess why the tattoos had manifested, though she was still unsure why.

“Why?” Dean had swallowed thickly around the word, unconvinced he wanted to know the answer as Sam watched him carefully as did the other angels in the room.

“Truthfully… I don’t know. But Dean, it has nothing to do with how I feel… Or these tattoos… They would have been there, along with your initials the day I was dropped off.” She had stepped from Sam’s touch to move to Dean, her hand finding a place upon his chest, a reassurance of sorts as her eyes had stayed connected with his.

Dean’s head dropped slightly as he nodded. So, the lack of his name upon her was all on him. He wasn’t sure how to process that, wasn’t sure he even could if he wanted, not in that moment. No, it wasn’t a lack of love and devotion on her part, and a part of him soared at that. So he would take that for now, hold on to it like the precious gift it was. He could try and figure out the rest later. Dean took the small Seraph’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, his mouth pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles before he gave her a reluctant smile. He knew something was wrong about him wanting to see his initials marring her soft skin, but he couldn’t help but want it, especially now that Sam and Cas names were already upon her body.

Y/N returned Dean’s smile before she removed her hand from his, only to lean up and place a soft kiss upon his lips. She had reassured Sam, Dean, and Castiel, now she needed to make sure Gabriel and Balthazar were OK. She turned from Dean and moved to the quiet form of her best friend, his golden wings drooping at his back, his honeyed eyes focused on the floor as she approached. It pained her to see her friend in such a state, it wasn’t his fault and she needed him to know that. But first she would have to gain his full attention if she were to get her point across. Reaching out with a finger, she gingerly booped him on the nose, even going so far as to make the ‘boop’ sound as her finger patted his nose. Gabe looked up then, confusion etched in his features before he cracked a lopsided smile.

“Gabriel I love you, you have to know that. What happened wasn’t your fault, wasn’t Balthazar’s fault, wasn’t anyone’s fault. No one could have known what would happen, not even me. You know I would have done anything to fix your and Balthazar’s wings…” Her eyes watched his as she spoke, hoping her words truly reached him.

“Aw sugar I love you too.” Gabe sighed as he gathered the little angel up in a tight hug only letting up on his grasp when Balthazar tapped him on the shoulder.

“Mind if I get in on that?” Balthazar shared a charming smirk between the two angels as the small Seraph laughed and turned to wrap her arms around the taller angel, happy to see he didn’t need anything more than a hug to make him happy once again.

The young angel pulled back from the hug to admire the Archangel’s and angel’s wings. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned back to her boys and went to sit on the side of Cas’ bed with him. Her eyes fell to half mast as she began to once again nestle into the comfort of Castiel side as she fought off a yawn. She hadn’t been awake long and yet she felt so very tired.

“How long was I out for?” She inquired softly as she finally did give in and yawned.

“Three days…” Sam had come up to the bed, his hand having reached out to smooth back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Am still so exhausted…” The little Seraph mused as Castiel moved beside her so that her body slowly sank back to the bed, her head resting in his lap even as Sam moved her legs so that her body lay properly on the bed.

“You exerted much your grace fledgling. Balthazar, Gabriel, and I helped build you back up, but you still are very drained. You need rest, perhaps a good meal when you wake up… I’ll watch over you while you sleep…” Cas settled against the headboard as he tried to make the small angel as comfortable as he could manage. His eyes flickered from her to the Winchesters, a silent assurance that he would take care of her so they might go and rest themselves now that the young angel was out of danger.

Sam and Dean both looked as if there was something they wanted to say, but both simply nodded. Sam bent down to place a soft kiss on the little angel’s head, whispering soft words of affection and get betters before he straightened and let Dean take his spot to do the same. The small Seraph smiled at each kiss and word they bestowed upon her before she snuggled down into the covers Sam had brought up around her chin. Giggling lightly, she thought about fluffing Castiel’s lap much like she would a pillow as her head rested upon his thigh before the giggling was stifled by yet another yawn.

“Silly little one… Go to sleep.” Cas chided softly, a half smile twitching upon his lips at her sleepy thoughts that bubbled up from her mind.

“‘Kay… Love you Castiel…” The small Seraph sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted off to sleep.

“And I love you Y/N…” Cas’ words were hushed as he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her neck just to catch a glimpse of his name, unwilling to wake her for his declaration.

 

* * *

 

The young angel slept for almost another full day, Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar unwilling to leave her room until she was awake and moving again. Sam and Dean had gone to their respective rooms, caught up on their own sleep, took showers, and managed to force themselves to eat knowing their angel was out of the woods. The newest tattoo upon the little Seraph remained the unspoken elephant in the room, but Dean remained resolute in ignoring it and Sam wasn’t sure how he himself felt about it let alone how to brooch the subject with his brother. They had just finished their meal in silence when their little angel stepped in the kitchen with her train of angels following her.

“I promise I feel OK, just worn out is all…” She said almost exasperated with their mothering as she stopped to smile at Sam and Dean before she tried to turn to the refrigerator, only to be stopped by Gabriel.

“I got this sweet cheeks… Whatcha want?” He had laid his hands upon her shoulders before sneaking in a kiss to her cheek.

“Gaaaaabriel…” The small Seraph let out a small whine as he turned her about face and pushed her to sit beside Dean at the table.

“Don’t Gabriel me, you’re not lifting a finger until you’re aces again.” He chuckled lightly as the young angel pouted at him.

“Fine… You’re chocolate chip pancakes always make me feel better…” She had let out a small frustrated puff of air before the memory of their meals in bed caused a smile to crack upon her lips.

A simple snap from Gabriel and a plate loaded with chocolate chip pancakes with butter and chocolate syrup appeared before her, causing the little angel to squeal in delight as she stole Dean’s fork and proceed to dig in. Soon a glass of chilled milk appeared beside her hand as squirmed with happiness in her seat. Perhaps she could get used to being waited on again, wasn’t near as painful as the time she got stabbed with Gabe’s angel blade. She offered Dean a bite of her pancakes, lifting her fork to his lips in silent question. Dean looked at the fork questioningly for a moment before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the piece of pancake, licking his lips of chocolate as he chewed thoughtfully before sliding her plate in front of him, trying to take her pancakes away from her.

“Gabriel made those for me…” As the small Seraph unsuccessfully tried to regain her meal Dean only grinned and stole his fork back to pilfer another bite of the fluffy pancake goodness.

Sam could only laugh as he stole the plate back for the young angel, sliding it to the far side of her, away from his brother. Dean gave Sam a bitch face for a moment before his lips broke into a wide grin. It was something so simple as enjoying meal time and teasing their angel that had Dean joining in his brother’s laughter. The oldest Winchester felt so very grateful Y/N had made it through OK that he nearly melted against her as she leaned in and cuddled to his side. He would never take her affection for granted again with as easily as he almost lost it.

“Thanks Gabriel for the pancakes, they were delicious as always.” The little angel looked around for Gabriel only to see the angels had disappeared off somewhere.

She hummed curiously as she went to finish off her milk, Sam taking her empty plate from her to wash it in the sink. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist as she placed her empty glass back on the table. She detested feeling so weak, so tired, but from what Castiel had told her of the convulsions she didn’t remember having, her body had gone through a lot. Her thoughts flitted from healing Gabe and Balthazar to her newest tattoo and it made her heart beat quickened, her cheeks and chest flush.

“You alright angel?” Sam had finished washing her dish and come up behind her to place a kiss atop her head.

“Yah Sammy, just a little warm, I think I may go take a cool shower or something…” She tilted her head back to offer him a quick smile before she tried to fly off to the bathroom only to fall off her seat. Her butt would have landed upon the hard kitchen floor if it hadn’t been for Sam and Dean’s quick reflexes, both sets of arms coming around her to keep her from falling too far.

“Whoa there sweetheart…” Dean soothed seeing that the small Seraph was becoming upset.

“Thanks Sam… Dean…” She gave a tiny smile as she slipped from their grasps to stand, albeit wobbly.

Castiel picked just then to appear, his hand reached out to the young angel, which she gladly accepted. The small angel sighed in relief as she leaned against Cas, her mind whirling at just how weak she was that she couldn’t even fly off to someplace as close as the bunker’s bathroom. She thought to ask of Balthazar and Gabe but before she could give voice to her thoughts Castiel had them exactly where she had been trying to go to. Gratefully she smiled up to Cas, still leaning against him she leaned up to place a kiss along his stubbled jaw before she made to pull away.

“You shouldn’t have attempted to fly little one… You are still far too weak…” Despite the kiss, he had a concerned frown upon his lips for her as his arms came to wrap around her waist even as she tried to move away from him.

“I’m sorry Castiel, I had no idea…” Her lips pursed thoughtfully, wondering just how long she would be grounded for, it meant no hunting with the boys at the very least.

“You wanted a shower…” Cas brushed off her apology, his attention more on taking care of her at that moment rather than scolding her.

“Well I would if you’d just let me go…” Her brows drew together as she tried to squirm free from his hold he seemed intent on keeping on her.

“Let me take care of you.” Castiel’s voice seemed to have dropped an octave and become even more of a temptation as his arms loosen ever so slightly.

“I’m not an invalid… I think I can manage a shower…” She had begun with a huff, not wanting Cas, or anyone else to think her weak before she was cut off with the press of Castiel’s lips against hers.

“I do not think you incapable fledgling… I want to take care of you…” He had broken the kiss to whisper the words against her mouth, his normally sky blue eyes darkened to storm cloud hues beneath the dark line of his lashes as he watched the small Seraph.

“OK…” The young angel murmured softly, trapped in Cas’ gaze.

Castiel hummed his approval of her answer as his hand came off her waist to allow his fingers to make a twisting motion that had the knob of the closest shower head turning on, sending a cascade of warming water to the floor below. Cas then had both hands skimming up her sides as he pulled her free of her workout shirt she had had on since that day she had healed Gabriel and Balthazar. Her shirt was tossed into the nearest sink before he moved away from her for but a moment, his hands going to his tie, loosening and pulling it from about his neck, then it too was tossed away. The little angel swallowed thickly, her lips flickering out to wet her lips as she watched her angel methodically undress. His tie had been first, and then his trench coat and suit jacket had been sloughed off, folded, and placed upon a nearby bench before he had come back to her.

The small Seraph shivered lightly as his fingers smoothed just below her breasts where the hem of her sports bra rest. And as Castiel’s nimble fingers pulled the fabric up and off of her, baring her chest to his gaze as she lifted her arms so that he might pull the bra from her completely, she let out a heavy breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. He had seen at least one of her breasts before so she didn’t try to cover herself, but the intimate act of him undressing her did have her eyes lowered, concentrating on the grout lining the tiles of the bathroom floor. Cas still was not going to have her looking at the floor when he wished to see her face, so with a gentle finger, he lifted her chin so that her eyes might meet his.

“Beautiful…” That one word held the all the weight of his conviction in her beauty, of the tenderness and love he held for her.

“Castiel…” She started, but was rendered silent when he brought her hands up to his crisp white shirt collar.

Again she nervously licked her lips as her fingers, not nearly as agile as his, began to undo button after button slowly revealing the planes of his tone chest and soft little belly. When she had finished, she lay her hands flat on either side of his stomach and smoothed them upwards, caressing his flesh with such care until her fingers reached his shoulders. Then she brought her body against his, sighing as their bare torsos met, warm flesh against flesh, her nipples pebbling at the sensation. Cas brought his arms around her waist, his hands splaying against the small of her back as he held her close, his head dipping down so that he might rest his cheek upon the top of her head.

“I was so frightened I was going to lose you…” Castiel breathed into her hair, his hands rubbing up and down her back before they began trailing into the feathers of her wings.

“I’m so sorry Castiel, next time I’ll think it over longer before I do something so dangerous…” The young angel whispered against his chest, her lips sealing her apology and promise with a gentle kiss.

“I love you Y/N…” Cas had moved his head to press a kiss to her forehead with his words, before he began a long trail of reverent kisses down her body.

A kiss upon her forehead, a kiss upon each of her eyelids, a kiss for the tip of her nose, and then a lingering locking of mouths as his hands raked over her wings that fluttered beneath his touch. When Castiel slowly moved from her lips he continued that languid grazing of his lips down her body that had soft little moans and whimpers falling from her lips until he reached the waistband of her sweatpants. His kisses were only delayed for a moment as his hands left her wings to pull down on her pants, taking her panties with them. With each new inch of flesh he revealed he placed a kiss, his mouth taking extra measures to insure every inch of her hips and the apex of her thighs was littered with kisses before he moved down one leg, only to kiss up the other. As Cas moved to stand, the little angel stepped out of her sweatpants and panties that lay pooled around her feet.

She had never been so openly exposed to a man before, but she was glad it was Castiel as he looked at her with nothing but loving admiration in his gaze. Again she felt so very shy, but she refrained from covering herself. This was her angel, her love, and there was nothing she would hide from him. She felt proud of herself as she was able to keep her eyes from the floor, but still unable to meet his gaze full on she concentrated on the pink of his lips surrounded by that brief dark stubble.

Castiel smiled then, his little fledgling was still so shy. Well he would have to remedy that. His hands went to his belt and undid it before slipping it free from its loops and placing it along with his jacket and coat. Cas thought better of making the small Seraph undo his pants, but as soon as he had turned back to her, her fingers were on the button and then the zipper before she was kissing at his chest, much like he had just done for her. It was his turn to moan as she mirrored his actions, leaving small kisses down the middle of his chest and belly before she reached the pronounced v of his hips and pelvis where she covered every inch of him with her mouth as she revealed him by pulling down his pants and boxers. When she was presented with his hardening length she didn’t even so much as bat an eye before she began to cover it too with soft sucking kisses. Like Castiel had done, she kissed down one leg before kissing back up the other. Then she surprised him by planting a tender kiss to the head of his cock, that left him puffing out a great breath of air.

The young angel had knelt upon the floor to help Cas out of his shoes and socks as he lifted each foot in turn before stepping out of the pile of clothes he had left. And he mused that perhaps his little fledgling was incapable of letting someone take care of her fully. For when he was supposed to be undressing her, she had turned the tables on him and gave him just as much care as he was trying to give her. Castiel helped the little angel to stand as he brought her close to him. Their bodies pressed flush, skin to skin, was such a new and welcoming comfort neither wanted to move.

As the bathroom became filled with steam from the shower, Cas slowly guided the small Seraph to the edge of the water, his hand unwrapping from her to test the temperature before deciding whether to lead her into the water’s fall. Castiel deemed the water hot, but not too hot for his fledgling so he slowly took her with him under the shower’s stream. Despite being under the water’s flow, neither was willing to part from the other. Arms wrapped around each other and bodies pressed tight, where each breath became the other’s. Even their wings brushed feather tip to tip as they curved around themselves to create their own little world, the water beading and rolling off the down.

 **~ I love you so very much Castiel ~**  
The little angel’s voice was a prayer within Cas’ mind as she kissed a drop of water from his chest.

In silent reply, Castiel dipped down to gently slat his lips against hers, the press of his mouth to hers a tender brush that was delivered with such care. Though the throb between his legs demanded he take her then and there, his mind was resolute with worshiping her the way she deserved. Which began with him smoothing a wet strand of her hair back from her face as he slowly broke from the kiss, her mouth whimpering against his as he pulled away. With purpose, Cas reached out and grabbed her preferred soap from the shower caddy before stepping back from her, his wings fluttering the water from them before he sunk down to one knee at her feet.

Castiel lathered the soap within his hands before he ran his sudsy hands up one calf, further still past her knee, and up her thigh to her hip, making sure not to skip over an inch of flesh in his soapy explorations. He went back for the soap he had left discarded upon the bathroom floor, soaping up his hands again before he repeated the process on her other leg, a slow slippery trailing of his hands across her wet skin. Satisfied he had gotten both her legs up to her hips he stood with the soap in hand. The small Seraph’s Y/E/C eyes watched him with drowsy desire before Cas turned her so that her backside faced him.

Even though the water was hot she shivered with what Castiel might do next as he brought a hand slick with soap to the rounded underside of her ass where it met with her thigh. As methodically as he had undressed he worked his hand over her one ass cheek and then the other before his hand delved between to wash her there. The young angel trembled then, no one had been that intimate with her even though Cas’ work was all about taking care of her and not to arouse her, or was it? Because even though he was being thorough with his cleaning, the lingering touch here and there had her skin buzzing electric and she had to wonder if he was purposely teasing her.

“Castiel…” She managed to pant out before his hand withdrew from her body, presumably to lather his hands back up.

“Yes little one?” Cas’ voice was everything her’s wasn’t; calm, cool, and collected as his hands worked around her wings, careful not to get soap on them as he rubbed her back and shoulders.

“Nevermind…” She sighed heavily as his fingers worked into the muscles between her wings, it felt so good, she made a hazy mental note to return the favor when he wasn’t melting her brain with his talented hands.

Castiel hummed softly as his hands slid down her sides even as he drew her to press her back into his chest. His hands slowly glided round to slip down her belly and lower still into her curls as he used the last of the lather to wash her there. Seemingly on their own accord, her legs spread further apart as his questing hands slid in between her thighs, his fingers parting her and washing every inch of her as she mewled and squirmed against him. There was no doubt in the little angel’s mind that he was intentionally driving her mad with want as one of his dexterous digits circled her clit.

“Castiel…” She gasped as her hips involuntarily bucked, driving his hand even deeper between her thighs.

“Relax fledgling…” Cas had dipped his head to whisper in her ear soothingly, even as his hands continued to rub distractingly between her legs.

Castiel began to find concentrating on her pleasure exceedingly difficult as she temptingly wiggled her ass against him, his hard on slipping against her wet flesh and occasionally being caressed by the trembling of her wings. While one of his hands remained between her legs, his fingers working her clit, his other hand came up to palm her breast, his fingers plucking at one of her hardened nipples. Y/N shuddered as she tried to relax as Cas bid her do, her wings folded against her back could feel the brush of his swollen cock against the tips of her feathers and she half wondered what it felt like for him. If it brought him pleasure when she fluttered her wings just right.

Testing her curiosity, she arched her back just so, the soft feathers of her wings caressing over Castiel’s cock as she moved. Her inquisitiveness paid off in a throaty moan rumbling against her back as Cas thrust his hips up to meet the brush of her damp wings. The little angel smiled softly to herself, tucking that bit of information away for later. For the time being, she had tired of being taken care of, and wanted to take care of Castiel, wanted to see him. The small Seraph turned in his arms, taking a small step back to take him in fully. From the dark chocolate of his tousled wet hair to the glistening ebony of his damp wings that shone with hues of dark greens and blues. From the tone planes of his chest that tapered down to the slight softness of his stomach that lead to the jut of his hips. All of her angel was perfection, but what really took her breath away was the hard slender length of him that rose from the dark nest of his pubic hair to curve up and towards his belly.

Before Cas could stop her, the young angel had dropped once again to her knees before him, her wings flaring out behind her back as she eagerly took the domed head of him into her mouth. Experimentally the little angel flickered her tongue up and down the length of him she had in her mouth while one of her hands came to lightly hold and massage the part of him she couldn’t fit past her lips. Castiel could only mutter something to the effect of he was supposed to be caring for her when her lips slid further down his cock and the angel above her nearly choked upon a growl that tore from his lips. The small Seraph wracked her brain for every sordid detail of every erotic novel she had ever read as she made sure to guard her teeth with her lips as she swallowed him further down her mouth, only stopping when she felt herself begin to gag.

She held herself there for a moment as she felt Cas’ hands try and gently pull her away. In retaliation she hollowed her cheeks as she sucked hard upon his dick, which elicited a cry from above her. She must have been doing something right for Castiel’s hands clawed at her shoulders as she began to bob her head, sending her mouth up and down his swollen length. Finally, Cas wrapped his hands within her hair and pulled, effectively halting her movements.

“Enough fledgling…” He growled as he let her hair fall from his hands before he picked her up under her arms, pulling her up to stand.

“But…” The young angel had begun to protest only for Castiel’s lips to come crashing down onto her’s, his mouth ravaging hers with open mouth kisses that gave his tongue the leeway to swipe in and taste her.

Cas’ hands were roaming all over her, sliding through the still blissfully hot water, across her flesh before he caught at the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up to wrap around his waist. Needy legs wrapped around his backside as even needier hips ground into his, his hard cock trapped between them as her wings spread even further out behind her. Like a pair possessed they rode each other, his dick sliding between her slick folds only to brush against her soft belly before starting the rut all over again. She held to him with the grip of her thighs and the hold she had upon his shoulders as she slid against him, her taut nipples rubbing against his chest with every thrust he gave.

Her thighs began to quiver within his grasp and her insides began to quake as she rolled her pelvis against him, her body beginning to buck wildly as Castiel tightened his hold on her. Cas’ great ebony wings flared out behind him to keep his balance as he continued to pump into his angel’s soft pliant body. His cock slid through and against her pussy lips but never daring to slip into her fully. He rocked into her a few more solid times before he felt his dick jerk and throb against her, his cum mixing with the water from their shared shower upon her body as he continued to rut against her, a low, loud moan tore from his lips before he could bury his face into her shoulder.

 **~CastielCastielCastiel~**  
Poured like a mantra from her mind and into his as she continued to bounce against him before she finally shattered upon him, her body shaking with the power of her orgasm as her walls repeatedly clamped down vice like around nothing.

Slowly the angelic lovers slowed their movements until the young angel just hung around his body, heavily panting, trying to regain her breath. Her dove gray wings had tucked once more against her back, while Cas’ had curled forward to wrap her in their soft embrace as his hands held her up beneath her thighs. Their shower water had finally begun to cool to a lukewarm and before it could turn cold Castiel had set his fledgling back down upon wobbly feet so that he might wash their hair quickly. Grabbing her favorite shampoo he poured and lathered some into her hair, before doing the same for his. Gently he returned his fingers into her hair to wash and rinse the suds away before he took care of his own. Cas then took extra care to make sure no shampoo remained in either set of their wings before he gathered his little one to him and shut the water off.

Gingerly he dipped his head to place a soft kiss upon the top of her head before he let her go to grab a towel, which he wrapped around her, and then another for himself that he tucked around his waist. Carefully he leaned down to pick her up bridal style before he flew them off with a swish of damp wings back to his bedroom where a fresh set of linens awaited them upon his bed. Y/N nuzzled quietly to Castiel’s chest before he gently laid her down upon his bed. Her Y/E/C eyes watched him as he moved to a chest of drawers against a wall and pulled out a fresh pair of plain white boxers before he undid the towel around his waist and replaced the towel with the boxers.

She had only gotten a brief glimpse, but Cas’ ass was as breathtaking as his front and it made her squirm in her spot upon his bed, her body even more hungry for his. Chuck help her if actual sex with her boys was as addicting as the acts they had already engaged in. She could never understand before how anyone could ever become so dependent on anything. But now, Sam, Dean, and Castiel had made a believer of her because she was certainly addicted to their touches, their voices, hell their everything.

As Cas toweled off and fluffed his wings free of the last traces of their shower, the little angel did the same with the towel she had removed from her body, before she wrapped her damp hair in it and shimmied under the covers. Smiling, she scooted over to one side of the bed as she waited for Castiel to claim his side, her eyes avidly watching the agile movements of his body as he made his way back to her. With bated breath she opened her arms up to him as he slid in next to her beneath the sheets and blanket, releasing her breath only once he was pressed against her. Tenderly she maneuvered till Cas’ head lay pillowed upon her breast, her fingers run gently through his dark damp hair as his clear azure eyes watched her with such a fond fascination.

They lay like that for several hours, Y/N simply fawning over and exploring Castiel’s body in all its intricacies, while Cas was content in letting her traverse his vessel with her soft, supple fingers. Only once she had traveled the length and width of him several times over did she curl back into his side, her head resting upon his chest in quiet contentment. Once the little angel had fallen asleep Castiel cautiously brushed his grace against hers to see how she fared. Seeing that the rest and healings from Gabriel, Balthazar, and him had worked, he felt reassured enough to close his eyes and meditate while his fledgling slept.

 

* * *

 

It was a week later that the small Seraph finally took matters into her own hands. No one had gone on a hunt let alone looked for a case in the time she had been recuperating and she just knew Dean was about to go stir crazy if he wasn’t able to gank something soon. So unbeknownst to the Winchesters and her trio of Guardian Angels, while she was supposed to be relaxing, she had been on the search for a case. Over lunch that day she just happened to bring her laptop, a webpage open to a news report as she plopped it in Sam’s lap. Sam’s eyes had quickly scanned over the page before he looked to Dean over the top of the computer screen.

“Check it out… A museum in Des Moines, Iowa. A guy’s body was found  in the parking lot. A teacher, his tongue had been ripped out.” Sam’s brows rose as he looked to their little angel before turning his gaze back to his brother.

“That didn’t kill him.” Dean cracked a wry smile as he mused aloud.

“No, but having his internal organs crushed did. No obvious damage to the torso, no point of entry…” Sam continued to read from the news report as the young angel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her cheek in against his.

“You thinking witch?” Dean asked as he watched Y/N with slight amusement, she had found this case to get them out of the bunker and he knew it.

“Maybe, I mean he was seen alive just a couple hours earlier leading a student tour of the museum…” Sam pondered while an absent hand reached to stroke the small angel’s hair.

“Well I guess ya’ll better get moving then, that witch isn’t going to gank herself…” The little Seraph teased.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to get rid of us.” Dean’s lips quirked into a smirk as he leaned against the kitchen table, his emerald eyes never leaving the young angel’s.

“Not so much get rid of, as keep you from climbing the walls… Never want to be rid of ya’ll.” She nuzzled Sam’s face with her own before she moved around the table to sit next to Dean, draping an arm around his waist before she leaned into him with a mischievous smile.

“But you’re not aces yet princess.” Dean chuckled as he leaned down to place a peck of a kiss upon her lips.  
“I know, but ya’ll have Castiel to go with you, and I have Gabriel and Balthazar to look after me… I promise I’ll be fine…” She assured as she shared a smile between the brothers.

That was how, thirty minutes and many reassurances and kisses later, she had all three of her boys out the door and on their way to a hunt. It was also the start to a relaxing four days of binge watching Netflix cuddled between Gabe and Balthazar and wrapping up her convalescence. By the time the boys arrived back to the bunker with Crowley’s son in tow, she was back to her full strength, well rested, and ready to help as Sam rambled off the ingredients he would need for the spell. As she busied herself fetching herbs and other ingredients that Sam had requested he, Dean, and Cas were speaking lowly with Gavin.

Dean had seemed the most upset as he had texted her the most on the five hour drive back from Iowa. However, it was Sam that had told her about the case and how they planned on solving it. It truly was sad what had happened to Gavin’s fiancee. Though it was sadder still what awaited Gavin when he returned to his own time, at least they would have each other in the end.

Carefully the little angel set the procured items needed next to a big bowl Sam had set up on a library table before leaving the younger Winchester to his work. The small Seraph thought to give Gavin some small word or another of comfort, but she couldn’t for the life of her come up with anything suitable to say. So instead the young angel merely placed a gentle hand upon Gavin’s arm and offered him a warm smile as he spoke with Castiel. Gavin seemed to understand the silent sentiment as he placed his hand over hers for a moment and returned the smile.  

“That soup yet?” Dean inquired as Sam poured a final ground ingredient in the bowl.

“Almost.” Sam replied as he took a feather from a container and added it to the mix, before he looked to Gavin and asked if he was ready.

“Yeah, do it” Gavin swallowed thickly as the young angel gave his arm a comforting squeeze before he moved to offer his hand out for Sam to slice with a knife, drawing a fast well of blood that Gavin held over the mixing bowl.

Dean wrapped Gavin’s hand with a bandanna even as Sam moved with a spell book and the bowl full of ingredients to the archway of the library that entered into the war room. Y/N moved to clasp her hand with Deans as three sets of eyes watched Sam in morbid fascination. Sam meanwhile was busily drawing the spell work into the stonework of the archway near the floor with the mixture from the bowl. The little angel could tell Dean was at odds with the decision to send Gavin back, but all she could do was lend her support as she held his hand within hers.

“Ready to do this Gavin?” Dean gruffly asked as he and Gavin shifted just in front of the archway, waiting for Sam to finish his work.

“You’re positive this will work?” Gavin asked with more than a shred of doubt to his voice.

“Never done it before, but our Grandad did, and Abbadon, and Rowena tweaked the spell so you can use it.” Dean had offered Gavin a slight shrug before he offered up examples of why it would work, Gavin and Dean both nodding to each other as if those nods alone would boost the spell.

“Alright I think that’s it.” Sam announced from his crouch upon the floor, looking from Dean to Gavin as he spoke.

“Well this is a tough one.” Dean managed to huff out as he clung to the small Seraph’s hand, watching as Gavin took his place beneath the archway.

“You’re a good guy Gavin… Thank you.” Sam added, his face solemn as he watched the young man stand nervously, awaiting the spell that would send him back through time.

“Hopefully this is all for the best.” Gavin offered them a smile that reached his eyes as he tried to hearten them before he brought a locket to his lips and kissed it.

“Beam him up Scotty.” Dean had nodded to both Gavin and Sam before his lips set into a grim line, his fingers lacing tightly with the young angel’s.

Sam began to chant the spell that would send Gavin back to his rightful place in time and the spell work on the archway began to glimmer. The golden glow from the stonework soon filled the whole archway as a young woman appeared in a dress and cloak beside Gavin. The young couple turned towards each other with love in their eyes, and when the young woman reached out to take Gavin’s hand he too began to gleam. The glowing couple had just begun to lean in for a kiss when they both disappeared in a swirl of golden mist. As soon as the mist dissipated, Sam was picking up the spell casting bowl and making his way to the kitchen with Castiel trailing behind him, while Dean went to grab a cloth to wipe down the archway.

“I got this Dean. Why don’t you grab a laptop and check to see if the victims are still victims.” The little angel tried to sooth as she took the cloth he had gone for before moving to the floor to work on getting the spell work off, using just a touch of her grace.

“Like nothing ever happened.” Dean had opened up the nearest laptop and did a quick search of the victim’s names to find that history had righted itself, and though his voice held relief his tone held something more.

“Dean…” The small Seraph called quietly as she stood from her finished task.

“Yah sweetheart?” Dean answered as he kept staring at the laptop screen.

“Let’s go to bed.” The young angel intoned as she placed a hand lightly upon his shoulder as her other hand dropped the dirty cloth to the table as Dean simply nodded before pushing his chair back from the table and letting his little angel guide him to her room.


	19. Angel Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  Cas, Y/N and Winchesters have a more formal introduction to the British Men of Letters.
> 
> Pairings/Characters:  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Balthazar, Mick, Ketch, Alpha Vampire
> 
> Word count: 5,820ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, fluff, cannon violence, Spoilers from Season 12 Episode 14

 

**A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Lovebugs - Angel Heart](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FdGMAYD5CN0k&t=ZjlkMDJkNDM5NzMwZDE1ZjFiZTQxMjU2MWY1ZmUzMTAyMDk2NjI2OSxFWmZpYjZXVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158255595029%2Fangel-by-your-side-ch-17-angel-heart&m=1)

Beta’d by the wonderful @sukurablossom4 and beta read by darlin [@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)

* * *

 

 

 

“Angel heart  
You’re tearing me apart  
You’re doing something to me deep inside  
Angel heart  
You’re doing it pretty smart  
You’re doing something wonderful to me  
Angel heart”  
-“Angel Heart” - Lovebugs

The little Seraph rolled over in her bed to catch sleepy eyes that had been staring at her back. Where Castiel’s eyes were vast, endless oceans, Dean’s were deep, never ending forests. The small angel got lost for a moment simply meeting his gaze. Dean’s lips twitched into a soft lopsided smile that seemed to finally break her from her silent study of his eyes.

“Morning sweetheart.” His normally gruff voice was just a shade deeper, thick from sleep.

The young angel’s mouth easily slipped into a smile as she nestled her head deeper into her pillow. She had raised her hand to trace the features of his face her eyes so adoringly roamed. Gentle fingers caressed over his cheek, down until the pads of her fingertips brushed over the stubble that lined his jaw before they backtracked slightly to tease over his smiling lips. His mouth pressed against her fingertips in a cherished kiss as he continued to watch her watching him. The events of last night, with Gavin and his fiancee had struck a chord deep within him. Gavin had sacrificed himself for the greater good, but he had Heaven with his fiancee to look forward to.

Dean’s life had changed so much in the last three months, if he hadn’t had lived it he would have never believed it. If someone had told Dean four or five months ago he would share a woman romantically with Sam and Cas he would have told them they were out of their mind. Wanting something changes things. It had been either share or have her in the bunker as nothing more than a housekeeper and angelic healer. The latter would have never worked. The loving touches, the tender words, the emotional support, all that and more, all of them would have missed out on if they had not formed this new and wonderful relationship. Dean would never regret his choice, could never, not when she touched him as she did, with such awe, such adoration.  

After Lisa and Ben he never thought he could have a long term relationship with anyone ever again, not one where he could still be a hunter. After Chuck had put such faith in him and his brother he never saw himself getting out of the family business again. Now with Y/N, a woman who could handle herself and one that was hard to kill at that, Dean could once again see a slice of apple pie for himself. It wasn’t the white picket fence he had once dared to hope for, but it worked. She loved him, Sam, and Cas and she loved them each so completely that he had yet to feel cheated. And her being involved with both his brothers, blood and angelic, only meant there were two more sets of eyes watching her back for him.

“Morning Dean… What were you looking at?” The little angel finally managed as she fought off a yawn.

Dean’s lips turned up at the other side, forming a bemused grin as the small Seraph called him out on his staring. His bare shoulders shrugged slightly as his hand reached up to lace his fingers with hers, bringing the hand that had been caressing his face down to clutch between their chests as they lay on their sides. He was hesitant to admit he had been trying to see her wings, trying to conjure them from the few glimpses he had had of them. Dean wanted to see if they felt as soft as they looked, but he was reluctant to ask for fear he might be overstepping his bounds.

“The tattoo or the real things?” She inquired with a gentle curiosity, with the way he had been staring so intently at her back it could have only been her wings, but she wanted to confirm her guess with Dean before she just made them visible, she didn’t wish to be a show off.

“The real ones…” Dean’s voice was a husky whisper as he clenched her hand within his.

The young angel nodded before she rolled her shoulders and flexed her wings into human sight. Both had been neatly folded at her back, but for Dean she stretched one over her shoulder, letting the primary feather tips brush over his arm, tickling his bare flesh as her eyes watched carefully for his reaction. Dean had sucked in a sharp breath as her wings were just suddenly there, very large, and very much a part of her. He had suppressed a light shiver as the stiff, but soft tips of her feathers trailed across his arm and he had shifted as his fingers slid from hers as he reached out in wonder to pet along the feathers at her shoulder.

His fingers carefully sifted through silken plumes the light gray of winter snow clouds as he marveled at their delicate strength. Those feathers are what she flew on, what she had carried him with a few times, and they were beautiful, just like her. He soothed a hand down the one offered to him as he leaned in to capture her lips with his in a physical reminder of how much he cared for her. His feelings for her moved his mouth in smooth open mouthed kisses even as his fingers played along her wing.

“Feels nice…” The little angel moaned lightly against Dean’s lips as her back arched, pushing her body closer to his even as he slipped his hand from hers to caress along her breasts, his fingers curving along the side of one before squeezing it softly through her nightgown.

“Hey Dean-o…” Gabriel had popped into the room, his amber eyes sparkling in delight at what he seemed to be interrupting as he stood at the foot of the small Seraph’s bed.

“Son of a bitch… What the hell do you want Gabe?” Dean growled as he begrudgingly let his hands fall from where they had been so passionately invested before he sat up and moved to throw his legs over the side of the bed, he might as well get up because there was no getting back where he had been when Gabriel was involved.

“Morning Gabriel.” The little angel had been blushing profusely at the way her best friend had caught her and Dean, but she always had a smile for her Trickster as she too sat up in bed, albeit slower than Dean to actually get up.

“Sammy boy wanted me to tell you he was going out and would be back later… Morning sugar dumplin’.” Gabe deadpanned with a straight face to Dean before shining a radiant smile to his little cherub.

“That couldn’t have fucking waited?” A dangerous snarl left Dean’s mouth as he eyed the Archangel with thinly veiled contempt, sure he could try to throw a punch, but ‘A’ he knew from punching Cas that would get him nowhere and ‘B’ Y/N would be put out if he punched her winged dick of a best friend.  
Gabriel gave Dean a shrug before he gave the young angel a wink and flew off with a swoosh of golden wings. The little angel tried her best to bite back her giggles, and she would have succeeded too if Dean hadn’t had turned his angry bitch face to her after Gabe’s quick disappearance. She let one giggle slip and it’s if the dam was broken for she let at least a full dozen more tease past her lips, much to Dean’s displeasure. Dean arched a questioning brow before she shifted to wrap him in her wings.

“Oh you can’t be mad at Gabriel for being Gabriel…” She tried to soothe Dean as she leaned into his back as her wings tickled along his sides.

“Oh can’t I?” Dean mused aloud, his tone not near as dangerous as it had been and she knew she had alleviated some of his ire.

“Let’s say we pick back up tonight mmm?” She coaxed him sweetly as she placed a whisper of a kiss upon his shoulder.

Dean hummed his approval at the idea as he let her wheedle her way into him letting her friend get away with what was tantamount to murder in his books. They were awake, and semi out of bed so that meant bacon and coffee in his mind as the small Seraph folded her wings back against her back. Dean had to chuckle as he helped the young angel from bed, she looked so damned beautiful ruffled in the mornings, her Y/H/C hair a messy halo around her face, and the not yet awake look to her Y/E/C eyes. Hand in hand Dean and the little angel made their way to stop off by his room so he could get dressed for the day before they went to the kitchen. Y/N started up the coffee before she made herself busy taking out the pans for bacon and eggs. Luckily Gabe had flown off to his room or parts unknown because the only other person in the kitchen was Balthazar having a cup of tea as he looked over Le Figaro, the Paris morning newspaper

“Morning Balthazar, would you care for any bacon or eggs this morning?” The young angel chirped cheerfully as she began cooking.  
“So good of you to ask darling, but I thought I might pop off to Paris… Anything I can pick up for you?”

“Oh you’re sweet Balthazar, but no, I’m good…” She flashed him a smile over her shoulder to the table where he and Dean sat in companionable silence.

“Oh you’re a terrible liar sweet girl, I know you adore clafoutis, I will pick you up one.” Balthy returned her smile with a charming one of his own as he caught her in her little white lie.

“Well I won’t let it go to waste if you do bring me one.” She laughed quietly as the bacon crisped in the pan.

“Very well then, I’m off… Y/N… Dean.” Balthazar nodded before setting down the paper and empty tea cup before he flew off in a flurry of tawny feathers.

“Why doesn’t Balthazar ever ask if I want anything?” Dean sniffed lightly as if his feelings might have taken a blow.

“Because he knows you’ll eat whatever he brings me…” The small Seraph teased as she brought Dean a plate full of bacon and eggs and a steaming mug of coffee, setting both down in front of him before she placed a small kiss upon his cheek.

Dean was put off his reply at the sound of knocking coming from the bunker’s heavy metal door. The young angel looked at Dean in silent question as Dean shrugged and dug into a slice of bacon, mumbling something about Sammy forgetting his key. The little angel laughed, shaking her head in reply as she flew to the door and opened it without thought. She took a step back in shock as she realized she had not opened the door for Sam, but instead an unknown stranger who flashed her a disarming smile.

“DEAN!” She fairly screamed, knowing it would take her scream to reach him all the way in the kitchen even as she prayed Gabriel had taken off somewhere for the day, it was bad enough she had opened the door to an intruder, she’d be damned if she exposed Gabe too.

“Oh, I do enjoy an angel.” The dark haired man with the posh British accent finally spoke and as Y/N turned to see who it was he was speaking about she remembered she had left her wings on display for Dean, something she quickly rectified as the man in the leather jacket chuckled.

“I’m sorry. Who the hell are you? And how’d you find us?” Dean had taken the door the small Seraph had had a death grip on and pushed her behind him as he stared down the newcomer.

“Oh. Where are my manners? Arthur Ketch. British Men of Letters. And well, this is a Men of Letters bunker. The location’s no secret to us.” Mr. Ketch had a tight lipped smile as he kept eye contact with the elder Winchester even as his mind searched for whom the angel behind him might be.

“Okay. Cool. Well, good talk.” Dean nodded as he began to shut the door in the Brit’s face.

“And whilst I understand that you’re not feeling warmly disposed to me, I wonder, what’s your disposition to this incredibly rare, unspeakably expensive, bottle of barrel proof Scotch?” Arthur had placed his hand on the door to keep it from closing  as he held up a cylinder container of liquor, his eyes looking expectantly to Dean.

“Go get dressed…” Dean whispered to the young angel behind him before he nodded to Ketch and let him in.

Without a word Y/N was back in her room and hurriedly chucking off her nightgown and clasping on a bra before shimming into a pair of black jeans and matching t-shirt. She scurried to her sink and grabbed up her hairbrush and raked it through her tangled tresses until everything was laying neat and tidy at her back before she snatched a pair of socks from her dresser and threw on her boots not even bothering to lace them as she popped back into the war room where she assumed they’d be drinking. Castiel had joined them and seemed startled when she appeared right next to him, like he hadn’t been expecting her to join them. She gave Castiel a bit of a frowned pout before she crouched down to do up her boots.

“Nice place… Quaint… Cozy… Not much for small talk, are we?” Mr. Ketch and Dean sat at opposite heads of the table as they both enjoyed the expensive alcohol, but little else.

“Nope.” Dean swirled his glass before taking another sip of scotch.

“Well, surely, you have some questions. Why I’m here, for instance.” Arthur set down his glass and tried to lock eyes with Dean when Dean only had eyes for the glass in his hand.

“You’re here to recruit us… You want me… And Sam.” Dean studied the amber liquid as he swirled it around a little just for something to do rather than give the British man of letters any of his attention.

“Well, I don’t, but the old lads have taken quite a shine to you.” Ketch admitted with distaste.

“Mm… Well, maybe they shouldn’t have sent some chick to try to kill us.” The little angel stiffened at this, she knew they had tortured Sam, but she hadn’t known about Dean, but then again neither Winchester had been forthcoming about their run in with the British women of letters.

“Yes… Toni. No one predicted she would go rogue. No one but me… I had a sneak peek at what… A neurotic, overreaching, time bomb she was… We used to date.” Mr. Ketch had started off all bravado before ending in a feeble gesture of his hands as he admitted to how he had gotten such insight into the foul woman.

“Huh… Yeah, I can see that.” Dean muttered with a smirk before he took another sip of his drink.

“Dean, I don’t give a toss if you sign up. Honestly, I don’t care if you live or die… But since we’re such jolly good pals now…” The British man of letters chuckled mirthlessly as he finally connects his gaze with Dean’s.

“Jolly good, huh?” Dean rolled his eyes to stare at Ketch as he mimicked his use of words.

“Let me just say that the Men of Letters is an excellent fit for… Someone with our… Inclinations.” Arthur’s gaze narrowed as he watched Dean from across the great expanse of the map table.

“’Our’? As in you and me?” Dean met Ketch’s eyes boldly, daring him to continue that line of thought.

“You’re a killer, Dean Winchester, and so am I. And if we go too long without something to track or trap or punch or gut, well, things get a bit ugly… Don’t they? The Men of Letters keep me busy. They point me in a direction and bang. Off to the races. It’s not a bad life… Speaking of…  Now that you’ve heard what I have to say, places to be, vampires to behead.” Ketch had started off blunt, but pulled it off as he was merely stating facts, which enraged the little angel on the sidelines, though she kept her composure.

“You got a line on vamps?” Dean inquired, his interested piqued, though Cas and Y/N were cringing internally at the prospect of a hunt with the Brit.

“I do… Interested?” Arthur had risen during his last little speech, having finished off his drink he had moved to go, but stopped at Dean’s question.

“I am… I’ll follow you.” Dean finished off his own drink before nodding to the Seraphs, a silent request for them to head to the garage.

“You’re bringing your Halos?” Mr. Ketch seemed to scoff as his eyes swept to them, lingering over the small Seraph for a moment before they returned to Dean.

“CASTIEL. My name is Castiel…and this is Y/N…” Cas’ wings ruffled as he took offense to him and his fledgling being referred to as simply Halos.

The young angel’s chin jutted up in defiance as Ketch merely smiled, as if Cas talking back to him might have been the most amusing thing he had heard. It made the little angel even more leery of the Brit if that’s the amount of respect he held for creatures as powerful as angels, but then again perhaps he had not met a Seraph like Castiel before. Dean cleared his throat, unwilling to let Ketch have the upper hand knowing how his treatment of Cas and Y/N affected the elder Winchester. Castiel seemed to take the throat clearing from Dean as a sign and stalked to the garage, the young angel hot on his heels as she too left the room, but not before aiming her most menacing glare at Mr. Ketch.

Turns out Mr. Ketch was a motorcycle type of guy as Dean pulled Baby out of the garage and onto the narrow strip of pavement that trailed in front of the bunker. Ketch pulled on his helmet before he signaled Dean to follow him as he got upon his bike and sped off. Castiel rode shotgun while the little angel was content to ride in the back, her arms draped on the back of their seats as she leaned forward and errantly wished for a semi to take out the British man on the motorcycle in front of them. The ride was a usually quiet one, neither she nor Cas wished to voice their concerns to a Winchester that had already made up his mind.

**~I don’t like him, I don’t trust him… Why is Dean doing this?~**  
Her voice within Cas’ mind fretted as the small Seraph shifted uneasily behind him.

**~I’m not sure little one, but I have no faith in the British man of letters either.~**  
Castiel sounded unsure even as his words curled within the young angel’s head.

**~I guess we’ll just have to be on extra alert around Mr. Posh Sociopath…~**   
She mused quietly within Cas’ brain, which caused him to crack a sliver of a grin, it was wrong to give such an unknown danger a nickname, however she wasn’t wrong in her assessment.

Quietly she leaned forward and over to press a kiss to Castiel’s ear before scooting over to place a similar soft kiss to Dean’s. Fuck if Ketch caught it, they were going into a hunt, no matter how simple it seemed she wanted her boys to know she loved them. Dean turned a corner as he followed the motorcycle ahead of them before he came to a stop in front of an abandoned hotel. The young angel noticed Ketch checking his phone as Dean and Cas exited the Impala and rounded to the back to open the trunk as she herself slid from the backseat.

“So what do we got?” Dean asked as he sorted through his keys for the one for the trunk.

“10 bloodsuckers, give or take.” Mr. Ketch put away his still phone and took off the pack at his back.

“4 against 10. I like those odds.” Dean smirked as he popped open the trunk and began to shift through the weapons.

“Yeah, the sun’ll be down in an hour, so we should move fast. Keep the rats from fleeing the ship.” Ketch rummaged through his own arsenal as both Seraphs stood like silent sentinels at Dean’s side.

“Fancy.” Dean had looked up from grabbing his machete to find Arthur assembling an elaborate rifle complete with scope.

“You’re right. This is too easy… Got another of those?” Ketch agreed as he eyed Dean’s blade.

Dean’s eyes looked to his blade before they scanned the back of the trunk for a moment before they found another machete. Picking it up by the handle he smoothly flipped it to hand it handle first to Ketch. Arthur then gave it a good single flip to test the balance as Dean shut the trunk. Both Cas and Y/N had their own angel blades at the ready and looked to Dean for further instruction.

“Ready?” Dean asked in general as he looked from Cas and Y/N then to Ketch.

“Always.” Ketch replied, to which Dean responded with a roll of his eyes.

Ketch led them around the building to a battered metal door that looked as though it had seen far better days. It looked as though someone had already busted the lock and someone had half ass repaired it if only to keep the homeless out. However, it didn’t seem to deter Mr. Ketch as he simply withdrew a slender metal spike from his pocket and drove it into the lock and the door swung open. One by one they filed through the door with Castiel bringing up the rear as they entered what looked like once upon a time had been the hotel’s kitchen.

“Place seems empty.” Dean remarked after they had wound their way through several deserted corridors.

“Yes… Curious.” Ketch pondered as they entered and spread out in what looked like the hotel’s lobby.

“I checked the areas upstairs. This place is a ghost town. You got anything?” Dean had been shadowed by the two Seraphs, leaving Ketch to his own devices as they had checked the upstairs together then came back down into the lobby after having found nothing of any interest.

“Indeed… I found her hiding in the basement with the corpses.” Mr Ketch held a struggling young woman with dark hair by the neck as he paraded her out into the lobby, hissing and growling.

“Let me go!” The young vampire snapped her teeth as she lunged for Arthur as he merely chuckled at her attempts.

“Where are your friends?” Ketch’s face morphed into a clean slate of pure menace as he grabbed the vampire’s hair and tugged her closer as he interrogated her.

“I don’t know.” The dark haired woman replied as she met the British hunter’s gaze.

“Where are they? Tell… Me… Now…” Ketch had placed his borrowed machete on the nearest counter before he punched the vampire’s face, causing her to fall back to the floor, his every word being punctuated by a heavy fisted throw that landed blow after blow upon the young woman.

“Okay… All right, that’s enough.” Even Dean had winced at the treatment the vampire was receiving and before the young angel could say anything, Dean stepped up to intervene, grabbing and pushing Ketch off the woman.

“Enough? She’s a monster.” Arthur fairly snarled his distaste.

“I know… Just let me… You’re gonna need to tell us where your friends are.” Dean had assured Ketch before turning and crouching by the young vampire’s side.

“And you’ll let me go?” The young woman asked pitifully, her big dark eyes looking to Dean as if he were her savior.

“… I’ll make it quick.” Dean had paused before he replied.

“Hunting… They went hunting…” She had stared at Dean for a long moment before she conceded, her eyes near leaving his.

“Hunting whom?” Ketch stared down at the young vampire with something akin to disgust.

“The Hunters.” The vampire’s dark eyes had swept from Dean up to Mr. Ketch before Dean and Arthur shared a look.

“Your brother’s there…” Was all Ketch could get out after Dean had further questioned the vampire on what she meant before he dispatched her with a machete, making good on his word to make it quick.

Dean was quick, but Y/N was quicker as she launched herself at the Brit. The young angel knocked him to the ground as she straddled him and wrapped a hand around his throat before she demanded the location of the British Men of Letters makeshift headquarters. Ketch had choked out a  laugh at first before he realized that though she was smaller than him, she had angelic strength on her side, which she applied liberally to his throat as she squeezed. Arthur could only hold his hands up in gesture of surrender as she finally eased her fingers from around his neck to allow him to speak. He had cursed her a hellcat before he had rattled off an address and before Castiel or Dean could react the little angel had already taken flight, her fear for Sam against the Alpha Vampire driving her heart to beat near out of her chest.

The small Seraph came to land just outside of the busted open gate of the British Men of Letter’s shipping box compound. She could see the damage the vamps had already wreaked, the ravaged bodies that littered the ground, and she prayed she wasn’t already too late. She took off at a steady jog even as she silently tracked two vamps trying to jimmy open a thick metal door. She figured they were as good as any to follow in as she clutched her angel blade tightly within her hand. Quietly she followed the vampires with her gaze as they succeeded in breaking in, more than a handful that she hadn’t noticed flooded in through the broken door which caused her pause. She was letting her emotions overwhelm her and Cas had taught her how dangerous that could be. She watched the last of the vamps fall into the building before she continued, a little more calm than she had been before.

Her eyes adjusted to the red lit darkness as she tracked the vampires deeper into the compound. Her steps were silent and careful as she followed, the vamps seemed more intent on making it to some location than watching their backs. The male vampires paused at another sealed door as they looked for a way in. Vaguely, she could hear voices coming from the other side, and as the door swung open she wanted to shout a warning, but it was too late.

“Go! I got ‘em.” The young angel’s heart soared as she heard Sam’s voice, and it urged her into action as she leapt forward as the two vamps rushed the door, her grace surging forth as her hand made contact with the back of the shorter male’s skull, smiting him where he stood even as Sam sliced the head off the other as it made it through the door.

“Sam!” The little angel yelled before stepping through the doorway.

“Y/N… What?…” Sam looked lost and confused for a moment before he took her hand in his and starting them running in the direction of the control room.

“Dean went hunting with one of them, the vamp we found told us everything…” She tried to explain while they ran and rounded a corner.

“Dean? Cas?” Sam whispered as he drew closer to a door.

“Safe.” She mouthed in return as she drew her blade just as Sam had drawn his as they listened to the quaint master plans of undoubtedly the Alpha Vampire.

“You will make a call to your superiors in London… You’ll admit defeat… You will tell them to cancel this American incursion… Then they’ll watch as I devour you, live, onscreen… Hmm, yes, it’s a bit messy, but sometimes one does have to make a point.” As the Alpha in his fancy suit and coat spoke Sam snuck in, his blade drawn, even as the small Seraph mimicked his movements to the other side of the room, out of the vampire’s line of sight.

Sam slipped to a box even as he motioned that the young angel should take out the man nearest her. While the little angel put the man into a deep sleep with a press of her fingers to his back, Sam pulled a gun from the case upon the table. The man whom the angel put to sleep body hitting the ground alerted the Alpha to their presence. And as the man whom the Alpha was threatening ran from the vampire, closer to Sam, Sam aimed the colt steady upon the Alpha.

“Don’t!” Sam warned the vampire not to move as the Alpha made a move to grab the man he had been threatening.

“Ah, my, my… The Colt. Powerful weapon. Sam, you are aware that there are five creatures on this Earth that gun cannot kill… I’m one of them.” The Alpha chuckled as he watched Sam closely from across the room.

“If that were true, I’d be dead already.” Sam replied, and while Sam and the Alpha were engaged, the man with the scruff beside Y/N showed her he had a bullet, which the angel could only assume went to the empty gun Sam was brandishing.

“That gun can’t save all of you.” The Alpha threatened with a smile and a booming voice.

“Who said I was here to save all of us? My family and I, we kill vamps when they get out of line. And you’ve let us.” Sam had looked to the man beside his angel before his eyes swept back to the vampire.

“I have many children, Sam. What’s one, two, here or there?” The Alpha’s smile remained as he took a few measured steps closer to Sam.

“Exactly. So let my girl and me go. We’ll walk away, go back to the way things were, to the way things are supposed to be. Hunters and vampires, cops and robbers, a fair fight.” Though her heart thrilled at Sam calling her his girl, that was not the time to get all lovey, Sam had a plan and she needed to be on her toes to help him carry it out.

“And the Brit?” The Alpha flashed his dark gaze to the man beside the young angel.

“You can have him.” Sam said with a deadly seriousness as he kept his eyes on the vampire.

“You bastard.” The Brit growled as he lunged at Sam, which was a sign to the little angel that Sam’s plan was in motion.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled as he watched the young angel go flying across the room, because while Sam had been tussling with the British man of letters the small Seraph had used the distraction to come up behind the Alpha with her blade drawn and ready, but the Alpha had dodged her blow only to shove her easily out of the way.

“Sam you and I both know that gun isn’t loaded.” The vampire chuckled darkly.

“You sure?” Sam asked as a smile twitched upon his lips.

“No… Clever, clever boy.” The Alpha shook his head in disbelief as he ran the events of the last few moments back in his mind, before he shook his head and grinned as Sam let off the single shot that passed straight through the middle of the vampire’s forehead.

When Sam and the little angel finally made their way to the British Men of Letters garage Baby was there, with Dean and Cas shooting twin disapproving glares her way. She slipped her hand from Sam’s to fall back a little so she might use his tall frame as a buffer between her and the two that looked awfully angry with her. Sam merely chuckled as he pulled the small Seraph back in front of him, he should have known she had taken off on her own to come to his perceived rescue. His large hands splayed across the tops of her shoulders as he held her out in front of him as Dean and Cas walked up to them.

“Going out… Be back soon huh?” Dean aimed his gaze at his younger brother first in a lightly scolding manner.

“Sleeping in huh?” Sam gave it right back to his brother as he held the young angel between them.

“I was with them when we heard this place was under attack. She took off and Ketch wouldn’t let Cas zap us so we drove like a bat out of hell…” Dean explained with a deeper grit to his voice than usual, Cas and he had had plenty of time to discuss the little angel’s punishment on the way over, but so had there been plenty of time for realization.

Dean nodded to Sam and Sam let his hands slide from the small Seraph’s shoulders before he moved to join Cas by Baby. Dean stood silent for a moment as the young angel before him looked properly subdued in her posture, though her eyes bespoke her being unrepentant in her actions. Dean couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done the same thing if he had had wings, but the thought of both his brother and his angel being in danger was enough to drive him mad. Instead of yelling at her, or scolding her like a child Dean simply stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.

“When I thought something might’ve happened to you, nothing else mattered…” Dean admitted as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t say it won’t happen again… I couldn’t stand the thought of Sam facing the Alpha alone… Would never leave any of you to face something like that alone…” She murmured against his chest as her arms came around him as well.

“Well next time… Just don’t forget me…” Dean managed a soft laugh as he lost himself in holding his angel tight, not noticing the warmth of her blood as it seeped from the lower back of her shirt.


	20. Bad Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 18 Bad Angel
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary:  Cas, Y/N and Winchesters have an unusual hunt.
> 
> Pairings/Characters:  Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Crowley, Gwen
> 
> Word count: 7,302ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, fluff, cannon violence, Spoilers from Season 12 Episode 15

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Child’s Might - Bad Angel](https://youtu.be/8wFTMDjf5DY?list=PLVpfzMRp9R05AiCcnI4iNwOrusfEajMDj)

Beta’d by the wonderful @sukurablossom4 and beta read by darlin [@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)

 

* * *

 

 

“My lips deceive you   
seem so sweet and shy   
but there ain’t no badder angel  
At least none that you can find”  
“Bad Angel” - Child’s Might

 

 

Dean, Sam, Cas and Y/N entered the bunker bloody, worn out, and glad to be home after such a long stretch of being gone. They had caught cases involving ghouls, a wraith, and a siren all within a short span of two weeks and being the Winchesters, they couldn’t turn a single one down. The brothers and the little angel lugged in their duffels with soft groans and grunts and it wasn’t the first time that they wondered if Castiel actually got sore from all the fighting he did. Dropping their duffels near the stairs, they continued on into the library to take a seat, Dean bringing a bat wrapped in barbed wire with him.

“Hoo-hoo! Back to back to back. That was one for the books.” Dean exclaimed happily as he clapped Cas on the back in celebration

“Yeah.” Sam agreed wearily, rubbing his sore neck.

“Man! Dad loved this thing.” Dean admired the bat in his hands before he laid it down on the library table.

“Dude on the… on the… No, don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t! Don’t s…” Sam was exasperated as Dean laid the gore covered bat on the table, and when Dean sat down in all his bloody glory in one of the library chairs Sam all but had an aneurysm.

“What?” Dean questioned defensively as he made himself comfortable, Cas and small Seraph looking on in amusement at Dean’s about face when it came to tidiness in the bunker.

“Dean, you’re covered in ghoul, man, and… and… and wraith. You, you have a piece of siren in your hair…” Sam pointed out with a tone of disgust.

“Ugh… Gross…” Dean had dug in his scalp to detangle the hunk of siren from his hair as he gave an almost child like laugh of delight.

Once the goo was removed Dean took a moment to examine the piece before pressing it between his fingers with a resounding squish. Though the young angel was not much better off in the covered in filth department, she winced as Dean proceeded to play with whatever part of siren had landed in his hair. Dean seemed oblivious to the horrified stares he was on the receiving end of as he continued to toy with the chunk of gore. However, it wasn’t long before Dean grew tired of his own antics and flicked the piece of siren off his fingers and into parts unknown in the library. Y/N shuddered knowing she’d come across that little treasure later in her cleanings.

“Yeah… Dude, why don’t you take a shower and change your clothes? You’ve been wearing the same pair of boxers for four days.” Sam accused with disgust.

“Okay, one, weird that you know how much underwear I packed.” Dean had turned to face his brother, his features all serious beneath the caked on blood and dirt.

“That’s what’s weird about this?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“And B, it’s two and two. Doesn’t count if you flip ‘em inside out.” Dean winked and clicked his tongue for emphasis.

“Got another case.” Sam announced shortly after his phone had gone off.

“Really? Already? How’d you do that?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Same as the others… I… I made a computer algorithm that scrapes data from police scanners, emergency calls, uh, local news sites, and then it puts everything through a h– The computer told me.” Even Sam seemed unsure of what he was saying, which caused a little red flag of warning to go up in Y/N’s mind, but because it was Sam she dismissed it.

“Computers. Monsters, porn. Is there anything they can’t do? All right. Well, let’s get to it, then.” Dean had chuckled in awe before he slapped his hand down on the table in front of him as he rose, ready to go on the new hunt.

“I think I’ll stay home on this one guys, unless you need me then you can call and I’ll zap right to you.” The little angel piped up, she didn’t know how the guys did it, so many cases in such a small time frame, plus the bunker and their clothes needed cleaning and more than likely the kitchen needed to be restocked.

“I will stay with Y/N and will come if called as well.” Cas supplied as the Winchester looked between him and the little angel and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s fine. And, dude, um after you get cleaned up.” Sam assured the angels before turning to his brother.

“I got baby wipes in the car.” Dean complained.

“Dude. Dean, I’m serious, man. You smell like roadkill.” Sam was not taking a no for an answer where it concerned Dean and a shower.

“Dean… Sam’s not wrong…” The small Seraph giggled.

“That’s 'cause I do all the heavy lifting. All right. I’m using that fancy shampoo you keep hidden from me.” Dean sulked defensively but finally admitted defeat and headed off to take a shower.

The little angel chuckled as she watched Sam and Dean head for the showers and Castiel to the kitchen. She would get her shower in later after she had run a load of their laundry for them. There was no way she was going to let Dean go on another hunt in same the boxers. Ugh sometimes men could be so gross. She grabbed all three duffels and headed to the washroom. It was while she was tossing in a load of jeans, undies and shirts, that Gabriel poked his head in.

“Hey sugar, you staying put for a while?” Gabe gave her his best puppy dog eyes, while in comparison to Sam’s they didn’t stand a chance, they still tugged at her heart.

“Sure am… Why?” She smiled as she in the last of the clothes, added a heaping helping of detergent and switched the washer on.

“I miss you…” Gabe explained rather sulkily.

“Oh babe… I’d hug you but then I get you covered in gunk too… I promise as soon as I take a shower and get these clothes washed for the boys I’m all yours.” The little angel had started towards Gabriel with every intention of giving him the biggest hug she could manage, but stopped short once she remembered her gore covered state.

Sure she could have zapped it off, but getting her clothes actually washed and her body under the hot spray of a shower seemed far more appealing. However, that wasn’t to say she didn’t mind stripping right out of her jeans and t-shirt to add her dirtiest clothes to the wash she had already started. She grabbed up one of her less filthy shirts from her open duffel on the floor and slipped it on over her bra and panties all as Gabe watched on with a raised brow. The little angel noticed his questioning look and laughed.

“As if you haven’t seen it before…” The small Seraph rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed past him and made her way to the kitchen with Gabriel trailing after her.

“Whatcha doing?” Gabe asked curiously as the young angel took stock of what was still edible in the kitchen.

“Gabriel, darling, light of my life…” Y/N started as both Cas and Gabriel looked at her with interest.

“Hmmm?” Gabe responded with just a hint of skepticism.

“Can you pretty please snap up some sandwiches, and make at least one a peanut butter and jelly for Castiel?” The little angel batted her eyes sweetly at her best friend as she tried to wheedle some food out of him.

“Sometimes I think that’s all I am… Gabe snap this… Gabe snap that…” Gabriel grumbled but snapped up a platter of sandwiches nonetheless, a peanut butter and jelly resting atop the pile.

“Thank you brother.” Cas said amiably as he took up his sandwich from the platter that rested upon the stainless steel kitchen island and began eating.

“Oh Gabriel, you know it’s not like that… And thank you, I’ll let you pick what we watch on Netflix the whole time I’m home.” The little angel tried to appease him as she forgot all about her bloodied hands and hair and wrapped Gabe up in a hug.

“Ugh you stink…” Gabriel tried shrugging the small Seraph off but she clung tight as she giggled.

Gabe snapped his fingers once again and the young angel was clean, both looking and smelling, as she continued to cling to the Archangel who was no longer trying to shake free of her. Instead, Gabriel tilted his head and placed a small kiss upon her cheek. He then smiled and ruffled her hair playfully before wrapping his arms around her as well. It was then that Sam and Dean both strode into the kitchen in search of food.

“Sandwiches…” Y/N pointed blindly in the general direction of the island as her face was pressed into Gabe’s shoulder.

Beers were cracked and sandwiches were grabbed as the Winchesters joined Cas at the kitchen table. Three sets of curious eyes lingered upon the two angels in their embrace as ‘thanks’ were mumbled. The Winchesters were still slowly getting used to the Archangel and slower still in getting used to the relationship he had with their little angel. They hadn’t accepted Gabriel on their hunts because he was still such a live wire personality, besides they already had Castiel and Y/N by their sides.

“He missed me…” The small Seraph finally broke out of the hug and explained as her boys looked at her with some reproach.

“Where’s my hug?” Dean quipped with a feigned pout.

“O Deano I didn’t know you cared…” Gabe replied as he started over to Dean with his arms outstretched in a hug.

Dean gave the Archangel a glare as Sam and the young angel laughed at their antics. Y/N quietly zapped back to the laundry room for a moment to switch over the laundry into the dryer before zapping back to grab her own sandwich. She deeply savored these rare moments when it was just her and her boys, though she seemed to be missing one. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe were there, and she wondered where Balthazar might have gotten off to.

“Where’s Balthazar gone off to now?” She wondered aloud as she finished up her sandwich, her eyes looking to Gabriel for an answer.

“Never can keep track of him…” Gabriel who had finally given up on trying to get a hug out of the elder Winchester simply shrugged as he returned to the little angel’s side, to loop an arm around her waist.

“You’ll have clean clothes to take with you in about an hour if you’ll wait that long.” The small Seraph informed the Winchesters who were finishing up their second beers and sandwiches.

“No can do princess. Gotta get packed back up and out the door.” Dean took the last swig from his beer before he made his way to her and swept her from Gabe’s hold to place a lingering kiss upon her lips.

“You sure you don’t wanna come?”  Sam chuckled from his seat as he gathered up the discarded beer bottles to toss in the trash.

“I think I need to work on my endurance, I’m not near the level ya’ll are for back to back cases.” She giggled as Dean leaned down further to playfully nip at her neck and Gabe watched on with an annoyed huff.

“Well if you’re sure sweetheart…” Dean breathed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“I don’t see you trying to sweet talk my brother into going.” Gabriel flatly stated to which he received a bitch face from Dean before Dean turned and walked out of the kitchen to go pack.

“Gabriel be nice…” The young angel teased Gabe softly before leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose.

“He has a point fledgling…” Castiel interjected, which had Sam cracking a wide grin.

“I’m sure Dean wants you on the case just as much Castiel, he just has a different way of showing it. Besides, I’m sure he’s relieved to have someone here to make sure Gabriel and I don’t burn the bunker down.” The little angel reasoned as she moved towards Sam who still sat at the table, her arms wrapping about his shoulders as she leaned in to place a tender kiss upon his cheek.

It was two days later and Y/N was blissfully curled up with Gabe in her bed binge watching Stranger Things. Her head lay upon his chest and her legs were tangled up in his, both wearing matching tank tops and sleep shorts. When Cas came in with a serious expression etched into his features Y/N knew that Sam and Dean had called. Gabriel sighed and the little angel untangled herself from Gabe, her eyes wide and alert.

“Are they OK?” The small Seraph asked with a tinge of alarm to her voice.

“They are, they are just in need of us. It seems a hellhound is involved and they need our eyes.”  Castiel reassured her as she moved from the bed and began gathering up clothes to put on.

“Won’t be a minute… And Gabriel you better not watch without me…” She informed Cas before she warned Gabe before sticking her tongue out at him when he huffed in annoyance.

The small Seraph stepped outside her room and threw on her standard black jeans and t-shirt before topping it off with her dark olive green military jacket. She crouched down to slip on her socks and army boots that she quickly laced up before she popped back in her room to blow a kiss goodbye to Gabe. She then linked her arm with Cas’ as she waited for him to fly them off to wherever Sam and Dean had ended up. With a flurry of ebony wings Castiel had them somewhere in Nebraska outside a nondescript two story setup. Castiel slipped from her hold and rapped smartly upon the door. Dean was quick to open the door and usher them in, leading them the few steps into the living room after he had closed the door.

“Gwen, that, um, that thing was a hellhound.” Sam sat across from a pretty, dark haired young woman, her brown eyes looking from Sam to them before returning to Sam.

“A what?” Gwen asked confused.

“Hellhound. Kind of hard to explain… Uh, basically, giant, invisible hounds from Hell… Huh… Wasn’t hard at all.” Dean chuckled quietly, finding that describing a hellhound quite easy to explain.

“So… You guys are not cops… Are you?” Gwen had looked around the room at the strangers in her house who just told her a hellhound had taken off with her boyfriend and then tried to kill her with serious doubts.

“No… Not exactly… Um… My name is Sam. That’s my brother Dean… That’s Cas… And that’s Y/N…  
And we hunt monsters.” Sam made the introductions as he tried to sound as sane as possible under the circumstances.

“And we’ve tangled with hellhounds in the past. Goofer dust’ll keep 'em out. A demon knife or an angel blade, that’ll kill 'em.” Dean gave a forced smile after he had finished rattling off what they knew of hellhounds.

“Uh… Wait. So why did you tell me that Marcus got killed by a bear?” Gwen asked confused.

“Make you feel better… It was his idea.” Dean had happily thrown his brother under the bus, and the little angel had a helluva time to keep from giggling, count on Dean to get her laughing when the poor young woman’s boyfriend had just become hellhound kibble.

“Listen, I know this sounds insane…” Sam had begun only to be cut off by Gwen.

“It does. But like I said, I know what I saw. And what I saw was insane.” Gwen had a good head on her shoulders, and despite the tragedy that had just befallen her, and a hellhound coming after her she seemed relatively calm.

“Right… Now this is awkward, but, um hellhounds only come after people who sold their souls to a demon…” Sam was reluctant to ask Gwen, especially after she had already been through so much, but it was a questioned that needed to be asked.

“So about 10 years ago, did you really want something? Like… I don’t know, a Hello Kitty backpack or the death of an enemy?” When Gwen had only blinked at Sam’s tip toeing around the exact question so leave it to Dean to outright accuse.

“No.” Gwen shook her head and answered quietly, the two angels in the room watching her silently as the Winchesters took the lead.

“What about Marcus? Did he Would he…” Sam asked Gwen who was quick to answer before he could even get the full question out.

“No.” She shook her head vehemently before her eyes lowered in thought.

“Hmm. Great. So what the hell?” Dean seemed at a loss, he had never heard of a rogue hellhound before, so unless Gwen was lying or didn’t know her boyfriend as well as she thought, the elder Winchester was out of ideas.

“I don’t know… But I do know who we can ask.” Sam looked from Gwen to Dean before he suggested Dean call Crowley.

“Good a plan as any.” Dean nodded before he took out his cellphone from his jacket pocket and dialed 666.

“What the hell do you want?” Crowley growled down through his end of the line as Dean held his phone on speaker.

“All right, Peaches, I get that you’re still upset about the whole, uh…” Dean tried in his own way to smooth things over with Crowley only to be interrupted by the King of Hell.

“Upset? No, I’m totally over how you and your little band of misfits sent my son back in time… To die!” Crowley had started off fairly restrained and ended in a yell, one the little angel had to admit was overdue.

“Okay, look, that was totally Gavin’s call. All right? You know what? We have a situation here.” Sensing the rest of the conversation might not be doing Gwen any favors, Dean took the phone off speaker as he continued to fill Crowley in.

“Oh, well, in that case… Bye.” The demon king snarked, despite having taking it off speaker Cas and Y/N could still plainly hear Crowley’s end of the conversation.

“Hellhounds, Crowley. One of your mutts is going after folks who didn’t sell their souls.” Dean shifted from foot to foot as he tried to get information.

“Not possible.” The king replied calmly.

“You sure about that?” Dean prompted.

“My hounds… You have anything to tell me?” Crowley demanded more than likely to an underling.

“Well We, uh didn’t wanna bother you.” One demon replied reluctantly.

“It was Ramsey… She got out, my lord” Another demon was quick to supply.

“Have the kennel guards killed… Painfully… I’ll be right… Here… You miss me?” His command to have the guards killed started on his side of the phone and when Crowley said here, he had appeared with a charming smile in Gwen’s living room.

“You have to understand, this isn’t just a hellhound. This is the hellhound.” Crowley explained as the group of five gathered round him.

“That means what?” Sam asked from a couch.

“Right after God said, ‘Let there be light,’ he… He made a whole bunch of things… Posies, koalas, hellhounds… He wanted The Creator’s best friend, but the hounds were too vicious. So he planned on having them all put down, until along came our favorite fallen angel… He rescued one of the hounds… A pregnant bitch named Ramsey.” Crowley explained, this seemed all new to Castiel and of course it was new to the Winchesters and the small Seraph.

“Why don’t you just tell her to heel?” Dean asked slightly confused, he had seen Crowley with hellhounds before and knew the demon knew how to control them.

“I can’t control her. No one can. She’s loyal only to Lucifer.” Crowley lamented.

“Wait, like the Devil?” Gwen asked incredulously.

“Yes like the Devil…” Crowley replied sarcastically.

“Well why don’t we just get Lucifer to come get her then?” The young angel put out into the room.

“It killed someone Y/N.” Sam felt his answer explained everything.

“All right, so where is Fido now?” Dean pressed on, ignoring the little angel’s suggestion.

“Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I would say huddled up in some nice, warm den.” Crowley’s reply made the small Seraph’s heart hurt, the hellhound was just a scared wildish animal, out of its element.

“Well, why is she after Gwen?” Dean asked, confusion clear upon his face.

“Ask her.” Crowley suggested as he pointed to Gwen.

“I… I don’t…um… When it attacked us, I did hit it… With an ax.” All eyes were upon the dark haired young woman as she searched for an answer, before coming up with the bit about the ax.

“Well, there you go. The bitch does tend to hold a grudge. So we either kill Ramsey, or the hound eats her… Fun.” Crowley responded with illy hidden mirth.

“Wait a second. 'We’?” Sam motioned between himself and Crowley.

“Pup like that out and about is not good for business. Makes it look like I’m not in control. But that mutt’s head mounted on my wall? Good for the brand. So yes, Moose, for now, 'we’.“ Crowley was so clear cut and dry about beheading the poor beast it made the little angel sick to her stomach.

It truly was a shame about the young man’s death, but the fault lay with the hellhound guards and not the poor hellhound. Surely there had to be a better way to save Gwen without having to hunt the hound down and decapitating it. She was fairly sure she would come to regret it, but as the others spoke around her the small Seraph tuned out and sent out a prayer to Lucifer. A prayer that all at once apprised him of the situation and begged him to come save his hound.

The Winchesters and Gwen had taken the Impala while Crowley and the Seraphim had zapped to Sica Hollow, the forest where Gwen and her boyfriend had been attacked. As the brothers and Gwen had piled out of the car Crowley had tried to make small talk with the angels, which neither were particularly interested in doing so. Dean made his way to the trunk as Gwen stayed on one side of Baby while Sam moved to the driver’s side. It had been arranged before they had even left Gwen’s home that Castiel would go with Dean and Crowley, while Sam, Gwen, and Y/N would ride around in the Impala to keep Gwen safe.

“So hellhounds are invisible to humans unless you sold your soul, and they’re after you.” Dean was explaining to Gwen as he dug through the trunk.

“Or, uh, you’re wearing a pair of these. They’re glasses treated with holy fire.” Sam held up the pair of glasses Dean had handed him, showing them to Gwen.

“All right, Crowley, Cas, and I are gonna hit the woods, see if we can’t track down Cujo. You stick with Sam and Y/N they’ll keep you safe…” Dean reassured Gwen over the roof of the car.

“Okay.” Gwen nodded before she opened the door and slid into the front passenger seat.

“Everybody stay safe OK?” The young angel first hugged Castiel then she turned to Dean and gave him a hug as well before she followed Gwen into the car, slipping into the back seat.

“Take care of her.” Dean told Sam in all seriousness as Y/N shut the door.

“Of course. Dean, look, even if Ramsey circles back, as long as we keep moving, She’s gonna be just… You’re talking about the car.” It had taken Sam a moment but he finally caught onto what his brother was referring to.

“You tend to ride the brakes.” Dean complained.

“Dean, I know how to drive.” Sam retorted, a look of disbelief that he was actually having this conversation plain upon his features.

“I’m just saying. Okay, just imagine she’s a… A beautiful woman.” Dean elaborated.

“Oh, come on. Get out of here.” Sam held up a hand of surrender as he opened the driver side door.

“A beautiful, beautiful woman.” Dean continued on even as his brother slid into the driver seat.

“I’m done.” Sam said flustered as he shut the door and started the engine.

“Sam…” Dean entreated upon deaf ears as Baby began to purr.

“Ew.” Crowley made a disgusted face at Dean as they watched the Impala drive off.

Dusk had faded to night and night was slowly wearing on as they drove around for hours with no particular destination in mind. Just the need to keep driving and out of reach of Ramsey kept them going. The car ride had, for the most part been a silent one, each person within the car lost in their own thoughts. The little angel had kept the edge of her seat as she left one hand touching Sam’s shoulder, while the other was trying to be a comfort on Gwen’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Gwen sounded broken from the front seat.

“For what?” Sam asked quietly as he kept his eyes upon the road.

“This. It’s all my fault.” Gwen sighed deeply her shoulders shaking lightly as she fought back tears.

“Gwen, this is not your fault.” Sam tried to reassure her even as the small Seraph rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

“Yes, it is. What happened to Marcus… Pull over… Please.” A dry sob wracked Gwen’s body as she fought down a way of nausea.

“Okay.” Sam nodded as he veered off to a side road, and as soon as Baby came to a stop Gwen was out the door.

“Poor thing…” The young angel spoke with a hint of sorrow to her tone as she looked to Sam, she couldn’t even fathom what it would be like to lose one of her boys.

“You okay?” Sam inquired after Gwen came back smelling of sick.

“I… I don’t think I even know what ‘okay’ means anymore… Marcus going camping was my idea. I took him out there even though I knew… I knew it was over. I liked Marcus. He was sweet and kind.  
And he loved me. More than I ever loved him. More than… If I’d just told him… If I… Why couldn’t I just tell him the truth?” Her voice was strained with her tears as she let herself unload, Sam and Y/N listening with a calm, understanding patience.

“Gwen…” Sam had tried to cut in, to give her some kind words, but Gwen continued as if she hadn’t heard him.

“Yeah, but I didn't… I lied… I lied to make things easier… I… I’m sorry… I… We should go…” Gwen managed to reign in her emotions, aware that sitting in one place for any length of time was likely not a wise decision.

“Right.” Sam sighed and nodded before he turned on the Impala’s headlights.  
“What?” The little angel had jumped slightly as she caught sight of Ramsey in the lights of the Impala, which caused Gwen to question her in a panic.

“She’s here.” Sam supplied as he marveled at the size of the beast.

Y/N herself was in silent awe of the hound, she resembled a much larger, and much more ferocious version of a hyena, her eyes and snarling mouth glowing red embers reminiscent of the bowels of hell. The beast’s growls grew louder as it took a running jump onto the hood of Dean’s Baby, denting it before it laid massive paws on the windshield, the glass shattering under the hellhound’s weight. The little angel had a brief moment to study the row of razor sharp teeth the hound possessed as it snarled right up against what was left of the front windshield. While Gwen cried out in terror, Sam tried to calm her down by telling her it was OK and to stay calm. But saying and doing are two completely different things as the Impala began to shudder while the hellhound scrambled up to the roof of the car, metal groaning and collapsing in under it.

Before Sam could gather his bearings the small Seraph had the door handle in hand and was leaping from the car with a belated ‘I got this’ yelled back into the car. As soon as the young angel’s feet hit the ground she was slamming the Impala’s door shut behind her and Ramsey was prowling to the same side of Baby as the little angel. The small Seraph had her angel blade ready, but didn’t want to use it as the beast loomed before her, it’s snout raised and scenting the air. She liked dogs, and this was just a really big, hellish dog. By the looks of her Gwen wasn’t the only one who had gotta a blow in on her and it made the young angel sad to see any creature wounded. Y/N tentatively reached out a hand while she cooed little nonsensical words to the hellhound, hoping that perhaps her way with dogs extended to hounds from hell as well. She could hear Sam yelling from inside the car, and though she was probably going to lose a hand she had to at least try with Ramsey.

She was relatively sure Ramsey didn’t want her dead as the little angel hadn’t injured the hound and the hellhound had yet to make a threatening move, so it was with a gentle hand she held her hand palm up to allow the beast to take her scent. Sam had fallen silent within the Impala and time seemed to stand still as the small Seraph’s hand raised to land on the still growling hound’s head. Gingerly the young angel fed her grace into Ramsey, healing the poor beast of her wounds as the little angel’s hand rest upon the great rounded head. When the hellhound had fully healed she ceased growling and instead canted her head to the side in confused curiosity at the angel in front of her.

“Y/N get back in the car…” Sam hissed as he slipped from the car, the door closing quietly behind him.

  
All at once Ramsey let out a dangerous snarl and made to leap at Sam as the small Seraph shouted a warning before she launched herself at the hellhound’s back. The young angel’s arms wrapped around the back of the beast’s neck as she clung on for dear life trying to slow the hellhound down as it went for Sam. The youngest Winchester took a defensive stance before he saw that Y/N was trying to wrestle the mutt, her body covering its back as it snapped and growled at her arms that were locked around it’s neck. Sam shouted at the little angel to let Ramsey go, but the small Seraph seemed intent upon ignoring him as the hellhound tried to buck her off, dragging her around in the dirt. As Sam moved in to try and strike a blow, a great fluttering of wings filled the air and Lucifer was suddenly just there, standing tall and intimidating in the headlights of the Impala.

“Ramsey…” Lucifer’s voice was measured and calm as he called his hound, his icy blue eyes absorbing the scene before him with only a hint of amusement.

The young angel let out a relieved sigh as she let her arms drop from around the hellhound’s neck, her body in turn fell from the beast’s back and into the dirt with a resounding thud. The little angel sat on the ground and surveyed the shredded flesh of her arms that Ramsey had been able to reach before she began to shudder in shock at the damage she had only just begun to feel. Ramsey had heeled to her master’s side and followed him as he took long strides to the small Seraph. Sam watched Lucifer with a cautious anger as the Light Bringer crouched to take the young angel’s hands in his, washing her in his cold grace as he healed her wounds much like she had healed Ramsey’s.

“Thank you little abomination…” Those arctic pools gazed deep into hers as he held her hands for a moment longer before he let them go and moved to stand, his voice had been a husky murmur, one that only Y/N had heard.

“If she kills again we’ll put her down…” Sam warned Lucifer as the fallen Archangel placed his hand on Ramsey’s head and flew off with her.

Sam had given her a look of reproach as he fished out his cellphone and contacted Dean to let them know where they were and that the threat was taken care of. It was only a mere matter of seconds when Dean appeared with Castiel and not long after Crowley. Dean had cursed a blue streak when he saw the condition of Baby and the King of Hell had been mightily disappointed not to have the mutt’s head for a trophy. Gwen however had been elated and offered hugs and thanks all around including a lingering hug for Crowley, which looked like the demon didn’t much enjoy. Sam had offered his thanks to Crowley before Crowley simply disappeared. Y/N was sure Dean, Cas and Sam both knew what she had done, but to clear the air as Gwen got back in what was left of Baby the little angel readily confessed.

“I prayed to Lucifer… I didn’t think it was fair…”  The small Seraph tried to explain but was cut off by Castiel.

“Fair? I wonder what your basis for comparison is… That was a dangerous thing you did fledgling, praying to Lucifer and toying with a hellhound as you did. They are not dogs, they are bred to be killers. I don’t care if Lucifer is under edict not to kill other angels or the Winchesters, he could have just as easily smote all three of you.” Though he did not yell Cas’ voice fairly trembled with his anger.

Castiel’s face was set in stern and unrelenting lines as he got within a hair’s breadth of the young angel, invading her personal space as he quietly raged at her. He refused to yell at her, and instead let the rigid set of his frame and the fury in his eyes speak volumes of his displeasure. The older Seraph’s eyes were dark rolling storm clouds as he looked down to the little angel while her eyes brimmed with tears. Cas’ ill temper would not be so easily placated with a show of tears.

“I’m sorry… But…” Y/N started again only to be silenced once more by Castiel’s glare.

“There are no excuses little one, there will be no more hunts for you until it is determined you can take them more seriously, is that understood?” Cas was unmoved even as the first few tears began to slide down her cheeks, she could have very well gotten herself killed and yet it still hadn’t sunk in.

“Yes Castiel…” The little angel nodded numbly as she let those few tears slip out before she refused to let anymore go.

She had saved two lives, the hound’s and Gwen’s. She couldn’t understand why they had been so set about killing the poor beast. If Lucifer let Ramsey kill again it would be on her head and she would rectify the situation, and that was something she was willing to play the odds on. She felt deep in her heart saving one of the very first hellhounds was the right thing to do, and she’d be damned if she was going to be made to feel bad for it, especially when she was the only one who had been injured subduing the beast. The small Seraph watched as Cas, Sam, and Dean had a small conversation without her and she decided it best if she just went ahead and got in the car.

The young angel didn’t even so much as blink when Castiel flew off with Sam in tow, more than likely back to the bunker if she had to guess, before Dean slid in beside Gwen in the front seat and started up the Impala. The ride back to Gwen’s was peppered with her thanks and relief that her brush with the supernatural was over with, with Dean feeding her a few more usual tidbits about how to fend off other supernatural creatures to help pass the miles. The small Seraph curled up in upon herself as she listened to them both prattle on and for the first time she almost wished to be somewhere else. Finally, it seemed like forever before they came to a stop outside Gwen’s house. Dean bid Gwen a goodbye while they both seemed to ignore the angel sulking in the backseat.

“Wanna come up here?” Dean asked as Gwen disappeared inside her home.

Y/N hummed a noncommittal noise quietly as she left the backseat, opening the car door before slipping into the front passenger seat and closing the door behind her.

“Wanna talk about it?” Dean inquired of her softly as he watched her slump into the front seat beside him.

“Verdict’s already been passed… What’s the point?” She huffed slightly as she contemplated simply popping back to her room and finishing up Stranger Things with Gabriel.

“Y/N you hafta know that hellhound was a dangerous animal untrained and not under Crowley’s command.” Dean tried to get her to listen to reason.

“But that’s the thing Dean, she was trained, she listened to Lucifer, if we had just called him in the first place… But because it was Lucifer… Lucifer’s hound… And did anyone think it was weird how the mother of all hellhounds just happened to escape after how many thousands of years locked up?” She hadn’t meant to ramble on like she had, hadn’t meant to gesture to the ruined glass of Baby’s windshield when she mentioned calling Lucifer first, but she couldn’t help but to play the devil’s advocate when it came to an animal.

Dean had started up the Impala and began driving home as he sat and really listened to her, nodding here and there as she made a point. He hummed in acknowledgment as she expressed her feelings, which was something he rarely did for anyone but Sammy, and even then he teased him about it. He might be loath to admit it, but the little angel did have a few solid arguments. The silent one about avoiding damage to Baby hit home the most.

“You have to understand sweetheart, me and Sammy, we’ve been doing this longer than you’ve been alive, and sometimes we don’t always discuss the why’s and why not’s, we go in and take care of the monster… The monster that has killed someone. You get what I’m saying?” Dean glanced every now and again to the small Seraph as her body seemed to relax the more he spoke.

“I do Dean. And I do realize Ramsey killed someone… It’s just…” The young angel seemed at a loss as to how to explain.

“It’s just you have a soft spot for animals… even if it’s a damn hellhound… I get that I do sweetheart. And you’re right, it’s fucking suspicious as hell that she was allowed to escape or was let out, but you hafta know… Cas, Sammy and me, we’ve got a helluva soft spot for you and it would kill us if anything were to happen to you…” Dean sighed deeply as he finished, the young angel had slid up to him to nestle against his side as he had spoke and he had laced a hand through her hair to pet through her tresses.

“I’m sorry Dean…” The little angel had begun to tear up again as Dean just about broke her heart with his words.

The small Seraph felt ashamed at how selfish she had acted. She had never once imagined how it would have affected her boys had the hellhound ripped her apart with her trying to save it. Her vision had been narrowed down to her own goal, and while she was happy with the way things had turned out, she couldn’t have guaranteed the outcome. She wiped at her eyes as she snuggled into Dean for the rest of the three hour ride back to the bunker.

Sam and Castiel were waiting for them in the war room when they got back to the bunker. The young angel was eager to wrap her arms around Cas to show him she understood his words from earlier. Castiel was taken a bit off guard at the little angel’s tenderness as he was expecting at the very least some brooding from her for his strictness. However, he was quick to melt into the welcome embrace before she slipped from him and gave Sam the same loving hug.

“Mm, is that your computer talking to you again?” Dean asked as Sam’s phone vibrated noisily.

“Uh No… Um… It’s, uh Mick Davies.” Sam admitted nervously as he moved from the angel’s arms and began to study his phone with abnormal interest.

“What?” Dean slow blinked in confusion at his brother’s words and the angels in the room looked curiously to Sam.

“Dean I don’t have a computer program feeding me cases… I… I, uh Gwen? Every job we’ve worked in the last two weeks? They’ve come from the British Men of Letters.” Sam flustered under his older brother’s gaze, his own eyes almost unable to meet Dean’s for more than a second at a time as he tried to look anywhere but Dean.

“Really?” Dean tossed his phone down onto the map table, his brows raising in question.

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you 'cause I know how much you hate them.” Sam supplied by way of an excuse.

“No, we hate them. Us. Together.” Dean’s features had turned stony as he spoke of their hatred for the British Men of Letters, their shared torture, Dean couldn’t comprehend how his brother was working for the same people that had turned his foot into a toasted marshmallow.

“I… I get that. Yeah, I do. But… But  Dean, because of Mick and his guys, the Alpha Vampire is dead. They get results. I don’t like them either, but… But if… If we can save people, then it  Either way, I… I shouldn’t have lied to you. And I’m sorry, man… I… I…” Sam tried to argue his point, but came round to the truth of being wrong about keeping it from Dean.

“Well, okay.” Dean looked down to the table in front of him, his voice quiet.

“Okay?” Sam was unsure what his brother was saying OK to, the Seraphim looked between the two brothers with worry, especially with Dean’s reaction.

“What do you want me to say? Do I like it? No. Do I trust them? Hell, no. But you’re right. We work with people we don’t trust all the time. I mean, hell, I just Liam Neeson’d it up with Crowley. So if you wanna give this a shot, then… Fine… But the minute… And I mean the second… Something feels off, we bail.” Dean had shaken his head a few times, even unsure of himself as he agreed with Sam to try the Brits.

“Yeah. Of course. Deal… It’s Mick.” Sam had readily agreed to Dean’s terms, the discussion having gone far better than he could have ever hoped as his phone began to buzz again with an incoming call.

“Pick it up.” Dean spoke, his lips pressed in a thin line, he may have agreed to try it Sammy’s way but it didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

“This is Sam.” Sam answered Mick’s call.


	21. Angel of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 19 Angel of the Night
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: It’s Halloween, that means Y/N’s birthday!
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Y/N (Plus Size ! Reader), Castiel, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Balthazar
> 
> Word count: 7,302ish
> 
> Warnings: language, angst, fluff, smut

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Rod - Angel of the Night](https://youtu.be/jn7P6ir_GZU)

Beta’d by the wonderful @sakurablossom4 and beta read by darlin [@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Do what you want girl, but do it to me  
When I wake up in the morning I like what I see  
By the way I love you like you are  
I never wonder why you’re everything I desire  
And girl you make me high and set me on fire  
Angel of the night on my mind all the time  
Angel of the Night make you mine so we shine”  
“Angel of the Night” - Rod

 

 

It had been three weeks, almost four and she had still not been allowed on a hunt and she was starting to get mighty pissed about it. Sure she had loved having the small reprieve the first two weeks. It had given her time to hang out with Gabe and travel with Balthazar. She had cleaned the bunker from top to bottom and even stocked the kitchen. However, by week three she was missing the time with her boys. The British Men of Letters had kept them busy, five cases in three weeks had kept them away from the bunker, and the closer her birthday got the more certain she was that they were going to miss it. Not that it would matter, she told herself, because hunting things and saving people were more important. She tried to believe that, she really did, and besides, she had Gabriel and Balthazar.

Gabe had already talked her ear off for the week leading up to Halloween about all the fun things he had planned for her. She had had to veto the indoor petting zoo and the real ghosts he had planned on transporting into the bunker via cursed objects. Gabriel had sulked for all of a day before he came up with the idea of shaping the reality within the bunker into her own personal live action horror movie. She had thanked Gabe profusely for the thought but told him that since she had been helping hunt she didn’t have a taste for the scary side of her birthday anymore. He had nodded in understanding before he had finally broke down and asked her what she might like.

She had taken a long moment before she decided to tell him the truth, that she hadn’t had a truly happy birthday since she was twelve when her parents had relented and let her have a costume party and she had gotten to be a fairy princess. It hadn’t mattered that not many children had shown up, or that her mother had made everyone leave early. It was that she had had the most beautiful dress and wings that had really mattered. She had laughed then and mused to her best friend that even then she had wanted wings more than anything, so her feathered wings would make this year’s birthday all the more wonderful no matter what else they did. Gabriel had snagged her in a hearty hug then before he had planted a hurried kiss upon her cheek and disappeared without an explanation. The little angel hadn’t thought much about it because it was Gabriel’s way to always be popping in and out of the bunker. So she had gone about her business, dusting the many dust collectors in the bunker.

It was the night before her birthday and Sam, Dean, and Cas still hadn’t returned, though they had called to assure her that they would be back in time for her birthday. She refused to pout, she couldn’t very well expect the boys to drop everything simply because it was her birthday. Hell, she couldn’t even recall if they ever celebrated their own birthdays on the web series. That thought made her rather sad, and she vowed then and there to make their birthdays spectacular when January and May rolled around. The thought of planning Sam and Dean’s birthdays surprising improved her mood considerably and she made her way to her room with a renewed pep in her step.

“Hey sweetness.” Gabe greeted as he patted the section of her bed that he wasn’t stretched out upon.

“Hey Gabriel, what have we got planned for tonight?” She asked with a beaming smile as she climbed up on the end of her bed and made her way to lay beside Gabe, propping herself upon her side as she looked at him expectantly.

“The night before your birthday? Anything you want sugar.” He chuckled lightly before booping her nose with a feather light brush of his fingertip.

“Anything?” She asked with a mischievous glint to her Y/E/C eyes that made Gabriel shift uneasily.

“Anything except Casa Erotica…” He had had to cut her off at the pass, she had been curious about his role in those films ever since she had spent those two weeks recovering at his apartment.

“Well you’re no fun… Let’s do a horror movie marathon then, your choice.” She had teased him, sticking out her tongue playfully before she had made her suggestion.

“Oh sweet cheeks I’m all kinds of fun…” Gabe waggled his brows suggestively, making the little angel giggle before he snapped his fingers and the original Halloween flashed up on the TV screen and a bowl of fresh popcorn appeared between them.

It was two movies, and around four hours later that the small Seraph was snuggled up and asleep within the Archangels arms, snoring softly as Gabriel watched over her with a tender sort of look. His whiskey hued eyes didn’t let a single detail of her escape his notice as he held her close. His golden wing curled over her and pressed her closer still, his feathers lightly teasing along her back and arm as he left his wing to drape over her like a downy blanket. Gabe knew she missed Sam, Dean, and Cas, and yet he treasured the moments that they were away and he could have her to himself. Balthazar was a minor drain on her attentions. That they also seemed to have a more brother sister relationship pleased everyone immensely, considering Balthy’s wild ways.

“Gabriel…” The young angel moved in her sleep, a soft whimper upon her lips as she called for him.

Curious, Gabe peered into her dream, only to discover that she was reliving the day that she had rescued him. Every time she would try to fly in between him and Lucifer she would move wrong at just the wrong moment. Instead of taking the angel blade blow herself, Gabriel would be stabbed and die. His body would fall back in an explosion of Grace, his wings burning out on the floor beneath him, and her body would crumple beside him, wracked with heart breaking sobs.

“Y/N wake up… It’s alright I’m here…” Unable to stand her misery playing on a loop within her dreams, he gently woke her with a shake of his wing, her eyes teary with the thoughts of her recent nightmare fresh on her mind when she opened her eyes to him.

“Gabriel… I had the worst dream… I couldn’t save you… And… And you were gone.” She choked on her own words, just giving the dream voice gave rise to fresh tears.

“But you did save me, and I’m right here, right here with you…” He spoke softly, trying to help her shake the last of the dream away as he stroked a hand over her cheek in reassurance, caressing her tears away.

She nodded sleepily at his words, her eyes closing even as he spoke. She didn’t even so much as stir when Gabe leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, her only reaction when he broke the kiss was to cuddle closer to him. Even though he was an Archangel, he knew he was playing with fire. If Sam, Dean, or even his little brother Cas knew his true feelings for the little angel all hell would break loose, and he couldn’t risk that. Not for him and not for the small Seraph that looked to him as her dearest friend. Gabriel sighed deeply and just continued to hold the young angel close, savoring the time he could pretend she was his.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late the next morning when the little angel awoke by herself in her bed. Well not completely by herself, a large, brightly wrapped present sat on the end of her bed begging to be opened. She maneuvered and crawled her way to it, a sleepy grin tugging on her lips as she viewed Gabe’s sprawled name on the gift tag. Carefully she began to unwrap the box, giddy to find out what he had gotten her. She gasped once the box was opened and she unveiled what was inside. She couldn’t believe Gabriel had gone to such trouble, and judging by the dimensions it looked just her size. Eagerly she swept the white gown from the remains of the wrapped box before she began wiggling out of her tank top and sleep shorts, and upon second inspection of the gown, slipped out of her panties as well.

  
First she gingerly untied the ribbon that held the skirt tied to the bodysuit, then she slid into the swim suit like body of the gown. Intricate swirls of white lace covered the suit, and what lace didn’t cover a fine white mesh held together. She glanced at her form in the mirror as she turned this way and that, it looked more revealing than it actually was with her braless state and the low cut pattern of the lace that gave it the look of a very risque top. However, everything was smartly covered in white flowers and swirls of lace. Next she took up the voluminous sheer skirt of the gown and tied the satiny ribbon back around just below her breasts. Happily she bounced to her full length mirror, admiring the airy swish of the diaphanous material that teased along the floor as she moved. She flared her wings out behind her for effect and cried out in joy at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a storybook angel, all she seemed to be missing was a harp.

 

  


 

 

She had very nearly flown out of her room to shower Gabriel in thanks, but stopped when she realized she still had bed head. Instead of rushing a brush through her hair like she did on most days she instead took her time and used her curling iron to put a fair few curls into her hair. When she found how well her hair went with her dress she then went for her small supply of makeup and did her eyelashes and brushed a thin coat of clear shiny gloss to her lips. Humming happily at her results she then flew to Gabriel’s room expecting to find him there, when he wasn’t she zapped into the war room where she found Gabe placing the last of several large glass cylinders filled with assorted colorful candies upon the table.

She marveled at the room for a minute, taking in all the work Gabe had put into making the room look spectacular. Numerous black gauzy drapes hung from the ceiling, cocooning the room in a dark mysterious veil while a half dozen silver candelabras of varying sizes, decked with lit white tapered candles, cast eerie glows throughout the room. It looked like something straight out of a gothic romance and she couldn’t have loved it more. As soon as Gabe set down the last candy container she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and lavishing his face in kisses.

“Gabriel it’s fantastic! Thank you thank you! And my dress, it’s beautiful!” Her wings fluttered excitedly at her back as she squeezed him tight.

“Slow down sugar... You’re gonna blow your halo if you keep going on like that.” Gabe gave her a wry grin, but hugged her back all the same, a light blush tinging his cheeks.

“My... Someone’s a touch worked up aren’t they?” Balthazar appeared in a swoosh of tawny feathers, a sly smirk upon his face as he twirled Y/N away from Gabriel, watching her skirt swirl around her in a cloud of white.

“Balthazar, France I presume?” She giggled softly as she noticed a sizable bulge in his jacket, her Y/E/C eyes fluttering playfully coy as she reached out to poke the lump.

“Clever one... Not yet my darling…” He chided gently as he danced away from her probing finger with a laugh and a waggling finger before he made his way to his room.

The little angel bit her lower lip midway between a pout and burning curiosity at what Balthy was hiding from her. She quickly shrugged it off though when the bunker door opened and her boys filed in, tired and bloody from their latest hunt. She somehow managed to refrain from jumping all over them when they came down the stairs. Instead, offered them each a sweet welcoming home kiss that was returned with increasing fervor with each man she kissed.

She was careful to only lean in enough for a kiss to save the white of her gown from the bits of monster that clung to Sam and Dean. However, Castiel was free from blood and other assorted nasties, so she had felt free to wrap her arms about Cas’ waist and press her body into his when it was time for his kiss. Grumbles and a snort of derision were given at Cas’ perceived favoritism. To which Castiel pointed out, had they taken the time to wash off they would be receiving the same welcome home.

“Can we please end everyone’s unhappiness and let me back on hunts? Pleaaaaaaaaassssse.” The small Seraph voice was equal beg and whine as she looked up into Cas’ endless ocean eyes, trying her best to give him Sam’s famous puppy dog look.

“I suppose you may come on the next hunt.” Cas had looked over her head to Sam and Dean, seemingly holding a whole silent conversation before he had nodded and looked back down to the young angel.

She did jump then, excitement and her fluttering wings aiding her to achieve a good foot or two off the ground. It was then that Sam and Dean finally took more notice of how the bunker actually looked, because before then their eyes had been solely focused on their little angel and the alluring gown she wore. Dean scoffed at the overly dramatic, vampire cliche the war room had become then mumbled something about a hot shower before he moved off towards his room. Sam however had laughed with a good natured grin before he leaned over and kissed the top of Y/N’s head.

“You look really nice…” Sam breathed against the crown of her head, smiling into her curls and kissing her again before he leaned back and just to take her all in again, she truly looked ethereal.

“Thanks Sam... Go get cleaned up so I can give you a proper welcome.” She slipped out of Cas’ arms then to turn and face Sam, a soft smile lighting upon her lips even as blood rushed to her cheeks.

Sam nodded, his mind willing his body to head off to the showers before it rioted and took his little angel up in his arms, pristine white gown or no. Y/N watched Sam retreat down the stairs that lead to their rooms, noting how reluctant he seemed. She had missed them all horridly, but could wait the twenty to thirty minutes it would take for them to get washed up. She had had her back to Castiel while she had watched Sam go. So she hadn’t noticed that Cas had retrieved a small, black velvet box from his trench coat pocket.

It was with great surprise to her that he came up from behind her and almost shyly offered her the box. Her Y/E/C eyes were wide as she looked from him and then to the box and back again before she finally took it from him. Carefully she opened the hinged box, her eyes misting up as she saw what was within. It was a dainty white gold heart shaped locket, the heart formed by two angel wings and within the angel wings lay another heart created by a dozen or so tiny sparkling gems.

 

  


 

 

“Castiel, it’s…” She whispered quietly, unable to grasp what Cas had picked out for her.

“You don’t like it?” He asked in a broken voice, his raven hued wings drooping behind him

“No bro! She’s choked up! She loves it! Don’tcha Y/N! Put it on her!” Gabriel encouraged his younger brother as the little angel nodded her head yes, her face broken into a wide grin as she moved her hair aside so that Castiel might put the necklace on her.

Cas seemed to light up then, his wings puffing up in pride as he took the locket from its box and maneuvered back around the small Seraph. She shivered lightly as the warmth of his fingers teased along the back of her neck where his name was emblazoned upon her flesh, moving a few stray curls out of the way before he lay the necklace across the front of her chest and did the clasp up in the back. The young angel stared down in wonder at the gift Castiel had given her, her fingers trembling as she opened the locket. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and let out a small huff of laughter at the picture that lay within. Sam, Dean, and Cas stood facing the camera, striking their most fearsome hunter faces, she couldn’t even imagine who had taken the picture, but was so very glad they had.

“Castiel I love it…” She sighed happily as she clutched the velvet box in her hand and turned to embrace him, her head coming to rest against his chest as she lingered within his arms.

“Annnnnnnnnd on that note, lemme bring out lunch.” Gabriel excused himself with a grin as his little brother’s hand began to roam.

Cas’ hand didn’t have long to roam as Dean came back into the war room, hair damp from his shower and dressed in fresh jeans and a plain, gray, long-sleeved henley shirt. The little angel stirred in Castiel’s arms when she heard Dean clear his throat behind her. Eagerly, she turned and flung herself into his arms. The older Winchester chuckled, wrapped his angel in his arms and held to her tight.

“Hey there sweetheart, miss me?” He looked down to her with a fond smile tugging a corner of his lips.

“You know I did Dean…” She scolded playfully as she leaned up and caught his lips in a more heated kiss than she had given previously.

Dean hummed satedly into the kiss, his hands picking up where Cas’ had left off, rubbing her back and smoothing down to the tuck of her waist. And just like Castiel before him, he was interrupted by his younger brother snickering behind him. Reluctantly Dean pulled away from his little angel, pecking her lips before he let go of her completely. He then turned her round so that she might give Sammy his share of the welcome home affections.

As easy as a hot knife through butter, she melted against the youngest Winchester. Her arms melded around his waist as she looked up expectantly, her bare feet moving to stand her upon her tiptoes. She had to wait for his kiss, for him to bend down so that she might press her lips to his. When he finally did, the kiss was tender, gentle, but firm as lips slotted into place against one another.

“Lunch!” Gabriel announced cheerfully as he brought in a platter of cheeseburgers and set them down upon the war room table.

Gabe snapped his fingers and produced a tub of ice; full of bottled beers, water, and soda along with a set of plates upon the table. Y/N smiled against Sam’s lips as she slipped back down against his body as she came down off her tiptoes. Taking his hand in hers she led him to the table, seeing that he got into a seat before she prepared a plate for him. As she handed Sam a cold beer and his plate she kissed his cheek before she went about making plates for everyone else. Dean and Castiel took chairs on either side of Sam and three sets of eyes watched the little angel who was taking care of them even though it was her birthday.

Having received their plates, beers, and kisses all three waited for the small Seraph to take her own seat, but instead she fixed a fourth plate. Taking Gabriel by the arm she sat him down on the opposite side of the table from Castiel, placed his cheeseburger and beer in front of him before leaning down and placing the same affection kiss upon his cheek.

“Thank you Gabriel for this wonderful party…” She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, but mostly for Gabe’s benefit.

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet sweet cheeks…” Gabriel boasted as he smirked across the table before he bit into his burger.

“Why does that make me nervous…” She laughed outright at Gabe’s promising bravado.

All three men that sat across from Gabriel grumbled slightly as they too tucked into their cheeseburgers. Y/N fixed the absent Balthazar a plate before preparing her own as she sat at the head of the table. She had heard the discontent, had looked up to see sour faces on one side of the table with Gabe still smirking on the other. She only had to guess what one of the things the Archangel had planned and decided to take pity on everyone that wasn’t her best friend.

“No costumes please… Sam doesn’t like Halloween...” She murmured between bites of burger, her eyes slyly darting to Gabriel before winking to Dean who seemed to brighten considerably.  
“It’s your birthday… I don’t mind…” Sam had been startled into putting his burger down, his eyes drawn to his sweet little angel, he had forgotten she had watched his life over the internet, and the reminder gave way to a heat that rose up in his cheeks.

“Hey no costumes is no costumes Sammy, must honor the birthday girl’s wishes.” Dean clapped his brother on the back jovially as he flashed a smile and a wink to the godsend at the head of the table.

“No costumes? Then what in the holy hell did I spend an hour on this God-awful ensemble for?” Balthazar made quite the entrance dressed entirely in black, his tie a gleaming ebony upon his dress shirt that lay beneath his suit jacket.

“Oh Balthazar… Those fangs…” The little angel had moved from her seat when Balthy had entered the room, and had giggled at the charming glimpse of movie vampire fangs he sported as he spoke.

“Bite me… Or rather bite you…” Balthazar had seemed put out at first, but quickly swooped in on the small Seraph and went for her neck as he snickered at his own antics.

“You’re all no fun… No ghosts, no slasher film come to life, now no costumes?” Gabriel pouted  as he pushed back from the table in disgust.

The young angel scampered away from Balthazar’s attentions as she rounded to make things right with Gabe. She combed a hand through his hair as she moved to sit in his lap. Resting her head upon his shoulder she toyed with a curl of his hair as she sighed quietly. Her actions had everyone suddenly silent, curious as to how the little angel would handle the sulking Archangel.

“Gabriel, everything you’ve done for me has been beyond measure, the dress, the war room, the food… I’m sorry I’m such a stick in the mud… but you have to understand, some people aren’t as up for dressing up like you and I. You can wear a costume if you still want and you and I… And Balthazar can have fun with that.” She soothed Gabe, whispering into his ear as he held her upon his lap.

Neither Sam nor Dean were especially happy where the small Seraph sat, but both supposed it was better than a put out Trickster loose on Halloween. So with an exchange of looks, for now they would both remain silent on the subject. Gabriel nodded to the young angel in his lap and she returned the nod with a happy smile before she moved from his lap and went back to hug Balthazar for his efforts. Upon noticing the trinket around her neck Balthazar let out a groan of aggravation.

“Cassie, we did all discuss giving her all her gifts at once correct?” Balthazar glared at the back of his brother’s head as Cas continued to thoughtfully chew what remained of his burger.

“Um… Yes?” Castiel answered a bit unsure of himself as the young angel let out a peal of laughter.

“The marmosets can stick to a plan why can’t you?” Balthazar exclaimed as he gestured to the Winchesters before he flew off in a huff.

Y/n had pursed her lips together to contain her mirth at Balthy’s outrage and when he had left the room, she had put a comforting hand on Cas’ back. That hadn’t stopped Sam, Dean, and Gabriel from laughing however. Castiel finished chewing before he looked up to Y/N with a smile, which gave the little angel the distinct impression that Cas knew exactly what he had done and was not a bit remorseful about it. The only response that the small Seraph knew to give to that was a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

It was several hours later, after everyone had had their fill of the burgers Gabriel had so generously cooked and after Balthazar had calmed down that they gathered around the table again. This time to blow out the candles on a three tiered cake Gabe had snapped up. Each level was more delicious than the last and had everyone happily enjoying the slices. Balthazar had presented her with a bottle of nineteen seventy-five Dom Perignon which she let him open and pour for the group, only letting him pour a small amount for her.

While she was carefully sipping upon her Champagne, Dean pulled a gun from his back waistband before he passed it to her with a rather shy look. It wasn’t often he had wanted to give a woman a gift and it wasn’t everyday you gave an angel a birthday present, so he had wanted it to be special. Honestly he had been checking his sources for months before he had found one he thought she would like. It was a Colt M1911A1 just like his, except the grip was inlaid with smooth, polished wood and intricate decorative swirls had been engraved all over the rest of the gun.

 

  


 

 

“I thought Sammy and me could teach you how to use it…” He offered in way of explanation as she examined it closely, her hands moving over the details with care.

“It’s beautiful Dean… I’d like that very much…” She had shined a grateful smile to him, she knew that he and Sam would be excellent teachers and she looked forward to the lessons.

Finally, Sam had gotten up from his chair, in his hands were two items wrapped in newspaper that she happily took and unwrapped. One was a fine leather bound journal, that Sam explained was for recording their hunts with. The other book seemed very old and smelled of the dusty secret corners of old basement book stores. Gingerly she opened it to discover it was all hand written, both in english and what she had come to recognize as Enochian.

“I can help teach you…” Sam suggested as he bent and brushed a light kiss to her cheek.

“They’re wonderful Sam, and I can’t wait.” She thanked him even as her avid gaze scanned over the pages.

It was still mid afternoon once presents and cake had been put away, but after all the food and liquor everyone was full and lazy. It was decided they would all adjourn to Y/N’s room and watch horror movies. Gabriel obliged by snapping her bed into the largest bed any of them, except for maybe Balthazar, had ever seen. Then it was about twenty minutes of fighting over spaces, the spots next to the little angel being the most fought over.

The small Seraph ended up lying between Sam’s legs as he lay in the middle of the bed, Dean and Cas on either side of them. Gabriel and Balthy at the foot of the bed on their stomachs. They started out with hacker slasher films and progressed into old black and white classics. Gradually the amount of people in the bed decreased, first Balthazar made his excuses, then Dean. And when Gabriel put on Killer Klowns from Outer Space, Castiel personally escorted the cackling Gabe from the room, but only after turning the TV to something else.

As another, less clown filled horror movie came on, the little angel rolled to Sam’s side.  She remained pressed close, her legs intertwining with his while she rested her head upon his chest. Sam let go a contented sigh as he brushed a broad hand over her hair, his head canting to take in a breath of her sweet smelling hair. The movement of his hand continued in a languid trail down the back of her head, down her back, and to her waist. Gently he pushed her to her back, her breath audibly hitching as she willingly complied, her legs sliding from the tangle of his.

Sam’s face dimpled as he smiled down to the little angel before he moved from the bed and to the door of her bedroom. The bunker was quiet save for the sound of the small Seraph’s TV and the distant chatter of Balthazar and Gabriel, perhaps in Gabriel’s room. Sam closed her door with an easy touch before he reached to turn the movie that played off. The young angel had remained upon her back, watching Sam in silent fascination as he moved around her room. His actions weren’t a surprise as many a night had ended much the same, but unlike those other nights Sam stood at the end of her enlarged bed and watched her back. His normally bright eyes that shone with blues, greens, and golds were considerably darkened as he loomed over the bed.

Not breaking eye contact with his little angel Sam began to undress in front of her, as he had done many times before. His shirt was the first and easiest article of clothing to rid himself of, a pull of the hem over his head and  a toss of the flannel to the nearest chair. His jeans were next to go with a simple tug of a button and pull of the waistband, and yet his jeans weren’t the only clothes that came down with that pull. With his angel’s eyes rapt upon him he had smoothly taken down both his jeans and boxers down to his knees, before he stepped out of both and left them discarded upon the floor.

Sam stood there, naked and openly vulnerable before her, as he let her take her fill of him. He couldn’t help the smug smirk of male satisfaction as he watched her gaze traverse his body, her lips forming a silent ‘O’ of what he hoped was appreciation as her eyes lingered upon his hardening manhood. Y/N watched in a mixture of awe and trepidation as Sam’s large hands came down to settle upon the bed before he began to crawl up towards her. He was all taut muscle in his movements and predator gleam in his darkened hazels that were locked unwaveringly upon her.

When Sam reached the hem of her gown he bent down further still, his lips brushing against the inside of one ankle before switching to the other and paying it the same respect. As he moved up her body, his hands would roll up the yards of flimsy fabric of her skirt and his lips would caress the soft expanse of her flesh beneath, alternating between her shapely legs. Kissing his way along her shivering form earned him many a sigh or gasp, depending upon where his lips landed. And by the time he reached the juncture of her thighs she was a trembling mess beneath him.

“Sit up for me angel…” Sam bid her, his tone too husky with need that it was impossible to mistake it for a question.

The little angel swallowed and realized just how dry her throat had become in anticipation of him speaking. His eyes had been rolled up the length of her to meet her gaze the entire time he had taken his leisure kissing his way up. His hungry eyes had mesmerized her into keeping that intimate contact and she remained enthralled as she pushed up to sit. The small Seraph licked her lips nervously as Sam pulled his body up to straddle her waist, a knee upon either side of her hip as he kneeled over her. Sam towered over her for only a moment before he leaned down to slant his mouth over hers, his lips catching her lower lip as he gave it a playful tug before releasing it and smiling.

“OK?” Sam asked as long slender fingers toyed with a strap of her body suit.

Unable to form coherent thought let alone words at the prospect of Sam Winchester undressing her, the young angel could only manage a quick nod ‘yes’. She wanted him, wanted wherever it was that he was taking her and yet the word ‘yes’ seemed like it would shatter her to speak it. Sam’s smile grew to expose his dimples once again at his angel’s wide eyed look that was easily soothed with a longer, less playful press of his lips to hers. His tongue pressed along the seam of her mouth seeking permission, permission that was readily given as she parted her lips for him.

While his tongue explored the depths of her mouth and caressed her tongue in turns, his hand slowly lowered one strap of her body suit before guiding her arm free of its hold. As Sam began to work her other arm from the lace and mesh of her suit his lips broke from hers and traveled to her neck. Light kisses intermingled with the pull of his lips in passionate sucks were littered along her throat as Sam peeled the delicate material of her top from her breasts, exposing their full roundness to his ravenous gaze. However, Sam’s mouth lingered around her throat, only dropping the short distance to her collarbone to lick a hot, wet trail along the line of bones. While his mouth worshiped her flesh his hands moved from the front of her gown to the back to let loose the ribbon that bound her to her skirt that lay in a pool of airy white around her hips.

Sam gathered up the mass of white that was her skirt, her hips lifting unconsciously to aid him in ridding her of it, before he sent it fluttering to the floor. She sat before him, the only clothing left to her a bodysuit already slid down below her breasts, unsure of what to do. Sam gave her a tender smile of reassurance before he again sought her lips, all his love and care for her going into that press of lips even as his hands began to ease down the rest of her clothes from her body, his body slipping to kneel beside her with their removal. The little angel gasped into his kiss, her mouth opening to his as he succeeded in getting the form fitting bit of lace and mesh down to the tops of her thighs. Again her body moved to both their advantages, allowing him to achieve his goal of moving the suit down her legs and free of her feet leaving her just as naked and vulnerable to his gaze as he was to hers. This was a first for them both, together, and it resonated within her via a fine tremble that started at the base of her spine and traveled up to her shoulders ending in a shiver.

“So beautiful…” Sam sighed, his hazel eyes moving over her leisurely as if to memorize every bit of her softness.

“Sam, please, do something.” She bit upon her lower lip, the heat rushing to her face and chest at his lingering inspection of her nude body.

Sam smiled then, a tender quirk of his lips, as he once more moved up to taste her lips. His body moved over hers to again straddle her waist while he softly pushed her to her back upon the bed. Sweetly he licked her lower lip she had been so recently biting before he moved via heated kisses down her chin, down her throat, over her heart that raced at his ministrations, to her belly. There, he worshiped at her curves and soft flesh, sometimes licking and other times nibbling upon the sensitive skin until he had covered the entire expanse of her stomach. From there he loved upon the arc of her hips, nuzzling his nose here and there, tickling her with the swing of his dark chestnut hair as he went.

“I love how soft you are, so soft, so sweet…” He murmured against a hip before he raised his head to smile into her eyes.

He had her drunk on his kisses and his words were only a blur of added bliss as he left her wanting while he paused in his teasing to move back to her chest. There he palmed one breast before his mouth descended in utter devotion upon a swollen nipple. His tongue swirled around the peaked flesh until he had her arched and keening beneath him. Sam groaned against her, his teeth rasping against the tender flesh of her hardened nub before he switched to the other breast. While his large hand molded and massaged at the right breast, his mouth and tongue eagerly supped at the left, eager to compare the taste of the two.

“So sweet…” He crooned against her as he let the left nipple go with a soft sucking noise, the warmth of his kneading hand upon right breast steady and sure as he slipped lower down upon her body.

“You smell so good, always so good…” He continued to praise her as his hand left her breast finally as he positioned himself between her legs, his face level with the juncture of her thighs.

The little angel shuddered beneath him, her breaths ragged in anticipation as his breath fell hot and heavy upon her mound. Sam’s curtain of hair fell in silken waves in between her thighs as he leaned in to kiss her slick nether lips. His tongue swept out to slide between her lips for a taste, running from the hardened bundle of her clit to her pulsing entrance that seeped with her desire. Blindly Sam reached up to find a pillow before he dragged it down and shoved it under his angel’s ass, propping her up so her could get to her better.

“Do you know how wet you are? Is this all for me, my little angel?” Sam’s voice was low, lost somewhere between a growl and a groan.

“Yes Sam... Yes…” She answered on instinct rather than rational thought, her belly tightening as heat began to suffuse throughout her entire being.

The arch of her hips and the almost pleading reply was all Sam needed to latch his mouth to her pussy, diving right into his feast as he sucked and licked at the bounty before him. The small Seraph at his mercy writhed and squirmed against the onslaught of his mouth as his hands clenched at her thighs, keeping her spread open as he ate at her. The mewling and gasps that fell from the young angel’s lips were the soundtrack to his hungry slurping. His tongue sharpened and slipped into her core, lapping at her fount like a man dying of thirst.

“Look at me… Are you ready for me Y/N? Do you want me where no other man has been? Not Cas, not my brother... Say you want me...” Sam licked his lips as he unhurriedly released her, his eyes boring into hers when she finally managed to look at him, her eyes fluttering in desperation.

“Sam please… Please I need you… I want you… Please…” She tried to grab at him, tried to urge him on with the cant of her hips, but he only watched her, his jaw flexing as he let her words roll over him and enveloped him in their longing.

Sam shifted up, moving to kneel between her legs before his hands smoothed down her breasts and belly before one hand traveled down between her soaked folds. Beginning with two fingers, he experimentally pumped his long tapped digits in and out, prepping her for the width to come. The little angel whimpered and began begging in soft pleas as he continued to work her open, twisting and scissoring his fingers. When Sam felt a new flood of wetness drench his fingers he gradually added a third, carefully feeding all three fingers in as he continued the slow push and pull he had built up.

“So good angel, you’re doing so good for me… Just a little more…” Sam assured his angel as he continued the steady rhythm of his fingers before he slowly slid them out.

Y/N cried out in frustration as Sam withdrew, her mind had been caught up in the drag of his fingers inside her and when she had lost that, a little of her mind had gone with it. Sam wiggled further between her legs. One arm came up beneath her leg to capture the underside of her knee in the crook of his elbow, pushing her further open as his hand that had just been fingering her took his cock and pumped it, spreading her juices along his shaft. Sam gave his shaft a few more pumps before he began working the head of his dick between her lips, teasing them both with the pleasure that awaited them.

“Please Sam…” The little angel beseeched him, her voice all breath, as if she had been running.

“I love you Y/N…” Sam spoke, husky and low as he restrained himself from just plunging in till he hit bottom.

“I love you too Sam…” Y/N looked up with loving, trusting eyes as she saw Sam trembling under the weight of taking it slow with her, and she loved him all the more for it.

Sam slowly, and as tenderly as he could, began pushing into her. He worked her open with short, steady strokes, his teeth nipping into his bottom lip as he strived to not give into the primal urge to just take her. The small Seraph seemed torn between wanting to escape the stretch of his cock in the snug confines of her cunt and hump her hips upwards to invite him further in. When Sam’s other arm took up her free leg to match the position of the other she moaned out a curse and the decision was made for her as she was nearly folded in half.

“Fuck Sam… Yes…” She panted out as she bucked her hips up to meet his, shoving him through that flimsy barrier and deep within her as she sobbed out a moan.

“Y/N… Y/N… so tight.” Sam huffed as her heat enveloped him and he pushed the rest of the way in until he settled against her, hip to hip.

“Please, please, please, please…” The young angel tried to urge Sam on as he knelt between her thighs, unmoving, her voice near cracking with need.

“I’m sorry angel I won’t last long…” Sam apologized as his jaw clenched in the battle his body was waging against him as her insides quaked around him.

“Sam...” She pleaded as she rocked her hips against his while he steadied his hands upon the bed beside her.

Haltingly Sam breathed out before he began to move. Gradually he withdrew all but the head of him from her, the slick noises that he pulled with him making them both shiver with the sounds. With determination he moved one hand between them, his index and middle fingers finding their places over her clit as they began to rub. And as he plunged back into her, his hips and fingers worked in tandem as their bodies rolled into one another’s. The little angel’s hands that had been balled at her sides finally came up to tremble upon his hips, her fingers flexing and digging into his flesh as he pumped into her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and her entire being began to quiver with everything that Sam gave her.

“That’s it my angel… Cum for me… Yes… Yes, that’s it…” Sam encouraged between thrusts, his ass flexing with the power he put behind them.

The small Seraph’s back bowed on one particularly deep thrust, sending him deeper still. That one thrust combined with Sam’s agile fingers upon her clit set off a power keg inside of her that sent her grace sparking along her flesh and onto Sam’s. The careful pace Sam had set turned into a frenzy of jerking thrusts as the young angel captured him between the heated pleasure of her grace and undulating body. Sam was so caught up in the grip of the silken muscles within her that when she began to fall he could do less than to fall with her.

Y/N mewled out a broken moan as she began to unravel around him. Losing herself to him, for him, with him was the only thing her body and mind were intent upon. Her mouth worked on its own accord in a steady mantra of ‘Sam’ intermingled with ‘Love you’ as her body shuddered itself nearly to pieces. Sam had given up on trying to hold himself above her and had fallen atop her as he continued to drive into her. His hard cock pulsed with every throb of her cunt as it clamped around him tightly, greedily milking him of every drop of seed he had to give.

“Y/N… My angel…” Sam panted as he slowly flexed his hips to a stop before he withdrew from her and moved to her side, pulling her with him as he caressed her hair and lower to her back.

The little angel, unable to articulate much more than a wrecked hum as she came back to herself, curled happily against Sam. For the next half hour they simply pet and stroked one another, neither speaking much more than each other’s names or hushed I love yous. When the haze of sex finally faded Sam was startled back to reality with their lack of protection. When Sam voiced his concern, he was quietly reassured with the one word the little angel sleepily spoke ‘pill’. Sam dozed off shortly thereafter, thinking it wouldn’t have been so bad if his angel weren’t on the pill.


End file.
